Saga Honor: Palabra de Honor (7 Libro)
by Maiteshd
Summary: ADAPTACIÓN. Lexa Woods y Clarke Griffin desean que su boda sea lo más íntima posible. Pero los paparazzi y los terroristas tienen otros planes. Bajo las órdenes de la Casa Blanca, Clarke se ve obligada a aceptar la presencia de la periodista de investigación Waverly Earp, y así intentar limitar la presencia de los medios de comunicación.
1. Chapter 1

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 ** _Le damos comienzo a un nuevo libro. Este estará en la parte de crossovers porque la pareja de Waverly y Nicole toman un poco más de protagonismo. Espero que continúen leyendo la saga._**

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

 _Jueves_

"Voy a matar a quien sea que esté golpeando el techo en la planta baja" Clarke Griffin murmuró, extendiéndose por el cuerpo desnudo de su amante para darle un vistazo al reloj de alarma "Son las cinco y cuarto. No sólo voy a matarlo, voy a desmembrarlo"

"Bebe, espera un minuto" Lexa Woods atrajo a Clarke hacia abajo contra su pecho y le acarició la espalda. Enredando sus dedos por el cabello rubio, rizado y despeinado de Clarke, le dio un beso. Evitó el juguetón primer beso de buenos días-te quiero y fue directo al beso profundo y posesivo de tú me perteneces, que pudiera distraer a Clarke de las actividades que tenían lugar en el centro de mando debajo de ellas.

"Mmm" Clarke se relajó encima de Lexa y ajustó sus caderas sobre el hueco de la pelvis de Lexa "No creas que no sé lo que estás haciendo"

Lexa se rió y deslizó sus manos suavemente sobre la espalda de Clarke hacia arriba y abajo, terminando en su firme trasero. Masajeó el trasero de Clarke y la besó nuevamente. Cuando Clarke gimió y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, Lexa arrastró la punta de su lengua por el cuello de Clarke hasta la base de su garganta "Si no lo sabes a estas alturas, entonces he estado haciendo algo mal durante casi un año"

"Sé que piensas que esto va a comprarle, a quien quiera que sea allá abajo, unos minutos más de seguridad"

"¿Está funcionando?"

"¿Qué crees?" Clarke apoyó los brazos a ambos lados de los hombros de Lexa y miró el rostro de Lexa mientras lentamente se mecía entre sus piernas. A mediados de noviembre, el amanecer todavía estaba a una hora de distancia y solo contaba con el resplandor de las farolas que bordeaban Gramercy Park para poder ver, pero no importaba. Ella hubiese conocido el olor de Lexa, su tacto, los ángulos tallados y planos de su rostro en la oscuridad total. Su corazón latía al ritmo del corazón de Lexa y sabía con tranquila e impenitente certeza que si el corazón de Lexa dejara de latir, el de ella también lo haría. El latido del corazón de Lexa ahora era rápido, fuerte y completo, mientras Lexa levantaba sus caderas para encontrarse con las de Clarke. La mandíbula de Lexa se apretó y sus ojos se oscurecieron centrándose con fiera intensidad sobre el rostro de Clarke.

"Creo que has comenzado algo que vas a tener que terminar" dijo Lexa.

Clarke sonrió, su respiración se aceleró mientras sentía la juguetona anticipación que hacía girar la boca de su estómago "¿En serio?"

Lexa extendió su mano entre ellas y acunó el pecho de Clarke. Frotó la yema del pulgar sobre el pezón de Clarke hasta que Clarke capturó su labio inferior entre los dientes y gimió suavemente "Sí, en serio"

"Si sigues haciendo eso…" murmuró Clarke e inclinándose para lamer el labio inferior de Lexa "…voy a terminar primero" cerró sus ojos y presionó con más fuerza con cada empuje y balanceo, dejando que el placer que Lexa estaba encendiendo en su pezón avivara la excitación entre sus piernas. Era tan fácil, tan fácil dejar que todo siguiera, perderse a sí misma por unos pocos minutos en Lexa "Dios, eso se siente tan bien" Un fuerte estruendo llenó la habitación y la cama vibró, sus piernas se sacudieron contra los tablones de madera pulida. Los ojos de Clarke se abrieron "Pero que…"

"Ignóralos" Lexa ordenó, cubriendo el otro pecho de Clarke. Rápidamente, apretó y relajó sus pezones "No estabas a punto de…"

"Sí"

"Sí ¿qué?"

"Voy a venirme" susurró Clarke, sus labios se abrieron por el placer.

"Eso es lo que pensé" Lexa disfrutó ante la visión de Clarke temblando encima de ella, los músculos de su cuello destacándose al ponerse en relieve mientras llegaba al clímax.

"Oh, así Lexa. Estoy…" Clarke gimió suavemente y se estremeció ante su orgasmo.

Lexa la sostuvo cuando se desplomó y acunó su rostro contra la curva de su cuello. Besó la frente de Clarke mientras Clarke se acurrucaba con ella y suspiraba con satisfacción "La alarma no se dispara hasta las seis. Vuelve a dormir"

"¿Qué hay de ti?" dijo Clarke adormilada.

"Puedes unirte a mí en la ducha"

Clarke murmuró algo que sonó como ¡yupi! y se quedó dormida.

Lexa acarició el cabello de Clarke entre sus dedos y observó los patrones de luz que parpadeaban en el techo, mientras la luz del sol penetraba desde el cielo de otoño. El sonido de los martillazos y el chillido ocasional de la tracción de los clavos liberándose de la madera, se filtraban desde el piso de abajo. Las renovaciones en el centro de mando utilizado por los agentes del Servicio Secreto que custodiaban a Clarke, deberían acabar en un día o dos. La misma mañana de los atentados terroristas contra el World Trade Center, cuatro hombres fuertemente armados habían invadido el penthouse del edificio de Clarke que bordeaba el Gramercy Park en Manhattan y casi tuvieron éxito en matarla. El código con el que nombraron el penthouse de Clarke era el Aerie, este había escapado en gran medida al daño durante el asalto, pero el centro de operaciones del servicio secreto, una planta más abajo, había sufrido un intenso ataque. Clarke no había sido capaz de volver a Manhattan hasta hace unos días, cuando su personal de protección pudo reanudar la vigilancia en el lugar, así como coordinar la seguridad de sus actividades del día a día. Además de su protección personal, su equipo de seguridad de ocho personas, coordinaba un reconocimiento avanzado de sus muchas apariciones públicas y evaluaba los innumerables informes cumpliendo diariamente con el Programa Nacional de Inteligencia de los dieciséis o más organismos de inteligencia. Por desgracia, aunque el centro de mando era funcional, quedaban algunas obras por terminar y la tolerancia de Clarke para el ruido y la perturbación se estaba agotando. La paciencia de todos, no sólo la de Clarke, estaba siendo perfeccionada hasta el hueso. Las vidas de los hombres y mujeres que proporcionaban la seguridad vital para la primera hija, así como aquellos que habían sido asignados al equipo especial antiterrorismo OHS de Lexa, se habían alterado irrevocablemente la mañana del 11 de septiembre. Para aquellos que habían dedicado su vida a la preservación de la seguridad de la nación y sus representantes más importantes, la búsqueda desesperada de respuestas y la elevada presión para evitar una mayor tragedia, era una presión constante. Lexa consideró su nuevo equipo, lo mejor de lo mejor fue extraído de otras agencias de seguridad, cuando la Oficina de seguridad nacional fue organizada apresuradamente y ella fue nombrada subdirectora. Octavia Blake, ex FBI, Indra Davis, antiguo miembro del Servicio secreto, Ricky Sánchez, su nuevo recluta de la ATF y otro más, una hábil agente de la CIA que aún podía ser el objetivo de una célula de terrorismo local y aquellos en el poder que les estaban ayudando. Todos altamente capacitados, todos agentes experimentados. Ninguno de ellos estaba durmiendo bien. Todos ellos luchaban con la culpa por su incapacidad para prever o prevenir los terribles sucesos de aquel fatídico martes de septiembre. Y ahora vivían con el temor tácito de que podría suceder nuevamente a menos que hicieran algo. Dos meses después de los atentados, el país se mantenía en alerta roja y el estado de seguridad de Clarke en prioridad número uno. Clarke nunca estaba sin el equipo de seguridad, ni siquiera cuando estaba en casa. La única razón por la que no había un agente en su apartamento en este momento, era porque Lexa había sido el jefe de seguridad de Clarke la mayor parte del año anterior y podía volver a ser un agente cuando fuese necesario. Sin embargo, Clarke se irritaba por las restricciones y por mucho que Lexa entendiera y simpatizara con la renuencia de su amante a tener su libertad tan severamente restringido, comprendía incondicionalmente la necesidad de salvaguardar a la hija del presidente. Clarke no sólo era la única hija del presidente, sino que era una importante figura en la vida pública por derecho propio. Ella representaba a menudo a la Casa Blanca en actos públicos y actuaba como diplomático internacional en lugar de su padre. Ella era un símbolo de los Estados Unidos y como tal, su seguridad era casi tan importante como la del presidente. Lexa se movió con cuidado e intensificó su agarre sobre la mujer que dormía entre sus brazos. Clarke ya había sido el objetivo de una bala de un francotirador y el objetivo de un asalto táctico magistralmente orquestado que casi había logrado asesinarla en su propia casa. Lexa había estado a cargo del equipo de seguridad de Clarke en ese entonces y nunca se perdonaría así misma por permitir la infiltración de un traidor a su equipo que casi logró dispararle a su amante. Había sido absuelta de cualquier negligencia en el cumplimiento de su deber, pero ningún informe de absolución de su responsabilidad en el asalto podría mitigar el conocimiento de que había fracasado. No podía permitirse el lujo de fracasar de nuevo. Ninguno de ellos podía.

"No estás durmiendo" dijo Clarke, deslizando la palma de su mano sobre el pecho de Lexa "Y no estás relajada. Tu corazón está latiendo como si estuvieses corriendo en un maratón"

"Eso es lo que las repeticiones instantáneas de las buenas partes me hacen" Lexa respondió a la ligera.

"Lexa"

Lexa suspiró "Lo siento. No sé por qué no he entendido que puedes leer mi mente"

"No puedo leer tu mente. Pero sé lo que tu cuerpo me dice ¿Que te preocupa?"

"Nada" Lexa besó a Clarke antes de que pudiera protestar "Lo digo en serio. Sólo estaba pensando"

Clarke se apoyó en un codo y pasó un dedo por el borde de la mandíbula de Lexa "No hagas que lo saque fuera de ti, Lexa. Eso sólo va a enojarme"

"Estar de vuelta de aquí hace difícil no pensar en lo sucedido"

Clarke acarició el rostro de Lexa "Supongo que sería una tontería de mi parte pensar que alguna vez podrías perdonarte a ti misma"

"No es sobre el perdón" dijo Lexa "Necesito entender lo que salió mal, para que no vuelva a ocurrir"

"Entiendo esa parte" dijo Clarke "Pero también sé que te culpas a tí misma"

Lexa se rió fuertemente "Tomando en cuenta que estaba a cargo, eso parece lo más apropiado"

"¿Ves? Estás empezando a molestarme"

"Lo sé. Lo siento" Lexa pasó las manos por el cabello de Clarke y acunó su rostro entre sus manos. Trazó sus pulgares sobre el arco de los pómulos de Clarke "Te amo. No me importa quién es tu padre o la demanda que tiene el mundo sobre ti. Eres la mujer que amo y eso significa que tengo que mantenerte a salvo"

"Oh, Lexa" Clarke le besó suavemente y luego sacudió la cabeza "Te amo por exactamente las mismas cosas que me vuelven loca"

Lexa sonrió "Creo que eso funciona a mi favor"

"Creo que tienes razón"

"¿Es hora de esa ducha?"

Clarke mordió a Lexa suavemente en la barbilla "¿Crees que si nublas mi cerebro con sexo olvidaré que estás castigándote por algo que no fue tu culpa?"

"Sé que no dejarás que me salga con la mía, manteniendo la sensación de culpabilidad por mucho tiempo" Lexa abrazó a Clarke y la volteó en la cama hasta que ella estuvo acostada sobre ella "Sé que me amas y quieres protegerme"

"Eso parece una tontería ¿no es así?" dijo Clarke "Yo protegiéndote"

"No, en absoluto" Lexa apoyó su frente contra la de Clarke "Me hace sentir segura. El único lugar en el mundo en el que me siento segura es contigo"

"No me hagas llorar, Lexa" la voz de Clarke estaba ronca y su mano temblaba mientras pasaba sus dedos por el cabello grueso y oscuro de Lexa "Has sido herida, casi te han matado, más de una vez. No puedo dejar de ver cada moretón y cicatriz, incluso cuando cierro los ojos"

"Clarke, bebé" dijo Lexa con dulzura.

"No. No me hables acerca de los hechos y las cifras y cómo sería cosa de un millón en uno para que pudieses ser herida nuevamente" Clarke sonrió suavizando la aspereza de sus palabras "Entiendo los riesgos. Ahora es un mundo nuevo y sé que no hay vuelta atrás. Entiendo que todos tenemos que hacer lo que podamos para que sea un mundo más seguro"

Lexa se mantuvo en silencio un largo rato "Estaba pensando que una de las primeras cosas que tenemos que hacer es casarnos"

Clarke se rió, algo del peso en su corazón se aligeró "Bueno, estoy contenta de que esté en tu agenda, porque tenemos una cita para hacer precisamente eso en tan sólo diez días"

Zoe Monroe se sentó de golpe en el centro de la cama de matrimonio en su apartamento del Upper East Side con vista a Central Park. El espacio a su lado estaba vacío y con un suspiro, apartó las sábanas y sacó las piernas hacia el suelo. Estaba desnuda excepto por una camisola melocotón pálido y tembló aunque el apartamento estaba cálido. Agarró una bata de seda azul marina de la parte inferior de la cama y se la puso mientras se apresuraba por el pasillo oscuro. No se molestó en encender las luces. La claridad grisácea de la mañana que se filtraba a través de las puertas dobles de cristal del balcón, de la sala de estar, era suficiente para lo que necesitaba ver. Harper. Con el corazón hundido, inspeccionó la sala de estar vacía antes de abrir el armario junto a la puerta principal. El abrigo de Harper estaba allí, pero la última vez que Harper había desaparecido en medio de la noche, no se había llevado nada con ella.

"Zoe, estoy aquí"

"¡Oh!" Zoe apretó su bata cerrándola aún más y se dio la vuelta. Harper entró desde el balcón y cerró la puerta tras ella. Usaba una camisa de algodón de gran tamaño con unos pocos botones cerrados entre sus pechos. Sus piernas estaban desnudas "Dios, querida, debes estar helada"

"Estoy bien" dijo Harper.

Cuando ella agarró los hombros de Zoe con cuidado y le besó, sus manos estaban frías pero sus labios estaban deliciosamente cálidos "Parece que no puedo dejar de asustarte. Lo siento"

"No me asustas" Zoe frotó los antebrazos de Harper, deseando poder calentar el lugar frío en su interior. Nunca había estado más consciente de que el amor no siempre era suficiente y se alternaba entre sentirse enojada e impotente "¿No puedes dormir?"

"Sólo estoy inquieta" Harper forzó una sonrisa, a través de la cual esperaba Zoe pudiera ver. En las cuatro semanas desde que casi había sido asesinada por el mismo fanático patriota que había intentado asesinar a Clarke, había estado obsesionada no por la experiencia cercana a la muerte, sino por los quince años de su vida que había dedicado, a ciegas, a una organización en la cual ya no podía confiar. Reclutada por la compañía al salir de la escuela, había asumido una identidad que había sido creada laboriosamente para ella y con los años había sido muchas personas. Así que muchas personas de las que no estaba segura, habían sido dejadas por completo. Cuando despertó en la noche, de su estado de _nunca dormir tranquilamente,_ para encontrar a Zoe dormida inocentemente a su lado, estaba atormentada con la certeza absoluta de que no merecía la confianza o el amor de esta mujer. Lexa Woods pudo haber orquestado tanto su muerte en una explosión en el Atlántico, así como su posterior renacimiento como una agente OHS, pero eso no significaba que la compañía no la hubiese convertido en objetivo para su eliminación. Incluso alguien tan poderoso como Lexa Woods no podía protegerla de un tiro en la oscuridad en una calle desierta o un picahielo deslizándose entre sus costillas en un metro lleno de gente. En alguna parte de su mente, siempre había esperado que la muerte viniera de esa manera, con rapidez y de forma inesperada. No temía a su propia muerte, pero estaba aterrorizada de que su sola presencia en la vida de Zoe la colocara en un camino dañino.

"Si me dices cuál es el problema, podría ayudarte" dijo Zoe en voz baja.

Harper acarició la mejilla de Zoe y la besó de nuevo "No estoy segura de que debería estar aquí. Tal vez sería mejor si me quedara en un hotel durante un tiempo"

"¿Por qué?"

"Alguien podría estar buscándome"

Zoe tomó aire temblorosa "Alguien podría estar tratando de matarte"

"Zoe" Harper dijo suavemente.

"No hay ningún propósito en pretender lo contrario. Sé que todavía podrías estar en peligro" Zoe tomó la mano de Harper "Vuelve a la cama"

"No puedo. Tengo que prepararme para la reunión"

"Siempre olvido lo ridículamente temprano que tu gente comienza su día" Zoe forzó una nota de ligereza en su voz "Entonces ven a la cocina conmigo mientras preparo café"

Harper le siguió y en un cómodo silencio molieron café, llenaron la cafetera y buscaron dos tazas mientras esperaban que el café se preparara. Nunca había compartido esos momentos domésticos sencillos con nadie en su vida. Nunca había vivido con nadie, nunca había tenido una relación a largo plazo, nunca se había enamorado. Había amado a otra mujer, una sola mujer y todavía la amaba, pero no con esta necesidad arrolladora que sentía por Zoe. Harper se apoyó en el mostrador y Zoe puso sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

"Me dijiste que Lexa no había podido encontrar ninguna prueba de que la Compañía o ninguna otra persona te esté buscando" dijo Zoe "Dijiste que la cuartada de que habías muerto en la explosión del barco sería suficiente. Especialmente con tu adiestrador eliminado"

"Todo eso es probablemente cierto. Henry era el único vínculo entre a quien quiera que le estuviese informando en la compañía y yo y con él muerto y la cuartada que Lexa elaboró de mi muerte, yo podría ser solo un artículo de línea en la hoja de registro de cualquiera" Harper sabía que la falla en el argumento sería que su adiestrador podría haber revelado su identidad, pero no iba a asustar a Zoe sobre cosas que no podía cambiar "Así que con todos los miembros de la comunidad de inteligencia centrados en encontrar quién está detrás de 11/9, probablemente no estoy en la lista de nadie de tareas pendientes"

"¿Pero tú no lo crees?" Harper miró hacia otro lado. "Sé que es difícil que puedas confiar en mí"

"No" dijo Harper inmediatamente "Confío en ti. Es solo que escúchate a ti misma. Estás de pie en tu cocina hablando acerca de adiestradores y objetivos y cuartadas" Frustrada y enfadada, odiando la debilidad que la mantenía en la vida de Zoe cuando sabía, sabía que estaba mal, Harper hundió una mano a través de sus cortos y gruesos rizos rubios rojizos. Había cortado su cabello, había cambiado el color, llevaba lentes de contacto verdes para cubrir sus ojos marrones, otra nueva identidad, otra nueva historia. Pero en su corazón, mantenía un código, incluso para sí misma "¿Es esto lo que realmente quieres en tu vida?"

"¿Es eso una pregunta retórica?" dijo Zoe bruscamente "Porque estoy cansada de responder a ella" le dio una pequeña sacudida a Harper y la obligó a mirarla a los ojos "Te amo" dijo con lentitud enfatizando cada palabra "¿Qué parte de eso no entiendes?"

"Nada de esto" Harper cerró los ojos y atrajo a Zoe cerca de ella. Eran casi de la misma altura y apoyó la mejilla en la de Zoe. El aroma del perfume de Zoe siempre se mantenía a lo largo de la línea de su cabello. Había dormido tantas noches soñando con esa fragancia "No tengo idea de por qué me amas"

"Bueno, estoy cansada de decírtelo" Zoe besó a Harper en la boca, luego se trasladó a su cuello "Así que voy a tener que trabajar más duro para demostrártelo. Vuelve a la cama. El café se mantendrá"

Harper rió suavemente y abandonó todo buen juicio, dejando que Zoe jugueteara con ella hasta llevarla a la rendición, por el momento.

Un joven fornido bebía café en una taza grande de papel mientras permanecía en la ventana de su unidad alquilada vigilando el edificio de Clarke Griffin. Justo al otro lado del parque residencial que ocupaba toda una manzana, las luces se encendieron en el piso de Clarke Griffin. Las sombras parpadeaban detrás de las cortinas de lo que debía ser el dormitorio. Para un observador casual en la calle, las ventanas parecían ser como todas las demás en el edificio, pero él sabía que estaban hechas con vidrio a prueba de balas. El portero que se quedaba en el interior de las puertas dobles, usando un abrigo y uniforme, era un agente de seguridad privado. Un agente del Servicio Secreto estaba ubicado detrás del escritorio. El agente del servicio secreto Niylah Parker había estado en ese puesto cuando sus hermanos armados irrumpieron a través de esas puertas, hacía un poco más de dos meses, disparando armas automáticas. De acuerdo con los informes de inteligencia, la agente del Servicio Secreto había matado a uno de sus compatriotas antes de ser abatida. Ellos habían esperado bajas en la entrada y una muerte había sido excelente. Lo que no habían previsto era que Lexa Woods dispararía a uno de sus propios agentes sin dudarlo por un momento. Ellos siempre habían planeado que el agente del Servicio Secreto Green moriría durante el asalto, pero no antes de que hubiese asesinado a Clarke Griffin. Habían subestimado a Lexa Woods no una vez, sino dos veces. Eso no podría suceder de nuevo. Su teléfono celular sonó y sin dejar de mirar a la habitación de la primera hija, respondió.

"¿Sí, señor?"

"Buenos días, coronel" dijo el general Theolonius Jaha alegremente "¿Disfrutando de la vista?"

"Sí, señor, muchas gracias, señor"

"Estoy feliz de informarle que tendrá la tarde libre"

El coronel Titus Perry frunció el ceño "No debería ser relevado hasta las 1800 horas, señor"

"He sido informado de que nuestra ave volará esta tarde. La recogeremos cuando aterrice"

"Señor, yo preferiría seguirla…"

"Paciencia, Coronel…" dijo Jaha, su profunda voz de barítono extrañamente tranquilizadora "…nuestro tiempo está muy cerca. Tengo planeado algo especial para usted"

"Sí, señor, lo que usted diga, señor"

"Podría utilizar el tiempo libre para comprar un poco de ropa nueva de invierno. Hace frío en Colorado esta época del año"

"Sí, señor" dijo Perry con una sonrisa lenta "Lo haré"


	2. Chapter 2

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 2**_

Raven Reyes se detuvo junto a la puerta de acero reforzado del centro de mando e inspeccionó la larga sala rectangular. Frente a ella, las ventanas que iban del piso al techo daban hacia Gramercy Park. El vidrio estaba reforzado, inastillable e impregnado con filtros para bloquear la penetración de los rayos UV y de infrarrojos, por lo que la vigilancia de vídeo desde fuentes externas era imposible. Los filtros también distorsionaban la visión a través de una mira telescópica láser de alta potencia. Una estación de monitoreo semicircular, cubierto con receptores de equipos satelitales, transmisores de radio, computadoras y cualquier otra forma de hardware electrónico necesaria para la comunicación y la inteligencia, evaluaba por completo hasta el otro extremo de la habitación. Además, la computadora de alta velocidad y las líneas superficiales mantienen vínculos directos con las Autoridades policiales de New York así como las autoridades de tránsito, en caso de que otro evento como el 9/11 hiciera necesario la evacuación de Clarke Griffin nombre código Egret. Justo ahora, poco antes de las 07 a.m., los agentes del Servicio Secreto de los turnos nocturnos ocupaban sillas rodantes de los escritorios frente al banco de monitores que transmitían continuamente de las cámaras de vídeo montadas encima de la entrada del edificio, el vestíbulo, a lo largo de la salida trasera y en el garaje subterráneo.

"Parece que ellos han terminado" Octavia Blake hizo un gesto hacia dos trabajadores que estaban de pie en las escaleras de madera en lo alto de la habitación, remachando escudos antibalas en el subsuelo del piso de arriba. En caso de que una bomba detonara en el centro de mando, el piso de Clarke estaría parcialmente amortiguado de los efectos directos de la explosión "Al fin"

"No pudo ser demasiado pronto para mí" Raven era muy consciente del hombro de Octavia casi rozando el suyo y tuvo que recordarse a sí misma el no tocarla. Una hora antes habían estado acostadas y desnudas en la cama, lo que hacía la transición de ser sólo colegas un desafío. Pero lo que hacía aún más difícil mantener su distancia profesional con Octavia era que Octavia había estado a punto de morir cuando la Torre Sur cayó y no mucho tiempo después había sido herida en el tiroteo para aprehender al hombre que creían era parcialmente responsable del ataque terrorista. A Raven se le hacía muy difícil no tocar constantemente a Octavia para asegurarse a sí misma que estaba viva y bien. Aunque era un poco más alta que Raven, Octavia daba la impresión de tener mayor estatura porque había perdido peso y lo que una vez había sido un cuerpo naturalmente esbelto, ahora su figura atlética se había reducido a músculos tensos y hueso. Su tez café cremosa, era tan impecable como siempre, pero sus ojos verdes habían perdido su brillo. De hecho, Octavia rara vez sonreía y Raven extrañaba no sólo su resplandor, sino su alegría. Forzó una sonrisa y trató de mantener un tono ligero "Después de una hora de escuchar este estruendo, me duele la cabeza"

"No deberías quejarte" Octavia le dio a su juvenilmente apuesta amante castaña un golpe juguetón en el brazo "Tus chicos de seguridad consiguieron la habitación con vista y nosotros quedamos atrapados en la parte trasera sin ventanas"

Raven bajó la voz y se burló "Los fantasmas deben estar escondidos en los rincones oscuros"

"No dirías eso si la comandante estuviera aquí"

"Tienes toda la jodida razón que no lo haría" A pesar de que Raven era ahora el jefe del equipo de seguridad de Clarke, ella y los otros miembros del equipo que habían trabajado bajo las órdenes de Lexa Woods, antes de que Lexa fuese asignada a la OHS, todavía la consideraban su líder. Raven se estaba acostumbrando a oír que su gente la llama jefe y aunque no dejaba que nadie lo supiera, estaba comenzando a creer que no tenía que llenar los zapatos de Lexa para hacer bien el trabajo. Le apretó la mano a Octavia por un milisegundo y luego la liberó "Me pondré al día contigo más tarde"

"Ten cuidado" dijo Octavia, como siempre hacía cuando se separaban.

"Tú también" respondió Raven. No hablaban de ello, pero sabía que Octavia sentía de la misma manera que lo hacía ella. Amaban sus empleos, amaban su país, se amaban. El peligro era una parte inherente de su trabajo y no era algo de lo que alguien en su posición hablaría al respecto. Pero los acontecimientos insondables del 11/9 les habían enseñado a ellas y a todos los que trabajaban para garantizar la seguridad de la nación, que la muerte esperaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Olvidarlo era una invitación al desastre. Ninguno de ellos lo olvidaría nunca.

Octavia se detuvo en la pequeña cocina a medio camino entre el centro de mando del Servicio Secreto y la nueva oficina regional de la OHS. No estaba segura de cómo la comandante había conseguido sacar al equipo de DC y llevarlo al mismo piso del equipo de seguridad de Clarke, pero se alegraba de no tener que preocuparse de que alguien estuviese golpeando sus líneas o hackeando sus archivos. Aquí podían volar por debajo del radar, que era la forma que a todos les gustaba. Sacó su taza de café fuera de un montón precariamente apiladas en el gabinete de desagüe y la llenó. Oyó voces que venían de la sala de conferencias, mientras caminaba por el pasillo con cautela sorbiendo su café. Era dulce y fuerte. Estaba dispuesta a apostar que la comandante lo había hecho. No importaba a qué hora Octavia llegaba a su trabajo, Lexa siempre estaba allí primero. Así mismo, al parecer, estaba Harper. Lexa y Harper se sentaron en un extremo de una larga mesa de conferencias, tazas de café y archivos abiertos en frente de ellas. Lexa golpeaba su bolígrafo sobre la mesa mientras hablaban.

"Buenos días" dijo Octavia mientras se sentaba frente a Lexa.

Ambas mujeres regresaron su saludo y luego Lexa le dijo "Esperaremos a que los demás para informarles oficialmente, pero estoy contenta de que estés aquí. Voy a estar fuera de circulación la próxima semana o algo así y tú estarás a cargo aquí"

"Sí señora" dijo Octavia. Hace seis semanas había pensado que su carrera había terminado. Había recibido una bala en la rodilla durante el ataque al campamento de montaña de Jaha y la lesión era del tipo que podía ponerla fuera de carrera, para cualquier tipo de trabajo de campo en el FBI a pesar de que casi había logrado una recuperación total. Entonces Lexa le había ofrecido algo mejor.

No sólo le había dado un lugar en su recién formado equipo de OHS, sino que le había dado la responsabilidad del brazo antiterrorista de sus operaciones.

"Tú y el resto del equipo tienen que centrarse en la búsqueda de Jaha…" Lexa continuó "…mientras yo…" sonrió con arrepentimiento y sacudió su cabeza "…mientras estoy ocupada haciendo cosas de matrimonio"

"Planificación de la boda" dijo Harper en voz baja y ronca "Se llama planificación de la boda, Lexa. Lo sé, ya que es todo de lo que Zoe habla en estos días. Creo que ella está disfrutando de tu boda mucho más que tú en este momento"

"No podría ser peor momento para casarme" dijo Lexa.

"Con todo respeto, Comandante" dijo Octavia "Creo que es un momento perfecto" Lexa levantó una ceja. "En lo personal, por supuesto, creo que es genial. Pero es más que eso. Tú y Clarke están enviando un mensaje. Están diciéndole al mundo que la vida sigue, que no tenemos miedo, que no estamos vencidos. Que no volveremos a vivir nuestras vidas en el miedo. Están haciendo una declaración por todos nosotros"

"Ah demonios" Lexa murmuró "Lo último que quiero es ser un símbolo de nada"

"Clarke siempre ha sido un símbolo y ahora más que nunca" dijo Harper, sonando extrañamente gentil "Permaneciendo de pie junto a ella es otra manera de decirle al mundo que ella es intocable"

Octavia no estaba sorprendida de que Harper señalara la única cosa que significaría todo para la comandante. La seguridad de Clarke. Harper y la comandante tenían una historia y aunque el resto de ellos admiraban a Lexa y darían su vida por ella, ellos no eran sus amigos, no de la manera en que Harper lo era. Nadie más que Clarke y Harper realmente hablaban con la comandante sin un cierto grado de reserva y respeto. El límite era necesario para que el equipo funcionara y aunque Harper era oficialmente parte del equipo, siempre había estado un poco apartada. Justo como había estado un poco apartada de todos ellos.

"Hacer de Clarke un objetivo no parece una buena manera de mantenerla a salvo" dijo Lexa, casi para sí misma.

Harper extendió su mano como si fuera a tocar el antebrazo de la comandante y luego la retiró "Mientras más visible esté, más estricta será su seguridad. Ella estará más segura en Colorado que lo que podría estar caminando por las calles de Nueva York. Sé que va a ser difícil, pero trata de disfrutar de la próxima semana o algo así"

"Estoy de acuerdo" dijo Octavia "Clarke tiene una gran seguridad. Marcus y Emori están haciendo los arreglos preliminares en las cabañas y sabes que son los mejores en eso"

Emori Mark, una agente experimentada, había estado de baja por enfermedad desde hacía casi tres meses después de una lesión que sufrió con la explosión de una bomba. Ella y Marcus Kane ya se encontraban en la estación de esquí de las Montañas Rocosas donde la boda se llevaría a cabo. Parte de sus arreglos preliminares incluían la coordinación de planes con las autoridades locales para anticipar la seguridad de la ruta de viaje de Clarke, detallando los planes de evacuación en caso de lesiones o amenaza inminente y el enlace con los representantes de la prensa local.

Lexa asintió "Es bueno tener a Emori de nuevo en el equipo"

"Y estamos cerca de llegar hasta ese bastardo, Lexa" dijo Harper con calmada vehemencia "Sabemos quién es, sabemos de dónde viene y sabemos dónde estaba su última base de operaciones. Indra está cruzando las referencias de sus contactos familiares conocidos, ex-marinos asociados, graduación de escuela militar, contra los nombres que Ricky está sacando de las listas de vigilancia patrióticas de la ATF y el FBI. Lo encontraremos a través de sus amigos" su mirada se volvió distante y su voz se convirtió en un susurro. "Los amigos son siempre los eslabones débiles"

Octavia se preguntó si esa era la razón por la que Harper parecía no tener amigos, ni familia, ni conexiones con nadie, excepto la comandante y ahora, Zoe. La Compañía desalentaba a sus agentes de campo para formar relaciones íntimas, incluso de amistad, porque los amigos podrían estar comprometidos. A menos que fuesen, por supuesto, las relaciones provistas en los períodos que estaban encubiertos. Harper había estado sola durante años a excepción de su adiestrador, a quien Lexa había ordenado que asesinaran pocas semanas antes. Octavia intentó imaginar como sería ser violentamente separado de la única relación real que jamás hubieses tenido, aunque fuese una manipulada. La soledad tenía que ser devastadora, pero Harper no parecía nada más que tranquila y fresca. Y ella tenía a Zoe ahora. A veces parecía que el amor era lo único que hacía que todos siguieran adelante. Octavia se permitió una breve momento para pensar en Raven y estar agradecida por haberla encontrado, antes de volver a centrarse en la caza del hombre que había ayudado a destruir tantas vidas.

"Tenemos que cavar debajo de las piedras y examinar concienzudamente a través de un pantano de trozos de información sin conexión para conseguir incluso una bocanada del rastro de Jaha…" dijo Lexa con amargura "…y todo lo que él tiene que hacer es escuchar las noticias o leer el diario o mejor aún, verificar la maldita web de la Casa Blanca para saber exactamente donde está Clarke" Lexa se levantó bruscamente, sorprendiendo a Octavia con la tensión que apenas limitaba su cuerpo y la rabia en su voz. La comandante nunca perdía el control "Mientras la mantenemos atrapada, él camina libremente. Eso está mal"

Octavia captó la mirada de preocupación que cruzó el rostro de Harper por una fracción de segundo antes que su habitual expresión impenetrable regresara. Todos tendían a olvidar que la comandante era un ser humano, porque todos la miraban como su fundamento. Su sentido del deber era absoluto, la claridad de su creencia nunca se nublaba y su certeza sobre el curso de la verdad nunca estaba en duda. Ella personificaba lo que cada agente joven soñaba ser, valiente, honorable y justa. Y para aquellos que la habían visto en batalla, como Octavia, su fuerza de voluntad les ayudaba a dejar de lado su propia desilusión y decepción. Lexa les ayudaba a creer que la justicia triunfaría. Y en todo esto, ella estaba de pie sola, y eso, Octavia se dio cuenta, era injusto. A veces todos necesitaban dejarla ser humano.

"Voy a reunir los informes de la mañana para la sesión informativa" dijo Octavia mientras se levantaba "Nos vemos en unos minutos"

Cerró la puerta suavemente al salir.

Lexa se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada por un momento y luego se dejó caer en su asiento. Se frotó el puente de la nariz e inclinó su cabeza mirando al techo "Lo siento"

Harper movió su silla más cerca hasta que sus medias cubiertas rodillas tocaron los pantalones de seda oscuros de Lexa. Dejó descansar la yema de los dedos sobre el muslo de Lexa "No necesitas pedirme disculpas"

"¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de que el renuncie?"

Harper consideró mentir ya que Lexa, parecía cansada. Más que cansada, su alma parecía agotada. En un momento, Lexa había dejado escapar el dolor y la soledad refugiándose en los brazos de Harper. Ella había consolado a Lexa en ese entonces y haciéndolo había encontrado su propio consuelo. No tenía nada tan simple que dar ahora, porque la puerta se había cerrado para las dos. Así que le dio lo que ella sabía Lexa necesita. La verdad. "Él no va a rendirse. Él podía haber tenido el plan bien razonado antes de Septiembre por alguna razón, al menos en su mente, por lo que estaba haciendo. No creo que ése sea el caso ahora. Él es un fanático y Clarke es un símbolo de todo lo que busca destruir"

"¿Por qué ir tras ella y no su padre?" preguntó Lexa, como si hubiera alguna razón para la locura.

"No lo sé" dijo Harper "Tal vez porque ella es más real que su padre. La presidencia es una institución más que una persona, pero Clarke es un ser vivo, una mujer que respira. Su pérdida sería atacar el corazón de la gente"

El dolor en el pecho de Lexa ante el pensamiento de Clarke lastimada era un dolor real, tan agudo como la bala que había atravesado su carne y derramado su sangre en la acera frente a este mismo edificio. Cuando miró a Harper, la agonía inundaba sus ojos "Si lo encuentro, voy a matarlo. No haré preguntas"

"Sí" dijo Harper con calma "Si lo haces y llegamos a eso, me aseguraré de que parezca totalmente justificable"

"¿Así de fácil? ¿Tu total apoyo, incluso si estoy equivocada?"

"No estás equivocada. Las dos sabemos que él es culpable. Es un asesino y un traidor"

"¿Qué pasa con la ley? ¿Qué hay de la justicia?"

"Justicia" dijo Harper contemplativamente "La justicia es a menudo mucho más simple que las leyes que creamos para definirla. No hay un miembro de este equipo o del equipo de seguridad de Clarke que pondría en duda la rectitud de su eliminación"

"Eso nos hace vigilantes"

"No, eso nos hace soldados y hace que no haya equivocaciones, Lexa, esto es la guerra"

Lexa puso su mano sobre la de Harper "No quiero que ni tú o alguno de los otros, se comprometan por mí"

"Eso es una orden que no puedes dar" sonrió mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Lexa "O mejor dicho, puedes darla, pero dudo que alguno de nosotros vaya a escucharla"

"Vaya líder que soy" murmuró Lexa.

"Eso es exactamente correcto"

La puerta se abrió e Indra Davis, una mujer afroamericana escultural que parecía como si fuese a adornar las páginas de una revista de moda, más que ser una hacker de bases de datos dijo "Los equipos están ensamblados y hay un mensaje para usted, comandante" su mirada se posó como un parpadeó a sus manos unidas y luego la alejó, su expresión inmutable. "¿Ustedes dos quieren más café?

"No, gracias" dijo Lexa, manteniendo su agarre ligero en la mano de Harper "Ya vamos para allá"

"Bien"

Harper esperó hasta que estuvieron solas de nuevo y luego preguntó "¿Sabe Clarke lo mucho que necesitas que se quede fuera del ojo público en este momento?"

"No. Y no voy a decirle"

"¿Por qué no? Si ella supiera lo que esto te está haciendo…"

"No. Todos los que alguna vez la han amado, le han pedido que renuncie a algo y no voy a ser uno de ellos"

"Bien, entonces, sólo tenemos que encontrarlo y asegurarnos que él no sea un problema"

Lexa sonrió tristemente "Tengo la sensación que si no lo hacemos, el nos encontrará"


	3. Chapter 3

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 3**_

"Ricky ¿por qué no nos traes rápidamente tus principales candidatos?" dijo Lexa dirigiéndose al nuevo miembro de su equipo. Ricky Sánchez, de treinta años de edad, con el cabello rizado, oscuro, tez aceitunada y ojos adormilados, había sido asignado recientemente en el suroeste de la ATF. Había ejecutado una serie de operaciones con la DEA cuando sus territorios coincidían. Las drogas y armas de fuego a menudo iban de la mano y ambos eran productos populares para los grupos paramilitares en su uso para la financiación de sus operaciones. Las organizaciones patriotas servían de puente entre los narcotraficantes de México y América del Sur y los comerciantes de los Estados Unidos y el dinero que hacían los rufianes lo usaban para la mercancía de armas. Las armas eran activos valiosos en la negociación con los terroristas extranjeros, que a menudo tenían dinero pero no realmente acceso a los arsenales. Sánchez era lo más cercano a un experto en las organizaciones patriotas que pudieron encontrar y cuando Lexa le ofreció la oportunidad de venir a su equipo, saltó sobre ella. Casado y con dos hijos, su esposa le había insistido en salir del campo y cada agente sabía que el antiterrorismo era el lugar más caliente para estar ahora.

"Los patriotas no tienen organizaciones centrales no manejan la jerarquía" dijo Ricky descansando en su silla. Vestía pantalones vaquero de corte de bota, un cinturón ancho de cuero con una hebilla de plata repujada y desgastada labrado a mano por Tony Lamas. "Estos chicos tienen tanto ego como para realmente trabajar juntos. Todos quieren estar a cargo" Se inclinó hacia delante lo suficiente para empujar varias teclas en un ordenador portátil pequeño y proyectar una imagen en un monitor de pared. La imagen de tres hombres con disparos en la cabeza, de edades comprendidas entre finales de los veinte y principios de los cincuenta, apareció. Todos estaban bien afeitados, con cortes de cabello al estilo militar y miradas crueles. "De izquierda a derecha John Jamieson, Robert Douglas, y Randolph Hogan. The White Aryan Brother Hood, the Soldier SOF God y the Homeland Liberation Front. Estos tres son los líderes más radicales de los patriotas, les gusta hacer ruido acerca de devolver América a los americanos, designio de los hombres blancos, pero no hemos sido capaces de ponerlos cerca de los chicos que acabaron con las Torres"

"¿Qué hay de Jaha?" preguntó Lexa "¿Cualquier relación con él?"

"Estamos buscando una" Ricky se encogió de hombros "Estos chicos son tímidos y rara vez se comunican por otra medio que no sean teléfonos desechables o reuniones cara a cara. Incluso entonces, por lo general envían a su segundo o tercero en el mando"

Blake interrumpió "Por otro lado, los secuestradores no fueron particularmente cuidadosos en cubrir sus movimientos después que entraron en este país. El FBI tiene una imagen bastante completa de donde vivían, dónde y cuándo tomaron su entrenamiento de vuelo y las rutas que tomaron para llegar a los aeropuertos. En algún lugar en el camino, se cruzaron con el equipo que atacó el Aerie. No hay manera de que pudieran estar tan coordinados como estaba sin que alguien los organizara desde aquí. Sólo tenemos que encontrar el punto de intersección"

Lexa asintió "Estoy de acuerdo. Sabemos que Jaha envió ese equipo a Manhattan para atacar a Clarke. Eran muchachos escogidos de su mano. Lo que significa que él sabía el calendario para el secuestro. No puedo creer que él tuviese a alguien más orquestando esta cosa. Tenemos que dar marcha atrás a sus movimientos" miró a Indra "En algún lugar, él dejó un pedazo de papel. Utilizó una tarjeta de crédito para el gas, para pagar la cena, pasó la noche en un Motel 6 (tipo de motel en EEUU). Una multa de estacionamiento. Puede que sea difícil de alcanzar, pero no es invisible. Averigüen donde ha estado en los últimos cuatro meses y ubíquenlo con uno de los chicos de Ricky. O uno de los secuestradores"

"Estoy en eso comandante" dijo Indra "Si él tomó dinero de un cajero automático, averiguare cuándo y dónde"

Lexa barrió su mano hacia la pantalla "Todos estos sujetos. Tenemos que saber todo lo que hay que saber acerca de ellos. Ayer"

Un golpe en la puerta llamó la atención de todos y Lexa se acercó para abrirla. Reyes estaba de pie en el pasillo.

"Perdón por la interrupción, Comandante, pero acabo de recibir una llamada de Egret. Ella nos informó que va ir a DC"

Lexa frunció el ceño "No había escuchado sobre eso"

"Abigail Washburn fue mencionada"

"Ah, eso lo explica todo" dijo Lexa con un suspiro. Abigail Washburn era la jefe de personal de Jake Griffin y también la más cercana y antigua amiga de la familia de Clarke. Cuando Abigail llamaba, todos saltaban "¿Cuándo?

"Tenemos un vuelo programado en dos horas, así que pensamos que ud querría saberlo. Supuse que ud la acompañaría y nos vamos para el aeropuerto en cuarenta y cinco minutos"

"Gracias, jefe. Déjame terminar aquí y estaré contigo"

"Sí señora"

Lexa cerró la puerta, pensando que el espectáculo del perro y el caballo, estaba a punto de comenzar. Le habría importado la exposición pública mucho más si no tuviese ganas de casarse. El amor tenía una curiosa manera de cambiar las perspectivas sobre las cosas. Se volvió de nuevo a su equipo "Así es que, vamos a repasar de nuevo ¿Qué sabemos y qué necesitamos saber?¿Y cómo vamos a averiguarlo?"

Lexa encontró a Clarke en el estudio, la sección del piso donde Clarke pintaba. El lienzo de 4x5 metros en el caballete frente a ella era un derroche de color rojo brillante, deslumbrantes morados y amarillos chillones. Clarke había aplicado la pintura espesa, en franjas anchas arremolinadas y Lexa se sintió casi mareada por el movimiento mientras su mirada hacía seguimiento sobre la superficie. Clarke no solía pintar abstractos, pero lo había estado haciendo las últimas semanas. Cuando Lexa se fijó en éste, se dio cuenta de que no era tan abstracto como había pensado al principio. Ella reconoció lo que estaba viendo. Una bola de fuego. Había visto algo como esto una y otra vez en las repeticiones de los aviones que se estrellan contra las Torres Norte y Sur. Se preguntó si Clarke había representado conscientemente el infierno que había dado lugar y no sabía si debía preguntar. Después de haber crecido con una madre que era una renombrada pintora y estar rodeada de los amigos de su madre, Lexa había aprendido que los artistas se inspiraban de emociones muy personales, profundas y dolorosas, infundiendo su arte con poder y pasión. Tal vez esta era la manera en que Clarke exorcizaba el horror y Lexa no se arriesgaría en hacerle daño al preguntarle. En su habitual vestimenta de trabajo, vaqueros deshilachados y camiseta, con el cabello recogido en un pañuelo rojo, Clarke parecía joven y vulnerable. El corazón de Lexa se hinchó y deseó con todo su ser que la vida de Clarke pudiese ser tan simple como la de otras personas parecía ser, que sus días pudiesen estar llenos de amistad, con el trabajo que ella anhelaba y con el amor que compartían. Jazz sonaba en el equipo de música en la esquina, y Clarke no se volvió cuando Lexa se acercó.

"Bebe" le llamó Lexa en voz baja.

Clarke miró hacia atrás una pregunta se formó en sus ojos "¿Qué pasa?"

Lexa sonrió "Nada"

"No. Suspiraste ¿Qué te está molestando?"

"Asustas ¿lo sabías?" suavemente Lexa besó a Clarke y puso sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

"Lexa, estoy cubierta de pintura" dijo Clarke tratando de soltarse "Tu traje"

"Olvídate de mí traje" murmuró Lexa "Te amo"

Clarke se quedó inmóvil y sus ojos se suavizaron. Enlazó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Lexa y la besó de nuevo "Estoy bien"

"Lo sé" Lexa la abrazó, pasando sus manos ligeramente hacia arriba y abajo de su espalda "Reyes me dijo que Abigail solicitó nuestra presencia"

"Ella llamó después de que saliste para la reunión. Le dije que las dos estábamos muy ocupadas, pero ella insistió en que quería hablar cara a cara" Clarke volteó los ojos "Al menos esta vez no jugó la tarjeta de seguridad nacional"

Lexa sonrió "Probablemente la está manteniendo en la reserva"

"Abigail no tiene nada en reserva. No lo necesita. Siempre tiene un montón de municiones"

"Es cierto" Lexa se alejó de Clarke y miró su reloj "¿Tengo que empacar? ¿Vamos a quedarnos una noche?"

"Creo que es una cosa de entrada y salida. Además, no voy a quedarme en DC. Acabamos de llegar a casa"

Lexa miró alrededor del piso. Este lugar era el hogar. Al menos uno de ellos, pensó con satisfacción. Acababan de completar la compra de la casa en Torres Point donde habían estado viviendo intermitentemente durante los últimos dos meses. Esa casa sobre las dunas barrida por el viento era su refugio y al menos una docena de veces al día, deseaba solo poder enviar a Clarke allí con un destacamento de seguridad hasta que algún tipo de cordura restaurara al mundo. Sólo que no era probable que sucediera pronto, o nunca y Clarke no se sometería a ser secuestrada. Incluso por su propia seguridad.

"Entonces déjame hacer algo de trabajo para el vuelo" dijo Lexa.

"Tengo que ducharme y cambiarme" Clarke rozó los dedos sobre la mejilla de Lexa "Estoy esperando que esto sea acerca de la boda y sé lo mucho que tienes en tu mente ahora mismo. Gracias por hacer esto"

Lexa cogió la muñeca de Clarke y rozó los labios sobre los dedos de Clarke "Estoy haciendo esto por mí también. Estoy bien"

"Dilo en una semana" Clarke besó la mejillas de Lexa y se alejó.

Lexa la vio marcharse, pensando que muchas cosas podían pasar en una semana.

El ala oeste de la Casa Blanca nunca fue tranquila, pero desde el 9/11, el nivel de actividad se había intensificado hasta el punto de que había muy poca diferencia entre el mediodía y la medianoche. Los asistentes trabajaban dieciocho horas seguidas y los empleados dormían en los sofás. Incluso el jefe de personal de la Casa Blanca tomaba siestas en el sofá, que fue donde Clarke y Lexa descubrieron a Abigail Washburn cuando su ayudante Emilio les invitó a entrar en sus aposentos sagrados.

"Lo siento" dijo Clarke cuando Abigail levantó el brazo que había estado cubriendo sus ojos y miró hacia la puerta.

"Bien, estás aquí" instantáneamente estuvo alerta y luciendo completamente fresca, Abigail movió sus pies medio cubiertos hasta el suelo y los deslizó en sus zapatos sin mirar. Se acercó al armario y sirvió café. Mirando por encima de su hombro preguntó "¿Un poco para ustedes?"

"No, gracias" dijo Clarke. Ella y Lexa tomaron su habitual asiento una al lado de la otra en el sofá "¿Cómo van las cosas?"

Abigail levantó las cejas mientras se acomodaba en el sillón frente a ellas y tomaba un sorbo de café "Estamos haciendo progresos. Ser capaz de identificar a los secuestradores ha ayudado enormemente con las cosas" Ella cambió su mirada hacia Lexa "¿Cómo vamos con la identificación de la célula local?"

"Tenemos una gran cantidad de hilos, pero no hay puntos de conexión todavía"

"Es frustrante que podemos identificar a un líder terrorista a miles de kilómetros de distancia, pero no podamos usar nuestra vigilancia para encontrar un traidor en nuestro propio patio trasero"

"Creo que a eso le llamamos preservación de los derechos civiles" dijo Lexa con sequedad.

"Por supuesto" Abigail estuvo de acuerdo "Sin embargo, es un maldito inconveniente cuando somos atacados por nuestra propia gente"

"Los atraparemos" dijo Lexa.

"No hay duda" Abigail dejó la taza a un lado "Están aquí por otra razón"

"No puedo imaginar que" dijo Clarke.

Abigail sonrió a medias "Hemos tratado de deslizar tranquilamente el anuncio de tu próxima boda en la rueda de prensa de esta mañana" Clarke resopló. "Sí. De repente, el terrorismo global ya no es la máxima prioridad de todo el mundo" Fijó una mirada penetrante en Clarke "Tú lo eres" Clarke se puso rígido y Lexa le tomó la mano. "Hasta ahora, hemos tenido llamadas de la Coalición Cristiana de la moralidad, Primera Familia, el presidente de la campaña de reelección, varios de nuestros principales donantes, y la Organización Nacional para los Derechos Gay" Abigail sacudió la cabeza "Felicitaciones, Clarke. Eres una celebridad"

"Esa no era mi intención" Clarke expresó con dureza. Se levantó bruscamente y dio un paso hacia las ventanas de piso a techo que daba a la Explanada antes de darse cuenta que había hecho ese viaje a través de la oficina de Abigail en ira o frustración una docena de veces anteriormente. Ni una sola vez el hacer ese viaje le había ayudado a entender por qué su vida privada era de tal interés para tantos y nunca había cambiado el resultado de lo que Abigail había decidido hacer. Miró a Abigail. "¿Cómo lo ha tomado mi padre?"

"Todavía no hemos elaborado su declaración oficial"

"No me importa la línea del partido" Clarke esperaba que Lexa no pudiera ver su temblor. Odiaba que su vida fuese algo que requiriera que su padre consultara con sus asesores antes de comentar.

"Lo siento" dijo Abigail suavemente "Tu padre siente de la misma manera hoy en día, así como sintió la primera vez que se lo dijiste. Él te apoya y planea asistir"

"Esa es una muy mala idea" dijo Lexa inmediatamente.

"Como suele ser el caso, comandante…" Abigail dijo con ironía "…estoy de acuerdo con usted. Sin embargo, se habrá dado cuenta de que es un rasgo de la familia Griffin hacer exactamente lo que les plazca, independientemente de lo que sus asesores recomienden"

Clarke se dejó caer junto a Lexa "Le pediré que no venga"

"Por supuesto que puedes" dijo Abigail "…pero no creo que vaya a cambiar de opinión"

"Todavía no hemos considerado una presencia presidencial en nuestra planificación anticipada" dijo Lexa "El equipo de Reyes no tiene…"

"Tom Turner envió a su gente a Colorado hace varios días. Sospecho que harán un enlace con Marcus Kane y Emori Marks hoy en día"

"¿Y Reyes no ha sido informada?" dijo Lexa con incredulidad "Eso es una violación completa del protocolo"

"Estos son tiempos inusuales" dijo Abigail "El asesor de seguridad del presidente quería hacerlo de esta manera. Mientras que en Colorado, el Jefe de seguridad del presidente Griffin comandará la operación total"

"No me gusta" dijo Lexa rotundamente.

"No, no pensé que lo haría y me imagino que la Agente Reyes estará de acuerdo con usted" Abigail levantó las manos "Por otro lado, no es negociable"

"Tom es un buen hombre…" Lexa continuó como si Abigail no hubiera hablado "…pero no está acostumbrado al tipo de seguridad personal que Clarke requiere. Nadie llega tan cerca al presidente como lo hacen con Clarke"

"La agente Reyes permanecerá a cargo de los detalles personales de Clarke, a menos que exista una situación emergente"

"Qué es exactamente cuándo Clarke necesitaría la mejor cobertura" Lexa se movió en el sofá y tomó las manos de Clarke "Clarke, sé lo que significa esto para tí. Significa mucho para mí también. Pero creo que deberíamos posponerlo"

Clarke estudió sus manos unidas entonces se encontró con la mirada de Lexa "Muy bien"

Abigail cruzó las piernas y cruzó las manos sobre su regazo "Hace un mes eso me habría hecho muy feliz. Desafortunadamente, ahora no podemos echarnos atrás porque muchos ojos están viendo. Además, no podemos hacer que parezca como si tu padre está capitulando al derecho vocal"

"No puedes obligarnos a casarnos" Clarke se opuso. Se pasó una mano por el cabello "Esto es irreal. De repente, quieres que me case"

"¿No lo quieres tú?"

"¡Sí!"

"Bien" Abigail se levantó, se acercó a su escritorio y llamó a su ayudante "¿Emilio? ¿Está Waverly Earp aquí todavía? Envíela aquí adentro ¿podrías?"

"Waverly Earp" dijo Clarke "¿No es ella…?"

"Una reportera del Washington Chronicle. Sí" Abigail respondió mientras Emilio mantenía la puerta abierta para que entrara una mujer de estatura media, usando pantalones arrugados, camiseta blanca y un suéter con cuello en V negro sin forma. Llevaba barro incrustado en las botas de combate y necesitaba un corte de cabello. Su cabello castaño que le llegaba hasta el cuello estaba enredado y sus ojos marrones profundos estaban ensombrecidos por la fatiga. A pesar de su atuendo casual, se movía rápidamente y recorrió la habitación con ojos penetrantes que parecían disfrutar de todo con una sola mirada.

"Srta. Earp" dijo Abigail "Muchas gracias por venir"

Las cejas de Waverly se levantaron casi imperceptiblemente "De nada" dijo en un alto resonante "Acabo de llegar en un avión, así que perdone mi atuendo informal" Ella asintió hacia la dirección de Clarke y Lexa "Buenos días, Srta. Griffin. Subdirectora Woods"

"Encantada de conocerla" dijo Clarke. Ella y Lexa se levantaron y Clarke le tendió la mano. "¿De dónde viene?"

"El Medio Oriente" dijo Waverly algo evasivamente. Ella miró a Abigail "No se mucho sobre esta reunión, sólo que quería verme"

"Le dije a la gente del periódico que yo la pondría al tanto" dijo Abigail. Hizo un gesto a la zona de estar "Debe de estar cansada"

"No, de hecho me pasé las últimas seis horas durmiendo en el suelo de la bodega de un avión de transporte militar. Preferiría estar de pie, si no le importa"

Clarke pensó que lo que Waverly Earp no había dicho era que hubiese preferido estar en cualquier otro sitio menos aquí. Casi podía sentir su temblor. Por lo que ella sabía de la reputación de Waverly, era una periodista de investigación contundente que cubría temas polémicos en todos los rincones del globo. No dudaba que la asignación de Waverly en el Medio Oriente tuviese que ver con el terrorismo.

"Ya que usted ha estado fuera del país…" dijo Abigail sin problemas, aparentemente ajena a la manera tensa de Waverly Earp "…no ha podido oír que la señora Griffin y la directora adjunta se van a casar la semana que viene"

"Felicitaciones" dijo Waverly con ojos cautelosos.

"Como se puede imaginar…" dijo Abigail "…hay un gran interés de los medios en todo el evento. Para facilitar el flujo de información y ahorrarnos la atención indebida hacia la Sra. Griffin y la directora adjunta, hemos decidió permitir el acceso total a un reportero a la primera hija mientras dure el evento. Cobertura exclusiva que comenzara con las etapas de pre-planificación"

Waverly deslizó las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y miró de Abigail a Clarke "Puedo recomendar excelentes periodistas de estilo de vida que lo harían…"

"Eso no será necesario. Ud ha conseguido el trabajo" Abigail sonrió.

"Abby" dijo Clarke "¿Podemos hablar un minuto, por favor?" lo último que Clarke quería era un reportero en su cara las veinticuatro horas al día. Ya era bastante malo tener dos veces al día conferencias de prensa.

"Creo que es una excelente idea" dijo Lexa.

Clarke se quedó mirándola "¿Qué?"

"Va a limitar tu exposición si los miembros de la prensa se dan cuenta de que no estarás disponible para hacer comentarios improvisados y nos permitirá determinar cuándo y cómo serás entrevistada" asintió con la cabeza "Es una buena idea"

"Es una pésima idea" respondió Clarke.

Waverly Earp se cruzó de brazos, con una expresión divertida en su rostro.

"Me doy cuenta de que acaba de llegar de una misión ardua, Waverly" dijo Abigail "Organizaremos su transporte hacia Manhattan mañana. Podrá comenzar entonces"

La sonrisa en el rostro de Waverly desapareció "Me temo que realmente no puedo"

"No he acordado" interrumpió Clarke.

Abigail miró su reloj "Y voy tarde para una reunión con el comité de presupuesto. Gracias a todos por venir" se inclinó sobre su escritorio, cogió una pila de carpetas y se marchó.

Clarke y Waverly se quedaron mirándola.

"¡Hija de puta!" Waverly y Clarke exclamaron simultáneamente.

Lexa, sabiamente, no dijo nada.


	4. Chapter 4

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 4**_

Waverly respiró profundamente y sonrió con tristeza a la primera hija. La había visto anteriormente en fotografías y en televisión, por supuesto, pero nunca la había conocido en persona. Vestida casualmente, con el cabello suelto y mostrando su temperamento, Clarke Griffin era incluso más hermosa que la imagen que proyectada a los medios. Waverly siempre había admirado su sutil desprecio por los juegos políticos y su tendencia a ser abierta independientemente de la línea del partido. Y el hecho de que ella se haya vuelto más franca sobre su orientación sexual en el último año, había ganado el respeto de Waverly. Como periodista, Waverly sentía una saludable admiración hacia el poder de la prensa para hacer o deshacer carreras, así como influir en la opinión pública. Era refrescante conocer a alguien tan cerca de los puestos de poder que no parecía importarle, aunque el manejo de las relaciones entre ella y la prensa debía ser una pesadilla para la Casa Blanca.

"No es nada personal, Sra. Griffin…" dijo Waverly "…pero no soy la reportera adecuada para esta tarea"

"No es nada personal, Sra. Earp…" dijo Clarke "…pero esta asignación no funciona para mí tampoco"

Waverly se echó a reír y luego captó la expresión inflexible en el rostro de la Directora Adjunta Woods. Waverly no era ingenua, e incluso si no hubiese acabado de regresar de Oriente Medio, habría tenido una muy buena idea de lo precaria que era la situación de seguridad nacional en ese momento. Cualquiera que prestara atención a la escena política y Waverly lo hacía, sabía que Clarke Griffin había reducido sus apariciones inmediatamente después del 9/11 y la Casa Blanca había estado muy vaga con respecto al por qué. Ahora ella estaba emergiendo en medio de la controversia. Demasiado como para mantener un perfil bajo, Waverly estaba dispuesta a apostar que era más de lo que la Casa Blanca y la directora adjunta hubiesen preferido. No envidiaba la posición de Woods en todo esto y definitivamente no quería hacerla enojar.

"Estoy de acuerdo con su punto de vista sobre el control de la prensa mediante la creación de una cobertura exclusiva, Directora Adjunta…" dijo Waverly "…es una buena idea. Mi único punto es…"

"Creo que usted ha dejado su posición muy clara" dijo Lexa rotundamente "Evidentemente, usted encuentra que contribuir a la seguridad de la Sra. Griffin, está por debajo de ud"

Waverly se sonrojó. Ella sabía, al igual que cualquier otro periodista de los Estados Unidos y del mundo, en su mayoría, como Lexa Woods casi había muerto por la bala de un francotirador destinada a la primera hija. Woods pudo haber tomado la bala porque estaba protegiendo a su amante, pero nadie dudaba que lo hubiese hecho por cualquier persona bajo su protección. Era una auténtica héroe y no había aprovechado su notoriedad en modo alguno. Por un segundo, Waverly se sintió insignificante en su deseo de no ser proyectada como reportera de celebridades y la incomodidad avivó su temperamento "Hay media docena de reporteros del Chronicle a los que podrían asignar y que encajarían mejor que yo y que tienen más experiencia en este tipo de cosas. Soy reportera de campo, por el amor de Dios"

"No importa…" Clarke intervino "…porque no va a suceder" enlazó su brazo izquierdo al de Lexa y extendió su mano derecha a Waverly "Como he dicho, no es nada personal. Fue un placer conocerte"

"Lo mismo digo" dijo Waverly.

Cuando la primera hija y la directora adjunta comenzaron a salir de la oficina, Waverly se apresuró tras ellas. Hubiese sido agradable pensar que el asunto estaba cerrado, pero sabía que las cosas no eran tan simples cuando se trataba de la política.

"Fuiste un poco dura con ella ¿no crees?" preguntó Clarke suavemente mientras ella y Lexa abandonaban el ala oeste.

"Ella es arrogante" dijo Lexa.

"¿Y?"

"Y nada" Lexa sacó su teléfono celular fuera de su cinturón y marcó el número de Raven Reyes que estaba en el marcado rápido "Estamos saliendo, Jefe" miró a Clarke "¿Lista para ir a casa?"

"Más que lista" Clarke desaceleró su paso en el vestíbulo justo en la entrada del Ala Oeste y volteó a Lexa para que le mirara "No sueles darte por vencida tan fácilmente"

Lexa sonrió "¿Quién dijo que me estaba dando por vencida?"

Clarke volteó los ojos "Eso es exactamente lo que me temía" miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie estuviese escuchando, pero todo el mundo parecía tener prisa para llegar a su destino y no les prestaba atención. Sin embargo, bajó la voz por costumbre "No voy a tener a una extraña siguiéndome por todas partes, registrando cada uno de mis pensamientos y sentimientos durante uno de los momentos más importantes de mi vida. Dios, Lexa, ni siquiera hago eso en una aparición pública de rutina"

Lexa colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de Clarke "Ya nada es rutina, bebe"

"Esto es nuestro" dijo Clarke con vehemencia presionando su mano sobre el pecho de Lexa "Nuestro. No voy a dejar que nadie nos lo quite, ni siquiera Abigail o mi padre"

"No lo harán. Te lo prometo" Lexa la besó suavemente mientras que un infante de marina uniformado que estaba haciendo guardia miraba hacia delante, aparentemente ajeno a ellas "Sin embargo, la prensa va a estar sobre nosotras y eso hace el trabajo de Reyes diez veces más difícil. Abigail tiene razón en esto, Clarke. Es la mejor manera de controlar el flujo de la informatización y mantener cierta distancia entre tú y los periodistas"

"No" dijo Clarke "En lo que a mí respecta, el asunto está cerrado"

Lexa no dijo nada, pero sus ojos tomaron la apariencia cerrada como siempre ocurría cuando estaba conteniendo su temperamento. "Y ni siquiera pienses en sacar el rango conmigo" Clarke expresó con dureza, el esfuerzo por mantener la voz baja le hizo temblar.

Cuando se llegaba a esto, Clarke sabía que lo que ella quería no tenía tanto peso como lo que otros decidían que era mejor para ella. Y una de las personas que tenía esa clase de poder sobre ella era su propia amante. Resentía que la hicieran una espectadora de su propia vida y su solución para eso en el pasado había sido la de afirmar su independencia de cualquier manera que podía. A veces, de maneras que no eran particularmente inteligentes o seguras. Pero ahora tenía algo que le importaba aún más que su propia libertad personal y era su relación con Lexa. Cuando las dos cosas que más le importaban estaban en desacuerdo, como ahora, el buen juicio de Clarke a veces sufría como consecuencia de la furia impotente "No quiero pelear por esto"

"Yo tampoco" Lexa se tensó cuando salieron al aire libre bajo el pórtico.

Clarke advirtió como Lexa revisaba automáticamente el terreno. A pesar del hecho de que estaban en uno de los lugares más seguros del mundo, Lexa no bajaba la guardia. Ella nunca bajaba la guardia. Clarke no estaba segura de reconocerla si alguna vez, realmente se relajaba. Incluso si lo pensaba, Clarke sabía que no había momento en el que Lexa no estuviese pensando en el peligro, o en protegerla, o pensando en nada en absoluto. Cuando hacían el amor, cuando Lexa se entregaba por completo a Clarke, la única cosa en su mente, lo único que importaba, era lo que existía entre ellas. Clarke estaba segura de ello, porque esa era la manera en la que ella se sentía también y quería desesperadamente tener esa sensación por más tiempo que esos en los que hacían el amor. No sólo por ella, sino por Lexa. Y si tenía que enfrentar a Abigail y a su padre y todo el maldito mundo para conseguirlo, lo haría.

"¡Waverly! ¡Estás de vuelta!"

"Hola, preciosa" Waverly se acercó por detrás de un viejo escritorio de color gris plomo con archivadores integrados a cada uno de los extremos y besó la suave piel como seda de la mujer de pelo blanco que guardaba la puerta de la oficina del editor en jefe Clive Russell, con la ferocidad de una Gorgona. Se rumoreaba que Amanda Smith tenía más acciones en el periódico que la mitad de los miembros de la junta, pero prefería su papel de secretaria a sentarse en las reuniones. Waverly tenía la sensación de que Amanda tenía más poder justo donde estaba "Gracias por organizar mi viaje de vuelta"

Amanda se limitó a sonreír mientras su mirada pasaba por el cuerpo de Waverly "¿Mal por allá?"

"Mal y empeorando" dijo Waverly con seriedad. Tenía la sensación de que no había visto lo último de Afganistán y tomando en cuenta lo que había estado reconstruyendo de sus fuentes del ejército y el Capitolio, Iraq estaba a punto de ser añadida a la mezcla desagradable.

"Esas piezas que enviaste eran horribles" Amanda le tocó el brazo a Waverly fugazmente "Y brillante. Como siempre"

Waverly se sonrojó ante el cumplido. Amanda había sido conocida por hojear el trabajo de los reporteros y hacerles reescribir el mismo, declarando que sería una pérdida del tiempo de Clive. Sólo un novato discutiría con ella. Waverly miró la puerta cerrada del despacho de Clive. Las luces estaban encendidas, pero las persianas de los dos grandes ventanales frente a la sala de redacción estaban corridas, lo que significa que no estaba disponible "Tengo que ver al hombre"

Sin dejar de sonreír, Amanda negó con la cabeza "Ahora no, no lo harás. Es perder el tiempo. Prueba mañana alrededor de las nueve y veinte. Tendrá unos minutos entonces"

"Es importante" Amanda le miró fijamente y Waverly contuvo el aliento. Waverly nunca sacaba su rango, a pesar de que era uno de los periodistas de investigación de alto nivel y podría casi sacar sus propios tiros en cuanto a lo que ella quería trabajar y cuándo. Era una jugadora de equipo tanto como podía serlo, dado que su naturaleza era ser solitaria. Se había acostumbrado a estar sola desde que era una niña. No tenía hermanos y no encajaba con los otros niños de su barrio de la clase trabajadora. Después de cierta edad, los chicos no jugaban con ella y no tenía idea de cómo jugar con las niñas, cuyos juegos no le interesaban. Ella no podía desentrañar la diversión de jugar a las casitas y fingir que quería llegar a ser algo de lo que se sentía totalmente ajena. No quería ser la esposa o madre de alguien. Quería aventuras como las de los libros que amaba a leer. Quería explorar el mundo como los personajes que pretendía ser. Y sobre todo, quería saber por qué el mundo funcionaba de la manera que lo hacía. Y cuanto más aprendía, más se cuestiona. Su amor por las palabras y su curiosidad sin fin la condujo al periodismo y allí estaba ella. Viajando por el mundo y preguntando por qué. "Sabes que no puedo hacer esto" dijo Waverly, escuchando la súplica en su propia voz.

"Cinco minutos" dijo Amanda con suavidad "No me hagas ir a buscarte"

Waverly le besó la mejilla "Gracias. Te lo debo"

Amanda rió "Por supuesto que sí. Vete ahora"

Cuando Waverly se acercó a la puerta, oyó a Amanda coger el teléfono y murmurar algo. Llamó a la puerta y un profundo gruñido que ella tomó como un pase salió desde el otro lado.

"Hola, Clive" dijo Waverly mientras entraba en la oficina desordenada. La edición de la tarde del Chronicle estaba en el centro del enorme escritorio de roble. Las pilas de papeles cubrían casi todas las superficies que no estaban ya ocupadas con la computadora, máquina de fax, la televisión, los teléfonos y otros equipos que mantenían a Clive conectado con el mundo de la información "Perdona que te moleste"

"¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?" el gran hombre detrás del mostrador le preguntó con impaciencia.

A pesar de las cientos de veces que lo había visto, Waverly seguía desconcertada por no sólo su tamaño, sino su presencia. Clive llenaba la habitación, incluso cuando estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio. Su pelo rojo muy corto estaba rociado con el gris, pero parecía una década más joven que sus cincuenta y tantos años. Como ex-jugador de fútbol americano universitario, su cuello era casi tan ancho como su cabeza y los hombros más grandes que su refrigerador. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para no dejarse intimidar por su aspecto, pero nunca le había gustado estar en el extremo receptor de su formidable temperamento. Por suerte, ya que nunca perdía plazos y siempre le daba más de lo que pedía, su ira era raramente dirigida a ella.

"Necesito un favor" dijo Waverly, con la esperanza de que el hecho de que nunca había pedido uno, le permitiera salirse de la asignación "Un idiota saco mi nombre de un sombrero y me ha asignado a una celebridad por las próximas dos semanas. Necesito que me saques de ella. Las cosas se están realmente calentando en…"

"Yo soy el idiota" Clive gruñó.

Waverly le miró "¿Tú? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me haces esto a mí? Sabes que yo no…"

"La Casa Blanca llamó, Earp. Ya sabes, el lugar en Pennsylvania Avenue, ¿dónde vive el presidente de los Estados Unidos?"

Ella apretó los dientes "Ya lo he visto"

"Entonces probablemente también sabes que tratamos de ser complacientes cuando el jefe de personal de allí nos pide un favor" dijo Clive sarcásticamente.

"Entiendo esa parte" dijo Waverly "Entiendo la política, a pesar de que no es mi juego favorito" Se pasó la mano por el cabello "Pero Jesucristo, Clive ¿Yo?"

Él la miró impasible.

Waverly entrecerró los ojos, buscando en su mente de lo que se estaba perdiendo. Luego sacudió la cabeza con disgusto.

"Es evidente que dormir en el suelo de un avión de transporte sacudió algo aflojándolo entre mis orejas. Es acerca de que soy lesbiana ¿verdad?"

"Eso no fue mencionado"

"No tenía por qué serlo" Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se volvió en un círculo cerrado, deseando que hubiera espacio para caminar. Debía estar más molesta por haber sido elegida para una misión, por ninguna otra razón que el hecho de que se acostaba con mujeres. Entonces pensó en los periodistas, la sociedad y no pudo dejar de reír a pesar de su irritación.

"¿No le encantaría este trabajo a Priscilla Reynolds?"

La esquina de la boca de Clive se torció, como si estuviese en realidad a punto de sonreír. Priscilla se enorgullecía de ser la primera en saber todo lo que era de interés periodístico sobre cada uno en la colina. Corría el rumor de que una gran parte de su información provenía de conversaciones de almohada y ella era descaradamente abierta sobre su aversión a los homosexuales y lesbianas. En las raras ocasiones en que Waverly y Priscila se encontraban, Priscilla actuaba como si Waverly tuviese una enfermedad contagiosa.

"Un periódico no rechaza una oferta para una cobertura exclusiva, sobre todo cuando es algo tan grande" Clive pasó una hoja de papel sobre la mesa "Esta es una lista de invitados preliminares"

Waverly la examinó. Era más pequeña de lo que ella podría haber esperado, pero a pesar de las declaraciones públicas sobre el caso, se sospechaba que la hija del presidente quería la mayor privacidad posible. Reconoció alguno de los nombres. Uno se destacó y ella levantó una ceja "¿Nicole Haught? ¿La investigadora de células madre?"

Clive asintió "La elusiva Dra. Haught. La que no concede entrevistas y tiene casi tantos guardias de seguridad como Clarke Griffin. Desde el ataque contra ella en Boston el mes pasado, la Fundación Johnson ha sido bloqueada tanto como Fort Knox. Hay una historia ahí y quiero que la consigas. Hay comentarios de que la fundación está haciendo algo más que sólo la investigación biológica básica"

Waverly entregó la lista de nuevo a Clive "Como la guerra biológica"

"Si lo están, no han hablado de ello. Tal vez puedas cambiar eso" Rodó sus enormes hombros "A la Dra. Haught parecer que le gustan las damas"

Waverly resopló "Bueno, entonces, te aseguro que no califico" se cruzó de brazos "No consigo mis historias en el dormitorio"

"No me importa cómo obtengas la historia. Sólo consíguela" señaló hacia la puerta "Ahora vete. Estoy ocupado tratando de encontrar la manera de pagar tu salario el próximo año"

"¿Has facturado un aumento de sueldo?" cuando la mano de Clive cayó sobre el escritorio como si estuviera a punto de levantarse, Waverly retrocedió hacia la puerta "Me voy"

"Asegúrate de poner tu culo en un avión a Manhattan"

"Sí, jefe" Waverly murmuró mientras dejaba que la puerta se cerrara con su última esperanza de indulto "Mierda"

"Aquí tienes, querida" dijo Amanda, tendiéndole un sobre "Tu itinerario y los boletos. Te esperan donde la Sra. Griffin en la mañana"

"Bastante segura de que iría ¿no es así?"

Amanda sonrió beatíficamente "Por supuesto. Fuiste mi primera elección"

 _Mierda_.

Jaha caminó con cuidado a lo largo de los surcos estrechos entre las lápidas blancas, dejando la tumba de su hijo atrás. Cuando llegó a las orillas del Potomac, el suelo sagrado del cementerio de Arlington se extendía a su espalda, miró a través del agua. El Monumento a Lincoln y la Casa Blanca estaban frente a él un poco más allá del río. Símbolos de la libertad y el orgullo nacional, ahora empañado por aquellos que habían olvidado lo que había hecho al país grande. La nación más poderosa de la Tierra se hacía impotente por las leyes promulgadas para proteger a los indignos, quebrándose financieramente y moralmente por apoyar a los débiles, a los ignorantes y al libertino. Era el momento de devolver al poder a los que por derecho se lo merecían, premiar a los hijos de los que habían construido este gran país. Cuando mostrara al pueblo la burla que sus líderes habían hecho de su patrimonio, cuando los que pretendían, se dieran a conocer, como nada más que marionetas de los pervertidos y los ladrones, los verdaderos patriotas se levantarían otra vez. Y él tendría justicia.


	5. Chapter 5

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 5**_

Cuando el avión aterrizó en el aeropuerto de Teterboro al lado del río de Manhattan, en Nueva Jersey, Lexa notó las dos descomunales figuras negras con brillantes ojos halógenos en la pista. Ella no podía ver más allá de los vidrios polarizados de las Suburbans y consideró lo fácil que sería que alguien interceptara los vehículos asignados en su camino al aeropuerto y reemplazarlos con vehículos idénticos llenos de hostiles. Eso, por supuesto, suponía una ruptura en la comunicación, que hubiese pasado desapercibida en alguna parte a lo largo de la ruta de aproximación ¿Cuánto tiempo tardarían en hacer el cambio? ¿Treinta segundos? ¿Un estallido de estática y menos de un minuto de señal irregular en la comunicación de radio de vuelta al centro de mando indicaría que algo había salido mal? ¿Clarke podría caminar sin sospechar nada por la escalera del avión y directamente hacia una lluvia de balas?

"Sólo siéntate tranquila por un segundo" Lexa murmuró a Clarke y se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad.

"¿Lexa?" Clarke la llamó, pero Lexa ya había enfilado su camino por el pasillo.

"¿A quién tienes en tierra?" Lexa preguntó mientras se dejó caer en el asiento junto a Raven Reyes.

Reyes dobló el itinerario de la semana que había estado estudiando y la metió en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta azul marino. Sin la menor vacilación respondió "Phelp, Edward, Ramsey y Murphy ¿Algún problema, comandante?"

"No quiero que Clarke desembarque hasta que hayas verificado las identidades de todos los miembros en ambos vehículos"

Reyes consideró a Lexa firmemente "Ése es el procedimiento estándar"

"Lo sé" Lexa suspiró y miró más allá de Reyes por la ventana. Las luces de la pista creaban círculos planos de blanco intercalados con oscuridad, como perlas en una cadena de ébano. "Y sé que lo sabes. Sólo…" levantó su hombro "Lo siento"

Cuando Lexa empezó a levantarse, Reyes, en un movimiento totalmente inusual, la detuvo con una mano en el brazo. Lexa podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que Reyes le había tocado, así que se sentó y esperó a que Reyes hablara.

"No creo que le haya dicho esto a ud, pero siempre he creído…" dijo Reyes, sosteniendo la mirada de Lexa "…que es la mejor Agente del Servicio Secreto que he visto. Ninguno de nuestros entrenamientos nos preparó para lo que ocurrió en septiembre, pero ud hizo las llamadas correctas y probablemente salvó a todos. Si alguna vez tiene un presentimiento de que algo no está bien, quiero saberlo"

"¿Incluso si son sólo nervios?" dijo Lexa con autocrítica.

"No son nervios, Comandante. Es instinto"

Lexa sonrió débilmente "No creo que le haya dicho esto, pero lo creo. Eres la persona adecuada para dirigir el equipo de Clarke"

Reyes se sonrojó y por primera vez miró hacia abajo "Gracias"

"Hay algunas cosas que necesita saber sobre Colorado. Vamos a hablar cuando volvamos a la base"

"Sí señora"

"¿Qué fue todo eso allá en el avión?" preguntó Clarke una vez que ella y Lexa se instalaron en la parte posterior del Suburban. John Murphy, con seis-cinco y doscientas cincuenta libras de peso con cabello rubio, ojos azules, logró parecer invisible mientras ocupaba el asiento de enfrente en la parte trasera de la camioneta blindada. Su expresión era impasible y podría haber sido sordo por toda la reacción que estaba mostrando ante su conversación. Sin embargo, mantuvo la voz baja. Se inclinó hacia el cuerpo de Lexa y mantiene una mano en el muslo Lexa "¿Qué pasó?"

"Nada importante" dijo Lexa.

"Reyes por lo general no me mantienen atada tanto tiempo después de aterrizar ¿Le dijiste que hiciera eso?"

"Yo no le digo a Reyes que hacer"

"Estas siendo evasiva"

Lexa tomó la mano de Clarke y la sostuvo contra su medio "No le hubiese pedido que lo hiciera, si ya no hubiese estado planeado. Tu seguridad va a ser duplicada hasta después de la boda"

"No podría ser más pesado" dijo Clarke con fuerza "Ya tengo personas conmigo todo el tiempo. Y no nos olvidemos, que pronto tendré mi propio reportero personal"

"Eso no se ha confirmado"

"Oh, por favor. Abigail lo ha decretado" Clarke apoyó la mejilla contra el hombro de Lexa "Yo la amo. De verdad. Pero no puedo creer que dejé que me use como lo hace ¿No hay nada sagrado?"

"¿Para Abigail? Sí. La presidencia" Lexa besó la sien de Clarke "Pero ella también te ama"

"Eso no le impidió la manipulación de mi vida privada"

"Ella no ve ninguna diferencia entre lo personal y lo profesional"

"Solía pensar eso de ti" dijo Clarke.

"Durante la mayor parte de mi vida eso era verdad" Lexa se encogió de hombros "Es así para la mayoría de los agentes"

"Si tuvieras que elegir entre tu deber y yo…" Clarke negó con la cabeza "No importa"

"Tú. Te elegiría a ti"

"Lo siento. No debería haberte preguntado. Estoy cansada"

Lexa liberó la mano de Clarke y deslizó su brazo alrededor de sus hombros, acercándola más "Todos estamos cansados. Pero puedes preguntarme todo lo que necesites saber, en cualquier momento"

"No quiero a Waverly Earp dentro de mi vida"

"Estarás más segura así"

Clarke se apartó "Ya tengo toda la seguridad que necesito. Tu misma lo dijiste"

"Eso no es lo que…"

"Olvídalo. Vamos a olvidarlo. Ya sé cómo te sientes. Estás de acuerdo con Abigail"

"Sí" dijo Lexa, sintiendo una barrera levantarse entre ellas. En este tema, la seguridad de Clarke, ella nunca haría concesiones por mucho que Clarke necesitara que lo hiciera. Ni siquiera cuando se abría una brecha entre ellas.

Zoe mantuvo abierta la puerta de su apartamento y miró a Clarke, quien había llegado sin previo aviso. Ver a Clarke en jeans ajustados y un apretado suéter negro, con el cabello suelto y una mirada salvaje en sus ojos, le hizo recordar a Zoe los viejos tiempos. Viejos tiempos cuando Clarke era infeliz y buscaba problemas para alejar su mente de sus angustias. Lo diferente era que Becca Pramheda, una de los agentes del servicio secreto de Clarke, se puso justo a la izquierda de la puerta, de espaldas a la pared en una posición que le daba total visión del pasillo hasta el ascensor y las escaleras. En los días pre-Lexa, Clarke le habría caído encima conquistándola "Hola, cariño ¿Sabes que es más de la medianoche?"

"La noche es joven" Clarke se quitó la chaqueta de cuero arrojándola en la silla mientras pasaba junto a Zoe hacia la sala de estar y el minibar escondido en una esquina. Sacó una botella de vino y un sacacorchos y se dispuso a abrirla. El cabello pelirrojo de Zoe caía suelto sobre sus hombros y estaba descalza usando un pijama de seda azul pálido, parecía lista para la cama "¿Te mantengo despierta?"

"Por supuesto que no. Estaba leyendo. Todavía sigo con la hora de Nueva York" Zoe se sentó en el brazo del sofá, viendo con curiosidad a Clarke "Desde que te has vuelto doméstica con Lexa, eres la que está en el horario de DC. No más horas intempestivas y no más juergas hasta la madrugada"

Clarke hizo una pausa, con la botella de vino suspendida en una mano mientras miraba alrededor del apartamento "Ni siquiera pensé en preguntar si Harper estaba aquí. No puedo acostumbrarme a que vives con alguien"

"Ella no está aquí. Y no estoy viviendo con ella"

"Uh-huh"

"Aún está en el trabajo difícilmente cubriría eso" Zoe se acercó a la barra, cogió una copa de vino vacía y se la tendió "E incluso si estuviéramos viviendo juntas, puedes pasar en cualquier momento ¿Qué está pasando?"

"Lexa también está trabajando hasta tarde"

"Eso no es nada nuevo"

Clarke llena sus vasos y bebió "Tenemos un nuevo miembro en la fiesta de bodas"

"¿En serio? Estaba a punto de decirte lo mismo"

"Tu primero. Creo que tu noticia es probablemente mejor que la mía"

Clarke se dejó caer en el sofá y apoyó las botas marrones desgastadas en la mesa de café de madera brillante. Zoe se acurrucó a su lado en el sofá de color rojo oscuro, colocando sus piernas debajo de ella y dando un giro para enfrentar a Clarke.

"Recibí un correo electrónico de Nicole. Estará en la ciudad mañana por algún tipo en una reunión subvención y mencionó que iba a pasar unos días aquí antes de ir a Colorado. La invité a reunirse con nosotras, mientras terminamos los toques finales de los planes de la boda ¿Te importa?"

"No, eso es genial. Me gusta Nicole" Clarke miró melancólicamente a su vino "Le invitaría a quedarse en mi casa pero ¿quién querría quedarse allí? Yo ni siquiera quiero estar allí"

"Ya le dije que podía quedarse conmigo, pero dijo que estaba muy bien en el hotel" Zoe golpeó una uña arreglada en la rodilla de Clarke "¿Qué ha hecho Lexa, cariño?"

"¿Qué te hace pensar que es ella?"

"Estás inquieta. Abigail te molesta. Los periodistas odiosos te hacen maldecir. Incluso yo te irrito de vez en cuando. Pero sólo Lexa te aflige y te hace suspirar"

"No estoy suspirando. Estoy cabreada"

"Está bien" Zoe acarició la pierna de Clarke y luego la palmeó "Así que. Cuenta"

"Abigail tuvo la brillante idea de asignar a un reportero para cubrir la boda y Lexa está de acuerdo"

Zoe frunció el ceño "Sabías que ibas a crear una bomba. Tras el anuncio de prensa esta mañana, estoy sorprendida de que no tengas ya una camioneta de noticias estacionada frente a tu edificio"

"La tengo. Tres de ellas" Clarke hizo una mueca "Afortunadamente, no pueden estar cerca de unos diez metros de la entrada, así que todo lo que pueden hacer es gritar preguntas. Esta situación es diferente"

"¿Qué, Abigail prometió algún periodista cara a cara? Has hecho un montón de entrevistas de este tipo anteriormente"

"No estamos hablando de una entrevista" dijo Clarke con tristeza "Estamos hablando de un miembro de la boda. Ella vendrá en la mañana. Y va a estar con nosotros todo el día, todos los días, hasta que esto termine"

"Estás bromeando"

"No lo estoy"

"¿Y estuviste de acuerdo?" Zoe se levantó para volver a llenar los vasos "¿Por qué?"

"No estuve de acuerdo. Abigail lo ordenó y Lexa la apoyó" Clarke le hizo señas a Zoe hacia el vino. Aún no había terminado medio vaso. Odiaba estar en desacuerdo con Lexa. Durante muchos años, la ira había alimentado su vida. Su resistencia a las restricciones impuestas por la carrera de sus padres la habían vigorizado. Ciertamente, su rabia había inspirado algunos de sus mejores cuadros. Desde Lexa, había aprendido a comprometerse y el nuevo equilibrio en su vida la había conducido hacia nuevas direcciones sorprendentes en su arte. No resentía los cambios, pero había veces, como ahora, cuando necesitaba que Lexa estuviese de su lado. Y dolía cuando no lo hacía "Sabes como es decirle no a Abigail"

"Pero eso no es lo que te tiene bebiendo vino en mi sofá en medio de la noche"

"Es tonto, pero quiero que a Lexa le preocupe la boda tanto como a mí"

Zoe pasó el brazo por los hombros de Clarke y la abrazó "Felicitaciones. No creo que te hubiese escuchado anteriormente, querer algo de una amante. Aparte de sexo caliente, claro está"

Clarke se echó a reír "Eso es algo que nunca tendré que solicitarle a Lexa"

"No te regodees"

"Deberías hablar" bromeó Clarke "Si querer algo de ella es una cosa tan buena ¿por qué se siente tan mal?"

"El hecho de que queremos algo, no significa que vamos a conseguirlo o incluso que deberíamos. Pero rara vez queremos cosas de gente que no nos importan y nunca permitiste que alguien te importara"

"Sabes que estoy loca por ella"

"Lo sé…" dijo Zoe "…pero eso no es lo mismo" Zoe frotó los hombros de Clarke "Y ella probablemente no puede leer tu mente, así que tendrás que decirle lo que necesitas"

"Suena tonto cuando lo digo en voz alta"

"No, no lo es"

Clarke suspiró "Además, ella no va a cambiar de opinión sobre la periodista"

"Lexa no me parece que sea del tipo que le gusta la publicidad más que a tí ¿Por qué está de acuerdo con eso?"

Clarke no dijo nada.

"Ajá ¿Que no me estás diciendo?"

"Lexa cree que va a hacer más fácil con la seguridad porque así serían capaces de limitar mi exposición. Menos ruedas de prensa, un menor número de entrevistas. Lo de siempre"

Zoe se echó a reír "¿Realmente no esperas que Lexa diga que no a algo que va a mantenerte a salvo?"

"Estoy a salvo" dijo Clarke con vehemencia "¿Has mirado fuera de tu puerta? Pramheda estará allí hasta que yo salga. Y hay más abajo, fuera del edificio y en el coche"

"Bueno, resulta que soy feliz por eso. Ojalá Harper tuviera gente que la siguiera a todas partes donde vamos" bruscamente Zoe se levantó y se dirigió hacia las puertas del balcón. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo como si tuviera frío "Sé que la falta de privacidad es horrible para ti" se dio la vuelta, sus ojos feroces "Pero hay un equipo de expertos para mantenerte a salvo. Nadie está protegiendo…"

"Lo siento" dijo Clarke en voz baja "Debería estar agradecida y no lo estoy. Y debes estar enferma de preocupación por ella"

Zoe pasó los dedos por su cabello y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro "Quiero creer que a nadie le importa dónde está o que podría saber, pero es difícil. Sé que los agentes como ella tienen muy poca conexión entre sí y casi nadie, excepto sus adiestradores, siquiera saben quiénes son. Pero cada vez que sale por la puerta…"

"Tienes miedo de que ella no vuelve" dijo Clarke expresando su pesadilla compartida.

"No puedo decírselo porque ya piensa que estaría mejor sin ella"

"Dios, ellas no lo entienden ¿verdad?" Clarke dijo con exasperación.

Zoe se echó a reír "¿Qué parte? ¿La que si estuviésemos mejor sin ellas, no estaríamos tan aterrorizados de perderlas?"

"Para empezar" Clarke le tendió la mano y Zoe la tomó sentándose nuevamente a su lado en el sofá.

"Así que" dijo Zoe "Háblame de esta reportera"

"La única cosa buena de esto…" dijo Clarke "…es que ella no está más feliz al respecto de lo que estoy yo. Waverly Earp. Ella es…"

"¿La periodista de investigación? La he visto en televisión. Dios, ella es hermosa"

Clarke se inclinó hacia atrás y miró a Zoe con los párpados entornados "¿Pensé que estabas fuera del mercado?

"Fuera del mercado, sí. Muerta y enterrada, no"

Clarke se echó a reír "Tiene muy buena pinta. También parece fuerte e inteligente y no quiere esta asignación. Así que tal vez no nos moleste mucho"

"Ella puede molestarme todo lo que quiera" murmuró Zoe.

"Bueno, no esperes que yo sea una interferencia. Estoy fuera de práctica" Clarke le dio un codazo "Y no olvides que Harper está armada"

Zoe sonrió "Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero realmente no puedo imaginar estar con alguien más, excepto con ella. Dios, es aterrador"

Clarke inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos "Cuéntamelo a mí"

Raven Reyes se frotó los ojos y cogió la última pila de informes de inteligencia en una mano y una taza de café frío en la otra. Bebió distraídamente mientras escaneaba los memos de los resúmenes del día, centrándose en los sectores que habían sido destacados por Iggie Jackson, coordinadora de comunicaciones, mientras que Marcus estuviese en Colorado. Prestó especial atención a todo lo que mencionaba a Jake Griffin, Ciudad de Nueva York, Medio Oeste, organizaciones patrióticas, o Clarke. Cinco de las veinte páginas estaban dedicadas a extractos de artículos de prensa, publicaciones web, discursos u otras respuestas a las notas de prensa oficial de la Casa Blanca sobre la próxima boda. Todos los sospechosos habituales están representados por los cristianos fundamentalistas, la Asamblea católica de los arzobispos, los anglicanos y cualquier número de otras instituciones religiosas que se oponían al matrimonio gay, pero lo que más le interesaba eran las declaraciones de varios líderes de las organizaciones patrióticas. Hizo un círculo a uno de Randolph Hogan.

"¿Algo interesante?" preguntó Lexa mientras se dejaba caer en una silla giratoria junto a Raven.

"Uno de los chicos paramilitares ha publicado un blog culpando a Clarke por el declive de todo. La familia, la iglesia y el estado de la nación"

Lexa frunció el ceño y le tendió la mano. Leyó el pasaje y se lo devolvió "Él está en nuestra lista de posibles contactos con Jaha"

"Lo sé. Obtuve la actualización de Octavia mientras estábamos en Washington" Reyes puso la pila de papeles a un lado "¿Coincidencia?"

"¿Qué piensa usted?"

"Creo que todos estos sujetos están en la cama juntos. Por otro lado, si él tiene vínculos con Jaha, sería bastante estúpido al hacer una declaración pública de esta manera"

"El ego a menudo triunfa sobre el juicio" señaló Lexa.

"Sería bueno tener a alguien dentro de su campamento"

"Tal vez lo hagamos, pero el FBI no ha estado comunicativo sobre sus fuentes" Un músculo se tensó a lo largo del borde de la mandíbula de Lexa "Y al parecer no han llevado a la Directiva sobre la cooperación interinstitucional"

"Va a tomar un tiempo para todo el mundo adaptarse a esta nueva jerarquía" dijo Raven "Ni siquiera yo estoy segura para quién trabajo"

Lexa la miró fijamente.

Reyes sonrió "Bueno, sé a quién le reporto, Comandante"

"Buena salida" Lexa rió brevemente y luego sus ojos se pusieron serios "Vamos a tener serios problemas con la cadena de mando en Colorado ¿Sabes lo de Tom Turner?"

Raven frunció el ceño "Lo sé ahora. Él llamó esta tarde para decirme que su gente estaría en tierra allá .Coordinando con Marcus y Emori. Fue muy amable y lo hizo sonar como si seríamos una gran familia feliz"

"La prioridad de Tom es POTUS y así debe ser" dijo Lexa "Mi preocupación es Clarke"

"La mía también" Raven sintió que Lexa esperaba y no tuvo ningún problema en responder a la pregunta no formulada "Mi trabajo es asegurar el bienestar de la primera hija. Nada tiene prioridad sobre eso"

"Gracias, jefe"

"No hay problema Comandante"

"¿Supongo que ha sido informada sobre el nuevo miembro del equipo que se unirá a nosotros mañana?" Lexa miró el reloj de pared. Una a.m. "Hoy día, diría yo"

Raven señaló una carpeta "Waverly Earp" Ella vaciló, juzgando sus siguientes palabras. No quería caminar en territorio personal con la comandante, pero necesitaba saber qué tipo de problemas estaría enfrentando "Imagino que Egret no está complacida"

Lexa sonrió irónicamente "No sabía que se le daba los eufemismo, Jefe"

"Lo manejaremos" dijo Raven con confianza.

"Me imagino que lo hará" Lexa se levantó, sus ojos cansados "Probablemente mejor que yo. Buenas noches, jefe"

Raven la vio marcharse, deseando saber cómo aliviar su carga. Entonces cogió el último boletín de seguridad, ya que todos tenían sus piezas para jugar, incluso si no entendían esta nueva etapa que se les había impuesto.


	6. Chapter 6

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 6**_

 _Viernes_

Un poco después de las seis, Lexa se levantó del sofá donde había dormido unas horas antes y se dirigió a la cocina. Había dormido en una camiseta y un par de calzoncillos de franela, y el apartamento se sentía frío. Frío y vacío. Contempló preparar café, pero en vez de eso se sentó en el bar de desayuno y leyó la nota que había leído tres veces cuando había regresado del centro de mando la noche anterior.

 _Lexa, Voy a casa de Zoe. Probablemente pase la noche. Te amo, Clarke_.

Lexa tocó la esquina inferior derecha de la hoja de papel con la punta de su dedo índice y poco a poco hizo girar la nota hacia la derecha hasta que las palabras se volvieron borrosas, sin embargo el mensaje era crudamente claro. Clarke estaba enojada. Molesta y enojada. Había ido a un lugar seguro, no a las calles o a un club o a la cama con una extraña. Como había hecho más de una vez, refugiándose en el sexo cuando las barras invisibles de su jaula se volvían muy reales y se volvían demasiado opresivas y finalmente conseguía la libertad. Incluso antes de que Lexa se hubiese enamorado de ella, odiaba ver a Clarke perderse a sí misma en mujeres que no podían apreciar lo que significaba tocarla. Ahora, la idea de que alguien más provocara esa mirada turbia de deseo en los ojos de Clarke, provocara ese temblor en sus labios, produciendo que su aliento de detuviera por la excitación, era suficiente para que Lexa perdiera toda apariencia de razonamiento civilizado. Se convertía en un animal, primitivo, impulsado por el instinto de proteger lo que era suyo. Frenó la revolución del papel de carta y la leyó de nuevo.

 _Te amo, Clarke_.

Lexa sonrió secamente. Habían llegado a un acuerdo, no hacía mucho tiempo, que ninguna de las dos se iría si se enojaban. Clarke había cumplido al pie de la letra. A pesar de que se había ido, le dijo a Lexa dónde iba a estar.

 _Yo también te amo_ , pensó Lexa. Dejó la nota en el mostrador y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, desvistiéndose y se duchó. Después se colocó unos vaqueros y una camiseta de entrenamiento y llamó a Octavia Blake.

"Buenos días, comandante" dijo Octavia, sonando como si hubiese estado despierta durante horas.

"Voy a llegar un poco tarde esta mañana. Necesito que se encargue de la reunión y averigüe donde fueron transferidos los detenidos del campamento de Jaha. Quiero interrogarlos"

"Hemos conseguido algunas de sus declaraciones de los informes del FBI, justo como ellos quieren"

"¿Quieres decir que tenemos lo que otra persona piensa que deberíamos saber?" Lexa corrigió "Es hora de reunir a nuestra propia inteligencia"

"Sí señora. ¿Debo hacer arreglos de vuelo"

"Sí" Lexa se detuvo "Para las dos. Hoy"

"Sí señora" dijo Octavia, su entusiasmo evidente incluso por teléfono.

"Gracias" Lexa desconectó y contempló su próxima llamada. No era difícil encontrar a Clarke. Su paradero era conocido por al menos media docena de personas en un momento dado. Lo único que tenía que hacer era llamar al jefe de turno en el centro de mando y preguntar. Marcó un número y esperó.

"¿Hola?"

"Zoe, soy Lexa. ¿Clarke está allí?"

"Buenos días, Lexa. No, me temo que la has perdido. Se fue hace un tiempo"

El estómago de Lexa se anudó ¿Por qué no había venido a casa? ¿El equipo de Reyes la tendría o se había escapado de ellos? Por un instante estuvo a punto de desconectar la llamada para activar a Reyes y exigir una comprobación de su estado. En cambio, cerró los ojos y recordó la nota. _Te amo_ "¿Dijo a dónde iba?"

"Perdóname…" Zoe respondió con una nota de incredulidad en su voz "…pero tienes medios para averiguar dónde está"

"Los tengo. Pero a ella no le gustaría"

Zoe se rió, el sonido de las campanas repicando en una mañana increíblemente clara, abrazó la enérgica primavera "Oh, eres muy buena"

"Aparentemente no"

"Bueno, voy a tener que jugar mi parte también. Como su mejor amiga, por supuesto, mi única preocupación es lo mejor para ella. Así que no estoy inclinada a ayudarte"

"Lo sé" dijo Lexa completamente seria.

"¿Está adecuadamente arrepentida por molestarla?"

"Totalmente"

"¿Tienes alguna idea del porque vas a disculparte?" preguntó Zoe con suavidad.

"No del todo, pero no importa. Ella está molesta, eso es todo lo que importa"

"Dijo que iba al gimnasio"

"Gracias" dijo Lexa "Podrías habérmelo negado por más tiempo ¿lo sabes?"

"Lo sé, pero no hay ningún placer en ello cuando sé que ella necesita que la encuentras tanto como tú lo necesitas"

"No creo haberlo mencionado…" dijo Lexa "…pero te agradezco todo lo que estás haciendo para la boda"

"Lo estoy haciendo porque amo Clarke y tú la haces feliz. Y también estoy realmente muy encariñada contigo" Zoe tomó aire sonando temblorosa "Y guardaste la vida de Harper"

"No se necesitan las gracias por eso"

"Pero te doy las gracias, sin embargo" Zoe susurró "Ahora ve a ver a Clarke"

"Lo haré" Lexa desconectó, recogió las llaves, la cartera y el bolso de gimnasio del armario y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Lo primero que vio Lexa cuando se volvió hacia el callejón estrecho de Houston fue el Suburban en medio de la cuadra estacionado a media altura en la acera, para permitir que los camiones de reparto y taxis pasaran. Estaba segura que los agentes en el vehículo habían tomado nota de ella, pero no había ninguna indicación externa de que la habían visto. Ella tampoco los reconoció mientras empujaba la puerta doble de vidrio que estaba entre una tienda de reparación de calzados que había estado cerrada por dos décadas, algunos zapatos abandonados estaban sobre un mostrador cubierto por una gruesa capa de polvo, detrás de la ventana manchada, una bodega con Rejillas de hierro daba hacia la acera. En el instante en que ella entró al pasillo poco iluminado y comenzó a subir las estrechas escaleras empinadas, olió a moho, sudor y testosterona. La tercera planta retumbaba con el estruendo de voces masculinas y cuerpos que caían y el ruido sordo de equipo pesado que caía en el suelo. El espacio de almacenamiento estaba iluminado a intervalos con luces fluorescentes colgando de manera desigual en cadenas ligeras y se filtraba a través de las ventanas sucias en lo alto de la pared a lo largo de la línea del techo. Dos rines de boxeo acordonados con alfombras de lona manchados ocupaban el centro del escenario, rodeado por una matriz irregular de equipos de pesas, sacos de velocidad y bolsas pesadas. Como era siempre el caso, Clarke era la única mujer en un mar de hombres musculosos cubiertos de tatuajes y cicatrices. Uno de los nuevos miembros del equipo de Clarke, Cliff Vaughn, un afroamericano musculoso lucía fuera de lugar en sus pantalones a medida y chaqueta de doble botonadura, estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, al otro lado del ring de boxeo, donde Clarke estaba entrenando con un hombre blanco joven con la cabeza rapada y tatuajes de prisión en el cuello. Becca Pramheda, flanqueaba el ring en el lado más cercano a Lexa, saludó con la cabeza, sin apartar los ojos de Clarke cuando Lexa se deslizó a su lado.

"Buenos días comandante" dijo Pramheda.

"Pramheda ¿Cómo lo está haciendo?"

"Esta jugando con él"

"Ah. Eso no es una buena noticia" Cuando Clarke estaba buscando pelea real, nunca la instigaba. Al ser más pequeña y más ágil que todos sus oponentes, los frustraba al negarse a participar en deslizamientos o bloqueando sus golpes y luego furtivamente dando un golpe rápido. Los hombres que no estaban acostumbrados a su rapidez olvidaban que iban a golpear a una mujer y después de cada golpe impotente que lanzaban, regresaban con más fuerza. Clarke no podía evitar cada golpe por tiempo indefinido y en última instancia, uno aterrizaba lo suficiente fuerte para derribarla. Entonces ella regresaba con giros y ellos giraban en respuesta. Por lo general se las arreglaba para sacar su furia contenida, pero por desgracia, terminaba recibiendo una paliza también. Esta mañana, Lexa no estaba de humor de ver como Clarke conseguía ser golpeada por este joven con mano derecha dura. Rápidamente, bordeó el ring hacia el pequeño vestuario de mujeres. Un banco estaba delante de tres armarios de acero sin cerradura. Abrió un armario, despojándose de su sujetador deportivo y lo arrojó en su ropa. Luego se colocó su mono rojo tailandés de lucha y se puso sus mocasines para regresar al ring. Algunas cabezas se volvieron, pero ella miró hacia delante, envolviendo sus manos en una cinta de lucha, en su camino. Cuando llegó al ring deslizó un brazo por debajo de la cuerda inferior y golpeó con fuerza la alfombra para conseguir la atención de los combatientes. Tan pronto como Clarke y su oponente se volvieron hacia ella, Lexa saltó las cuerdas entrando al ring, descalza.

"Gracias por calentarla" dijo Lexa en un tono amable mientras golpeaba con su puño ligeramente el hombro del joven "¿Te importa si me meto en un par de rondas?" El tono de su voz indicaba que no era una petición.

El hombre se encogió de hombros "Por supuesto. Ella es resbaladiza"

"Me di cuenta"

"¿No tienes una reunión?" dijo Clarke mientras bailaba en un pie. Se había atado el cabello con un pañuelo negro enrollado y llevaba su habitual traje de entrenamiento, una camiseta corta que dejaba su vientre desnudo y pantalones cortos de algodón grises. Una cinta cubría su anillo en el ombligo para evitar que fuese arrancado sin querer.

"Blake va a manejarlo" Lexa se inclinó ligeramente "¿Estilo libre?"

Clarke sonrió e inclinó la cabeza "Me parece bien"

El estilo de lucha de Lexa era una mezcla de kickboxing tailandés y las técnicas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo empleadas por los agentes federales. Clarke había adaptado sus artes marciales de entrenamiento formal para la lucha callejera. Ellas estaban muy igualadas. Lexa se llevó las manos a la altura de la cara, con los puños apretados sin fuerza y hacía círculos. Clarke, energizada por haber estado peleando por un buen rato, no dudó. Ella amagó un golpe y barrió las piernas de Lexa debajo de ella. Lexa golpeó el lienzo y rodó hacia atrás, poniéndose de pie, justo a tiempo para bloquear el jab que sabía se avecinaba. Cambiaron patadas y golpes durante diez minutos hasta que ambas estuvieron empapadas en sudor y Lexa esquivó una patada dirigida a la barbilla que podría haber roto su mandíbula si le hubiera golpeado. Ella se dio la vuelta por detrás de Clarke, sujetando su antebrazo en la garganta de Clarke y plantó una rodilla en el centro de Clarke nuevamente. Luego se levantó en un movimiento diseñado para romper el cuello de sus opositores o romper su columna vertebral. Ella moduló la fuerza tanto de la estrangulación y el salto mortal hacia atrás para que no pudiera herir a Clarke, pero fue una espera dolorosa, no obstante. Clarke se resistió durante unos segundos y luego golpeó rápidamente el brazo de Lexa dos veces para indicar la sumisión. Inmediatamente, Lexa la soltó y dio un paso atrás.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Lexa, jadeando ligeramente.

Clarke asintió con la cabeza, también respirando rápidamente "Buen movimiento. Siempre olvido que cuando luchas, luchas para matar"

"Estos chicos de Ernie no son parejas adecuadas para ti. Debemos cuadrar con Reyes o Pramheda para que puedas aprender a luchar de la manera que necesitas luchar en las calles"

"¿Por qué no Murphy?" Clarke sonrió.

"Podrías hacerle daño"

"No te hice daño" Clarke se apoderó de las cuerdas, giró hacia el suelo en un movimiento fluido y dirigió el camino. Lexa rápidamente la siguió hasta el vestuario. "Así que…" dijo Clarke mientras se quitaba la camiseta y la dejó caer en el banco. Se quitó sus pantalones cortos y se enfrentó a Lexa desnuda, la anchura del estrecho banco era todo lo que les separaba "… ¿Crees que tengo que aprender a luchar para matar?"

Lexa deslizó su dedo por el centro del pecho de Clarke, recogiendo una gota de sudor con la punta del dedo. Sosteniendo la mirada de Clarke, tocó la punta de su lengua con la pequeña gota "Lo creo"

Los ojos de Clarke se oscurecieron y su piel de enrojeció "Nos las arreglamos para coger aquí una vez, sin que nadie se diera cuenta ¿Quieres tratar dos veces?"

"Quiero…" dijo Lexa con una sonrisa "…pero creo que no"

"Nos estamos volviendo viejas"

"Contamos con una cómoda cama a veinte minutos"

Clarke se inclinó sobre el banco y apoyó ambas manos en los hombros de Lexa. Luego la besó, un largo y penetrante beso, creado para hacerlas a los dos necesitadas. Funcionó. Ella se apartó, respirando con dificultad "Extrañé dormir contigo anoche"

Lexa se desnudó consciente de los ojos de Clarke recorriendo su cuerpo "Yo también te extrañé"

"¿Estás molesta?"

Lexa se acercó al banco y puso a Clarke entre sus brazos. Recorrió con las manos la espalda de Clarke hacia arriba y abajo, acariciando los músculos duros debajo de su piel suave. Clarke separó los muslos en un movimiento tan innato como respirar y tan natural como era Lexa deslizó su pierna entre ellos. Lexa besó a Clarke en la boca, el cuello, la base de su garganta. Susurró contra su piel "Lo siento"

Clarke llevó sus dedos al cabello grueso y oscuro de Lexa y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás para cubrir su boca con otro beso rudo. Sus cuerpos, manchados de sudor por el entrenamiento y el calor de la creciente pasión, se fusionaron. Clarke rozó sus labios sobre el borde de la oreja de Lexa "Te amo tanto que duele"

"No quiero hacerte daño" murmuró Lexa con los ojos verdes por la necesidad. Llevó su mano entre ellas y tomó el pecho de Clarke.

"Suficiente" Clarke gruñó, cubriendo la mano de Lexa con la suya "Te apuesto cualquier cantidad de dinero que Cliff está justo fuera de esa cortina"

"No me importaría excepto que no comparto" Lexa se obligó a dar un paso atrás "Gracias por hacerme saber que fuiste donde Zoe anoche"

"Sólo necesitaba desahogarme" dijo Clarke buscando una camiseta limpia, con las manos temblorosas. Se echó a reír vacilante "Dios, soy un desastre" miró a Lexa, su boca curvándose en una media sonrisa "Lo que realmente necesito es que me folles"

"Tomaré nota de eso" Lexa se puso los calzoncillos y luego sus vaqueros, sin apartar los ojos de Clarke "Es mutuo, por cierto"

Clarke levantó una ceja "¿Qué parte?"

"Todo eso. Te necesito dentro de mí en este momento. Quiero casarme contigo. Quiero que nuestra boda sea tan especial como lo que compartimos"

"Maldita seas, Lexa" Clarke susurró con lágrimas cubriendo sus pestañas "Aún no estoy preparada para no estar cabreada"

Lexa pasó el dedo pulgar debajo del ojo de Clarke, cogiendo sus lágrimas "Está bien"

"Termina de vestirte. No confío en mí misma" Clarke tomó la muñeca de Lexa y mordió suavemente su pulgar "¿Y tú nota? Apunta que quiero más de una vez"

Lexa se rió "Lo tengo"

Unos minutos más tarde, estaban listas para salir. Lexa agarró la bolsa y pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Clarke, deteniéndola justo antes de salir de los vestuarios "Podría estar volando hoy en la noche"

"¿Hasta cuándo?"

"Esperemos que sólo esta noche. Posiblemente hasta mañana"

Clarke buscó el rostro de Lexa "¿Es algo de lo que necesito estar preocupada?"

"Absolutamente no. Sólo un poco de recopilación de información de rutina"

"Eso requiere que la directora adjunta lo haga personalmente" dijo Clarke sarcásticamente.

"Hay algunas cosas que tengo que hacer yo misma" respondió Lexa.

"Estoy siendo un culo" Clarke le dio a Lexa un rápido beso "Sé que deberías estar en una reunión en este momento en lugar de perseguirme"

"Estoy exactamente donde quiero estar" Lexa tomó la mano de Clarke "Necesitaba golpear un pequeño trasero para lograr que mi día tuviese un buen comienzo"

Clarke resopló "En sueños"

Lexa mostró su sonrisa "Estaré muy ocupada haciendo esas notas"


	7. Chapter 7

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 7**_

"Déjame salir al otro lado del parque" Waverly dio instrucciones al taxista mientras extraía dinero de su billetera. El conductor taciturno se desvió hacia la acera y ella entregó un puñado de billetes "¿Tienes el recibo?"

Sin decir palabra, arrancó un cuadrado blanco de una almohadilla manchada de café y se lo entregó a través de la brecha entre los asientos delanteros y traseros. Ella lo metió en el bolsillo, cogió su bolso de marinero y salió hacia una llovizna fría un poco antes de 08 a.m. Cubriendo sus hombros con su ligera cazadora de nylon, caminó hacia la esquina, esquivando los peatones de la madrugada y se detuvo en la esquina para estudiar el edificio de Clarke Griffin que estaba enfrente. Había pasado la mayor parte de la noche anterior revisando las fuentes en línea para obtener información sobre su nuevo sujeto. Nunca llevaba a cabo una asignación sin hacer una investigación a fondo ella misma. Una gran cantidad de reporteros utilizaban asistentes para preparar los perfiles y recopilar datos o no se molestaban en absoluto, pero ella hacía el trabajo de campo. Nunca sabías que pequeña pepita de información podría desatar una historia y ella confiaba en sus instintos más que nada en el mundo. Si iba a pasar los próximos diez días con la primera hija de los Estados Unidos, no iba a escribir sobre el sentido de la moda de Clarke Griffin. Iba a escribir sobre lo que había descubierto, lo que sorprendentemente faltaba en los medios de comunicación. Una mirada profunda a la mujer detrás de la fachada glamorosa. Pequeños esbozos abundaban sobre la única hija, la glamorosa y sofisticada primera hija y la célebre chica mala. Todo muy sencillo y todo basado solamente en destellos superficiales, tan fugaces como un reflejo en la superficie de un arroyo de corriente rápida. ¿Quién era Clarke Griffin? Eso era lo que Waverly planeaba averiguar. El edificio tenía la fachada típica de cualquier edificio sencillo de Nueva York con cubierta de piedra, un corto toldo verde estaba encima de las puertas dobles de cristal con la sombra de un portero justo en el interior. La ubicación exacta del apartamento de la primera hija no era de conocimiento público, pero una búsqueda rápida de los directorios telefónicos antiguos indicaban que la mayoría de los pisos en el edificio eran mantenidos como alquileres corporativos y estaba dispuesta a apostar que estaban vacíos o eran usados intermitentemente por funcionarios gubernamentales investigados y dignatarios visitantes que necesitan alojamiento temporal en la ciudad. También estaba dispuesta a apostar que nunca lo averiguaría. Cruzó la verja de hierro forjado que cercaba el Parque Gramercy y miró a través de la neblina gris dentro del impecable y cuidado parque. Como era de esperar, estaba vacío. Con ojo experto, inspeccionó las calles en busca de algo sospechoso. Podría estar de vuelta en suelo estadounidense, pero los hábitos que había desarrollado en las zonas de combate de todo el mundo, estaban profundamente arraigados en ella. Nunca tomar nada por sentado y siempre cuestionarse lo inusual. Waverly no había visto nada que no hubiese esperado ver. Una furgoneta de noticias estaba estacionada en diagonal al otro lado de la calle de la entrada del edificio de Clarke Griffin y otra en la siguiente manzana. Las cámaras de seguridad giraban lentamente por encima de la puerta principal y en lo alto de las esquinas del edificio. Una Suburban negra con vidrios polarizados oscuros y una pequeña antena de satélite completaba la camioneta que estaba en el lado opuesto de la entrada. Dos fuerzas opuestas, los medios y los que se dedican a guardar secretos.

"Va a ser una semana más o menos divertida" murmuró Waverly mientras colgaba la correa de su bolso de lona sobre su hombro y metía las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones negros, dirigiéndose a iniciar su nueva asignación.

Waverly no había llegado a la puerta principal de Clarke Griffin cuando esta se abrió. No pudo distinguir las características de la persona justo en el interior, pero tuvo la impresión de que era grande. Cuando entró en el vestíbulo, vio que tenía razón. Tanque habría sido un buen apodo para el hombre afeitado, de mandíbula cuadrada e inescrutables ojos oscuros. Un cable, del color de su piel, iba desde su oreja derecha hasta el cuello y desaparecía en el cuello bajo su bonita camisa de vestir blanca que gritaba Federal.

"Buenos días, Sra. Earp" dijo con una voz agradable de barítono "Soy el agente Ramsey. De un paso hacia la mesa por un momento, por favor"

Una batería de ascensores componían la pared a su izquierda y el último estaba bloqueado. A su derecha, un mostrador independiente que llegaba hasta la cintura salía la pared. Waverly levantó su bolso de lona colocándolo sobre el mostrador y caminó hacia el final del escritorio. Prefería no ser cacheada a la vista de todos en la puerta principal. El agente Ramsey se reunió con ella, su expresión aún era agradable y de forma rápida y eficiente la cacheó. Luego pasó la vara sobre ella y el bolso de lona "¿Podría abrir el bolso, por favor?"

"Por supuesto" Waverly desabrochó y abrió el bolso para revelar su ropa cuidadosamente enrollada y apilada en el interior.

Ramsey metódicamente revisó su contenido, luego se alejó "Gracias" Mientras Waverly aseguraba su ropa, él murmuró en una unidad de pulsera. "Si espera aquí por un momento" dijo él.

"Seguro" Waverly lo miró fijamente mientras él dividía su atención entre el pasillo y ella.

Cinco minutos más tarde, uno de los dos ascensores sin codificar se abrió y una mujer atlética, unos años más joven que Waverly salió. Su oscuro cabello, que le llegaba hasta el cuello, estaba cortado con estilo y sus ojos marrones estaban nítidos a pesar de las débiles sombras debajo de ellos. Se acercó rápidamente con su mano extendida "Buenos días. Soy la Agente Reyes"

Waverly le estrechó la mano "Waverly Earp. Supongo que sabe por qué estoy aquí"

"Sí" Por un breve instante, una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de los agentes "Le informaré a la Sra. Griffin que ha llegado. Antes de reunirse con ella, hay algunas cosas que debemos revisar"

"Bien" dijo Waverly molesta por la burocracia, aunque la había esperado. Los del tipo de seguridad eran notoriamente anales, aún más que sus contrapartes militares, en su opinión. De alguna manera, encontraba que la jerarquía militar era más fácil de tolerar que los del servicio secreto y la paranoia que a menudo parecía impregnar los organismos civiles de seguridad. Cuando entró en el ascensor, se preguntó como debía ser estar inmerso en ese ambiente día tras día, durante meses y años, por mucho tiempo. Las puertas se cerraron y estuvieron solos. Hora de hacer un sondeo de prueba "¿Lexa Woods todavía encabeza el equipo de seguridad de la Sra. Griffin?"

"No" respondió Reyes.

Waverly no tomo la respuesta como alguna indicación concreta de cooperación, ya que era del conocimiento público que la famosa agente había sido reemplazada. Se animó, sin embargo, ya que la mayoría de los federales que conocía, no admitirían que estaba lloviendo aunque estuvieran de pie en un aguacero "Entonces ¿quién tiene el trabajo ahora?"

"Llegamos" dijo Reyes cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió.

Demasiado para dos vías de comunicación. Waverly la siguió hacia un hall de entrada sin adornos con pasillos que se extienden a cada lado. Giraron a la derecha e inmediatamente entraron en una pequeña sala de conferencias. Cuatro sillas flanqueaban una mesa de madera. A parte de eso la habitación estaba vacía. Obviamente, no venían muchos visitantes. Waverly esperó hasta que la agente señaló una silla, luego sacó una, dejó caer su bolso de lona y se sentó. La agente Reyes se sentó frente a ella.

"Voy a facilitarle el programa social cotidiano de la Sra. Griffin para que pueda decidir qué eventos le gustaría cubrir" dijo Reyes "Junto con eso, organizaremos su transporte"

"Gracias" Waverly contempló la mejor manera de aproximarse y decidió que no había manera de manejar las cosas diplomáticamente "Imagino que ud no está más feliz que yo de que esté aquí" Reyes no dijo nada, pero una vez más, apareció el asomo de una sonrisa. Waverly sonrió "Bueno, tal vez usted está menos contenta que yo"

"Disfrutamos el desafío"

Waverly se echó a reír "Yo también" se inclinó hacia delante y su risa se apagó "Soy muy seria con mi trabajo. Respeto lo que la primera hija está haciendo y considero un privilegio poder contar su historia. Voy a querer acceso, sin restricciones, en sus veinte y cuatro horas del día. Ese era el trato"

"Eso será decisión de ella"

"Entonces debería hablar con ella"

Reyes también se inclinó hacia adelante, con las manos entrelazadas libremente sobre el tablero de la mesa, con los ojos clavados en Waverly "Mientras esté en la presencia de la primera hija, estará sujeta a la jurisdicción del Servicio Secreto. Le diremos dónde moverse, cuándo moverse y con qué rapidez. Si en algún momento se ve amenazada la seguridad de la primera hija, su seguridad no va a ser una prioridad"

"Entiendo" Waverly en realidad se sentía aliviada. Le gustaba esta mujer. Entendía que a pesar de que la asignación pudiese ser suave, las circunstancias no lo eran. Cualquier persona que creyera que el mundo iba a volver a ser de la misma manera que había sido antes de septiembre, se estaba engañando a sí mismo. Conseguir una visión dentro de la seguridad de la primera hija, era una historia por sí misma "Soy bastante estable bajo el fuego, Agente Reyes"

"Estoy al tanto de eso" Reyes sabía mucho sobre Waverly Earp, además del hecho de que tenía treinta años, era hija de un trabajador del acero y graduada de la Ivy League con una beca completa por mérito propio. Sabía dónde Earp había estado las últimas seis semanas y hasta qué punto había soportado intensos bombardeos y disparos de armas pequeñas. Reyes también era consciente de que un año antes, la periodista había sido aislada con un grupo de voluntarios de la Cruz Roja durante un levantamiento en África y había cargado a una enfermera herida en una camilla improvisada durante veinte millas a través de la selva. Considerando todas las cosas, si tenían que lidiar con una periodista dentro de su perímetro, Waverly Earp era una excelente elección. Reyes dudaba que Egret estuviese de acuerdo, pero eso tenía poco que ver con la personalidad de Earp. "No creo que encuentre esta asignación tan emocionante como la última"

"Créame, no me importará"

Waverly no tenía ninguna duda de que Reyes o alguien en su equipo, y ahora era evidente que Reyes estaba a cargo, la hubiesen investigado más a fondo, de lo ella hubiese sido capaz de investigar a cualquiera de ellos. Tenía que haber un archivo sobre ella en algún lugar, pero si alguien quería saber sobre ella, todo lo que tenían que hacer era leer sus artículos. Si bien la noticia se basaba en hechos, la verdad que un periodista optaba por llevar al público siempre estaba coloreada por sus propias percepciones, prejuicios y creencias. Se enorgullecía por excavar en la historia real, a pesar de su popularidad, o la falta de ella.

Reyes se levantó "Si espera aquí, le informaré a la Sra. Griffin que ud se unirá a ella más tarde. No tiene nada programado hasta esta tarde. Cuando creo ella y una amiga estarán consultando con los servicios de catering"

Waverly hizo una mueca y rápidamente la retiró "Me gustaría mucho reunirme con ella antes de que comience su día formal. Si usted pudiese transmitirle mi petición"

"Le diré" dijo Reyes sintiéndose muy, muy complacida de no tener el trabajo de Waverly Earp.

Clarke yacía boca abajo, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada sobre sus brazos cruzados. Estaba enfocando hasta la última gota de su concentración para no tener un orgasmo. El viaje de regreso desde el gimnasio, en el asiento trasero de la Suburban, había sido intolerable. Seguía viendo a Lexa en el ring, los músculos de su abdomen contrayéndose y relajándose mientras Lexa bloqueaba sus patadas y repelía sus golpes. Todo lo que había podido sentir era la sexy caricia del dedo de Lexa entre sus pechos y la juguetona lengua húmeda de Lexa dentro de su boca. La había querido allí mismo en el vestuario y no le hubiese importado si Cliff o Pramheda o cada hombre en el gimnasio las hubiese oído cogiendo. La única razón por la que permitió que Lexa la desanimara era porque sabía que sería aún mejor cuando por fin consiguiera tener a Lexa dentro de ella. ¿Dónde estaba ahora?

Lexa rozó su boca sobre la oreja de Clarke y penetró un poco más profundo "Te estás conteniendo"

"No, no lo estoy" Clarke temblaba abriendo las piernas un poco más. Los nudillos de Lexa rozaron la parte inferior de su clítoris y mordió su labio mientras susurros de placer se arremolinaban a través de su vientre "Pero puedes seguir adelante y venirte si quieres"

"Vaya, gracias" Lexa murmuró, medio riendo, medio gimiendo. Se acostó parcialmente sobre la espalda de Clarke apoyando su peso sobre un brazo y meciéndose lentamente contra su culo mientras hundía aún más la mano entre las piernas de Clarke. Besó la parte posterior del cuello de Clarke y el borde de su mandíbula y se inclinó aún más sobre ella, encontrando su boca.

Clarke arqueó la espalda y chupó la lengua de Lexa. Cuando sintió el pulgar de Lexa presionar y hacer círculos entre sus nalgas, gimió. Rompiendo el beso, jadeó y apretó los muslos, tratando de contener la marea "Oh Dios…"

"Estás tan apretada en mis dedos en este momento" Lexa gruñó apoyando su rostro en la curva del cuello de Clarke. Su aliento caliente flotaba en el rostro de Clarke "Vas a venirte"

"Sí" Clarke susurró "Tú. Espera"

Lexa contuvo el aliento cuando Clarke pasó por debajo y alrededor de ella "Oh, sí"

Antes de que los últimos hilos de su orgasmo se hubiesen hilado a sí mismos, Clarke levantó las caderas y a pesar de las protestas de Lexa, se liberó. Luego empujó a Lexa sobre su espalda y se deslizó entre sus piernas. Lexa, estaba tan caliente y dura como Clarke sabía iba a estar y Clarke gimió de placer cuando la tomó dentro de su boca.

"¿Qué ha pasado con eso de más de una vez?" Lexa gimió "Oh, Dios, bebe"

"Estaré de vuelta en unos segundos" dijo Clarke, rápidamente metiéndola dentro de su boca nuevamente. Mientras Lexa latía entre sus labios, extendió las manos para acariciar su abdomen y pechos, juzgando lo cerca que estaba de venirse por la agitación de su pecho y el temblor de sus músculos.

"Clarke" advirtió Lexa, medio sentada mientras se agarraba de la cabeza de Clarke. Se sacudió una vez, luego se enroscó hacia adelante, temblando violentamente "Me estoy viniendo, bebé"

Este era el momento que Clarke amaba, cuando su fuerte y valiente amante era completa y totalmente suya. Cuando Lexa cayó sobre su lado, sus piernas temblaban impotentes, Clarke se tendió junto a ella y la besó "Te amo"

"Lo mismo" Lexa gimió.

"Recupera el aliento y estaré lista para la siguiente ronda…" Clarke se puso rígida cuando sonó el teléfono. Lo ignoró y lo dejó de sonar "Voy a tener que hacer que lo desconecten"

"Buena idea"

Clarke acunó la cabeza de Lexa contra su pecho y le acarició el cabello "Vas a necesitar otra ducha"

Lexa abrió los ojos. Estaban nebuloso y satisfechos "¿Tomas una conmigo?"

"¿A qué hora te vas?"

"Nueve"

Clarke trató de mantener su voz constante "No tenemos mucho tiempo"

"Claro que lo tenemos" Lexa acostó a Clarke sobre su espalda y acarició entre sus piernas.

Clarke se quedó sin aliento "Está bien. Tenemos tiempo suficiente"

Sonriendo, Lexa succionó un pezón dentro de su boca y masajeó el clítoris de Clarke con el pulgar.

"Tiempo fuera" Clarke gritó dejando que lo inevitable la reclamara. Cuando no pudo soportar otro segundo de placer, sujetó la mano de Lexa con la de ella "Para"

"Ni por casualidad" Lexa rió.

"Está bien. Revisa esto. Desiste momentáneamente"

Lexa cayó sobre su espalda y atrajo a Clarke entre sus brazos. La besó y suspiró "Pensándolo bien, tal vez tú entrenando con Reyes o Pramheda no sea una buena idea"

"No lo dices en serio"

"Van a estar lo suficientemente frustradas cuando las destroces. Sumando a eso el tormento sexual que…"

Clarke golpeó el estómago de Lexa "No todo el mundo me encuentra irresistible"

Lexa elevó la cabeza de Clarke con un dedo debajo de la barbilla "Estás equivocada en eso"

"No estás preocupada ¿verdad?" preguntó Clarke, formando algunas arrugas entre las cejas.

"No" Lexa la besó suavemente "¿No crees que deberías comprobar quién llamó?"

"No. No me importa quién llamó"

"Está bien"

"¿Así de fácil?" murmuró Clarke. Cuando Lexa no respondió, Clarke lanzó un suspiro y se extendió sobre ella hacia el teléfono. Comprobó el identificador de llamadas, luego realizó la llamada "Era Reyes"

"Mmm"

"¿Raven? Es Clarke ¿Quién?" Clarke se sentó, sin dejar de acariciar a Lexa, quien la miró intensamente. Ella cubrió la boquilla "Earp"

"Quiero hablar con ella antes de irme hoy" dijo Lexa.

Clarke rodó los ojos "Está bien. Media hora" tiró el teléfono a un lado y miró a Lexa "Todo esto es culpa tuya ¿sabes?"

"Lo sé"

"Es una buena cosa que eres tan buena en la cama"

"Ah ¿hay alguna respuesta segura a eso?" preguntó Lexa.

Clarke negó con la cabeza, su mirada cayendo hacia la boca de Lexa "Pero hay una muy buena respuesta de otra manera"

"¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?" Lexa se movió hundiéndose más en la cama.

Clarke extendió sus dedos por el cabello de Lexa "Suficiente"


	8. Chapter 8

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 8**_

"¿Señor?"

"Buenos días, coronel" Jaha sostenía el teléfono con una mano mientras que con la otra equilibraba su taza de café sobre la rodilla de sus pantalones arrugados, estaba sentado en un cómodo sillón frente a una gran chimenea de piedra. Había jugado en este hogar con su mejor amigo de la infancia. Charlie ahora estaba muerto, mártir en la batalla para asegurar el estilo de vida en américa. Pero su memoria permanecía y su hijo, a diferencia de Jaha, también vivía para luchar por la causa.

"Recibí una inteligencia que pensé debía llamar su atención"

"Adelante, coronel"

"Una periodista ha sido asignada para cubrir los objetivos del próximo…uh…evento. Acceso completo"

"¿Alguien que podamos usar?" Jaha observó el movimiento de las leñas, enviando lluvias de chispas en las piedras.

"Dudoso, señor, pero ahora estamos realizando verificación de antecedentes"

"¿Qué tan confiable es su fuente?"

"Mucho, señor. Ella es una asistente en la oficina del director de prensa de la Casa Blanca"

"Eso servirá" Jaha no confiaba ni siquiera en la línea más segura. Sonrió ante la idea de una patriota en el ala oeste. Una mujer, alguien de quien nadie sospecharía. No era cierto que sólo los hombres podían servir, se trataba simplemente de reconocer las habilidades únicas de una mujer. Aunque no tenían la fortaleza mental o la constitución física para el combate, las mujeres eran naturales en el trabajo de comunicaciones "Me gusta el ángulo de prensa. Consígueme la lista de nombres. Queremos a alguien allá afuera para establecer conexiones antes de que llegue el objetivo"

"Sí, señor ¿Está cómodo, señor? ¿Tiene todo lo que necesita allí?"

"Perfectamente, coronel. Gracias y continúe"

"Señor"

Jaha desconectó y se acomodó en la silla, cruzando sus largas piernas por los tobillos. La información era fácil de conseguir. Hasta hace poco, el acceso a objetivos potenciales y lugares, había sido relativamente simple. Ahora, acercarse a Clarke Griffin podría ser más difícil, pero estaba lejos de ser imposible. Sonrió. Un desafío simplemente hacía la caza más satisfactoria. El resultado no estaba en discusión. Después de todo, tenía a Dios de su lado.

Waverly salió del ascensor hacia un hall de entrada, que podría haber sido el de cualquier edificio de lujo en la ciudad. El espacio de ocho por diez pies estaba débilmente iluminado por candelabros de pared, el suelo de mármol estaba casi oculto bajo una gruesa alfombra oriental y las paredes empapeladas en un patrón clásico por encima de los revestimientos de madera oscura. El entorno hablaba de dinero, gusto y elegancia. Incluso las cámaras estaban discretamente escondidas en varios rincones, lo que no era inusual en una ciudad consciente de la seguridad, ni tampoco lo era el hecho de que el ascensor requería de un código especial, que la Agente Reyes había activado cuando estuvieron dispuestos a subir. Sin embargo, el hombre de pie, con la espalda contra la pared al lado de la única puerta en el vestíbulo hacía la diferencia. Un rubio, de ojos azules, que parecía el clon del que la había saludado abajo en el vestíbulo y que le había escudriñado con intensidad y sin complejos a ella y a Reyes. La agente Reyes le dio el ID de Waverly, el cual Waverly había entregado a solicitud de Reyes cuando ésta le había informado que la primera hija la vería.

"Se trata de Waverly Earp" dijo la agente Reyes, entregándole el ID al agente que vigilaba la puerta.

El hombre observó el rostro de Waverly, el ID, entonces a Waverly una vez más. Él le tendió el ID y ella la tomó.

"¿Por qué comprobar el ID? ¿Es que no le cree?" Waverly preguntó a la Agente Reyes. No obtuvo respuesta y no estuvo completamente sorprendida. Hasta ahora le habían dicho tres veces, en diferentes maneras, que el Servicio Secreto no discutía sobre el protocolo "Si no lo sé, no tendré que arreglar las cosas"

"Y no tendrá que informar sobre temas que no han sido clarificados" respondió Reyes suavemente.

"¿Algo será clarificado alguna vez?"

"Estoy segura que ni el guardarropa de la Sra. Griffin, en realidad, no estoy segura de eso tampoco"

Waverly sonrió con tristeza. Tenía la sensación de que la Agente Reyes no estaba haciendo una broma "Está bien, dígame si estoy caliente o fría. Él no confiará en su palabra, porque yo podría haberla forzado a traerme aquí. Sin embargo, ya que yo no sabía que al darte mi ID se lo darías él, eso es una señal de que me trajiste aquí intencionalmente. Es un código"

"Dudo que la señora Griffin tenga mucho tiempo asignado para ud" dijo Reyes "Probablemente no deberíamos desperdiciarlo"

"Tiene razón" Waverly esperó mientras Reyes llamaba a la puerta "Pero estaba caliente ¿no es cierto?"

Mientras hablaba, la puerta se abrió y Clarke Griffin las miró con interés "¿Algo nuevo y emocionante que deba saber?

Reyes se sonrojó "No señora. Waverly Earp quería verla"

Clarke miró a Earp por completo. Parecía un poco más descansada que el día anterior, pero obviamente no estaba preocupada por la imagen que proyectaba. Sus pantalones y camisa blanca abotonada hasta el cuello estaban limpias, el cinturón de cuero negro ceñido por encima de las caderas estrechas y que caía libremente era antiguo y sus botas igualmente gastadas. Su apariencia casual e indiferente y su falta de deseo por causar una buena impresión eran refrescantes.

"¿Lo tomaré como que no pudo convencer a alguien allá, de que se había cometido un terrible error?" preguntó Clarke.

Waverly no pudo dejar de sonreír "Al parecer, Abigail Washburn no comete errores" Ella levantó una ceja esperanzadora "¿Qué hay de ud? ¿Ha habido suerte?"

"Aparentemente no" dijo Clarke secamente, apreciando la indiferencia de Earp por su posición. Por lo general, la prensa tendía a ser sumisa o desagradable, pero rara vez no impresionable "Ud está aquí"

Lexa se paró junto a Clarke "Sólo tengo pocos minutos"

"Lo sé" Clarke pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Lexa "Pase, señora Earp"

"Por favor, llámeme Waverly" Waverly siguió a la primera hija y a la directora adjunta mientras cruzaban hacia la sala de estar en el centro del piso. Había captado la ligera incomodidad que cubrió el rostro de Clarke Griffin un instante antes de que lo escondiera detrás de la hermosa fachada que el mundo estaba acostumbrado a ver. La primera hija era infeliz sobre algo. La directora adjunta parecía tan impasible como una estatua de piedra. Excepto. Excepto cuando sus ojos se movieron muy brevemente por el rostro de Clarke Griffin. Entonces sus ojos verdes reflejaban ternura y calidez. Una ola de crudo deseo que emanaba de Lexa Woods, se apoderó de Waverly de forma tan inesperada que no tuvo tiempo de prepararse. Comenzó a sudar y su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró. Jesús. Estas dos deberían venir con una señal de advertencia. Woods se volvió hacia Waverly y Waverly se puso rígida bajo la mirada firme.

"Siéntese, señora Earp" dijo Woods sosteniendo la mano de Clarke Griffin mientras las dos se sentaban en un sofá de cuero en el área de estar con una chimenea de pared, enormes ventanas en la otra y espacio abierto. Los techos de estaño tallados tenían que tener seis metros de altura.

Waverly obligó a sus tensos músculos que se relajaran mientras se acomodaba en un sofá a juego con una mesa de café oscuro, del mismo color que el suelo entre ellas "Agradezco que me vea esta mañana, Sra. Griffin"

Clarke sonrió "Tengo la sensación de que le habría hecho desagradable la mañana a Reyes si no lo hacía"

"Hago un punto al no dar una falsa impresión de mí misma, así que no voy a estar en desacuerdo" Waverly se fijó en la directora adjunta "¿Quería hablar conmigo?"

"Apoyé la posición de Abigail Washburn para que usted tuviese acceso exclusivo sobre la Sra. Griffin las próximas semanas…" dijo Woods "…porque siento que beneficia a la primera hija. Si eso no llegara a ser el caso, romperemos su contacto con ella"

"¿Estás tratando de ofrecerme un resquicio para salirme de esta asignación, Directora Adjunta?"

"¿Es eso lo que quiere?" replicó Woods.

Waverly pensó en las dos mujeres que estaban sentadas frente a ella. Clarke Griffin era públicamente una de las mujeres más importantes de los Estados Unidos en virtud de su cargo, así como su popularidad. Lexa Woods mantenía una posición crítica vital para la seguridad de los Estados Unidos y sin embargo se mantenía como una cifra, casi irreconocible como cualquier hombre de la calle. Estaban a punto de convertirse en el foco del escrutinio intenso de los medios de comunicación y mucho debate. Ellas eran noticia, sin duda. Pero eran más que celebridades, eran los rostros públicos y no tan públicos del poder y ella tenía la oportunidad de estar tan cerca de ellas como nadie en su posición lo había estado "No. No estoy buscando salirme"

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó Lexa "Hace veinticuatro horas no pensaba que este trabajo fuese muy importante"

Waverly respiró profundamente "Me disculpo por eso" miró a Clarke "Sra. Griffin, espero que perdone mi arrogancia. Estoy honrada de poder participar en lo que sé debe ser un evento muy importante en su vida"

Clarke se echó a reír "¿Qué parte es la que más te interesa? ¿Mi ajuar? ¿El menú? ¿Los arreglos florales?"

"Uh" Waverly sintió que la sangre le subía al rostro y luchó por una respuesta. Ella frunció el ceño "¿Cómo ud decide qué ropa ponerse? Quiero decir, para la mayoría de las parejas es un esmoquin y un vestido. Así es que ¿qué será para ustedes? ¿Vestidos?" mientras miraba de una a otra, tuvo la satisfacción de ver como el rostro de Lexa Woods palidecía.

"Ignórala, cariño" murmuró Clarke, lo suficientemente alto para que Waverly escuchara "Te está atormentando"

"Está funcionando" murmuró Woods. Se quedó mirando Waverly "Cualquier historia que crea vaya a obtener, no se le permitirá poner en peligro la seguridad de la primera hija"

"La agente Reyes me lo dejó muy claro" dijo Waverly sin rencor.

"No anticipamos ningún problema…" Woods estrechó la mano de la primera hija mientras hablaba "…pero en caso de una emergencia, se espera que cumpla órdenes. Sino…"

"Soy una periodista, Directora Adjunta y he estado en el frente. Entiendo la cadena de mando y entiendo que en el fragor de la batalla no todo el mundo es igual" no esperaba que alguien cuidara de ella si pasaba algo malo "No tengo ningún problema con eso"

"Bueno, yo sí" dijo Clarke poniéndose de pie bruscamente y alejándose.

Sorprendida, Waverly la siguió con la mirada y luego dijo a Woods "Lo siento"

Woods asintió, como si quisiera ir detrás la hija del presidente, pero no lo hizo "Cualquier cosa que vea o escuche con respecto a su seguridad es estrictamente confidencial. Si hay una palabra sobre el procedimiento que aparezca en su artículo, yo personalmente…"

"No ocurrirá" dijo Waverly bruscamente "Conozco mi trabajo y mi responsabilidad"

"Bien. Tenerla a ud a su alrededor no va a ser fácil para ella. No lo haga más difícil"

"¿Qué hay de ud? Ud está en esto también"

"No soy digna de atención" Woods realmente parecía sorprendida, como si nunca le hubiese pasado por la mente que su propio papel en las próximas nupcias sería de interés para alguien.

Waverly recibió la imagen entonces, clara y precisa. Lexa Woods tenía un solo interés y era la mujer que estaba al otro lado de la habitación, mirando la lluvia por la ventana de espaldas a ellas. A Woods no le gustaba la idea de que Waverly cubriera los acontecimientos mucho más de lo que a Clarke Griffin le gustaba, pero había apoyado la idea de Washburn como el menor de muchos males. Un reportero contra veinte, control versus caos. Sin embargo, Woods estaba obviamente preocupada por el costo sobre la tranquilidad mental de Clarke Griffin.

"No voy a hacer que se sienta incómoda" dijo Waverly en silencio, sin querer que la primera hija escuchara "Creo que ella es increíblemente valiente y creo que está haciendo algo importante para el país, no sólo el reconocimiento de su relación con usted, pero manteniéndose de pie públicamente ahora, cuando casi todo el mundo se pregunta si debería encontrar un lugar donde esconderse"

Woods se relajó infinitamente y parte de la tensión desapareció de su rostro. Waverly no se había dado cuenta de lo tensa que estaba hasta justo en este momento.

"Estoy de acuerdo con usted" Woods se levantó "Tengo que tomar un avión. Si nos da un momento, por favor"

"Por supuesto. Esperaré afuera" Waverly le tendió la mano "Soy buena en mi trabajo, Directora Adjunta. Estará en buenas manos"

Woods sonrió cuando le devolvió el apretón de manos "Llámeme Lexa"

"Gracias. Lexa"

"Hey" Lexa murmuró, pasando sus manos sobre los hombros de Clarke. Ella besó la parte de atrás de su cuello "¿Estás bien?"

Clarke se apartó de la ventana, estudiando la habitación "¿Te has librado de ella?"

Lexa le dio un beso "No te alegres aún. Todavía quiere hablar contigo. Creo que está esperándote en el pasillo"

"Por supuesto que lo está" Clarke suspiró y cubrió con sus brazos el cuello de Lexa "Tienes que irte ¿no?"

"Sí.

"¿A quién llevas contigo?"

"Octavia"

Clarke frunció el ceño "¿Es todo?

"No necesito un guardaespaldas, bebé" dijo Lexa suavemente "Y realmente es sólo un interrogatorio de rutina"

"Necesitabas un guardaespaldas hace un mes cuando alguien trató de atropellarte. Ah y tampoco olvides ese pequeño intento de volarte" Clarke trató de poner a un lado el recuerdo de lo cerca que había estado Lexa de morir esa noche en el océano frío y negro. Quería encadenarla a un escritorio, aunque sabía que Lexa lo odiaría. Casi no le importaba lo infeliz que estaría Lexa atrapada en una oficina, siempre y cuando estuviese a salvo. Y si pensaba acerca de eso por mucho tiempo, se veía obligada a entender por qué Lexa quería mantenerla escondida en alguna parte, fuera de peligro. Y no quería ir allí. Oh, esta calle de doble sentido definitivamente tomaba un poco de tiempo para acostumbrarse "¿Qué hay de Harper? ¿No puedes llevarte a Harper?"

"Octavia es una excelente agente"

"Ya lo sé. Sólo pienso que dos sería mejor"

"No puedo llevar a Harper a donde voy" Lexa acarició con el dorso de sus dedos la mejilla de Clarke "No hay ningún peligro. Te lo juro"

"Llámame ¿de acuerdo? A la hora que sea"

"Lo haré" Lexa la beso y luego la dejó ir "¿Estás lista para Waverly Earp?"

Clarke suspiró "¿Por qué no?"

Lexa se rió "Te amo. Nos vemos pronto"

"Hasta pronto" Clarke murmuró mirando como Lexa tomaba su abrigo y maletín. Podría haber sido cualquier ejecutiva en su camino a una reunión de medio día, a excepción de la pistola .357 enfundada contra su costado izquierdo "Hey ¿Lexa?" Lexa se volvió con la puerta entreabierta. "Te amo"

Lexa sonrió y se hizo a un lado para dejar entrar a Waverly Earp. Entonces la puerta se cerró y ella se había ido. Clarke se quedó dónde estaba, esperando la familiar oleada de ansiedad pasara. Lexa estaría bien y volvería pronto. Nadie llegaría a la puerta con el mensaje de que había una bomba en un avión, o que un fugitivo armado había escapado, o el ataque de un arma biológica. Lexa volvería a casa. Clarke sintió que Waverly la observaba desde el otro lado de la habitación y se sacudió la melancolía.

"¿Café?"

"Sí, gracias" respondió Waverly.

"Póngase cómoda, me tomará sólo un segundo" Clarke llena tazas de la cafetera en la cocina y cortó un par de panecillos mientras estaba en eso. Puso todo en una bandeja junto con la crema y la mantequilla y los llevó a la sala de estar "Sírvase usted misma"

"Gracias" Waverly se inclinó hacia delante y cogió un panecillo y vertió crema en una taza de café "¿A dónde va la directora adjunta?"

"No lo sé"

Waverly alzó la vista "¿Eso es normal?"

Clarke hizo una mueca "¿Algo lo es?"

"Consiguió un punto" Waverly probó el café. Estaba bueno "¿Le molesta? ¿El secreto entre ustedes?"

Clarke dejó su café a un lado "Creo que es hora de las reglas básicas"

"Por qué no. Todo el mundo me las ha dado"

"Las mías son bastante simples, en realidad. Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras, pero hay ciertas cosas que no voy a contestar. No hablaré de mi relación con Lexa. La amo y nos vamos a casar. Eso es todo lo que necesitas saber sobre eso"

"No soy muy buena fingiendo"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Clarke.

"Tal vez usted crea que su propia noticia no es más que el hecho de que son dos mujeres, que su relación con Lexa Woods es igual que cualquier otra relación pero estoy segura que ud no cree eso" Waverly se echó hacia atrás y apoyó un tobillo en la rodilla "Sabe que eso es una completa y total mentira"

"De verdad que no quieres esta asignación ¿no?"

"No, decidí que si la quiero"

"¿Y crees que enfadarme sea una buena idea?"

"Tal vez…" Waverly ofreció "…si eso hace que hable conmigo"

"No hablo con la gente sobre mi vida personal"

"¿Y con la directora adjunta? ¿Habla con ella acerca de lo mucho que su trabajo le asusta?"

Clarke se puso de pie "Está bien. Hemos terminado"

Waverly se levantó. "Lo siento. No tengo ningún talento para la entrevista. Generalmente trato de obtener información en medio de un tiroteo o un tifón y las sutilezas sociales son muy inconvenientes. Gracias por su tiempo"

Cuando Waverly se dirigió hacia la puerta Clarke la llamó "¿Por qué me preguntas eso?"

Waverly se detuvo pero no se dio la vuelta "Lo vi en su rostro hace unos minutos"

"Suponiendo que sea cierto ¿por qué querría a alguien tan intuitivo a mi alrededor?"

"La historia aquí no es que van a casarse dos mujeres, Sra. Griffin" Waverly se volteó para hacer frente a Clarke "Es quienes son esas dos mujeres y cada periodista daría valor a su columna en este país, demonios, si en el mundo lo supiera. Estarían detrás de ustedes como pirañas"

El temperamento de Clarke estalló "¿Y cómo crees que me siento al respecto?"

"Me imagino que lo odias. Pero si no escribo la historia, alguien más lo hará, sepan realmente algo o no" Waverly deslizó sus manos en los bolsillos y se encogió de hombros "Yo diría la verdad. Respetaría la naturaleza especial del trabajo de ella y del suyo"

"¿Mejor el diablo que conoces?"

Waverly sonrió "Eso es todo"

"Haré que Reyes le de las llaves de uno de los apartamentos en el edificio. Será más conveniente"

"Se lo agradezco"

"Voy de compras esta tarde. Alrededor de dos"

"Eso suena divertido" dijo Waverly, sonando como si cada palabra fuera dolorosa.

Clarke sonrió "Oh, lo será"


	9. Chapter 9

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 9**_

"¿A quién tenemos?" Lexa se acomodó en el asiento trasero de la camioneta frente a Blake. La oficina regional de Virginia había enviado a dos agentes del FBI para transportarlas al centro de detención de la Oficina Federal de Prisiones donde estaban recluidos los detenidos del campamento de montaña de Jaha.

"Martin Early" respondió Blake pasándole una archivo a través del espacio entre ellas. "Detenido en el complejo de Jaha. Además de disparar contra los agentes federales, tenía documentos de reclutamiento en una caja de cartón detrás del asiento de su camioneta. Parece que estaba tratando de limpiar algunos de los papeles de Jaha antes de que apareciéramos"

Lexa revisó para asegurarse de que los micrófonos en el compartimiento delantero estaban apagados. No conocía a los agentes que las habían recogido en el aeropuerto, pero eso no era inusual. Los novatos del OHS aún estaban siendo reclutados en una gama completa de agentes y por el momento se veía obligada a comandar cuerpos de otras divisiones de seguridad. Sospechaba que los rumores de que la OHS se convertiría pronto en un consejo departamental eran ciertos y una vez que pasara, tendrían más fondos y agentes de carácter más permanente. Pero por ahora, las molestias ocasionales de estar cortos de personal era mucho mejor que los enredos burocráticos que estaban seguros resultarían cuando los políticos y directores de los diversos organismos lucharan por la supremacía en la nueva estructura de seguridad "¿Early es el tercero o cuarto al mando de Jaha?"

"Por lo que hemos sido capaces de reunir de las listas de guardias y memos confiscadas durante el allanamiento, podemos ubicarlo en las altas esferas. Él se graduó en la academia militar de Jaha, a pesar de que no era un gran erudito" Blake habló en voz baja, pero su tono sugería que estaba frustrada. O enojada "Todavía no hemos tenido exactamente libre acceso a la información. Hemos estado buscando a este tipo durante un mes y finalmente lo localizamos en el BOP, en Virginia. De alguna manera, nadie estaba muy seguro de dónde lo habían puesto"

"Eso parece suceder mucho con las personas de interés en estos días" dijo Lexa con seriedad. Sospechaba que el Departamento de Defensa o la CIA, o ambos, estaban secuestrando a los terroristas potenciales alejándolos de los otros organismos de seguridad. El fracaso de predecir el 11/9 aún no se había fijado en la puerta de nadie y era dudoso que hubiese sido la culpa de un solo organismo. Sin embargo, nadie quería renunciar a la información de los detenidos, que pudiese señalar a sus propias agencias como culpables. Era la política y la política siempre descarrilaba la justicia "¿Sabe el director de la prisión por qué venimos?"

Blake dio una sonrisa depredadora "No. Solo le informamos que esperara a la directora adjunta esta tarde"

"No tenemos por qué compartir si nadie más lo hace" Lexa estudió la fotografía a color 4x4 reproducida en la primera página del archivo. El hombre era más joven de lo que había anticipado, tal vez en sus veinte y no estaba segura de por qué estaba sorprendida. La mayoría de los miembros de su equipo no eran mayores que eso. Parecía un típico joven americano rubio, ojos azules, tez blanca. Pero su boca era delgada y dura y sus ojos contenían furia y desprecio "¿Qué hace cuando no está jugando a los soldados?"

"Es un camionero"

"¿Interestatal?"

"Arriba y abajo de la costa este"

"Eso es conveniente" dijo Lexa "¿Hay alguna evidencia que lo ponga en contacto con los secuestradores?"

Blake parecía afligida "Me gustaría poder contestar a eso, Comandante. Pero nadie nos da nada y todas nuestras peticiones de los archivos han sido ignoradas. Nos ha llevado semanas localizar la ubicación de los chicos. Es como el Shell game (juego que consiste en adivinar en cuál de los tres cubos se esconde un objeto) pero encontrando detenidos.

"¿Indra no puede desenterrar algo?" si había alguna información en cualquier ordenador, en cualquier lugar, Lexa estaba convencida de que Indra podría encontrarla, con el tiempo suficiente.

"Ella dice que no"

Lexa frunció el ceño "Entonces, alguien ha decidido excluirnos"

"Eso nos parece. De todos modos, estamos trabajando con todos los asociados conocidos de Early y las rutas de camiones que él ejecutaba el año pasado. Podríamos ser capaces de ubicarlo con uno de los secuestradores y si lo hacemos, eso pondrá a Jaha en nuestro número l"

"Bien" dijo Lexa neutral. Construir un caso contra Jaha que pudiera mantenerse de pie en un tribunal de justicia iba a ser difícil dada la falta de acceso a la inteligencia, a pesar de que su equipo seguiría trabajando para hacer precisamente eso. Ella sabía lo que Jaha había hecho y sabía que iba a seguir viniendo hasta que lo detuvieran. Los hombres como Jaha no se consideran obligados por la ley, lo que les daban el tipo de libertad que sus víctimas no disfrutaban. Lexa valoraba y respetaba la necesidad de orden y dominio del bien común, pero en el caso de Jaha los puntos más finos de la ley iban mucho más allá. Su objetivo era simple, encontrar a Jaha y detenerlo. Aprehender a un fugitivo solitario, especialmente uno con una extensa red de apoyo y fondos considerables, sin duda, era una tarea difícil. Jaha podía moverse fácilmente por todo el país con muy poco riesgo de detección a menos que tratara de acceder a las cuentas bancarias o regresar a sus lugares previos conocidos. Hasta el momento, no había hecho eso. Él no tenía motivos para que sus amigos y colegas del movimiento patriota le refugiaran. Ella ya había hablado con sus homólogos del FBI y la vigilancia de las organizaciones patrióticas conocidas se había intensificado. Podrían tener suerte y atrapar a Jaha reuniendose con uno de los cabecillas. Los fugitivos eran detenidos más de una vez, por un golpe de suerte, por alguna infracción de tráfico, al ser reconocidos por alguien quien había visto su foto en los más buscados de América, por un accidente que les obligaba a buscar atención médica. De cualquier manera, ella no creía que Jaha iba a ser descuidado. A pesar de que dudaba que lo iban a encontrar antes que hiciera otro movimiento, continuarían la caza. Mientras tanto, ella no iba a dar nada por sentado, ni siquiera su propia intuición.

Una vez que Waverly estuvo sola en el apartamento, dos pisos más abajo del de Clarke Griffin, donde iba a alojarse los próximos días, desempacó, lo que le llevó cinco minutos y luego vagó por la habitación impersonalmente amueblada, pensando en la mujer secuestrada arriba. Fuera de los reflectores, cuando Clarke no estaba desempeñando ninguna función oficial y Waverly tenía la sensación de que ese desempeño era exactamente lo que Clarke hacía de acuerdo a las circunstancias, era una mujer fascinante. Las reseñas de varios críticos de arte bien conocidos, de las pinturas de la primera hija, indicaban que el arte no era un hobby para ella. Clarke tenía verdadero talento. La mayoría de los artistas rechazaban ser el centro de atención, prefiriendo verter sus energías en sus creaciones. Debía ser una carga para Clarke ser constantemente empujada hacia el ojo público. A esto se añadía el hecho de que era lesbiana y estaba envuelta en una polémica relación con una mujer que una vez fue responsable de su protección y el tapiz se volvía aún más intrigante. _Y ella es hermosa_ , Waverly admitió para sí misma mientras estaba de pie frente a las ventanas mirando hacia abajo hacia el Gramercy Park. En realidad, más que hermosa. Clarke tenía esa chispa sensual que envolvía a todos a su alrededor en una pizca de fuego. Waverly sonrió con tristeza. Había sentido esa fuerza de atracción la primera vez que se reunieron y Lexa Woods lo había reconocido inmediatamente. Grandioso, ser atrapada deseando a la primera hija en frente de su amante. Gran manera de comenzar una asignación. Waverly no estaba realmente preocupada. Tenía mucha práctica manteniendo su bragueta cerrada. Pasar la mitad del año en la carretera, o aún más en lugares donde no había carreteras, no era precisamente favorable para tener una vida amorosa. Había descubierto muy pronto que la tensión y la incertidumbre del peligro tendían a hacer que las personas hicieran cosas que normalmente no harían. Cuando no estabas seguro de que despertarías por la mañana, odiabas perder una noche, sobre todo si se podía pasar con alguien que estaba tan ansioso como tú de sentirse viva. Lo bueno era que la mayoría de las veces despertabas al día siguiente. Por desgracia, la noche anterior a menudo se volvía en tu contra. Después de algunas experiencias embarazosas y una dolorosa, había decidido que amar en la carretera no era nada recomendable. Se había acostumbrado a seguir sin eso, pero a veces se cegaba. Felizmente, estaba clara. Sólo tenía que ver a Clarke Griffin y a Lexa Woods juntas durante unos minutos para darse cuenta de que nada ni nadie se interpondrían entre ellas, no era que quisiera. Pero solo ser testigo del poder de lo que compartían, era suficiente para desterrar cualquier fantasía persistente. Se apartó de la ventana y contempló el apartamento bien equipado, pero totalmente estéril y contempló encender su computadora para investigar aún más a las protagonistas. Pero ahora que había conocido a Clarke Griffin y Lexa Woods, se daba cuenta de que nada de lo que estuviese escrito sobre ellas o que se hubiese especulado acerca de ellas, iba a decirle nada de verdadero valor. Tomando en cuenta que tenía por lo menos cuarenta y seis horas de sueño atrasado, se tendió sobre la cama de uno de los dormitorios y cerró los ojos. Cuando llamaron a la puerta, Waverly se despertó al instante y miró su reloj. Hora del espectáculo

"Ya voy" Rápidamente, se frotó el rostro, hizo una breve parada en el baño para empapar su rostro con agua fría y quitar las telarañas de su cabeza y cogió la chaqueta de cuero de vuelo en su camino a la puerta. Una mujer pequeña y delgada con el cabello negro como el azabache y almendrados ojos de color marrón oscuro, que llevaba un traje azul marino de buen corte, la saludó cuando ella salió al pasillo.

"Soy la agente especial Pramheda" dijo la mujer.

"Waverly Earp" dijo Waverly sintiéndose ridícula ya que sabía que la agente sabía su nombre. Y probablemente todo lo que había que saber sobre ella.

"Si viene conmigo, por favor"

Subieron en el ascensor en silencio y salieron al vestíbulo, donde una camioneta esperaba en la acera. Reyes estaba junto a la puerta trasera abierta, su cuerpo ocultando parcialmente el interior mientras escudriñaba la calle en ambas direcciones. Una media docena de periodistas y un par de cámaras se empujaban para conseguir una mirada dentro del coche alrededor del enorme rubio a quien Waverly había visto de pie por última vez afuera del apartamento de Clarke. Él estaba bloqueando efectivamente la acera entre la multitud y la Suburban.

"¡Waverly!" Una voz de mujer se levantó por encima de la embestida general de gritos "¿Qué estás haciendo con el equipo de la primera hija? ¿Estás saliendo con ella o se trata de negocios?"

Tomada por sorpresa, Waverly dio media vuelta hacia el grupo de reporteros y cámaras dirigidas en su dirección. Otras personas gritaban preguntas las cuales no entendía en su mayoría por el tumulto general de ruido, pero pudo escuchar frases apagadas como nueva amante, ¿dónde está Woods? También vio a una reportera del equipo del Baltimore Herald con quien había tenido una vez una breve relación. Habían sido muy buenas en la cama, pero sus ideologías profesionales eran tan diferentes que no podían mantener una conversación durante más de cinco minutos. Apartando rápidamente la mirada, Waverly se metió en el asiento trasero detrás de Pramheda.

"Jesús" murmuró Waverly murmuró "Gran recepción"

"Bienvenida a mi mundo" Clarke Griffin, vestida con pantalones negros, botas negras y una blusa de color burdeos bajo un largo abrigo de cuero negro, ocupaba el asiento de enfrente. Había atado su cabello de alguna manera, domando los gruesos rizos y Waverly se dio cuenta de lo diferente que se veía cuando los usaba de esa manera. El aspecto salvaje había sido sustituido por un aspecto fresco y sofisticado. Ambos aspectos eran sexy.

Waverly se encontró con los ojos de Clarke "¿Eso es normal?"

"No acostumbra serlo pero…" Clarke miró por la ventana a los periodistas rezagados regresando a las camionetas de noticias "…durante los últimos meses lo ha sido"

"¿Qué pasa con la gente en la calle? ¿Le molestan las personas que quieren hablar con usted?"

"En realidad no. A menos que se den cuenta de mi entorno" Clarke sonrió a Pramheda "Ellos no me reconocen"

"Me resulta difícil de creer"

Las cejas de Clarke se elevaron. No había nada de coqueteo en el tono de Waverly Earp, sin embargo Clarke había reconocido un breve interés por ella una o dos veces. El cumplido de la periodista parecía ser genuino "Gracias"

"De nada" Waverly sacó una pequeña grabadora digital del bolsillo de su chaqueta de cuero y se la mostró a Clarke.

"¿Le importa? Solo voy a usarla mientras esté haciendo la entrevista"

"¿A dónde irán las grabaciones cuando haya terminado con ellas?" preguntó Clarke.

Waverly había esperado que Clarke se negara rotundamente y la pregunta la tomó por sorpresa. La mayoría de las personas que había entrevistado estaban ansiosas por exposición "Las mantengo seguras bajo llave en una caja fuerte. Nunca nadie las oye, solo yo"

Clarke se quedó en silencio por un momento "Está bien para mí, pero tengo la sensación de que hay un protocolo para este tipo de cosas" miró a Pramheda, que parecía relajada pero alerta sentado al lado de Waverly "¿Sabes algo, Becca?"

"No señora, pero sugeriría aclararlo con la jefe y la comandante"

"¿Por qué no suponemos que todo está bien por ahora?" Clarke vio la pequeña luz roja que se encendía al final del dispositivo "Por cierto, Waverly ¿eres lesbiana?"

Waverly se echó a reír y miró la grabadora en su mano "¿Para los registros? Sí"

"No es que importe, por supuesto" agregó Clarke.

"Tomando en cuenta que su matrimonio no será legal ¿por qué lo hace?" preguntó Waverly.

"Porque debería ser legal y porque no necesito el permiso de nadie para prometer mi vida a Lexa"

"¿Cómo se siente su padre al respecto?"

"Deberías preguntarle a él sobre eso"

"Me encantaría…" dijo Waverly "…pero no estoy segura de que podría superar a la señora Washburn para preguntarle"

"Él vendrá a la boda. Puedes preguntarle allí"

Waverly se sentó con la espalda recta "¿El presidente va a asistir?"

"Eso no es oficial…" dijo Clarke "…por lo que necesitarás esperar hasta que la Casa Blanca lo haya anunciado oficialmente. A menos que quieras a Abigail en tu trasero"

"¿Está bromeando?" dijo Waverly "Tan pronto como esa noticia salga al aire, el número de periodistas en Colorado se triplicará. Tenga la maldita certeza de que lo mantendré en secreto"

El SUV se dirigió hacia la acera y desaceleró hasta detenerse. Pramheda se desplazó hacia la puerta, bloqueando de nuevo el interior cuando alguien desde el exterior la abrió. Waverly estiró el cuello para ver alrededor de Pramheda y vio a Reyes custodiando la puerta nuevamente. A continuación, una pelirroja con el guardarropa de la Quinta Avenida subió y se sentó junto a Clarke Griffin. Besó a Clarke en la mejilla y luego puso su mirada en Waverly.

"Clarke, cariño ¿Qué es lo que has recogido?"

"Zoe, ésta es Waverly Earp, la periodista de la que te hablé" dijo Clarke secamente.

"Hola Waverly" dijo Zoe, saboreando el nombre como si se tratara de un buen vino.

Waverly sintió una oleada de anticipación placentera. La voz humeante de la pelirroja era como líquido caliente vertido sobre ella. Se inclinó a través del espacio entre ellas con su mano extendida "Creo que me va a gustar ir de compras después de todo"

"Oh, querida, no tienes ni idea" Zoe ronroneó mientras tomaba la mano de Waverly.

Clarke negó con la cabeza "Zoe"

"Sólo estoy siendo sociable" dijo Zoe tranquilamente cruzando las piernas "Te lo dije, no tengo la intención de tocar"

Waverly se echó a reír "¿Puedo votar?"

"Me temo que no" respondió Zoe

"Esta asignación se hace más difícil con el tiempo" dijo Waverly y se sentó a disfrutar del paseo.

"Lo siento, Directora Adjunta, pero creo que tenemos un problema" El hombre calvo y fornido con el porte militar no sonaba particularmente arrepentido, aunque no había sido nada más que distante y educado desde que Lexa y Blake habían llegado al centro de detención de alta seguridad federal. Habían sido llevadas a su oficina después de un pequeño retraso y él había lucido realmente sorprendido cuando ella le dio el nombre de Early. Ahora sacaba una carpeta de una pila en su escritorio, la abrió y estudió una lista. Luego, con expresión seria dijo "Martin Early está en el proceso de ser transferido a otro centro. Me temo que no será capaz de hacerle una entrevista aquí"

"¿A dónde va?" Lexa preguntó con calma, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

El director de la prisión se encogió de hombros "Su suposición es tan buena como la mía. Con algunos de estos sujetos, solo prestamos servicio de posesión. Alojamiento y comida"

Lo que significaba, pensó Lexa, que algún otro organismo estaba a cargo. Dado que el acto patriótico diseñado para ampliar la capacidad de investigar el terrorismo había sido promulgado el mes anterior, la jurisdicción y las libertades civiles de los sospechosos de terrorismo local, había llegado a ser algo borroso. Podría ser una coincidencia que el detenido que ella quería interrogar fuese enrumbado a destinos desconocidos, pero lo dudaba. Y ahora no era el momento para descubrir donde, en las líneas enredadas de inteligencia, el mensaje había salido que ella estaba interesada "Me gustaría hablar con la persona encargada de su traslado"

El director de la prisión miró su reloj "Me imagino que están a punto de salir"

Lexa se levantó "Por favor, transmita el mensaje de que deben esperar. Y haga que alguien de su gente nos lleve a ellos"

"Está bien" dijo dubitativo "Enviaré el mensaje, pero estos sujetos no escuchan"

"Creo que lo harán en esta ocasión" dijo Lexa complacida. Los agentes federales reconocían la cadena de mando aunque no siempre jugaran limpio con las otras divisiones. Hizo un gesto a Octavia y siguieron al guardia que vino a acompañarlas.

Las llevó a la planta baja a través de una gran variedad de pasillos en la parte trasera de la prisión. En el exterior, un pequeño aparcamiento estaba rodeado por muros de hormigón de tres metros de altura rematado con alambre de púas, cámaras infrarrojas y detectores de movimiento. Dos camionetas negras y una furgoneta de transporte negra sin marcas estaban estacionadas en el aparcamiento. Un joven, de corte limpio con un traje azul bien ajustado, camisa blanca, corbata y zapatos negros brillantes de vestir estaba de pie fuera del primer vehículo, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. No parecía feliz. Lexa se acercó a él.

"Soy la Directora Adjunta Lexa Woods de la OHS" dijo extendiendo sus credenciales. No le ofreció la mano. Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia la camioneta sin ventanas "¿Tiene a Martin Early ahí?"

"No estoy autorizado para revelar eso, señora"

"¿Puedo ver su identificación, por favor" Lexa tomó su porta-tarjetas. Decía Oficina Federal de Prisiones, pero sospechaba que era de la DOD "Agente Tom Linson, tengo que entrevistar al Sr Early con carácter de urgencia. Me gustaría que retrasara la transferencia hasta que haya terminado"

"No puedo hacer eso, señora, sin una orden de mis superiores. Estoy seguro de que usted entiende"

Él era evasivo, como cualquier buen agente sería. Podía tomar horas desentrañar las cuestiones jurisdiccionales e incluso podría no lograr su acceso al detenido. Iba a tener que tirar de rango y un estacionamiento no era el lugar para hacerlo "¿Cuál es su destino?"

"Lo siento, señora, no estoy autorizado a revelar esa información"

"Entiendo" dijo Lexa uniformemente. Podía sentir la tensión de Octavia a su lado. Ella para empezar estaba baja de paciencia, todos lo que estaban estos días. Pero una pelea entre organismos, en particular con un agente de nivel medio de este tipo, no las llevaría a ninguna parte "Iremos con usted" Se volvió a Octavia "Radia a nuestro conductor y diles que venga a recogernos"

Las cejas del agente Tom Linson subieron por encima de sus gafas de sol costosas "No tengo autorización para eso, señora"

Lexa sonrió "Eso es absolutamente correcto. Yo la tengo"


	10. Chapter 10

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 10**_

"Espera un minuto" dijo Zoe a Clarke y a Waverly mientras buscaba en su bolso "Tengo una llamada"  
El grupo se redujo y Waverly notó que sus tres sombras tomaban posición frente y detrás de ellos otra vez. En las últimas horas, casi se había acostumbrado a Pramheda, Murphy y Reyes flotando justo por fuera de su campo directo de visión. Cuándo había empezado a caminar por la Quinta Avenida con Clarke y Zoe, había estado muy consciente de ser seguida. Pasar tiempo en las zonas de combate le había hecho muy cuidadosa e hipersensible a cualquiera invasión de su espacio personal y cuando ese alguien era del tamaño de Jhon Murphy, era doblemente incómodo. De hecho, después de veinte minutos de tenerlo detrás de ella, muy cerca de ella, se sintió irritable y nerviosa. No tenía ni idea de cómo Clarke Griffin toleraba este tipo de violación de su privacidad las veinticuatro horas del día.  
"Hola…" dijo Zoe alegremente cuando contestó el teléfono "… ¿dónde estás? ¿En serio? ¿Estás finalmente libre? No, quédate donde estás, estamos a la vuelta de la esquina. Te encontraremos y te invitaremos una copa" Zoe dejó caer el teléfono en el bolso "Eso fue Nicole. Le dije que nos reuniríamos con ella en su hotel"  
"Muy bien" respondió Clarke "Creo que cualquier cosa que tengamos que hacer, la podemos hacer por teléfono antes de irnos este fin de semana"  
Waverly susurró una oración de agradecimiento. En realidad había pasado un muy buen tiempo viendo a Clarke y a Zoe de compras. De todos modos, el arte de las compras era un gusto adquirido y que ella aún tenía que desarrollarlo. Cuando tenía que asistir a una función formal, escogía el básico blanco y negro, pensando que siempre iba a funcionar. Además, el negro quedaba bien y no mostraba las arrugas, incluso después de horas, a veces días, en una maleta. Usó el tiempo entre accesorios y discusiones para entrevistar informalmente a Clarke Griffin. Una buena periodista no tenía necesidad de hacer preguntas para aprender sobre su objetivo. Generalmente, sólo tenía que escuchar. Y observar. Había descubierto mucho en las últimas horas, la mayoría de ellas, cosas que nunca pondría en su artículo. Zoe Monroe, como pronto había comprobado, era mucho más que una amiga cercana para Clarke. Zoe estaba un poco enamorada de Clarke Griffin y muy protectora y los sentimientos parecían mutuos de una manera completamente apropiada. Ambas mujeres eran cariñosas la una con la otra sin esfuerzo de una manera que Waverly nunca había experimentado con ninguna mujer. Tenía envidia y estaba intrigada por su relación y más que nada excitada. Tal vez su excitación se debía a la pura fuerza de estar rodeada de estas potentes feromonas. O tal vez había pasado demasiado tiempo sin el singular placer de perderse a sí misma en una mujer. Cualquiera que fuese la causa, sus nervios estaban gratamente en el límite. Ellas comenzaron a caminar de nuevo y en pocos minutos estaban en el Plaza. Waverly notó que algunas cabezas se giraron a medida que ellas se abrían paso a través del vestíbulo hacia el salón del hotel y el bar. Tal vez, como Clarke había dicho, si Clarke estuviese por ella misma en la calle, podría pasar desapercibida, pero tres mujeres, flanqueadas por un séquito en trajes, explorando el entorno, era bastante difícil de pasar por alto. Clarke mantuvo la vista al frente y Waverly casi podía sentir el escudo que había erigido alrededor de sí misma. Se preguntaba sobre el costo de mantener este tipo de barrera y pensó que tal vez eso explicaría el por qué Clarke parecía tan íntima con los pocos que dejaba se le acercaran.  
"Ella está allí" comentó Zoe señalando el área de estar en la esquina con varios sofás y una mesa baja.  
Waverly miró distraídamente hacia donde indicaba Zoe y casi tropezó cuando su mirada se concentró en la mujer que estaba sentada allí. Clarke y Zoe, una rubia y otra pelirroja, ambas hermosas, irradiaban una sensación de luminosidad y calor y estar cerca de ellas era muy parecido a estar cerca del sol, el sol del mediodía. La mujer que les esperaba hacía pensar a Waverly en el atardecer, era como estar en la cubierta de un velero cuando el cielo se volvía de un terciopelo rojizo salpicado de diamantes y la brisa prometía placeres prohibidos. La pequeña mujer cuyo cabello de fuego, que llegaba hasta sus hombros, enmarcaba un rostro que se hacía inolvidable no por la perfección sino por la acentuada boca audaz y los ojos oscuros profundos. Su tez poseía rastros del Mediterráneo, sumándose a su innegable encanto.  
"Nicole" Clarke y Zoe exclamaron simultáneamente. Las tres se abrazaron y luego Clarke señaló a Waverly, que estaba un poco fuera del grupo, incapaz de apartar los ojos de la morena "Waverly Earp, Nicole Haught"  
"Encantada de conocerla" dijo Waverly extendiendo la mano. La barbilla de la Dra Nicole Haught apenas llegaba al hombro de Waverly y Waverly tuvo la idea irracional de que ellas encajarían muy bien juntas en la cama. Con la misma rapidez, desterró la imagen suplicando que Nicole no leyera la mente. Después de todo, también se suponía que estaba aquí para conseguir la historia de Nicole. Ahora no tenía que esperar hasta que todos se reunieran en Colorado para empezar.  
"Hola" la voz de Nicole era cálida y suave. Su mirada se detuvo en Waverly durante unos segundos antes de volverse a Clarke y a Zoe nuevamente.  
Murphy, Pramheda y Reyes tomaron posiciones trianguladas detrás de los sofás agrupados y Waverly se dio cuenta de que estaba a medio camino entre el perímetro formado por los agentes y el círculo íntimo de las tres amigas. Se había encontrado a menudo atrapada entre el conflicto de los países democráticos y las dictaduras, el orden y el caos, la vida y la muerte. A pesar de estar acostumbrada para navegar por el limbo entre paisajes cambiantes, nunca se había sentido tan fuera de lugar como lo hacía en este momento, ni había estado tan consciente del deseo de estar conectada. Ver como Clarke y Zoe, insertaban a Nicole en el redil de su afecto, le había hecho experimentar una punzada de soledad que se instaló en su pecho y le hacía difícil respirar. Todas se sentaron y Waverly se encontraba al lado de Nicole en un asiento doble, al otro lado de Clarke y Zoe. Una camarera apareció de la nada y tomó sus pedidos para las bebidas. Waverly no bebía mucho, pero pidió una cerveza mientras todas las demás pedían vino. Rara vez pensaba en su educación de la clase obrera, pero justo en ese momento, rodeada de tanta elegancia y belleza, sintió la diferencia. La aerodinámica falda negra de Nicole, notó, que se deslizó hasta sus muslos delgados cuando cruzó las piernas. El leve susurro de las medias al deslizarse sobre la superficie de la piel de Nicole hizo que se formara un nudo en el estómago de Waverly. Captó la más elemental huella de perfume, una fragancia aromática que le hacía pensar en sombras claras y la luz del sol salpicando un frondoso manto de hojas. Tuvo la tentación casi irresistible de presionar su rostro en el cuello de Nicole.  
"Gracias a Dios" murmuró Waverly cuando la camarera trajo sus bebidas. Ella tomó un largo trago de su cerveza y trató de distraerse de la presencia fascinante de Nicole Haught a sólo unos centímetros de distancia.  
"Así que realmente vas a tomar tiempo libre" dijo Clarke a Nicole "Espero que estés planeando venir con nosotros cuando nos vayamos el lunes"  
Nicole rió "No he empacado lo suficiente para la próxima semana. Tendré que volver a Boston primero"  
"¿Qué podrías necesitar en una estación de esquí que nosotras no podamos prestarte?" dijo Zoe.  
"Hay un pequeño problema en el hecho que ustedes son cinco o seis centímetros más altas" señaló Nicole.  
Zoe agitó la mano con indiferencia "Podemos manejarlo. Ahora que finalmente te hemos extraído de tu laboratorio, no permitiremos que regreses"  
"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste unas vacaciones?" preguntó Clarke.  
"Viajo mucho" dijo Nicole defensiva.  
Clarke negó con la cabeza "He pasado mi vida con los políticos. Es imposible deslumbrarme con una respuesta evasiva como esa. Vacaciones. No un viaje de negocios"  
"Uh…en un momento del año pasado"  
"Allí está, ves" dijo Zoe triunfante "No volverás a Boston. Al segundo que lo hagas, volverás a empezar con lo que sea que estás haciendo y olvidarás de venir con nosotros"  
"No voy a olvidar que Clarke se va a casar" protestó Nicole. Miró a Waverly con una sonrisa amistosa "¿También son tan implacables contigo?"  
"Mi situación es un poco diferente" dijo Waverly, dándose cuenta de que Nicole no sabía por qué estaba allí.  
"Waverly es una periodista, Nicole" dijo Clarke con una pequeña nota de disculpa en su voz. "Ella estará cubriendo la boda como un documento para Washington"  
"Oh" la sonrisa de Nicole desapareció y su voz se volvió claramente más fría. Se movió un poco creando distancia entre ellas y miró con abierto recelo a Waverly "Ya veo"  
"¿Alérgica a la prensa?" Waverly preguntó bruscamente, molesta por la pared que Nicole había levantado tan rápidamente.  
"Digamos que mi experiencia no ha sido exactamente positiva" dijo Nicole, obviamente, tratando de ser cortés. Dejó su copa de vino con exagerado cuidado y luego miró con pena a Clarke "Creo que tendré que pasar tu oferta para unirme a tu grupo este fin de semana"  
Clarke no miró a Waverly "Lo siento, Nicole. No estaba pensando"  
"Eso es absolutamente correcto. No hay ninguna razón por la que deberías" Nicole apartó el cabello de su rostro con un gesto de cansancio "¿Te importaría que me encuentre con ustedes después? Creo que necesito un poco de tiempo a solas para descansar"  
"Por supuesto que no" dijo Clarke "Promete que nos llamarás más tarde. Zoe estará en mi piso por un rato y estábamos esperando que pudieras venir a cenar"  
"Las llamaré" Nicole se puso de pie y dio a Clarke y a Zoe un rápido abrazo. Asintió con la cabeza a Waverly "Buenas tardes, Waverly"  
"Bueno, maldición" Zoe murmuró cuando Nicole se alejó "Eso pone un giro a nuestros planes"  
Waverly bajó su botella de cerveza y se levantó "Creo que puedo encargarme de esto por ustedes" Sin esperar respuesta, Waverly corrió tras Nicole Haught.

"Estamos girando la interestatal" informó Blake comprobando las señales de la carretera cuando el SUV tomó más despacio la parte inferior de la salida de la rampa y se volvió al oeste "Parece una carretera muy pequeña"  
Lexa estiró las piernas y movió los hombros para liberar un poco la tensión "Me imagino que esta caravana estaba atrayendo un poco de atención en la carretera. Más fácil de rastrear por el aire también"  
"¿Aire como helicóptero o aire como satélite?" preguntó Blake.  
"Satélite a ciencia cierta, posiblemente ambos" Lexa miró su reloj. Se hacía de noche temprano en las montañas, pero aun así se había hecho muy tarde, más de lo que había esperado "No vamos a llegar a casa esta noche. Tendríamos suerte si logramos llegar a casa en la mañana"  
"¿Crees que vamos a Illinois?"  
Lexa asintió "Mi conjetura es que están transfiriendo a Early y a quien quiera que sea que está en esa Vans, al centro de máxima seguridad en Marion. La base naval de Guantánamo aún no está lista para mantener detenidos"  
"Demonios" murmuró Blake "Si no hablamos con este tipo antes de llegar allí, nunca hablaremos con él"  
"Es por eso que estamos en este viaje por carretera"  
"¿Quieres que haga una llamada a la base para informarles sobre nuestro cambio de planes?"  
Lexa lo quería, porque quería enviarle un mensaje a Clarke de que no estaría en casa como había planeado. Por otra parte, a pesar de pensar que la transferencia de Early justo cuando quería interrogarlo podría ser una coincidencia, no estaba convencida de eso. También creía que sus comunicaciones con la base eran tan seguras como ellos podían hacerlas, pero eso no quería decir que no estaban siendo supervisadas. Por el momento, prefería no emitir sus planes "Vamos a esperar un poco"  
Unos minutos más tarde Blake miró por la ventana "Está nublado por allá"  
"Estamos subiendo por las montañas. No creo que alguna vez las haya cruzado sin que estuviesen así"  
Un pitido sonó desde la consola integrada en el panel lateral anunciando que un ocupante en el compartimiento delantero quería hablar con ellas. Lexa apretó un botón "¿Sí?"  
"El vehículo justo delante de nosotros está señalando que va a parar"  
Lexa frunció el ceño "¿Puedes ver algún signo de problema mecánico? ¿Un pinchazo o el sobrecalentamiento del motor?"  
"No señora"  
"No hay mucho más del ancho de un hombro en estas carreteras tortuosas. Tenga cuidado de no golpearlos"  
"¿Quiere que paremos, Directora Adjunta?"  
Lexa consideró sus opciones. La van que transportaba de prisionero estaba intercalada entre los otros dos SUV. Su vehículo era el cuarto en la fila. Si los agentes en el vehículo detrás de la van, estaban teniendo problemas mecánicos, no estaban en peligro. Tenían móviles y estarían, sin duda, en contacto con sus superiores. Por otro lado, si se detenía, podría perder la van con los prisioneros y la SUV líder, junto con su oportunidad de interrogar a Early "No, rodéelos y mantenga la fila detrás de la furgoneta"  
"Sí señora"  
"¿Qué piensas sobre eso?" preguntó Blake nerviosamente.  
"No lo sé" Lexa tenía una sensación punzante en la parte posterior de su cuello y la incómoda sensación de que estaba pasando algo por alto. Presionó el botón del intercomunicador nuevamente "Quiero saber si aceleran. Y estén preparados, pueden tratar de perdernos"  
"No se preocupe, no lo harán"  
Lexa aseguró su cinturón de seguridad. Se dio cuenta de que Blake también se sentía incómoda. Ante la petición tácita de Blake, Lexa asintió "Abre el compartimiento del piso" Blake se inclinó mientras Lexa presionaba el código para desbloquear el depósito debajo de los pies de Blake. Con el clic del bloqueo desacoplado, Blake abrió y extrajo el arma de las abrazaderas que sujetaban el arma en su lugar. Dejó caer la tapa trasera en el compartimiento y reposó la escopeta sobre las rodillas. "Si por alguna razón tenemos que dejar…" las palabras de Lexa fueron borradas por una explosión que sacudió el vehículo. El SUV se desvió bruscamente y Lexa se catapultó hacia adelante. Su cinturón de seguridad detuvo bruscamente su movimiento y vagamente registró un dolor por el moretón en su pecho. Luego fue arrojada violentamente contra el asiento mientras el mundo se disolvía en un vértigo, una fuerte sacudida acompañó un chirrido metálico.

"Nicole, espera" Waverly la llamó. Por un instante pensó que sería ignorada por Nicole, pero finalmente Nicole se detuvo frente a los ascensores. Waverly no podía leer su expresión así que continuó por instinto. Nicole no parecía enfadada unos minutos antes, sino triste. "Por lo general, tarda más de cinco minutos para que alguien decida que no le gusto"  
"No es nada personal" Nicole se encogió de hombros y apretó el botón para subir "Es su trabajo"  
"Me di cuenta de eso"  
"Lo siento si parezco grosera" dijo Nicole su atención fija en las puertas del ascensor "Pero estoy muy cansada de ver lo que digo, especialmente cuando estoy relajada con mis amigos"  
El resentimiento en su voz era difícil de pasar por alto "¿Qué tal si te digo que todo es confidencial a menos que acordemos lo contrario?"  
Nicole dio a Waverly una mirada curiosa "Me temo que tendré que insultar de nuevo, pero no le creo"  
"Déjame adivinar" dijo Waverly tomando una oportunidad "Le dijiste algo a alguien en una situación íntima y terminó imprimiéndolo"  
"Lo suficientemente cerca"  
"Entonces ella no tenía ningún escrúpulo. Yo lo tengo" Waverly tocó ligeramente a Nicole en el hombro para asegurarse de que Nicole estaba escuchando. "Extraoficialmente significa extraoficialmente"  
Nicole sonrió con tristeza "Eso es lo que él dijo también"  
Él. La decepción golpeó a Waverly como un puñetazo en el plexo solar, pero se las arregló para ocultar su sorpresa "Lo siento, yo sólo había asumido…"  
"No hay necesidad de disculparse"  
"Bien, ya que no tenemos que preocuparnos por las conversaciones de almohada, deberías sentirte aún más segura"  
"Por alguna razón, no lo hago" dijo Nicole aunque su expresión se había suavizado "Eres aún más lisonjera de lo que él era"  
"Me alegra oír eso" Waverly sonrió y tomó el codo de Nicole, tirando suavemente "Vuelve y termina tu vino"  
"Normalmente no soy tan fácil de persuadir" dijo Nicole con un pequeño gesto, comenzando a caminar junto a Waverly.  
"Es mi encanto natural" dijo Waverly en broma, preguntándose si se había imaginado el ligero temblor bajo sus dedos. El brazo de Nicole rozaba el de ella y sabía que no estaba imaginando el pulso de excitación que se instaló en la boca de su estómago. Una nueva historia, incluso una que su jefe le había enviado a conseguir, era la cosa más alejada de su mente. Todo lo que quería era llegar a conocer mejor a Nicole Haught. Mucho mejor.

Lexa registró dos cosas a la vez. El calor y el olor a que algo se estaba quemando. El vehículo se había volteado de su lado y estaba colgando de su cinturón de seguridad, su peso era soportado por las correas a través de las caderas y el pecho. Respirar en esa posición era difícil "¡Octavia! ¿Octavia, estás bien?"  
"Golpeada" Blake jadeó "Nada serio"  
"Quédate allí hasta que pueda revisarte" Lexa buscó a tientas el cerrojo en su cinturón de seguridad y finalmente lo abrió. Cayó a pocos metros de la puerta, que ahora estaba realmente en el suelo y se posó en su hombro izquierdo. Gruñó de dolor, entonces se puso de rodillas al nivel de Blake que cayó a su lado con un ruido sordo rompe huesos. Las luces del interior estaban apagadas y mientras trataba de ver a Blake, se dio cuenta de que el aire era de un rojo nebuloso. El pánico la golpeó con fuerza y por un instante, vio la limosina de su padre explotando en una fuente de fuego. Mentalmente alejó esa imagen y agarró a Blake por el hombro "Tenemos que salir de aquí ¿Cómo está tu pierna?"  
"Piernas bien" la voz de Octavia era clara y tranquila "Estoy bien, comandante ¿Crees que haya alguien más allá afuera?"  
"Tendremos que salir a ver" Lexa se puso de pie y buscó la manija de la puerta que ahora era el techo. La primera persona en salir sería un blanco fácil "¿Todavía tienes la escopeta?" En respuesta, Octavia recargó la recámara del cartucho. "Una vez que esté afuera te cubriré" dijo Lexa "Espera aquí"  
"¡Comandante, déjeme salir primero!"  
"No" Lexa empujó la puerta con todas sus fuerzas y ésta se abrió de golpe. Con cautela se asomó, pero lo único que podía ver eran dedos de fuego saltando en el aire. Un francotirador podía tenerla en su punto de mira y nunca lo sabría. Su vehículo no estaba en fuego al menos no todavía. Algo más estaba ardiendo cerca. Aunque sus brazos temblaban, se elevó por la escotilla abierta, se irguió y rodó a un lado en el suelo. Tan pronto como se golpeó, haciendo caso omiso de las piedras clavadas en su cuerpo, sacó su pistola y se cubrió de nuevo con el vehículo. Desde esa posición podía ver a ciento ochenta grados. Todo lo que veía era humo. Si había alguien por ahí, estaban bien escondidos. "Blake. Ahora. Rápidamente"  
Unos segundos más tarde, Blake se desplomó junto a Lexa "¿Qué pasa con los chicos en la delantera?"  
"Todavía dentro" Los ojos de Lexa finalmente se acostumbraron a la luz tenebrosa "Nuestro vehículo se fue por la borda. Estamos abajo como unos cincuenta metros" De rodillas, siguió su camino lentamente hacia la parte delantera del vehículo. A otros cincuenta metros por la pendiente, la van, o lo que se supone que había sido la van, estaba totalmente envuelta en llamas "Comprueba nuestra escolta. Comprobaré la van"  
"Comandante…" Blake protestó "…deje que yo vaya abajo"  
"Sólo cuida mi espalda, Blake" Lexa subió hacia las nubes turbulentas de humo negro. Dudaba que alguien todavía estuviese vivo en ese infierno, pero tenía que averiguarlo. No sólo podía esperar y ver cómo se quemaban.


	11. Chapter 11

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 11**_

"¿Así que vas a aceptar nuestro ofrecimiento para cenar?" Clarke preguntó a Nicole. Después de que Nicole había regresado con Waverly, todas habían compartido otra copa y por lo que Clarke podía decir, Waverly y Nicole habían hecho las paces. Nicole parecía más relajada y Waverly no parecía tener otro interés que Nicole.

"Antes de decir que sí" dijo Nicole "¿Quién va a cocinar?"

"Nosotras" dijo Zoe, deslizando su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Clarke "Uno de nuestros muchos talentos"

"Entonces acepto" Nicole miró a Waverly "¿Vienes?"

"Bueno…" dijo Waverly vacilante "…no estoy muy segura"

"Únete a nosotras" dijo Clarke. A pesar de que no estaba loca por la asignación de Waverly, ella le gustaba. Y la pregunta de Nicole había sonado mucho como una invitación. Si Nicole quería que Waverly estuviera allí, Clarke no iba a oponerse. Había sentido una afinidad inmediata con Nicole la noche que habían compartido escenario en un evento para recaudar fondos que resultó mortal. A pesar de eso, Zoe, Nicole y ella habían llegado a acercarse, no sabía mucho acerca de ella, salvo que era brillante, amable y sencilla. Hubo un ex-marido en su pasado, pero por la manera en que Nicole había estado estudiando a Waverly toda la noche, Clarke se preguntaba que había dado lugar a la parte del ex.

Waverly le sonrió a Nicole "Parece que estaré ahí" Nicole le devolvió la sonrisa

"Bien" dijo Clarke poniéndose de pie "Entonces voto porque movamos la fiesta a mi casa" El SUV estaba esperando delante de la entrada del hotel y justo cuando Clarke y los demás llegaron al vehículo, el mundo dio un salto hacia un avance rápido. Murphy agarró la puerta trasera y la abrió al mismo tiempo que Pramheda y Reyes se acercaban a Clarke y la propulsaban hacia el vehículo.

"El resto de ustedes, entren, ahora" Reyes gritó, mientras Murphy se arrojaba en el asiento delantero y Reyes se volvía para cerrar la puerta. Zoe ya había seguido a Clarke en el interior y Waverly agarró a Nicole tirando de ella justo cuando la puerta se cerraba.

"¿Qué pasa?" Clarke exclamó cuando la SUV rugió fuera de la acera "¿Raven? ¿Qué pasa?"

Raven negó con la cabeza, sus dedos contra su auricular como si urgiera para que el mensaje continuara. Al mismo tiempo, levantó su comunicador "Delta uno, prioridad roja. Delta uno, prioridad roja"

El segundo que Reyes dejó de hablar, Clarke exigió "¿Qué está sucediendo?"

"No lo sé" el cuerpo de Reyes estaba rígido, con una expresión pétrea.

Clarke se obligó a pensar con claridad. Esta no era la primera vez que había estado en esta situación. Una rápida evacuación podría significar casi cualquier cosa, un ataque terrorista en cualquier parte del país, una amenaza de peligro biológico en el sistema de metro, un intento de asesinato contra su padre. Alguien en una división de seguridad en algún lugar, simplemente podría haber reaccionado de forma exagerada a una transmisión de radio interceptada y haber pedido medidas de protección extremas sin verdadera justificación. Ella no sabría hasta que Reyes consiguiera más información o hasta que pudiera hablar con Lexa. De repente, se sintió helada. Se agarró a los bordes del asiento para evitar que sus manos temblaran "Pónte en contacto con Lexa. Quiero hablar con ella"

"Tan pronto como me sea posible" respondió Reyes, aun descifrando las transmisiones.

En momentos, se precipitaron en el servicio secreto detrás del edificio de Clarke. Reyes desenfundó su arma. Lo mismo hizo Pramheda y ambos agentes se posicionaron para proteger a los ocupantes cuando la puerta trasera se abrió. Clarke miró a sus amigas. Zoe y Nicole, ambas parecían aturdidas pero calmadas. Waverly lucía ferozmente concentrada y Clarke se dio cuenta, que había inclinado su cuerpo por lo que estaba entre Nicole y Pramheda. Si había hombres armados esperándoles en la calle, los hombres armados tendrían que pasar por dos personas antes de llegar a Nicole. Clarke captó todo esto casi inconscientemente, el principal pensamiento en su mente era Lexa. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Sabía lo que estaba sucediendo? Y debajo de todo esto, el miedo que no podía permitir salir a la superficie. La única imposible e inaceptable posibilidad que todo esto era porque algo le había pasado a Lexa.

"Despejado" Reyes dijo a Pramheda y abrió la puerta. Ambos agentes inmediatamente saltaron y Clarke pudo ver a los demás miembros del equipo rodeando todo el SUV. Reyes se inclinó entrando "Sra Griffin, ud primero, por favor"

"Ven conmigo" dijo Clarke, tomando la mano de Zoe.

Tan pronto como salieron, media docena de agentes las rodearon y en el siguiente segundo, Waverly y Nicole les siguieron con varios agentes detrás de ellas. Clarke no se molestó en conversar y casi corriendo mientras la masa de cuerpos que la rodeaban la llevaba hacia el edificio. En el interior, el ascensor hacia su piso estaba abierto y Reyes dirigió a Clarke, Zoe, Nicole, y Waverly al interior. Pramheda y Murphy se metieron de últimos. Una vez que estaban subiendo, Clarke soltó la mano de Zoe.

"¿Sabes algo más?

Con expresión sombría, Reyes sacudió la cabeza "Todavía no"

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y el corazón de Clarke se hundió. Harper esperaba en el hall de entrada, su expresión seria.

"¿Es Lexa?" Clarke preguntó inexpresivamente.

"Ha habido un incidente. No tengo los detalles" la mirada de Harper no se apartó del rostro de Clarke "Lexa señaló que te aseguraran. Tiene que entrar a su apartamento. Ahora"

Lexa señaló. Clarke se tambaleó ligeramente. Entonces estaba viva. Ella estaba viva.

"¿Cómo están?" Blake graznó, asfixiada mientras el humo envolvía los vehículos y oscurecía por completo la carretera por encima de ellos.

Lexa sacudió la cabeza, limpiándose el sudor y las cenizas de su rostro "Cualquier persona en esa furgoneta se ha ido ¿Qué hay de nuestra gente?"

"Desinflé las bolsas de aire para darles una mirada. El conductor está inconsciente, el otro tiene al menos una fractura abierta de fémur, tal vez su pelvis" Blake luchó para abrir el compartimiento trasero de la SUV, el borde inferior estaba parcialmente enterrado en las rocas y la tierra "Tengo que llegar al equipo médico"

Cada vehículo de transporte tenía al menos suministros rudimentarios de primeros auxilios, aunque no todo el complemento era llevado cuando la primera hija no estaba a bordo. "Déjalo. Tenemos que sacarlos antes que esta cosa se queme"

"Todo este humo tiene que llamar la atención" Blake gritó mientras se abrían camino de regreso a la parte delantera de la SUV volcada "Algún tipo de equipo de rescate debe estar aquí pronto"

Lexa subió a la parte lateral del vehículo, que ahora estaba apuntando hacia arriba y miró hacia abajo en el compartimiento de los conductores "Suponiendo que el Agente Tom Linson no los haga regresar" agarró el brazo de Blake "Voy adentro. Voy a levantarlos y sacarlos. Arrástralos tan lejos de aquí como sea posible" Blake frunció el ceño y empezó a protestar, pero Lexa la cortó. "Soy más alta, Octavia. Tiene sentido que yo lo haga"

"Prométeme que si se empieza a quemar saldrás"

"Los tendremos afuera para entonces"

Lexa se dejó caer en el compartimiento de los conductores, apretando su cuerpo entre los hombres quienes todavía estaban atados a sus asientos y al salpicadero. Revisó el pulso del cuello del conductor y sintió un suave latido debajo de sus dedos. Estaba vivo, pero chocado. Puso su mano detrás de su cabeza y revisó por fracturas obvias en su cráneo y cuello posterior. No sintió ninguna herida abierta o un importante mal alineamiento, pero tomó medidas de precaución, sacó los brazos de su chaqueta, la dobló longitudinalmente varias veces y la envolvió alrededor de su cuello. El collar cervical improvisado podría no ayudar mucho si tenía una fractura grave del cuello, pero dejarlo arder hasta la muerte no era una opción. Protegiendo su cuello como pudo, ella apoyó su hombro contra su pecho y desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad. Con ambos brazos por debajo de él, se irguió en toda su altura y lo arrastró con ella "¿Puedes llegar hasta el interior y apoderarte de él bajo sus brazos?"

Blake se apoyó en la cabina y se apoderó de él "Lo tendré si puedes levantarlo un poco más"

"Mantenlo" Lexa le re-tomó por las caderas y lo empujó hacia arriba. Entre las dos, lo sacaron.

Luego fue por el otro, esta vez llevando la chaqueta de Blake. La envolvió alrededor de su muslo y apretó los brazos para que actuara como una férula. Él gimió mientras ella trabajaba, pero afortunadamente estaba semiconsciente. Él murmuró algo acerca de su mujer y por un segundo, Lexa pensó en Clarke. Jesús, ella iba a estar tan asustada "Lo siento, sé que duele. Aguanta. Vamos a sacarte de aquí y entonces la llamaremos para ti"

Cuando Lexa intentó levantarlo, no pudo. Sentía las piernas como plomo y sus brazos estaban tan cansados que apenas podía moverlos. Ella apoyó la cabeza contra el parabrisas detrás de ella y cerró los ojos, tratando de reunir sus fuerzas.

"¡Comandante! Tenemos llamas debajo del vehículo ¡Sal, Comandante!"

"Ve" murmuró el hombre entre sus brazos "Fuera"

Lexa rodeó sus brazos alrededor de su pecho y lo abrazó contra su cuerpo "Olvídalo. No quiero enfrentar a tu esposa. Si ella es como la mía, va a estar bastante molesta"

El hombre en sus brazos se echó a reír, un sonido roto, que terminó con un gemido. Cuando volvió a hablar, sin embargo, su voz era más fuerte "Puedo tirar de mí mismo. Ponga mis manos en algo"

Lexa ignoró el dolor que gritaba en sus hombros y las protestas de los músculos temblorosos de sus piernas y empujó con todas sus fuerzas "Extiende" Ella sintió que él levantó los brazos y escuchó una palmada de sus manos sobre el metal mientras agarraba el borde de la abertura por encima de ellos. Entonces Blake entró para agarrarlo.

"Date prisa" Blake gritó mientras sacaba el agente de la camioneta.

Sin aliento, luchando por mantenerse en pie, Lexa sintió que su cabeza giraba. Las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos irritados y su pecho ardía con cada respiración cargada de humo. La visibilidad se había reducido a cero, y por un segundo, no estaba segura de qué manera se levantaría. Luego unas manos se clavaron en sus hombros.

"Comandante, sal. Ahora"

Blake tiró de la camisa de Lexa y Lexa agarró el metal por encima de su cabeza. Estaba caliente. Su padre había muerto en el instante en que una bomba había explotado debajo de su vehículo. Ella lo sabía y había tenido pesadillas de él quemándose durante años. Se apoyó en el borde del volante y se lanzó hacia arriba a través de la abertura. Cayó de cabeza a un lado y en el suelo, aterrizando con fuerza sobre su espalda. No quería nada más que permanecer exactamente donde estaba, excepto por el aire apenas respirable y muy caliente. Si se quedaba dónde estaba, no iba a llegar a casa. Si ella no llegaba a casa, Clarke estaría herida. Se puso boca abajo y comenzó a alejarse lentamente del vehículo en llamas.

Clarke tomó el brazo de Harper "¿Qué dijo Lexa? Harper, ¿qué fue lo que dijo?"

"Reyes, asegure la residencia, por favor" ordenó Harper.

Sin decir palabra, Reyes abrió la puerta del apartamento de Clarke y ella y Pramheda desaparecieron en el interior. Waverly vio la aparente transferencia de poder, preguntándose quién era la rubia fría. Su expresión era remota, con los ojos glaciales llenos de calma. Sin embargo, el aire a su alrededor vibraba como si su cuerpo emitiera una frecuencia de energía que ningún humano podía oír. Una sola palabra resonó en la mente de Waverly. Mortal. Calma mortal. Control mortal. Mortal.

"¿Quién es?" Waverly murmuró a Nicole. Se quedaron en el círculo exterior de la actividad, a pesar de que Waverly ni por un segundo pensaba que eran inadvertidas. Había sentido la inspección de los ojos de la rubia cuando habían salido del ascensor y notó el parpadeo de comprensión cuando había visto a Nicole. Cuando Nicole no respondió, Waverly la miró "Extraoficial ¿recuerdas?"

"No me corresponde a mi decírtelo" dijo Nicole en voz baja.

"¿Pero la conoces?"

Nicole asintió.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Waverly, dándose cuenta de que Nicole estaba pálida. Sus ojos eran enormes pozos oscuros llenos de preocupación.

"Nunca me acostumbraría. Ser empujada en un coche, arrastrada. No sé cómo Clarke lo soporta"

Waverly apoyó la mano en la espalda de Nicole, con la esperanza de tranquilizarla "Yo tampoco, pero ella está aquí con amigos. Eso es bueno"

"Sí"

"Estás temblando"

Nicole sonrió trémula "Es la adrenalina. Estoy bien"

"Adrenalina. Debe ser por eso que mis rodillas están temblando" Waverly acarició la espalda de Nicole en un círculo lento "Parece que podemos entrar"

Reyes mantuvo la puerta abierta "Despejado"

Waverly se dio cuenta de que Zoe Monroe se había quedado cerca de Clarke, pero su atención nunca abandonó a la mujer que Clarke había llamado Harper. Todo el mundo se movió al interior. Harper cogió el teléfono más cercano y habló en voz baja, dándole la espalda al grupo. Alguien encendió las luces de la habitación y corrió las cortinas de las ventanas en el lado opuesto de la habitación.

"Me siento inútil" Waverly miró a Clarke, quien tenía su atención fija en Harper. Clarke le recordaba a Waverly las estatuas de hielo que se veían como si fueran a romperse si eran golpeadas por un rayo de sol "Jesús ¿no hay alguna manera de saber lo que está pasando? Me está volviendo loca y no es mi amante la que está allá afuera"

"¿No es esto lo que querías de tu historia?" preguntó Nicole con un toque de amargura en su voz "¿La primicia de todo el drama y el dolor como un bono?"

"¿Es eso lo que piensas?" Waverly estaba enojada, pero el dolor en los ojos de Nicole era tan crudo, que su propia molestia desapareció "Realmente él te hizo daño. Lo siento"

"No, yo me disculpo" Nicole tomó la mano de Waverly por un instante, luego la liberó rápidamente sorprendida por sus propias acciones "Tienes un trabajo que hacer. Mucha gente cree que lo que haces es necesario"

"Pero tú no"

Nicole se encogió de hombros "No creo que el público tenga derecho a saber lo que no puede procesar o poner en contexto. No cuando la mala información y la equivocada opinión pública puede crear guerras o detener el progreso científico crítico"

"Y yo creo que es responsabilidad de las personas como yo, velar que el público entienda lo que es importante ¿No crees que ese es el verdadero poder de la prensa?"

"Tal vez, en el mejor de los mundos" Nicole negó con la cabeza "No creo que Clarke Griffin estaría de acuerdo en que vivimos en el mejor de los mundos en estos momentos"

"Dame una oportunidad" dijo Waverly, sin saber por qué era tan importante, pero segura de que lo era "Dame una oportunidad para demostrar que no voy a hacerle daño. O a ti"

"¿Quieres decir que confíe en ti?"

"Sí" dijo Waverly con fiereza "Sí. Confía en mí"

"No sé si pueda hacerlo"

En el instante en que Harper desconectó el teléfono Clarke la sacó del alcance del oído de los demás "Dime lo que sabes. Sea lo que sea"

"Lexa envió una señal digital codificada desde su teléfono celular a nuestra base hace veintidós minutos. El mensaje que nos indicaría que debíamos asegurarte aquí y bloquear el edificio"

"¿Eso es todo? ¿No hablaste con ella?"

"No" Harper hizo una pausa y luego añadió "Y no creo que debamos esperar a oír nada de ella por un buen rato"

Clarke luchó contra la oleada de náuseas. Había estado en esta posición antes. Conocía el manual. Las comunicaciones eran un camino de dos vías. Casi cualquier transmisión podría ser desviada, aprovechada, decodificada. Lexa no correría el riesgo de una fuga de seguridad en medio de una crisis. El hecho de que ella no se hubiese puesto en contacto con ellos en absoluto, indicaba la gravedad de la situación "¿No puedes llamarla?"

"Sabes que no puedo"

"¿Sabes dónde están?" Clarke miró a Reyes, que estaba de pie junto a la puerta, con las manos detrás de la espalda y la mandíbula apretada. Blake estaba con Lexa. Esta misma mañana, Clarke había querido que Harper fuese con ella. Entonces habría sido Zoe preguntándose, preocupada, luchando contra el miedo.

"No. No podemos triangular la señal. Está intencionalmente diseñada para no ser rastreable" Harper bajó la voz "Mi sensación es que Lexa cree que hay una gran violación en la seguridad aquí o en Washington. Tiene acceso a su teléfono, lo que sugiere que no ha sido detenida y fue capaz de enviar un mensaje, lo que indica que ella no está gravemente herida. Estos dos hechos están a su favor"

"¿Pero piensas que está herida?" preguntó Clarke.

"No lo sé" dijo Harper con firmeza "Y especular no nos hará ningún bien. Tienes que confiar en Lexa. Ella es muy buena."

Clarke tuvo la urgencia de reír, pero no estaba riendo porque no encontraba nada humorístico. Estaba siendo golpeada por la absoluta irracionalidad de estar discutiendo sobre si su amante podría estar herida o en grave peligro con la mujer que había recíprocamente envidiado y resentido "¿Y si se tratara de Zoe allá afuera?"

La expresión de Harper nunca cambió "Entonces, si yo no estuviese con ella, me gustaría que Lexa lo estuviese"

"¿Crees tanto en Lexa?"

"¿No lo haces tú?"

Clarke se sorprendió por el tono ligeramente desafiante y luego respondió con firmeza "Sí, lo hago" sabía que era la verdad absoluta y en ese conocimiento, sintió que su pánico disminuyó y la calma tomó su lugar en el centro de su ser.

"Bien, entonces…" dijo Harper "…tengo que hacer algunas llamadas. En el momento que sepa algo, te lo dire"

"Gracias" cuando Harper comenzó a alejarse, Clarke la tomó de la muñeca. Ante la pregunta en los ojos de Harper dijo "Me alegro que Lexa cuente contigo"

"No soy la única con quien Lexa puede contar" Harper sonrió por primera vez "Ella te tiene a ti"


	12. Chapter 12

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 12**_

"¿Cómo va tu pierna?" Lexa sospecha que el accidente y el terreno áspero con el que habían estado luchando, estaban tomando su cuota en la apenas recuperada rodilla de Blake. Su propio cuerpo se sentía como si hubiera sido atropellada por un camión con las ruedas muy grandes, pero aparte de estar sin aliento por respirar el aire caliente y contaminado, no podía registrar ningún daño serio. Blake sólo había regresado a servicio completo hacía un par de semanas y probablemente no admitiría estar herida a menos que no pudiese moverse en absoluto "Tenemos que asegurar el camino antes de llamar para la extracción. No quiero a otro equipo llegando aquí si hay un francotirador por allí"

"Yo iré" dijo Blake.

"Eso no fue lo que pedí"

"Puedo hacerlo, Comandante. Y debería ser yo"

Lexa no estaba de acuerdo con la creencia de Blake de que salvaguardar la vida de Lexa era su deber. Tampoco creía que subir la colina era más peligroso, que quedándose donde estaban. Cualquier persona todavía en la zona que quería asegurarse de que estaban todos muertos, probablemente estaría en el proceso de bajar por la ladera en estos momentos. Era preferible acercarse por sus flancos y no directamente hacia ellos. El camino por encima de todos estaba probablemente despejado, pero necesitaba estar segura "Ve. Y no confíes en nadie, no importa quién diga ser. Mantén el arma lista y hazme una señal"

"Sí señora"

Blake desapareció en la oscuridad turbia. Los coches en llamas ahora ardían, generando un humo grasiento más negro que el de las llamas. La noche se acercaba a su alrededor y Lexa estaba repentinamente consciente de que estaban en las montañas, en noviembre. Haría un frío terrible. Estaba en mangas de camisa y sus pantalones estaban empapados por arrastrarse a través de la superficie de nieve. Miró a los dos agentes heridos. Ambos estaban ya sea inconsciente o dormidos. Habían estado usando las gabardinas que habían removido del SUV y ahora ambos estaban expuestos peligrosamente. Necesitaba llevar a estos hombres a un hospital, pero no quería conseguir que los mataran en su prisa por salvarlos. Blake se había ido hacía unos pocos minutos, tiempo suficiente para haber alcanzado la carretera. Lexa estaba a punto de ir tras ella cuando una lluvia de piedras cayó en cascada por la pendiente seguida de Blake que salía de la oscuridad aterrizando a su lado.

"El camino está vacío, Comandante. No hay ninguna barandilla por donde nos salimos y nada que demuestre que realmente lo hicimos, salvo algunos restos en el lado de la carretera. Está tan brumoso, que no creo que el humo sea del todo perceptible para los autos que pasan. Eso es probablemente por qué nadie ha aparecido todavía"

"Las personas que se han salido en estas carreteras, han quedado atrapadas en sus vehículos durante días antes de que los equipos de rescate los encontraran" dijo Lexa "Esta noche, eso trabaja a nuestro favor" Sacó su teléfono celular de su bolsillo y marcó una extensión de Washington. El teléfono fue contestado a la segunda llamada "Se trata de Lexa Woods. Necesito un nivel alfa, equipo de extracción, incluyendo un helicóptero de evacuación médica. Involucrar los GPS ahora"

"Esa señal va a iluminar a cualquiera que esté buscándonos" dijo Blake cuando Lexa desconectó

"Esperemos que nuestro equipo gane la carrera" dijo Lexa.

"¿Cuánto tiempo, supones?"

"Ella probablemente enviará un helicóptero desde Langley. Tal vez treinta minutos" Lexa se acostó sobre su estómago para esperar, mirando hacia arriba donde podía ver todo el que se acercara desde arriba "Mantén un ojo en los chicos y asegúrate que permanezcan juntos para conservar el calor corporal"

"¿Qué hay de ti?"

"He estado más fría" Lexa recordó las gélidas aguas del Atlántico y de lo mucho que había querido nunca estar tan fría otra vez. Ahora necesitaba estar alerta, porque tenía que estar segura de que las próximas personas que vinieran por la ladera, eran las que vendrían para cuidar de sus escoltas heridos y las que la sacarían a ella y a Blake lejos de aquí. No podía permitirse el lujo de estar demasiado cómoda, así que tal vez el clima escalofriante no era necesariamente tan malo "Vigila los sectores desde las doce en punto a las seis, yo tomaré la otra mitad"

"Estoy en eso" Un minuto más tarde, Blake añadió "Y ¿comandante? ¿Esa petición que hice sobre más trabajo de campo? Me gustaría reconsiderarla"

Lexa se rió, consciente de que Blake no querría estar en otro lugar que donde estaba ahora. De alguna manera, ella sentía lo mismo. Esto era para lo que estaba entrenada. Esto era lo que significaba vivir sus creencias. Y si sólo hubiese estado ella en consideración, no estuviese particularmente preocupada. Ella no temía a la muerte, aunque no tenía ningún deseo de morir. Ella quería vivir por mucho tiempo y compartir cada momento que le fuera posible con Clarke. Y por encima de todo, quería evitarle a Clarke la agonía que sabía que Clarke sentiría si ella no regresaba de una misión. De hecho, ella no podía imaginar perder a Clarke, incluso considerarlo era más de lo que podía tolerar. Sin apartar los ojos de las sombras oscuras alrededor de ella dijo "Olvídese de cambiar su solicitud de servicio, Blake. Me temo que acaba de demostrar que estás lista para el combate"

Blake rió tranquilamente poniendo de lado el frío y haciendo la oscuridad un poco menos impenetrable.

"¿Cómo te va?" preguntó Harper, uniéndose a Zoe donde estaba de pie delante de la chimenea. Aunque la habitación no había estado fría, le había pedido a Zoe que encendiera el fuego para ahuyentar algo de la penumbra. Anteriormente, había ordenado cerrar las persianas evitando así la posibilidad de cualquier vigilancia exterior, lo que se había añadido a la atmósfera claustrofóbica en el piso de Clarke. Aunque confiaba en el vidrio a prueba de balas para detener los disparos de armas más pequeñas, no se fiaba que detuviera un misil de tierra a tierra. Y ya había ocurrido en el pasado para anticipar un ataque de fuentes inesperadas.

Zoe tomó la mano de Harper y se acercó más a ella "Me siento culpable por sentirme feliz ya que tú estás aquí y no allá afuera con Lexa y Octavia ¿No es horrible?"

"No" susurró Harper. Quería abrazarla. Quería besarla. También quería decirle que todo iba a estar bien, pero no lo hizo. Las mentiras salían fácilmente de ella, porque alterar la percepción de los demás sobre la realidad, era lo que se le daba bien. Era tan buena que pocas personas incluso sabían quién era ella. Esa habilidad le había servido muy bien a ella, hasta ahora, más de una vez esa habilidad de hacer que los demás creyeran sus mentiras le había salvado la vida. Ahora, lo que más le importaba era que Zoe nunca dudara que le estaba diciendo la verdad "Cuando recibí la señal para evacuación de emergencia, le ordené al equipo de Reyes que asegurara no sólo a Clarke sino a todo el mundo con ella porque sabía que el equipo también te mantendría a salvo. No es estrictamente el protocolo" besó rápidamente la mano de Zoe "Pero no me importaba. Necesitaba que estuvieses a salvo"

"¿Crees que ellas están bien?" preguntó Zoe.

"Todo lo que sé me indica que están en problemas, pero capaces de maniobrar. Si Lexa tiene alguna oportunidad en absoluto para ganar esta mano, ella lo hará"

"Sé que van a pasar horas, tal vez días antes de que esto se resuelva y necesitas estar aquí" Zoe acarició fugazmente el rostro de Harper "Pero después de eso, necesito que vengas conmigo. Prométeme que lo harás"

Harper no dudó, porque esta era una verdad que abrazaba sin dudas "Lo haré. Te amo"

Waverly se sentó al lado de Nicole en el sofá, donde habían comenzado el día doce horas antes y observó a Zoe y a Harper hablando a través del cuarto. Todo lo relacionado con su lenguaje corporal decía que eran amantes. Interesante, que la mejor amiga de Clarke estuviese involucrada con alguien que obviamente estaba muy arriba en la cadena de mando.

"¿Ella es de la Seguridad Nacional?" Waverly preguntó a Nicole.

Nicole bebió del café que alguien había tenido la brillante idea de hacer en grandes cantidades. Tenía la sensación de que todos iban a necesitarlo esta noche "¿Crees que si preguntas de una manera ligeramente diferente la pregunta que me negué a contestar anteriormente, voy a contestarla?"

"No es la misma pregunta. Anteriormente tenía otra finalidad ¿Sabes quién es ella?" Waverly cruzó las piernas, balanceando el tobillo sobre la rodilla opuesta "¿Es ella de la seguridad nacional? Es una cuestión de hechos. Antecedentes. Referencia. No se trata de divulgar ninguna información personal"

"¿Es esa línea de pensamiento que se supone que me hará sentir más cómoda a tu alrededor?" Nicole negó con la cabeza "Porque no lo hace. Suena solapado"

Waverly buscó por censura en el tono de Nicole y se relajó un poco cuando no la encontró. Nicole parecía estar buscando las reglas del juego, algo que normalmente Waverly trataba de mantener tan vago como le fuese posible. Con Nicole, no quería cometer un error. Tenía la sensación de que no habría una segunda oportunidad y tomando en cuenta que aún no había tenido ni siquiera una primera oportunidad, eligió cuidadosamente sus palabras "Por lo general tengo que obtener información de personas que a menudo no quieren dármelas. El líder de una célula terrorista que vive en una cueva en las montañas de Afganistán quiere que su mensaje sea escuchado, pero no quiere que yo sepa la verdad. Él quiere que yo transmita su jihad (guerra santa musulmana) pero no quiere que yo sepa cuántos hombres tiene, o quien le da los fondos, o lo que él intenta volar más adelante" Por un segundo, estuvo de vuelta en un jeep en una tierra estéril, en un mundo tan brutal, que la moral era sacrificada en el altar de la supervivencia. Se estremeció y sonrió irónicamente "Lo siento. Nada de eso tiene algo que ver contigo"

"Estás equivocada allí" Nicole se volteó de tal manera que sus rodillas tocaron la pierna de Waverly "Si vamos a ser amigas, tengo que entender lo que es importante para tí. Y lo que no es"

"¿Vamos a ser amigas?"

"No lo sé" Nicole se encogió de hombros, su expresión casi triste "Mi aversión a los periodistas no es del todo debido a una experiencia personal. No soy exactamente un objetivo tan popular como alguien como Clarke, pero mi trabajo es lo bastante controversial como para atraer a una multitud"

"Eres muy presionada por la prensa"

"Sí. Sin descanso, a veces. Y, por desgracia, no todos los periodistas tienen la mente abierta ante lo que estoy haciendo"

"Regeneración tisular ¿verdad?" Waverly había revisado algo, pero ciertamente no todos los artículos voluminosos sobre Nicole Haught y su polémico trabajo en la investigación de células madre. Era un tema candente en cada grupo pro derecho a la vida, religiosos extremista y la organización de ingeniería anti-genética.

"Tomando en cuenta que es de conocimiento público, sí, ése es el término general para lo que hago"

Waverly se acercó más. Desafortunadamente, tan pronto como lo hizo captó el aroma único de Nicole, que descarriló por completo su línea de pensamiento. Ahora era el momento de tomar ventaja sobre las fuertes emociones que todo el mundo estaba experimentando. Las barreras estaban derribadas, el control se tambaleaba. Las personas decían cosas, hacían cosas, admitían cosas que normalmente no harían si no estuviesen tan distraídas y molestas. Como sangre en el agua, una crisis señalaba el tiempo para que un reportero atacara y atacara con fuerza. En cambio, se sintió frenada.

"Me gustaría hablar contigo acerca de tu trabajo en algún momento. Lo qué crees que la gente debería saber sobre él. Lo qué quieres que los demás entiendan"

"No lo creo"

"Sólo considéralo" dijo Waverly "Sabes que la única manera en que conseguirás el apoyo del público, es haciéndoles comprender de que manera una investigación como la tuya les beneficiaría"

"Lo haces sonar como si las personas sólo están interesadas en su propio bienestar"

"Por lo general…" dijo Waverly rotundamente "…ése es el caso"

"Eres una cínica"

"Prefiero llamarlo realismo" Por mucho que odiara hacerlo, sobre todo tomando en cuenta lo que ella y Nicole habían estado discutiendo, Waverly no podía ignorar completamente sus instintos. Clarke Griffin estaba sola, por primera vez, en toda la tarde y Waverly tenía un trabajo que hacer. Se puso de pie "Discúlpame"

Nicole siguió su mirada "¿No te molesta aprovecharte del dolor de las personas?"

"Lamento que lo veas de esa manera" dijo Waverly antes de alejarse. Durante todo el camino mientras atravesaba la habitación, podía sentir los ojos de Nicole sobre ella y le dolía saber que la había decepcionado. Sin embargo, siguió su camino hasta que llegó junto a Clarke, que estaba sentada, de espaldas a la habitación, en la barra que dividía la sala de estar de la cocina "Disculpe, Sra. Griffin ¿puedo sentarme?"

"Adelante" dijo Clarke mirando una taza de café sin tocar, que estaba en la mesa delante de ella.

"¿Puedo calentarle eso para usted?"

"No, gracias" dijo Clarke, finalmente levantando su cabeza para mirar a Waverly.

Los ojos de Clarke estaban oscurecidos, más de lo que Waverly recordaba y pensó que probablemente era por el dolor que ella sentía y que le cubría como olas. Waverly no era ajena a las tragedias de otras personas y estaba acostumbrada a entrevistar a las personas en medio de la agonía de su perdida. Esta noche, sin embargo, le afectaba más de lo habitual, porque ya sentía una afinidad por la primera hija. A pesar de su simpatía, aún necesitaba saber "¿Cómo es? ¿Estar aquí, esperando, sin poder hacer nada?"

"Sabes…" dijo Clarke cuidadosamente "...no creo que nadie me haya preguntado eso antes" miró por la habitación hacia Zoe y Harper con una sonrisa cariñosa y triste "Zoe quiere protegerme. Los otros también quieren hacerlo, incluso haciéndose daño a sí mismos, hasta la muerte" miró a los ojos de Waverly "¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que eso me hace sentir?"

"Imagino que…ya que no está agradecida de que la cuiden…lo odia"

Clarke rió con amargura "Eso es exacto. Y no me hace muy feliz admitirlo. Especialmente a ti"

"No estoy escribiendo esto" Waverly mostró sus manos vacías "Sin grabadora. Pero, para el record ¿dígame por qué apoya a su amante para que haga lo que hace?"

"Eso es fácil" dijo Clarke en voz baja "El trabajo que ella hace es esencial y como dice mi padre, sólo la mejor debería hacerlo"

El corazón de Waverly se agitó, porque la simple verdad era siempre la más poderosa "¿Alguna vez le ha pedido que se detenga?"

"Sí" la expresión de Clarke se volvió distante y Waverly tuvo la sensación de que estaba recordando una conversación. Su sonrisa vaciló y luego se asentó en una tierna resignación. "Traté de hacerla elegir entre su deber y yo, pero no lo hizo"

"¿Y dejó de intentar que cambiara de opinión?"

"La amo. Creo que ya lo he mencionado"

"Sí"

"No cambiaría nada de ella"

"Pero…"

"Pero nunca dejaré de pedirle que tenga cuidado. Nunca dejaré de decirle que quiero que esté seguro. Y nunca voy a renunciar a ella, sin importa el costo"

"¿Puedo citarla?" Waverly le preguntó con suavidad.

"Pregúntame de nuevo cuando ella esté a salvo en casa"

"¡Comandante!"

"Lo escucho" Lexa se esforzó en relacionar _hogar_ con el estruendo lejano pero inconfundible, que parecía estar cada vez más cerca. Con cada segundo que pasaba, el repetitivo thump-thump- thump se hacía más fuerte. Rotores "Creo que ese es nuestro aventón"

"Te aseguro que es lo que jodidamente espero, y no que Tom Linson haya decidido regresar y comprobar la van"

"Lo dudo. Si él fue parte de esa escena en la carretera, estará muy lejos"

Un rayo de luz atravesó el grasiento humo sobre sus cabezas y pasó hacia adelante y hacia atrás sobre el suelo alrededor de ellas. Lexa se cubrió los ojos y trató de distinguir las marcas a un lado del helicóptero. Nada. No parecía un helicóptero de noticias de televisión o un helicóptero médico local respondiendo al 911 de algunos conductores. Como sospechaba, los coches que habían pasado por la carretera probablemente no tenían ni idea de que incluso había habido un accidente. Eso era bueno, porque quería evitar la publicidad. Ahora lo único que podía esperar era que el helicóptero hubiese sido enviado por Abigail Washburn y no por el que había decidido eliminar a un testigo potencialmente peligroso que sabía demasiado.

"Creo que están aterrizando en la carretera" Blake gritó por encima del ruido.

"Mantén tu arma dirigida hacia la colina hasta que yo diga lo contrario" dijo Lexa sintiendo la rigidez en sus rodillas. Finalmente se empujó en posición vertical y comenzó a subir la cuesta. En cuestión de segundos, se había ido.


	13. Chapter 13

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 13**_

Alrededor de las 10 pm, Waverly finalmente vio su oportunidad de hablar con la enigmática y decididamente distante agente llamada Harper. Clarke, Zoe y Nicole habían cerrado filas y estaban demostrando que no querían el rollo de la compañía en el área de descanso. Reyes permaneció en la puerta, a pesar de que se había sentado en una silla que alguien le había acercado para ella. Murphy había entregado alimentos y bebidas una hora antes y la mitad de un bocadillo sin tocar permanecía en un plato de papel en el suelo junto a Reyes. Harper estaba mirando por la ventana a través de una abertura estrecha de las persianas. No reconocía la presencia de Waverly cuando Waverly se acercó a su lado.

"No hemos sido presentadas, pero me imagino que sabes quién soy" dijo Waverly.

"Sí" dijo Harper.

"¿Tiene una actualización sobre el incidente que ha detenido a la directora adjunta?"

"Sin comentarios"

"¿Cuánto tiempo cree que pasará antes de que este país reorganice su estructura de seguridad lo suficiente como para luchar eficazmente contra el terrorismo?"

"Sin comentarios"

"Crear la Oficina de Seguridad Nacional luce mucho como una maniobra política para apaciguar el temor del público, mientras justifica la vigilancia de los ciudadanos estadounidenses en territorio nacional" Harper seguía mirando a la calle como si Waverly no estuviese allí. "¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado involucrada íntimamente con la mejor amiga de Clarke Griffin?" Waverly intentó otra táctica.

Harper volvió la mirada helada hacia Waverly "Puedo hacer que la saquen de la habitación y le nieguen permanentemente el acceso a Clarke Griffin en menos de un segundo ¿Qué tanto quiere completar su tarea?"

"Está bien" dijo Waverly lentamente, sosteniendo la mirada de Harper "He estado diciendo esto muchas veces esta noche, pero extraoficialmente ¿cuánto tiempo cree que pasará antes que oigamos algo?"

"No lo sé" Harper volvió su atención de nuevo a la calle "La Casa Blanca tiene un departamento de prensa que se encargará del tipo de preguntas que está haciendo"

Waverly se echó a reír "Y también creo en el hada de los dientes"

Una sonrisa apareció en la esquina de la boca de Harper "Sólo he permitido que permanezca aquí tanto tiempo porque esta mañana la directora adjunta aclaró que tendría acceso sin restricciones. Si fuera por mí, no estaría aquí"

"¿Así que está a cargo cuando ella no está disponible?"

"Sin comentarios"

"¿Me puede dar su cargo oficial?"

Silencio.

"¿Qué tal un apellido?"

Silencio.

"Está bien, sin preguntas. Yo hablaré" Waverly se frotó la parte posterior de su cuello, calculando cuantos disparos tendría antes de sacarle algo a la Esfinge "Así es como veo las cosas. Hay dos equipos de trabajo de base, en algún lugar de este edificio está el equipo del servicio secreto que resguarda a la primera hija y en el otro hay una especie de equipo especial separado de la OHS. La directora adjunta encabeza aquí el equipo de la OHS, ud es uno de ellos, probablemente, la segunda al mando. Hay una especie de cruce entre los dos equipos, ya que Reyes está siguiendo ahora su liderazgo, lo que es muy inusual para alguien en su posición" Waverly pensó en eso por un minuto. El Servicio Secreto era conocido por no compartir la responsabilidad de sus protegidos. Por lo general, se enlazaban con el personal de prensa de la Casa Blanca durante la planificación anticipada para eventos públicos, pero el Servicio Secreto hacía todas las llamadas de seguridad. Y sin embargo, Reyes fácilmente delegó en Harper ¿Por qué? "Reyes la conoce. Ella confía en Ud. Si no lo hiciera, estaría peleando cada paso del camino ¿Cómo lo estoy haciendo hasta ahora?"

"Sin comentarios"

"Voy a imprimir lo que sé si no tengo otra cosa" Harper la ignoró, aun luciendo imperturbable. Waverly introdujo las manos dentro de los bolsillos y se balanceó hacia adelante y atrás, calculando los ángulos "Hay solamente una razón por la que la OHS y el equipo de seguridad de Clarke estén tan entrelazados. Apuesto que algunos de los del equipo especial de la OHS aquí, solían ser del servicio secreto" su frecuencia cardíaca se disparó cuando las piezas se unieron en su mente. Cuando eso pasaba, era siempre una ráfaga, casi tan estimulante como la adrenalina elevada por el peligro o la satisfacción orgásmica de un buen sexo "Jesucristo. Clarke Griffin es el foco de los dos equipos, porque alguien piensa que los terroristas están detrás de ella"

Harper suspiró como si estuviera decepcionada "Los escritores tienen una imaginación activa"

"O tal vez ya han tratado ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo fue el intento de asesinato?" Waverly no podía creer que la Casa Blanca hubiese mantenido esto en secreto. Y ahora comprendía por qué Lexa Woods la apoyó para estar tan cerca de Clarke. Woods estaba tratando de limitar la visibilidad de Clarke porque era un maldito objetivo. Oh, sí, había una buena historia aquí. Una historia caliente. Waverly se alejó, sabiendo que no iba a sacar nada más de esta agente, si es que eso era lo que era.

Harper se lo impidió apretando su brazo como una mordaza "Si yo pensara que iba a escribir sobre alguna de sus teorías, tendría que secuestrarla y tendría que restringir todas sus comunicaciones"

Waverly no estaba tan sorprendida por la amenaza, pero no había esperado la total ausencia de ira. Harper sin apellido parecía ser completamente imposible de provocar. Incluso Lexa Woods había mostrado un poco de fuego cuando Waverly le había presionado sobre Clarke. Esta mujer Harper le fascinaba. Y ahora sabía una cosa con certeza. No había ningún otro lugar en el que quisiera estar en el futuro previsible, salvo con Clarke Griffin "Supongo que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que usted ha leído la Declaración de Derechos. ¿Ya sabe, la parte de la libertad de prensa?"

"No estoy jugando" dijo Harper firmemente "Su pase de prensa no la protege cuando los asuntos de la seguridad nacional están en riesgo"

"¿Y quién decide eso?"

"Yo lo hago"

"¿Quién va a decidir exactamente lo que va a ser oficial, que no sea el menú de la boda?"

"Creo que eso será decisión de la directora adjunta…" Por un instante, la fachada fría de Harper cambió y Waverly vislumbró algo oscuro y peligroso en sus ojos antes de que Harper añadiera "…cuando ella regrese"

"¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?" Nicole tiró de la manga de Waverly y la apartó de Harper, quien de inmediato se volvió hacia la ventana.

"Por supuesto" Waverly siguió a Nicole hacia la barra de desayuno sorprendida de que Nicole la hubiese buscado, ya que estaba bastante segura de que hablar con Clarke le había confirmado a Nicole cuán egoísta e insensible era. Se sentó en uno de los taburetes. Alguien había bajado las luces para que el área estuviese en penumbra, dando la falsa impresión de privacidad. "¿Pasa algo?"

"Pensé que debía rescatarte antes de que te metieras en problemas"

"¿Preocupada por mí?" dijo Waverly suavemente. Por lo general, se irritaba cuando alguien trataba de interferir con su trabajo, pero las pequeñas líneas de expresión entre las cejas oscuras de Nicole indicaban verdadera preocupación. Después de ser testigo de las apasionadas interconexiones entre Clarke Griffin, sus amigas y aquellos que la protegían, Waverly se dio cuenta de lo mucho que quería que alguien cuidara de ella. Alguien que se preguntara acerca de dónde estaba y se preocupara si ella volvía o no a casa. Tal vez eso era un sueño imposible, pero el placer que sintió por la mirada de preocupación en los ojos de Nicole no era un sueño. La sensación era real y dulce y quería más de ella "Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que he tenido una campeona"

Los labios de Nicole se entreabrieron en agradable sorpresa y cuando se acercó a ella descansó su mano sobre el muslo de Waverly "Puedo ver que estás haciendo y no sabes lo que estás haciendo"

Waverly sonrió "Para ser una científica, eres muy sutil. Y por el momento, demasiado imprecisa"

"No bromees. No sabes lo que pasa aquí y si presionas a estas personas…" Nicole negó con la cabeza "…simplemente has el trabajo que viniste a hacer. Escribe acerca de la mujer cálida y maravillosa que Clarke Griffin es y lo mucho que se preocupa por su país y lo mucho que ama a su padre. Escribe sobre cómo le cuesta ser abierta y honesta acerca de su vida, con el mundo entero mirandola y una buena parte criticándola. Escribe sobre el hermoso amor entre Clarke Griffin y Lexa Woods"

"No puedo simplemente escribir sobre las cosas que son bonitas…" dijo Waverly "…o fáciles. O lo que la gente quiere escuchar"

"La vida de Clarke no es fácil" resopló Nicole "Créeme, hay una gran cantidad de personas que no quieren oír hablar de Clarke y Lexa"

"Ya lo sé. Y escribiré sobre su matrimonio. Pero ¿y qué pasa acerca de lo que está pasando? ¿Qué pasa acerca del peligro? ¿Quién está detrás de ella, Nicole?"

"No. Por favor, no vayas allí"

La voz de Nicole era baja y casi torturada y Waverly tuvo esta repentina necesidad de borrar su dolor. Cubrió la mano de Nicole que reposaba sobre su pierna "Lo sabes ¿no es así? ¿Sabes lo que realmente está pasando aquí?" Waverly comenzó a ordenar mentalmente lo que sabía de Nicole y las cosas que había leído acerca de la primera hija. Clarke y Zoe Monroe habían sido amigas desde que eran adolescentes. Nunca había habido ninguna mención de Nicole hasta ese breve avance de noticia sobre las dos en una recaudación de fondos a principios del mes anterior. Pero por lo que Waverly podía ver ahora, algo había unido a Nicole, Clarke y Zoe de una manera poderosa. Que más había, Nicole sabía mucho de los jugadores dentro de la habitación. Harper había reconocido a Nicole en el instante que había salido del ascensor "Algo pasó el mes pasado y estuviste allí ¿no es así? ¿Cuándo fue? ¿En Boston? ¿Hubo un atentado contra Clarke?" Waverly tuvo otro pensamiento y su estómago se encogió "¿Contra ti?"

"Siempre he sido una persona privada…" dijo Nicole como si estuviera hablando consigo misma "…pero nunca he tenido tantos secretos en mi vida" sacó la mano de debajo de la de Waverly y se levantó "Me gustaría que no fueses tan buena en lo que haces"

"Nicole" dijo Waverly con urgencia cuando Nicole dio la vuelta, pero Nicole no miró hacia atrás. Su repentina partida dejó a Waverly con una sensación de vacío y soledad indecible. Por primera vez en su vida, deseaba que la historia no siempre fuese lo primero.

"Hey" dijo Clarke, en cuclillas junto a la silla de Raven "Debes tratar de comer un poco de ese sándwich. Has estado en servicio durante todo el día y podría ser una larga noche"

"Está bien. No tengo hambre"

Raven nunca había aprendido la capacidad irritante de Lexa para ocultar su dolor, pero Clarke no creía que Raven era menos buena en su trabajo a causa de eso. Raven haría lo que tenía que hacer, incluso mientras se desangraba hasta la muerte en su interior. Estaba sangrando ahora y Clarke sentía dolor por ella. Comprendía de primera mano lo difícil que era silenciar todas esas pequeñas voces que no paraban de gritar que iba a perder lo que más le importaba. Pero ella luchaba por silenciar esos demonios y seguiría luchando sin importar que "Tan pronto como esto termine, quiero salir de aquí. Mañana, vamonos a Colorado"

"¿Mañana?"

"O el Domingo. Eso sólo moverá las cosas un par de días. Nos ibamos el lunes, de todos modos"

"Tendré que clarificarlo con la comandante"

El corazón de Clarke se enterneció por la seguridad automática de Raven de que Lexa estaría de vuelta "¿Por qué? Tú eres mi jefe de seguridad. Todo está preparado allá ¿no es así? Marcus y Emori han adelantado todo el trabajo"

"Es probable que tengan algunas simulaciones que revisar con la policía local y los equipos médicos de evacuación, pero hemos estado a plena disposición desde mediados de semana"

"Eso ¿ves?" Clarke agarró el brazo de Raven "Hemos estado planeando esto durante más de un mes. Ahora más que nunca, Lexa y Octavia también, tendrá que descansar. No me importa lo que digan. No me importa quien necesite ser perseguido, quien tiene que ser capturado, quien debe ser castigado. Durante unos días, ellas necesitan recuperarse…" se acercó más "…o Raven, la próxima vez alguien va a salir herido"

"¿La próxima vez?" Raven susurró. Su mirada recorrió la habitación mientras comprobaba y se aseguraba de que nadie podía oírlas. "Octavia apenas terminó la rehabilitación antes de ir en esta misión. Se suponía que iba a ser un viaje fácil. Si ha habido problemas…" su voz se quebró y apretó el puño, los músculos de su brazo se endurecieron bajo la mano de Clarke.

"Octavia va a estar bien. Bajo ningún concepto Lexa la hubiese llevado con ella, si no creyera que Octavia podía hacer lo que había que hacer" le dio una sacudida al brazo de Raven "Además, Octavia puede ser terca, pero es una profesional. Nunca hubiese regresado de nuevo al servicio activo si no creyera que estaba lista"

Raven sonrió "La idea de Octavia de ser apta para el servicio es un poco diferente a la mía"

"Oh, tonterías" exclamó Clarke. Individualmente, cada una de ellas sentía que eran indestructibles, pero vivían con el temor de que los que amaban no lo fueran "Si no recuerdo mal, tú eres la única que no quería renunciar a su turno, aun cuando tenía un agujero de bala en el hombro"

Reyes frunció el ceño "Eso es diferente"

"Cierto. Siempre es diferente cuando eres tú" Clarke se alegró de ver que algo del dolor en los ojos de Raven había disminuido "Entonces, ¿qué dices? ¿Colorado? ¿Golpearemos las pistas y dejamos todo esto atrás?"

"Tan pronto como tenga permiso y usted sabe de dónde viene. Hasta que la comandante tenga controlado…" Raven hizo una pausa y miró al otro lado de la habitación hacia Waverly Earp, quien las estudiaba intensamente "…su seguridad es una operación conjunta, por el momento, pero presionare para que nos vayamos. Tiene razón, ellas lo necesitan" respiró hondo y soltó el aire lentamente "Todos lo necesitamos"

Lexa y Blake esperaron hasta que los hombres heridos fueron retirados del helicóptero y trasladados a una ambulancia, luego salieron, manteniendo la cabeza baja mientras los rotores giraban por encima. Habían aterrizado en un pequeño aparcamiento detrás de un edificio oscurecido, en la Base Aérea Langley. Fuera del círculo de luz emitido por los faros del helicóptero, Lexa vio dos figuras, pero no podía distinguir sus rostros.

"A mi lado" dijo Lexa a Blake. Se acercaron a su comité de recepción tocándose de hombros. Lexa mantuvo el agarre sobre su pistola enfundada como lo hacía Blake hasta que reconoció a Abigail Washburn y Averill Jensen, el asesor de seguridad del presidente "Despejado"

"¿A quién esperabas?" preguntó Abigail.

"En este momento, no estoy muy segura" dijo Lexa.

"¿Necesitan atención medica?"

"Blake" dijo Lexa.

"No, yo no…" espetó Blake. Miró a Lexa "…señora"

Abigail, vestida con tacones bajos, una falda y una chaqueta oscura y una blusa de seda, parecía que apenas había salido de su oficina en lugar de un helicóptero que probablemente había tomado para llegar desde Washington a Langley, después de la señal de Lexa.

"¿Está segura? Porque va a tomar la mayor parte de la noche el interrogatorio"

Lexa miró a Blake "¿Hay algo malo en ti que un galón de café no pueda curar?"

"Estoy bien, comandante"

"Estamos listas para irnos…" dijo Lexa a Abigail "…después de hacer una llamada telefónica. Y necesitamos ducharnos" estaban cubiertas de ceniza y humo.

"Las duchas podemos proporcionarlas…" dijo el asesor de seguridad del presidentes "…pero no creo que una llamada sea aconsejable hasta que tengamos una mejor idea de lo que pasó exactamente"

"No estaba haciendo una petición" mientras Lexa se dirigía hacia el edificio con Blake a su lado, sacó su teléfono celular.

Jaha puso su libro a un lado y tomó su teléfono celular, sorprendido por la inesperada llamada. Sólo muy pocas personas tenían este número y cambiaban los teléfonos cada cierto tiempo. Su sorpresa se volvió preocupación al no reconocer el número de la persona que llamaba. Contempló no responder durante unos segundos y a continuación decidió, que una breve respuesta sería segura. Si sentía problemas podría colgar antes de que alguien tuviera la oportunidad de rastrear su ubicación.

"¿Hola?"

"Hola, mi buen amigo. Creo que tenemos algunos asuntos que discutir ¿no?" dijo un hombre con fuerte acento pero en perfecto Inglés.

"Siempre estoy dispuesto a ayudar a un amigo, aunque no recuerdo ningún otro autobús"

"Los recientes acontecimientos han alterado nuestra forma de pensar acerca del valor de ciertos elementos. Tal vez podemos elegir el momento y lugar de deliberar"

Jaha miró su reloj. Todavía un poco más de tiempo "Por supuesto, por supuesto. Tendré a mi segundo contactándote con los detalles"

"Gracias, mi amigo" Se produjo una pausa "No te demores"

La persona que llama desconectó y Jaha consideró su alianza con los hombres que en otras circunstancias se considerarían enemigos. Los enemigos de su enemigo se habían convertido en sus amigos. Dios trabajaba de maneras misteriosas.


	14. Chapter 14

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 14**_

Los teléfonos celulares de Clarke y Raven sonaron simultáneamente en estéreo y Clarke vio la misma mezcla de esperanza e incertidumbre en el rostro de Raven que se reflejaba en el de ella. Tiró su teléfono fuera de su cintura "¿Lexa?"

"Todo está bien" dijo Lexa rápidamente "Lamento estar retrasada"

¿Retrasada? ¿Estaba preocupada por llegar tarde? Clarke habría reído o gritado por lo absurdo, pero sabía que Lexa hablaba en serio, con todo su corazón. Dándole la espalda a la habitación, Clarke bajó la voz y acunó el teléfono en su mano como si fuera el rostro de Lexa. Quería tocarla con tanta desesperación y se negaba en pensar en el tiempo que podría pasar antes de que pudiera hacerlo. Sólo había una cosa que realmente importaba en este momento "¿Estás herida?"

"No" dijo Lexa con firmeza "No, ambas estamos bien"

"¿Cuánto tiempo puedes hablar?" Clarke oyó su propia voz y se sorprendió de lo tranquila que sonaba. En el interior, se negaba en liberar las horas de tensión y miedo. Quería decir _Vuelve a casa, ahora_. _Te necesito_. Pero sabía que no era posible. Lo sabía, pero eso no aliviaba el dolor en su pecho.

"Solo tengo un minuto" Lexa sonaba como si estuviese disculpándose "¿Tú estás bien?"

"Mejor ahora" Clarke tomó aire, el primer aliento sin dolor que había tenido en horas "¿Cuándo estarás en casa?"

"No lo sé todavía ¿Seguro que estás bien?"

"Solitaria"

"Yo también" dijo Lexa suavemente "Lo siento por preocuparte"

"Lo sé ¿Seguro que estás a salvo?"

"Sí ¿Estás con amigos?"

"Todos aquí. Todo bajo control" Clarke sabía que no debía preguntar a Lexa dónde estaba o lo que había pasado o con quién estaba. Todas esas preguntas tendrían que esperar. Tenía lo que necesitaba. Lexa, no estaba herida y estaba fuera de peligro y regresaría a casa "Suenas ronca"

Lexa tosió y se aclaró la garganta "Tal vez un poco áspera. No hay problema"

"¿No estás herida?" La última vez que Lexa había sonado así alguien había intentado matarla. La idea de que alguien agrediera físicamente a su amante le hacía enfermar. La realidad perseguía sus sueños y la acosaba en sus momentos de vigilia "¿Cariño?"

"No. Hubo algo de humo"

Clarke suspiró. Lexa trataría de mantener los detalles lejos de ella, no porque Lexa no confiara en ella, sino porque no quería preocuparla. Y Clarke se lo sacaría a la fuerza, no sólo porque necesitaba conocer los monstruos que le acechaban, a la espera de destruir su mundo, sino porque Lexa necesitaba hablar para que los monstruos no la destruyeran lentamente "Hablaremos de eso más tarde, Woods"

Lexa se rió "Está bien, bebe"

"¿Ahora puedes decirle a todos que salgan de nuestra casa?"

"Pronto. Sin embargo, no esta noche. No hasta que tenga un mejor manejo del incidente"

El incidente. El evento. La operación. La misión. Palabras Código de peligro. Los eufemismos para muerte "No iré a ninguna parte hasta que vuelvas a casa, pero he tenido suficiente de esto. Lo que significa que necesitas traer tu culo de vuelta aquí"

"Lo haré. Tan pronto como me sea posible. Te lo prometo"

"Y no habrán paseos colaterales" Lexa sabía que lo que ella quería decir era que cualquier represalia que fuese necesaria, no quería que Lexa participara en ella. Había agentes entrenados para hacer lo que tenía que ser hecho. Lexa no tenía por qué ser la primera en la escena por más tiempo. Cuando el silencio se prolongó más de unos pocos segundos, Clarke dijo "¿Me oyes?"

"Haré lo que pueda bebe"

Y Clarke supo que eso era todo lo que podía pedir "Vuelve a casa pronto. Te extraño"

Una teniente esperaba en silencio en el interior del vestuario, mientras Lexa y Blake se duchaban. Ella les había provisto de pantalones negros militares y camisetas, luego las había escoltado a una pequeña sala de conferencias con una mesa de doce puestos, una pantalla desplegable obsoleta de proyección en un extremo de la habitación y un carrito de café con un enorme termo que Lexa espera estuviese lleno de café caliente. Abigail estaba sentada en un extremo de la mesa de conferencias con Averill Jensen.

"Ustedes dos lucen un poco mejor" dijo Abigail.

"Estamos listas para continuar" dijo Lexa.

La teniente salió al pasillo y cerró la puerta, dejando a los cuatro solos. Lexa comprobó el termo con la mano, lanzó un gruñido de placer al sentir el calor y buscó en el armario de metal debajo de la cesta para vasos. Llenó un vaso de plástico con café y se lo entregó a Blake, luego se sirvió el suyo. Blake la siguió cuando se sentó en la mesa de conferencias.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Abigail.

Lexa dio un resumen de los hechos "¿Supongo que ustedes dos no tienen nada que añadir?"

Jensen la miró sorprendido "¿Cómo qué?"

"¿Como si esto fue o no una neutralización como sanción?"

Abigail miró a Jensen, con los ojos entrecerrados "¿Averill?"

"No" dijo a la defensiva "¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿No es obvio que Jaha o cualquiera de las otras organizaciones patrióticas estarían tratando de eliminar a Early antes de que pudiera identificarlos o pudiera revelar otra información vital sobre sus operaciones?"

"Nunca es prudente aceptar lo obvio" dijo Lexa en voz baja, mirando a Jensen con cuidado. Abigail Washburn y Jake Griffin eran las únicas personas en quien confiaba inequívocamente, eran las únicas personas de las que podía decir eso aparte de Clarke y los miembros de su equipo. De Jensen no sabía muy bien "¿Cuántas personas sabían que estábamos planeando interrogar a Early hoy?"

Ahora Jensen se movió en su asiento y miró a Abigail buscando ayuda. Abigail sacudió la cabeza y dijo "No pasa nada en el aire y no hay tal cosa como la seguridad hermética. Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie. En el momento en que entras en la cabina, alguien lo sabe. Los vuelos tuvieron que ser arreglados, la oficina local en Virginia fue contactada por un escolta, el comandante de la prisión fue informado de que ibas a ir. Nadie sabía que ibas a ver a Early, al menos no estoy enterada de eso"

"¿Cuantos otros detenidos del campamento de Jaha fueron mantenidos allí?" preguntó Lexa.

Abigail hizo una mueca "No lo sé y por alguna razón, no pude averiguarlo. Nadie parece saber. Todo el mundo que debería saber, declara que no lo sabe"

"¿Bodrio burocrático o bloqueo intencional de la información?"

"Me gustaría saber eso también" dijo Abigail, obviamente frustrada. Se inclinó hacia adelante, con los ojos brillantes "Escucha, Lexa. No sé quién voló esa van en la autopista. En este momento, ni siquiera sé cómo lo hicieron ¿Tienes alguna idea sobre eso?"

"Podría haber sido un coche bomba activado por una señal de radio…" dijo Lexa "…pero a juzgar por lo ocurrido en el Atlántico el mes pasado, podría haber sido fácilmente un misil de tierra a tierra nuevamente. Tiene ahora a un equipo revisando los restos que quedaron ¿no es así?"

"Sí"

"Desafortunadamente…" puntualizó Blake "…no creo que descubrir el cómo, vaya a decirnos acerca del quién. Cualquier persona puede conseguir hoy en día municiones militares de estos terroristas extranjeros, militantes nacionales, Joe el sobreviviente bajo las calles"

"De acuerdo" dijo Lexa "Lo que necesitamos es concentrarnos en quien quería a Early muerto"

"Me gustaría pensar que Jaha estaría a la cabeza de esa lista" dijo Abigail con seriedad.

"Posiblemente" dijo Lexa, lejos de estar segura. Jaha tenía ojos y oídos en lugares altos, eso estaba claro. No creía ni por un segundo que el adiestrador de Harper fuese la única persona en la compañía, con vínculos con Jaha. Operaciones como las de Jaha no pasarían desapercibidas con solo unas pocas personas que ayudaran a mantenerlo en secreto. Cada brazo de la seguridad tenía su parte de halcones y superpatriotas que creían que el fin justifica cualquier medio, si el fin era preservar la supremacía nacional. Tales personas no estaban libres de sospecha de sumar militantes, financiar operaciones bajo una falsa bandera diseñada para incitar el apoyo público contra las represalias armadas, incluso orquestar el asesinato de figuras políticas "Si Early tenía estrechos vínculos con Jaha y estaba al tanto de cosas que ciertas personas no querían que mencionara, no podría haber sido solo Jaha quien lo querría fuera del camino"

El rostro de Abigail se endureció "Estás hablando de alguien de adentro, uno de nosotros"

"De adentro, a lo mejor" dijo Lexa con seriedad "Pero ninguno de nosotros"

"Pero eran agentes federales los que llevaban esa van a prisión…" protestó Blake "…nadie de adentro sería…"

"Daños colaterales" Lexa se inclinó hacia atrás, de repente más cansada de lo que había previsto.

"El SUV delante de nosotros se detuvo justo antes de que la van llegara a la prisión" dijo Blake, su incredulidad cambiando a furia "Si no hubiésemos estado allí, podría haber habido un tiro clara hacia la van y tanto el primer coche como el coche que le seguía hubieran estado fuera de la zona de explosión ¡Pero entonces nos detuvimos detrás de la van y nos dirigimos justo hacia el campo de fuego!"

"Esa es mi lectura también" dijo Lexa frotándose la tensión entre sus ojos.

Averill Jensen movió la carpeta con el papel en blanco delante de él. Había destapado su bolígrafo anteriormente como si fuera a tomar notas, pero no había escrito nada "Pondremos todo de nuestra parte para rastrear la fuga, si la hubo"

No habría un rastro de papeles, pero se harían las llamadas. Lexa se encogió de hombros "Tiene que ser hecho, pero podría llevar semanas. Creo que simplemente tendremos que asumir que ninguna de nuestras comunicaciones son seguras" miró fijamente a Abigail "Ni siquiera dentro y fuera de su oficina"

"¿Dónde nos pone esto en los términos de rastrear a Jaha?" preguntó Abigail.

"Donde estábamos antes" dijo Lexa "Mi gente está combinando historias personales, datos electrónicos, informes de FBI y agentes de la ATF en el interior de las organizaciones patrióticas, en busca de conexiones" el latido sordo entre sus ojos se aceleró convirtiéndose en un dolor de cabeza en toda regla "Estamos monitoreando las células conocidas, siguiendo los objetivos en las listas de búsqueda"

"Él está corriendo en círculos alrededor de nosotros" dijo Averill amargamente.

Lexa lo miró con frialdad "Casi veinte hombres, ninguno de ellos nacionales, entraron en este país durante un período de varios años, establecieron identidades, recibieron entrenamiento en simuladores de vuelo y lograron orquestar un ataque terrorista sin que el poder combinado de todos los organismos de seguridad de este país fuesen capaces de detectarlos. Encontrar a un ciudadano de los . que ha pasado toda su vida preparándose para permanecer en la clandestinidad, va a tomar más que un antiguo y simple trabajo y una maldita cantidad de suerte"

"No cree que lo atraparemos" dijo Abigail con cansancio.

"Oh, vamos a atraparlo…" dijo Lexa "…porque no renunciaremos hasta que lo hagamos" Lo que no dijo era que se negaba a pensar en lo que podía hacer antes.

Clarke sentía todos los ojos en la habitación sobre ella cuando se acercó a Raven "Vamos a comparar notas"

Reyes sonrió, pero parecía preocupada "Todo está bien, nadie está herido y fue sólo un pequeño desvío inesperado ¿Encaja eso con su versión?"

"Más o menos ¿Octavia sonaba bien?"

"Sonaba acabada" Reyes rió brevemente "Hay una razón por la que entró en el FBI y yo en el Servicio Secreto. Ella quería perseguir a los malos, limpiar las calles, dar un golpe a la justicia. Yo…yo quería ver que los responsables de la justicia permanecieran seguros. No necesito esa ráfaga como ella lo necesita"

Clarke apretó el hombro de Raven "Ella no la necesita vaquero. Tampoco Lexa. Pero sé lo que quieres decir. Tengo la misma historia que tú, más o menos. Lexa me dijo que Octavia estaba bien"

"Octavia me dijo que la comandante estaba bien"

"Entonces creo que podemos asumir que las dos están caminando y hablando" Clarke cerró los ojos por un segundo "Debes tomar un descanso. Has estado en servicio durante todo el día"

Raven miró al otro lado de la habitación hacia Harper, que estaba alejada de las amigas de Clarke hablando por su teléfono celular "Estoy demasiado agitada para dormir en estos momentos"

Clarke sabía que debía dormir, pero la cama estaría demasiado fría y vacía y su mente llena de imágenes no deseadas, de lo que la vida podría haber sido si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. Anunció a la sala en general "Voy a trabajar. Zoe, Nicole, son bienvenidas a quedarse aquí esta noche. La habitación de invitados está vacía y…"

"En realidad…" Harper la interrumpió "…por el momento, todo el mundo se queda aquí. La directora adjunta cree que la situación sigue siendo demasiado inestable para descentralizar nuestro personal y no quiere que nadie quede sin vigilancia. Así que sugiero que todas ustedes se pongan cómodas esta noche"

Clarke se unió a sus amigas, mientras que Harper se acercaba para conversar con Reyes "Hay comida en la nevera y vino debajo del mostrador. Zoe, sabes dónde está toda mi ropa. Tú y Nicole pueden tomar lo que necesiten"

"Tengo una habitación de invitados vacía en mi barraca" ofreció Waverly.

"Ahora, esa es una invitación preciosa…" dijo Zoe en broma "…pero voy a tener que dejarla pasar" levantó una ceja en dirección a Nicole "¿Por qué no la aceptas tú?"

"Creo que es una buena idea" dijo Clarke cuando Nicole no respondió "Estarán todos aquí por lo menos hasta mañana, así que todo el mundo podrá estar cómodo"

Nicole se encogió de hombros evitando la mirada de Waverly "Claro, tiene sentido" abrazó a Clarke y le susurró "Estoy muy contenta de que ella esté bien"

Clarke le devolvió el abrazo "Yo también. Gracias por estar aquí. Y definitivamente ahora no te vas a Boston"

"Me rindo" Nicole rió "Una de las muchas ventajas de vivir con mi madre es que cuando estoy viajando y olvido algo, ella puede enviármelo. Le diré que me envíe lo que necesitaré en las cabañas. De esa manera, cuando todos estén listos para salir, podré ir contigo"

"Excelente" Clarke y Zoe dijeron al mismo tiempo. Waverly, Clarke se dio cuenta, tenía un brillo especial y complacido en sus ojos.

"El dormitorio es en esa dirección" dijo Waverly, señalándolo mientras cerraba la puerta del apartamento "El baño también. No tuve tiempo para abastecer la cocina, pero hay café, refrescos y algunos aperitivos en el gabinete.

"No tengo hambre, gracias" dijo Nicole, sosteniendo el montón de ropa que Clarke había puesto en sus brazos.

Waverly se apoyó contra la puerta, dándole a Nicole todo el espacio que pudo. Nicole parecía cansada y un poco ansiosa.

"¿Te pongo nerviosa?"

"No" dijo Nicole, sorprendida "¿Por qué lo harías?"

"Bueno…por esa cosa de los reporteros"

"Eso no me pone nerviosa. Simplemente me molesta"

"¿Y el hecho de que yo sea lesbiana?"

Nicole la miró y se echó a reír. Por un segundo, tuvo miedo de no ser capaz de parar. Todo el día había estado en una atmósfera de irrealidad. Había comenzado con una reunión con cuatro posibles donantes para la fundación, que tenían el conocimiento científico de una colonia de elefantes. Le había tomado dos horas sólo explicarles de lo que se trataba su investigación y otras dos convencerlos de que era digna de sus elevadas contribuciones. Entonces había descubierto que sus amigas habían traído al enemigo en medio de ellas en la persona de Waverly Earp y tanto como lo había intentado, no podía realmente evitar que le gustara. De hecho, sentía una atracción inesperada hacia ella o al menos hacia su férrea determinación y su absoluto e inquebrantable sentido de propósito. A continuación, había sido trasladada fuera del hotel y arrojada en medio de la pesadilla de Clarke y Raven, donde había pasado horas sintiéndose alternativamente furiosa e impotente. ¿Ahora Waverly estaba sugiriendo que podría estar preocupada por algo tan inofensivo como ella tratando de conquistarla? "En caso de que no lo hayas notado, algunas de mis mejores amigas son lesbianas"

Waverly sonrió "Esta es probablemente la única vez en la historia en la que he escuchado ese cliché cuando no es un cliché. Pero tus mejores amigas tienen novias" sus ojos se nublaron "Yo no"

"¿Tiene la intención de seducirme?"

El corazón de Waverly tartamudeó casi deteniéndose, luego corrió tan rápido que se quedó sin aliento. Esperaba que aun luciera fría y serena, porque su temperatura se había disparado al punto de ebullición "¿Quieres que lo haga?"

Nicole titubeó, de repente queriendo ser muy, muy clara. Waverly la miró como si sus siguientes palabras fueran las palabras más importantes que Waverly jamás hubiese escuchado ¿Quería que Waverly la sedujera? ¿La estaba invitando? La idea de estar con una mujer no era extraña para ella, como podría serlo cuando Clarke y Zoe se habían convertido en sus amigas tan rápida y profundamente. Había sentido atracción por las mujeres algunas veces a lo largo de su vida, pero la atracción no había sido abrumadora. Había tomado esos sentimientos fugaces como algo perfectamente natural y siempre había supuesto que era heterosexual, hasta que se casó con un hombre con el que pronto descubrió no sentía ninguna pasión en particular. Lo que más le había sorprendido de su matrimonio era que ella anhelaba más. Su eventual divorcio había sido de mutuo acuerdo y totalmente amistoso, a pesar de su subyacente descontento "Lo siento. No lo sé"

"¿Por qué te disculpas?" Waverly trató de parecer relajada, aunque cada músculo de su cuerpo estaba vibrando. Quería cruzar esos pocos metros entre ellas y tomar el rostro de Nicole entre sus manos. Quería besarla, muy suave y muy a fondo. Quería que Nicole dijera que sí.

"Siento que te he dado la impresión equivocada"

"No lo has hecho" Waverly sonrió irónicamente "Has sido muy clara sobre tu opinión respecto a mí"

"No estamos hablando de ti como reportera" dijo Nicole.

"Claro que lo estamos" con otra mujer, Waverly no hubiese presionado sobre ese punto, pero Nicole no era cualquier mujer "Soy una reportera y podrías olvidarlo por algunas horas, pero estará allí en la mañana. Estará allí entre nosotras la siguiente vez que le pregunte a Clarke Griffin algo que pienses le hará daño. Estará allí cuando te fíes de mí y luego te preguntes si puedes confiar en mí"

"Tienes razón. Debo estar más cansada de lo que pensaba para haber olvidado eso" Nicole ignoró la punzada de decepción y secretamente agradeció a Waverly por ser honesta y más realista de lo que aparentemente ella era capaz de ser en ese momento "Voy a tomar una ducha y luego iré a la cama"

"Buenas noches, entonces" dijo Waverly.

"Buenas noches" Nicole se dirigió al final del pasillo y luego miró lentamente por encima del hombro. Su sonrisa era un poco triste.

"No tienes que quedarte allí, sabes. Confío en que no vas a seducirme"

Waverly se apartó de la puerta y la siguió preguntándose por qué no se había aprovechado de lo que había visto en los ojos de Nicole. Por un momento, había habido tanta vulnerabilidad y deseo.


	15. Chapter 15

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 15**_

 _Sábado, antes del amanecer._

Waverly despertó con el suave sonido de unos pasos en el pasillo fuera de su habitación. Se preguntó si Nicole había tenido tanta dificultad para conciliar el sueño en la noche tanto como ella. Saber que sólo una pared delgada y su propia resistencia las separaba, la había mantenido con un sudor caliente durante horas mientras su conciencia peleaba contra su cuerpo. Racionalmente, sabía que un paso en falso podría destruir cualquier oportunidad que tuviese con algún tipo de relación con Nicole, incluso amistad. Pero su libido se burlaba de ella por ser una cobarde y no tomar ventaja de la duda que había visto en los ojos de Nicole. Por mucho tiempo había estado mirando la oscuridad, su piel estaba tan caliente como si hubiese estado bajo el sol del desierto, sus nervios tintineaban con la anticipación de un incendio creciente, mientras se debatía en llamar a la puerta de la habitación contigua a la suya. Nunca había estado tan consciente de una mujer la cual nunca había besado. Finalmente, se había quedado dormida y soñaba con proyectiles que estallaban en un cielo sin luna, lloviendo fuego sobre una tierra que se estremecía bajo el ataque de la explosión de granadas, hasta que el sonido del movimiento de Nicole al lado de la puerta cerrada, la había sacado de en medio de la batalla. Waverly deslizó las piernas por el borde de la cama y frotó las manos por su rostro. Se había ido a dormir como de costumbre en una camiseta y boxers, los cuales estaban húmedos ahora. Levantó una oreja pero no escuchó nada, el apartamento estaba tan tranquilo como si estuviese sola. Tal vez lo estaba. Quizás Nicole había subido para ver a sus amigas. Tal vez había decidido no quedarse después de todo y estaba de camino al centro hacia su hotel. Waverly saltó de la cama y estuvo ridículamente aliviada cuando abrió su puerta y vio la luz que venía desde el otro extremo del apartamento. Caminó por el pasillo y descubrió que Nicole estaba sentada a la mesa de la cocina mirando el ordenador de Waverly.

"Te has levantado temprano" dijo Waverly.

Nicole estudió a Waverly mientras permanecía de pie al otro extremo del pasillo. Su cabello oscuro estaba despeinado y su rostro pálido contrastaba su bronceado. Su camiseta gris anodina se aferraba a su torso, humedeciendo ciertos lugares con sudor. Sus brazos y piernas, todo su cuerpo, era delgado y fuerte. No era hermosa, no de una manera ordinaria, pero era sin embargo impresionante.

"Te he despertado. Lo siento" dijo Nicole.

"No" la voz de Waverly era frágil por la fatiga "Tengo sed" se dirigió hacia la nevera y sacó una lata de refresco. La sostuvo en alto "¿Quieres uno?"

"No, gracias"

Waverly se apoyó en el mostrador y tomó un sorbo de la soda. Descalza, Nicole llevaba un top blanco y sudaderas azul marino. No llevaba sujetador y era evidente. Aunque pequeña, sus pechos lucían llenos con pezones oscuros bajo el algodón blanco. En el desierto, Waverly se había acostumbrado de ver mujeres y hombres en varios estados de desnudez y a pesar de que notaba el cuerpo atractivo de una mujer, nunca le había hecho palpitar como lo hacía el cuerpo de Nicole. Tenía que concentrarse para no estirarse y tirar de sus boxers lejos de su carne, repentinamente muy sensible. Consciente de que Nicole estaba observándola, le preguntó "¿Estás bien?

Nicole colocó un pie sobre la silla y rodeó su rodilla con sus brazos "Inquieta. No pensé que me iba a dormir, estaba tan ansiosa y cuando lo hice…" se encogió de hombros.

"¿Pesadillas?"

"Sueños agitados" Nicole pensó sobre lo terrores que habían visitado a Waverly en la noche, porque tenía todas las señales de haber despertado de una pesadilla "¿Y tú?"

Waverly estaba tan acostumbrada a evitar cualquier tipo de conversación personal que casi le dio una de sus respuestas evasivas. Entonces pensó en el hecho de que estaba a solas con una mujer, a las cuatro y media de la mañana y no quería fingir que no le importaba "Aun estoy sacando la última lucha de mi sistema. Me tomará algunas semanas ajustarme a dormir en una cama sin escuchar el fuego enemigo"

Nicole frunció el ceño "¿Son todos tus asignaciones tan peligrosas?"

"No, por lo general son realmente cómodas como este" Waverly sonrió y Nicole rió.

"Oh sí, esta noche no fue más que diversión y juegos" Nicole miró hacia el reloj digital en la estufa "Me pregunto si Lexa ha vuelto"

Waverly se dio cuenta de la familiaridad con la que Nicole se refería a la directora adjunta. Lo que había sucedido para unir a este grupo, había sido significativo "¿Cuándo los conociste a todos?"

"El mes pasado en…" Nicole negó con la cabeza "…ni siquiera sé cómo tener una conversación contigo sin estar asustada de que lo que diga vaya a terminar impreso"

Waverly sacó una silla y se sentó frente a Nicole. Señaló con la cabeza hacia su equipo. "¿Estabas buscando algo? Mis notas sobre Clarke Griffin ¿tal vez?"

"¿Qué? ¡No! La vi y quise revisar los mensajes de mi correo electrónico del laboratorio, pero luego me di cuenta de que no podía sólo utilizar tu ordenador" Nicole no podía creer que Waverly estuviese insinuando que podría estar pasando a través de sus documentos personales. "¿Por qué pensaste que estaba leyendo tus notas?"

"Yo no"

Nicole entrecerró los ojos, asombrada de que Waverly pudiera hacerla enojar tan fácilmente. Estaba acostumbrada a tratar con la confrontación, con argumentos, incluso con personas terriblemente groseras, sin perder los estribos. Waverly hacía una leve insinuación insultante y perdía por completo la compostura "Entonces ¿por qué lo preguntas? No me conoces lo suficientemente bien como para hacer ese tipo de acusaciones"

Waverly apoyó los codos en las rodillas y apoyó la barbilla sobre sus dedos entrelazados, sonriendo levemente. Ella inclinó la cabeza de lado a lado "Bueno, no me conoces, tampoco, pero sospechas lo peor"

"Con razón" dijo Nicole con brusquedad "Te vi interrogando a todo el mundo que pudiste esta noche, incluyéndome. Eso es lo que haces. Para ti, todo es un medio para lograr un fin ¿no?"

"Estaba trabajando parte del tiempo esta noche, tienes razón" dijo Waverly, luchando por no dejar que su temperamento se hiciera cargo "¿Hay alguna diferencia para ti, en que la Casa Blanca me pidió expresamente que hiciera este trabajo? ¿Y que la directora adjunta, la amante de Clarke Griffin, insistiera en que fuese yo quien lo hiciera? ¿Crees que me gusta estar alrededor de la primera hija, que tenga que imponerme en su vida privada?" enojada por la situación y aún más furiosa porque Nicole la culpaba por eso, Waverly se puso de pie "Preferiría estar de vuelta en Afganistán siendo bombardeada"

Nicole saltó cuando Waverly se alejaba y agarró su muñeca "No digas eso"

Waverly se dio la vuelta "¿Por qué?"

Estaban tan cerca, que Nicole podía ver las diminutas motas de plata en los ojos de Waverly. El calor brotaba de Waverly en oleadas y Nicole no sabía si era por la rabia o la simple fuerza de su personalidad. Cualquiera que fuese la causa, había encendió su interior y sintió que sus pezones se contrajeron en respuesta. De manera completamente espontánea, acarició la mejilla de Waverly con sus dedos "No lo sé. Me asusta pensar que estés en peligro"

Waverly tomó aire y cerró los ojos "No deberías hacer eso"

"¿Qué?" preguntó Nicole, su voz tan baja y ronca que no podía reconocerla. No reconocía su cuerpo tampoco. Sus miembros se sentían como mantequilla y sus pechos le dolían. Miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de que aún tenía agarrado el brazo de Waverly. Quería guiar la mano de Waverly hacia su pecho, sabiendo de alguna manera que esos dedos fuertes y bronceados podrían convertir el dolor en placer.

"No me toques así" Waverly abrió los ojos encontrando que Nicole le miraba fijamente, con los labios entreabiertos en leve sorpresa, la expresión de sus ojos absolutamente inconfundible "A menos que quieras que te toque en respuesta"

"No sé lo que quiero" dijo Nicole "No sé por qué me siento así"

"¿De qué manera?" susurró Waverly.

"Como que quiero tus manos sobre mí. Como si siempre lo hubiese querido"

Waverly gruñó y dio un paso atrás "Las últimas doce horas han sido una locura. Te sentirás diferente cuando salga el sol"

Nicole rió un poco vacilante "Dije que no estaba preocupada de que me sedujeras. No pensé que sería yo la que lo hiciera"

"No me has seducido todavía" Waverly desenganchó suavemente su brazo del agarre de Nicole. Los dedos de Nicole eran suaves, tan suaves y ella había estado soñando con esos dedos deslizándose sobre su cuerpo durante mucho tiempo "Pero estoy debilitándome muy rápido"

"Lo siento" Nicole enrojeció de vergüenza "No quiero que pienses que soy una de esas mujeres que quiere acostarse con sus amigas lesbianas para ver de lo que se está perdiendo"

"No te disculpes. No soy tan fácil de ofender" Waverly sonrió "Además, he tenido algunos muy buenos momentos con mujeres casadas que querían un poco de diversión no hetero para pasar la tarde"

"No soy una de esas mujeres" dijo Nicole bruscamente. Al instante imaginó a Waverly con alguna modelo sexy con curvas dando tumbos en una cama de la habitación de un motel en el medio de la tarde y sintió una oleada de celos que era completamente ajena a ella. Cuando ella y su marido habían dejado de tener relaciones sexuales, pensaba que él podría haber buscado fuera de la relación, para satisfacer sus necesidades y la posibilidad no le molestaba. Ni siquiera estaba involucrada con Waverly y odiaba la idea de que estuviese complaciendo a otra mujer. O ser complacida por una "Dios, creo que estoy perdiendo la cabeza"

"Hey, Dra. Haught…" dijo Waverly, inclinándose hacia delante para esconder un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja de Nicole " Yo creo que usted debe recordar que el estrés hace cosas raras en nuestros sistemas. Tómese un descanso"

Nicole no pudo evitarlo. Capturó la mano de Waverly y la sostuvo contra su mejilla por un segundo. Ella estaba en lo cierto, la mano de Waverly se sentía fuerte y a pesar de que sus dedos estaban rasposos por el sol y la arena, aún así también eran suaves. Los imaginaba rozando sus pezones y se estremeció, liberando la mano de Waverly "No creo que tampoco sea prudente que me toques. Mi sistema nervioso parece estar haciendo un cortocircuito"

A Waverly le hubiese gustado tener bolsillos donde atrapar sus manos, porque las quería de vuelta en el cuerpo de Nicole. Quería ver nuevamente ese destello de sorpresa y esa necesidad en los ojos de Nicole. Cristo, quería llevarla a la cama "Está bien. La regla de no-tocar está ahora en vigencia para las dos ¿Trato?"

"Trato" Nicole experimentó nuevamente esa confusa mezcla de decepción y alivio y señaló hacia la computadora de Waverly. Tenía que hacer algo normal, conectarse a sí misma a tierra de alguna manera, porque no reconoció quién era ella en estos momentos "¿Te importa si reviso mi correo? Tengo que dejar que mi jefe del laboratorio sepa que no volvería hasta el final de la próxima semana"

"No, adelante" Waverly era plenamente consciente de que no sólo estaba de pie en la cocina en su ropa interior, sino que estaba totalmente encendido, completamente dura y completamente empapada "Voy a darme una ducha"

"¿Seguro que no quieres quedarte mientras utilizo el equipo?"

"Jesús, Nicole" Waverly quería arrancarse el cabello o tomar a la mujer y ¿hacer qué? ¿Tomarla en la mesa de la cocina? ¿Arrastrarla al dormitorio para un rápido revolcón? ¡Sí! No, no, no lo quería. Lo que quería era que Nicole la mirara de nuevo con esa hambre en sus ojos y saber que era por ella y solamente por ella. Sin incertidumbre, sin confusión, sin dudas. Y eso no iba a suceder "Tal vez también deberíamos tratar de confiar la una en la otra. Iré primero. Puedes utilizar el ordenador cada vez que desees"

"Waverly" Nicole la llamó justo antes de que Waverly desapareciera por el pasillo.

Waverly se volvió "¿Qué?"

"Sé que tienes un trabajo que hacer y yo no entiendo todas las razones por las que es importante, pero creo que lo es. Intentaré recordarlo"

"Gracias"

Cuando Waverly desapareció, Nicole permaneció inmóvil, escuchando hasta que una puerta se cerró y la ducha se abrió. Enterrando su rostro en sus manos, deseo que su cuerpo fuera de control se calmara. Su excitación encendida no estaba ayudando a la imagen de sí misma dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la ducha, deslizándose bajo el agua caliente y presionando sus pechos contra la espalda resbaladiza de Waverly. Gimió y obligó a sus manos para que se movieran hacia el teclado, cuando lo que realmente quería era que vagaran sobre el cuerpo de Waverly o por lo menos, calmaran el ardor del suyo. En cambio, tecleó la contraseña de su correo y se centró en los mensajes. Cualquier extraña e incomprensible adicción que había desarrollado hacia Waverly Earp, pasaría si la ignoraba. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era concentrarse en lo que realmente importaba. Su trabajo.


	16. Chapter 16

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 16**_

Clarke puso su pincel a un lado cuando oyó el murmullo en el radio de Ramsey. A pesar de sus objeciones, Harper había insistido en que un agente permaneciera en el interior de su piso por el resto de la noche. Una vez que había comenzado la pintura, casi podía ignorar su presencia, pero cuando las horas comenzaron a pasar, una parte de su mente esperaba algún signo del regreso de Lexa. Ahora trataba de leer su expresión a través de la habitación. Las persianas estaban cerradas, pero sabía que tenía que ser después del amanecer. No estaba cansada. Mientras trabajaba, no había estado consciente de su cuerpo en absoluto. Por lo general, pintaba hasta que su antebrazo tuviese calambres, pero esta noche ni siquiera había sido consciente de ello. Abrió y cerró la mano. Sus dedos estaban rígidos. Dio un paso adelante cuando Ramsey se dirigió hacia la puerta "¿Es Lexa?"

"Espere justo allí, Sra. Griffin" dijo mientras dejaba caer su mano derecha sobre la funda en su cadera y abrió la puerta con la izquierda, bloqueando completamente la vista al pasillo exterior. Mantuvo los ojos fijos en la puerta, cuando Ramsey se hizo a un lado abriendo la puerta completamente. Lexa entró estudiando la habitación hasta que encontró a Clarke y sonrió.

"Hola, bebé" dijo Lexa.

"Hola, cariño" Clarke no se había dado cuenta de lo fría que estaba, o cuan profundo había penetrado el dolor en su pecho, hasta que el sonido de la voz de Lexa le calentó y la visión de su rostro llenó sus espacios vacíos. A pesar de que todo su mundo volvía a su lugar, buscó alguna señal de problemas. Lexa, parecía agotada, lo que ya esperaba y la ropa militar que estaba usando sustituía la suya, lo que no era bueno. Algo había contaminado el traje de Lexa, probablemente el humo sobre lo cual no había querido entrar en detalles. Pero podría haber sido sangre y Clarke pasó su mirada sobre Lexa en busca de cualquier signo de lesión. Había un rasguño en su mejilla, pero no parecía profunda. Se había lavado el cabello, podría haber una lesión allí. Una rápida inspección visual no iba a ser suficiente. No estaría satisfecha hasta comprobar cada centímetro de ella. Pero primero, tenía que tocarla.

"Gracias, agente…" dijo Lexa a Ramsey, sin apartar los ojos de Clarke "…puede terminar su turno en el pasillo, ahora que estoy en casa"

"Sí señora" dijo Ramsey y desapareció, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Clarke deslizó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Lexa, apretándola hasta que estuvo muy cerca de ella y la besó "Traje interesante. Siempre supe que querías ser un soldado"

Lexa apoyó la mejilla en la cabeza de Clarke y se echó a reír "Y yo que pensaba que te resultaría sexy"

"Lo que me parece sexy es tenerte desnuda en la cama. Aunque esa camisa militar es un buen toque" Clarke pasó los dedos por el cabello de Lexa y acarició su nuca "¿Cómo estás?"

"Me alegro de estar en casa" Lexa buscó los ojos Clarke, buscando por rastros de dolor y deslizó el pulgar por la barbilla de Clarke "No has estado en la cama"

"He estado trabajando. Perdí la noción del tiempo"

"Uh-huh"

"No eres quien para hablar" Clarke se quejó, volteándose y capturando la mano de Lexa. Cuando tiró de su brazo, se detuvo abruptamente cuando Lexa se quejó "¿Qué?"

"Demasiado tiempo en los aviones últimamente"

"Ni siquiera lo intentes" con sus ojos brillantes, Clarke sacó la camisa del uniforme de Lexa y la levantó con ambas manos por encima de sus pechos. Entonces vio la franja azulada y púrpura que atravesaba a Lexa desde su hombro izquierdo hasta la cadera derecha "Maldita sea"

"Del cinturón de seguridad. No es nada"

Clarke levantó la mano para detener las palabras que no quería oír "¿Qué más?"

"No hay nada más. Tuvimos un accidente en la carretera…" Lexa contuvo el aliento cuando Clarke gruñó "Está bien. Alguien voló la van que llevaba en su interior al hombre que quería interrogar. Manejamos directo hacia la onda expansiva y eso volteó nuestra SUV. Me di un golpe. Golpes y contusiones". Lexa tomó el rostro de Clarke y la obligó a mirarla a los ojos "No hay nada más, lo juro"

"Puedes jurar todo lo que quieras. Mueve el culo al dormitorio" Clarke se apartó y fue en busca del teléfono. Lexa frunció el ceño mientras Clarke presionaba los números "¿Qué?... ¿Nicole?" dijo Clarke, haciendo caso omiso a Lexa "Lo siento por despertarte tan temprano… ¿Qué?... Oh, bien. ¿Podrías venir aquí y echarle un ojo a Lexa?...Gracias"

Clarke no estaba sorprendida de ver a Waverly con Nicole, cuando abrió la puerta. Mientras las dejaba entrar dijo "Hola, Nicole. Lexa está en el dormitorio. Al final del pasillo pasando la cocina. Ya voy para allá"

"Buenos días" dijo Waverly, esperando junto a la puerta midiendo su bienvenida. Casi esperaba que Clarke le dijera que se fuera, pero había venido a conocer la verdadera historia detrás de la mujer y ésta era la historia. Había estado de regreso a la habitación después de la ducha, cuando se encontró con Nicole saliendo. Nicole no estaba feliz de que se hubiese colgado a ella, pero no podía decir que no.

"Ya veo que todas estamos levantadas muy temprano" dijo Clarke, notando el cabello húmedo de Waverly.

"Días largos hacen noches cortas, a veces ¿Cómo está la directora adjunta?"

Clarke le dio una larga mirada "Está cansada. Un día largo"

"Me he preguntado muchas veces…" dijo Waverly enganchando su dedo en el borde del bolsillo de los vaqueros "…quien protege a los protectores. Ayer por la noche, viéndola esperar durante horas por alguna palabra, no podía ni siquiera imaginar lo frustrante, lo angustioso, que tenía que ser. Pero solo estaba esperando su turno para actuar ¿no es así? Ahora es su turno para hacer guardia"

"Ella es mi amante. No estoy haciendo nada especial"

"No quisiera contradecirla, Sra. Griffin…" dijo Waverly "…pero cuidar de ella va más allá de lo privado y lo personal. Ella es una directora adjunta de la OHS. Lo que hace es importante para un gran número de personas en muchos niveles. Al igual que usted, ella es importante debido a quien es y lo que hace"

"Ya lo sé" Clarke miró hacia la dirección donde Nicole se había ido "No quiero que la posición de Lexa sea perfilada en este artículo. No quiero convertirla en un blanco"

"Creo que todos en el país, probablemente una buena parte del mundo, sabe quién es ¿No pensará seriamente que su relación es un secreto?"

"Por supuesto que no. Hemos hecho declaraciones públicas, pero eso no significa que quiero llamar la atención sobre lo que hace. Solo mantenga la noticia centrada en el tema del matrimonio gay"

"Si bien es cierto que lo que usted está haciendo es importante en términos de mejoras en la conciencia social…" dijo Waverly "…el público está mucho más interesado en la gente, especialmente en los problemas de las personas que parecen llevar vidas encantadas"

"Encantadas" Clarke rió brevemente "Esa no es una palabra que hubiese elegido"

"¿Qué habría elegido?" preguntó Waverly.

"Obligadas" cuando se levantaron las cejas de Waverly, Clarke se apresuró a añadir "Y no, no puede citar eso"

"Usted no me da mucho para imprimir"

"Imprima esto. Lexa Woods es una servidora pública dedicada y una compañera amorosa y nunca ha descuidado el bien de alguien por otro, a veces a un gran costo para sí misma" Clarke suspiró y sacudió la cabeza "Y ahora, tengo que ir a ver cómo está"

"Gracias" dijo Waverly detrás de ella, preguntándose cómo se sentiría tener a una mujer que la amara tan intensamente. Nunca lo había imaginado, nunca había pensado que lo quería. Ahora, no estaba tan segura.

"Hey" dijo Clarke cuando entró en el dormitorio. Sin camisa, Lexa se sentó en el borde de la cama con sólo sus pantalones de chándal. Nicole estaba a su lado.

"Hola" Lexa se levantó y alcanzó la camiseta sobre la silla cercana, para cubrirse. Sus movimientos, Clarke advirtió, eran lentos y cuidadosos.

"¿Cómo está?" Clarke preguntó a Nicole.

"Estoy trabajando en desventaja aquí. Ni siquiera tengo un estetoscopio" dijo Nicole con un movimiento de su cabeza "No puedo decir exactamente algo definitivo. Pero por lo que he visto y oído nada hace que me preocupe demasiado"

Lexa deslizó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Clarke y le besó en la sien "Como había dicho. Golpes y contusiones"

"Cállate. No te estaba preguntando" Clarke mantuvo su atención en Nicole "¿No piensas que necesita rayos X o algo?"

"No soy exactamente un médico rural que puede adivinar las enfermedades con la imposición de sus manos, ya sabes. Soy una investigadora y no he tratado pacientes en casi diez años…" Nicole miró a Lexa "…pero a menos que estés minimizando tus síntomas, pienso que un poco de descanso y anti-inflamatorios será suficiente"

"No estoy minimizando nada" dijo Lexa "No voy a estar moviéndome en mi ritmo normal por un par de días, pero no siento como si algo grave estuviese pasando"

"¿Puede volar?" preguntó Clarke.

"Mañana" dijo Nicole "Hoy no. Sólo quiero estar segura de que esas costillas adoloridas no ocasionen ningún tipo de problema"

Clarke acarició la espalda de Lexa temiendo abrazarla "Hoy vas a dormir. Mañana nos vamos a Colorado. De vacaciones"

Lexa no dijo nada durante unos segundos y luego asintió "Está bien. Siempre que…"

"Uh-uh" dijo Clarke con un movimiento vigoroso de cabeza "No hay peros, ni contingencias. Nos vamos. Vamos a casarnos en una semana y primero quiero que todo el mundo se relaje y disfruten de ellos mismos durante unos días"

"Está bien" dijo Lexa "Hablaré con Reyes y me aseguraré de que el equipo de avanzada esté preparado"

"Yo ya hice eso" dijo Clarke.

"¿Lo hiciste?" Lexa sonrió "Entonces creo que todo está decidido"

Clarke le dio un beso "Supongo que sí"

"¿Por qué es que nadie aquí puede mantener los horarios normales?

Waverly se dio la vuelta ante el sonido de la voz de Zoe, mirando a Zoe mientras salía de la habitación de enfrente, donde Clarke había desaparecido, tragó saliva. Zoe llevaba una bata de seda azul pálido cerrada con un cinturón enrollado descuidadamente en su cintura. Su cabello desordenado enmarcaba su rostro, las puntas pelirrojas rozaban su cuello mientras se deslizaba hacia adelante con los pies descalzos. Estaba tan obviamente desnuda debajo de la fina seda y tan seductora con el mínimo esfuerzo, que Waverly respondió por instinto puro. Imaginó su lengua siguiendo el rastro de esos sedosos mechones que estaban flotando hacia adelante y hacia atrás sobre la suave piel del cuello de Zoe. Sintió el peso de los pechos de Zoe en su mano y la firmeza de su pezón debajo de su pulgar. Tan pronto como las imágenes registradas en su mente se hicieron conscientes, apartó la mirada. Y descubrió a Nicole y a Clarke, que habían regresado mientras ella estaba perdida en la llamada de las sirenas, observándola. Nicole inmediatamente apartó la mirada, pero no antes que Waverly viera lo que parecía ser rabia lo que eclipsaba sus características. Perfecto. Atrapada literalmente babeando por otra mujer y que de paso estaba claramente involucrada con alguien. Demonios.

"Bueno" dijo Zoe, continuando su camino hacia la cocina "¿Alguien me va a iluminar sobre la causa de este encuentro escandalosamente temprano?"

Clarke se apoyó en la barra del desayuno "Lexa está de vuelta. Nicole le estaba echando un vistazo"

"Oh, bien" dijo Zoe con un suspiro sentándose en uno de los taburetes junto a Clarke. Agarró la mano de Clarke "¿Y cómo está ella?"

"Ella está bien" dijo Clarke con su voz suave "Ella está bien"

"¿Y Octavia?"

"Lexa dijo que la había enviado a su casa a dormir y le dio orden a Reyes para que vigilará que ella se quedara allí"

"De alguna manera, creo que eso no será un problema" Zoe sonrió "Tal vez ahora las cosas pueden volver a la normalidad"

Clarke resopló "¿Harper está contigo?"

"No. Ella está donde quien sabe dónde queda eso"

Mientras Clarke y Zoe hablaban, Waverly siguió a Nicole hacia la sala de estar. Señaló el espacio vacío al lado de Nicole en el sofá "¿Te importa?"

"No" dijo Nicole en voz baja "Adelante"

Nicole aún llevaba el chándal que Clarke le había prestado y se había puesto la blusa que había usado el día anterior sobre el top, dejándola desabrochada. Waverly no podía dejar de notar la curva de sus pechos y el ligero oleaje de sus pezones debajo de las capas delgadas. Zoe Monroe era una mujer hermosa y cualquier lesbiana tendría que estar muerta para no darse cuenta. Pero mirar a Zoe no le había movido la sangre como lo hacía la visión de Nicole, aún las ojeras debajo de sus ojos, los pantalones holgados y una blusa arrugada, lo hacían. Waverly no sólo no estaba muerta, sino que había estado luchando con fuego abrazador y excitada como nunca durante horas. Esa necesidad inquieta se había profundizado cuando Nicole inocentemente había acariciado su rostro y ahora no podía dejar de pensar en tocarla "¿Está todo bien?"

"Más o menos. Las cosas finalmente se están calmando por aquí"

"Lo siento si te he molestado antes" dijo Waverly.

Nicole la miró con curiosidad "¿En qué momento?"

Waverly sonrió con tristeza "No lo sé ¿A cada momento?"

"No has hecho nada por lo que tengas que disculparte. Por supuesto no tienes que explicarme lo que haces o por qué lo haces" comenzó a levantarse "Voy a tratar de dormir un poco"

"¿Quieres que me quede aquí?"

Nicole miró al otro lado de la habitación hacia Zoe y luego se alejó rápidamente "Eso es totalmente tu elección"

Waverly se puso de pie rápidamente, bloqueando el camino de Nicole hacia la puerta "No estoy interesada en Zoe Monroe"

"Creo que eso es muy bueno" dijo Nicole evitando los ojos de Waverly "Porque creo que Harper podría dispararte"

"Fui atrapada con la guardia baja por un segundo cuando ella…cuando la vi…"

"No. Por el amor de Dios ¿crees que necesito saber por qué la visión de una mujer hermosa te excita?

"No es eso" dijo Waverly bruscamente "Bueno, si es eso… A veces…. Jesús" bajó la voz "Sin duda lo hizo hace una hora. En la planta baja contigo"

"Tenemos un trato ¿recuerdas?" Nicole se deslizó a su alrededor.

"Era un acuerdo de no tocar. No de no-hablar-sobre-eso"

Nicole miró los ojos de Waverly "Voy a ampliar los parámetros de nuestro acuerdo"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque…no sé lo que estoy hablando la mitad del tiempo"

Waverly sonrió "Está bien, yo lo sé"

"Solo concéntrate en escribir tu artículo sin poner en peligro a Clarke o a Lexa ¿de acuerdo?"

"No voy a poner en peligro a ninguna de ellas" Waverly se apoderó de su mano "Dijiste que ibas a confiar en mí ¿Te olvidas de eso también?"

Nicole miró sus manos unidas y acarició con su pulgar la parte superior de los dedos de Waverly "Lo recuerdo" Tan pronto como Nicole apartó su mano, Waverly la quiso de vuelta. Ese leve contacto hizo que casi se mareara.

"Nicole"

Un golpe en la puerta impidió que Nicole respondiera ya que todo el mundo se volvía en esa dirección. Clarke cruzó la habitación y preguntó quién era.

"Soy Harper"

Una mirada que Waverly interpretó como preocupación, seguida de resignación, cruzó el rostro de Clarke justo antes de abrir la puerta. Harper entró, sus ojos fueron primero hacia Zoe y luego se concentraron en Clarke "Lamento muchísimo molestarte. Tengo que hablar con la directora adjunta"

"Esta descansando" dijo Clarke "¿No puede esperar?"

"Me temo que no. Lo siento"

"Harper…" dijo Clarke en voz tan baja que Waverly casi no la oyó "…ella necesita un par de hora"

Lexa apareció por la esquina de la división que separaba la cocina de los dormitorios "Estoy despierta"

"Bueno, no deberías estarlo" dijo Clarke volviéndose hacia ella bruscamente.

"Todavía estoy demasiado alterada para dormir de todos modos" deslizó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Clarke y la apretó brevemente. Luego se volvió a Harper, su cuerpo entero inmediatamente en estado de alerta "¿Me necesitas abajo?"

Harper escudriñó la habitación "Aquí está bien, si pudiéramos hablar a solas por unos minutos"

"Vamos a la otra habitación" Lexa condujo a Harper por el pasillo y desapareció.

Se hizo el silencio y nadie se movió. Clarke parecía que quería seguir a Lexa, pero no lo hizo. Waverly definitivamente no se iría a menos que alguien se lo ordenara. Entonces Nicole volvió a sentarse en el sofá.

"Bueno" dijo Zoe con un suspiro "Supongo que bien podría vestirme"

Clarke apoyó los brazos en la encimera de granito y bajó la cabeza. Después de una pausa, miró hacia arriba, con el rostro sereno "Haré café"


	17. Chapter 17

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 17**_

"¿Qué tienes?" Lexa no quería ceder ante el dolor en su pecho y su lado derecho. Poniéndose en evidencia se sentó en el borde de la cama, estar de pie lastimaba lo suficiente como para que fuese una distracción y tenía que centrarse en lo que Harper estaba a punto de decirle. Aunque la blusa de marfil de Harper y los pantalones negros estaban apenas arrugados, Lexa dudaba que hubiese ido a la cama en treinta y seis horas. "Siéntate. Luces acabada"

"¿Estás herida gravemente?" preguntó Harper, sacudiendo la cabeza cuando Lexa le indicó una silla cercana. Lexa le relató los detalles del evento "Early y el conductor de la van estaban muertos. Octavia y yo aún seguimos caminando, pero los dos agentes locales que estaban con nosotras terminaron en cirugía"

"¿Jaha? ¿O fuego amigo?"

Lexa sonrió amargamente "¿Cuál sería tu respuesta?"

Harper cruzó los brazos bajo los pechos y se apoyó contra la pared "¿Tomando en cuenta que el tiempo que pasó, desde el momento en que hiciste los arreglos para entrevistarlo y tu llegada allí, fue de doce horas? Apostaría en la compañía"

"Si tienes razón, eso significa que nuestras comunicaciones son completamente transparentes. Probablemente alguien en DC está monitoreando nuestros informes y peticiones"

"A menos que, por supuesto, tengas a alguien de la compañía dentro de tu equipo"

Lexa consideró las constantes de Harper "No lo tenemos"

"¿Confías en mí?"

"Lo hago. Y también lo hacen los demás" Lexa sospechaba por el agobio en los ojos de Harper, que había estado dirigiéndose a sí misma con dureza, en busca de alguna pista sobre quién pudo haber estado detrás del ataque más reciente.

"¿Qué sugieres que hagamos para bloquear aún más nuestra seguridad?" preguntó Harper.

"No sacaremos a nuestro equipo por nada. Volaremos en privado. Conduciremos coches de alquiler. Utilizaremos nuestra propia gente o el equipo de Tanner si necesitamos respaldo"

Harper se frotó los brazos como si tuviera frío "Creo que…"

"¿Qué?"

"Podrías considerar enviar información distorsionada a Washington"

"¿Estás sugiriendo que engañe a la jefe de personal de la Casa Blanca y al asesor de seguridad del presidente?"

"Eso es lo que yo haría, pero no estoy segura de que mi consejo sea bueno para tu carrera profesional" Harper sonrió levemente "No estoy entrenada precisamente para trabajar dentro del sistema"

Lexa se rió "Mi carrera ha sido un poco incierta desde el momento que vi a Clarke Griffin. Y desde septiembre, es lo último que me preocupa. Ahora mismo, estoy de acuerdo contigo, no sabemos en quién podemos confiar, así que lo mejor es no confiar en nadie, excepto el uno al otro" giró su hombro y trató de frotar un poco la rigidez de su brazo izquierdo "Supongo que viniste aquí con noticias"

"El FBI ha estado observando una célula sospechosa en el área de Buffalo durante los últimos seis meses. Los informes muestran un incremento en la actividad desde septiembre" dijo Harper.

"¿Qué tipo de actividad?"

"Nuevos rostros han surgido, más llamadas telefónicas y un aumento en las comunicaciones de Internet en las últimas semanas"

"¿Cómo conseguimos eso?"

"Querías que sacáramos inteligencia de todos los sectores con actividad local sospechosa y cuando los informes en esta área estuvieron calientes, Indra comenzó a monitorear todo lo que salía de la oficina local de allí. Cuando varios miembros de la célula hicieron llamadas al mismo número, el FBI comenzó a monitorizar el número de teléfono que en teoría podría pertenecer al cabecilla. Anoche, quien quiera que sea que esté usando ese número, llamó a alguien en Virginia"

"Virginia. Después que la van fue golpeada"

"Eso es correcto. Posiblemente no esté relacionado"

Lexa sabía que tenía que haber algo más "¿Tenemos ubicado a quien llamaba?"

Harper negó con la cabeza evidentemente frustrada "No. Teléfonos celulares. Llegamos hasta la torre local, pero ningún rastro después de eso"

"¿Pero sabemos dónde se encuentran localizadas las torres?"

"Indra las encontró. No es mucho una guía, pero sabemos que Jaha tiene conexiones en esa zona" "Es más de lo que teníamos. Vamos a ver si podemos reducir la ubicación" Lexa se levantó "Saquen direcciones y registros de propiedad de la familia de Jaha, su graduados de la academia, todas y todos los asociados conocidos, los detenidos en la redada de su recinto y los miembros patriotas conocidos. Busquen cualquier cosa dentro de un radio de cien millas desde esa torre"

Cuando Lexa se dirigió hacia la sala, Harper la detuvo con una mano en el brazo "Deberías dormir un poco"

"Estaré bien por un par de horas más"

"Tal vez, pero te ves como el infierno" Harper se rió en voz baja cuando Lexa frunció el ceño "Y Clarke ha estado despierta toda la noche. Esperando saber de tu estado fue duro para ella. Lo más probable es que no tengamos nada y si lo hacemos, va a tomar más de un par de horas. Indra sabe qué hacer hasta que llegues allí, pero seguiré tus directrices con ella"

Lexa cerró los ojos y respiró hondo "Clarke quiere irse a Colorado mañana. Si estamos acercándonos a Jaha, necesito estar aquí"

"Razón de más para pasar algún tiempo con ella. Tómate algunas horas"

Lexa miró el reloj de la mesilla "Bajare al mediodía"

"Alejare a todo el mundo de aquí para que las dos puedan descansar un poco"

"Debes tomar también un descanso" dijo Lexa.

"Tan pronto como ponga las cosas en marcha con Indra"

"Eso no fue una sugerencia, lo sabes"

"Lo sé"

"Gracias por el manejo de todo ayer por la noche" dijo Lexa, cediendo y volviendo a sentarse en la cama "Y gracias por cuidar de Clarke"

"No tienes que darme las gracias" Harper sonrió irónicamente "Y Clarke no quiere que nadie, excepto tú cuides de ella"

"De todos modos, gracias por mantenerla a salvo"

"Siempre puedes contar con nosotros para hacer eso" Harper se detuvo "Pero no puedes seguir haciéndole esto a ella, Lexa"

Harper se fue y Lexa se quitó lentamente la ropa. Se echó hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, pero no podía borrar de su memoria el tormento de Clarke y el conocimiento de que ella había sido la causa de la misma.

Waverly se sentó en el brazo del sofá de su apartamento temporal viendo a Nicole recoger sus cosas "Siempre puedes quedarte aquí, ya sabes, hasta que nos vayamos mañana. No tendrías que pagar por otra noche en el hotel"

Nicole dobló la sudadera y la camiseta que había tomado de Clarke y los apiló en una silla cercana. Llevaba otro traje de Clarke, jeans y un suéter de color verde oscuro, para el viaje de regreso a su hotel. Había tenido que doblar los bordes de los vaqueros varias veces para compensar la diferencia con su altura "Eso no es probablemente una buena idea ¿Te importaría devolverle estos a Clarke más tarde?"

"Por supuesto ¿Por qué no es una buena idea?"

"¿Estás siendo intencionalmente bruta?"

Waverly sonrió "Trato de no hacer suposiciones"

Nicole la cortó de un vistazo "Algo muy extraño está pasando entre nosotras y creo que es mejor si ponemos algo de distancia"

"Se llama atracción…" dijo Waverly completamente seria "…y no creo que la distancia sea la respuesta"

"¿Cuál es la respuesta?"

"Por lo general, sugeriría una cita…" dijo Waverly "…pero estoy aquí en una asignación y mi horario, como te habrás dado cuenta, está en constante cambio. No puedo simplemente llevarte a cenar cuando Clarke podría decidir que quiere subirse a un avión con destino a Colorado"

Nicole se encogió de hombros "Tienes razón. Mal momento" Recogió su bolso y cogió su abrigo del armario de la puerta. "Además, no tengo citas con mujeres"

"Aún"

"Estás muy segura de ti misma" Nicole pensó que probablemente debería estar molesta, pero no era verdad. Una parte de ella quería quedarse exactamente dónde estaba. En realidad, parte de ella quería muchísimo que Waverly le besara. Y era por eso que sabía que debía marcharse.

"No estoy segura de nada cuando se trata de ti" dijo Waverly, acercándose. Tomó el abrigo de Nicole y lo sostuvo para ella. Cuando Nicole se volvió para meter los brazos en él, Waverly se apretó contra su espalda, frotando sus manos sobre los hombros y los brazos de Nicole. Puso su boca cerca del oído de Nicole "Pero sé que lo último que quiero es la distancia entre nosotras" Rozó el cabello de Nicole con la punta de sus dedos, dejando al descubierto su cuello y le besó suavemente detrás de la oreja "Si te quedas aquí, podemos llegar a conocernos mejor"

Nicole se estremeció y cerró los ojos, contenta de que Waverly no pudiese ver su rostro porque no sería capaz de ocultar lo que ese beso le había hecho. Apoyó la espalda en la parte delantera del cuerpo de Waverly y sintió las manos de Waverly apretando sus brazos. El aliento cálido de Waverly sopló rápido contra su piel "Estás rompiendo la regla de no tocar"

"Lo sé" susurró Waverly con la voz ronca "Lo siento. Lo soporté todo el tiempo que pude. Dios, qué bien hueles"

"Es el jabón Ivory" Nicole rió con voz temblorosa.

"Nunca uses nada más" Waverly deslizó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Nicole y deslizó sus manos dentro del abrigo de Nicole, tirando de Nicole con más fuerza hacia ella.

Las manos de Waverly se posaron en el jersey que cubría el abdomen de Nicole y Nicole pudo fácilmente imaginar esas manos audaces y posesivas sobre su piel. No podía recordar que alguna vez hubiese deseado ser besada con tantas ganas, como en este momento y le preocupaba que estuviese permitiéndose ser atraída por la atracción que Waverly sentía por ella. Waverly era, después de todo, exasperantemente encantadora e increíblemente sexy "No soy mujer de una sola noche"

"Gracias por decirme eso" dijo Waverly tranquilamente, volviendo a Nicole para mirarla. Puso las manos nuevamente dentro del abrigo de Nicole, apoyándolas en su cintura justo por encima de las caderas. Pasó el pulgar hacia arriba y hacia abajo del abdomen de Nicole "Porque yo no quiero ir a la cama contigo"

"¿No lo quieres?" para Nicole fue difícil concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuese la expresión feroz e intensa en los ojos de Waverly y el placer que surgía de las manos de Waverly hacia sus profundidades. Estaba horriblemente, terriblemente excitada y espantosamente cerca de dejar que sucediera algo de lo que podría arrepentirse. Y no podía detenerlo.

"No" murmuró Waverly "Esto es lo que quiero"

Cuando Waverly se acercó aún más, Nicole sabía que estaba a punto de ser besada, pero la realidad no fue como ella esperaba. Era cierto que la boca de Waverly era suave y cálida y determinada, pero Waverly fue sorprendentemente paciente. Tomó su tiempo, jugando con la boca de Nicole con la punta de su lengua, a la espera de que Nicole le besara en respuesta. Tomada por sorpresa por la gentil invitación, Nicole respondió, acariciando la superficie de los labios y la lengua de Waverly porque simplemente se sentían tan condenadamente bien. Apretó una mano detrás del cuello de Waverly y se hundió en ella, moviéndose contra ella de un modo completamente ajeno a sí misma y tan completamente correcto.

Se apartó del beso y se esforzó por controlar su cuerpo que estaba fuera de control "Yo no…no puedo…"

"Shhh…" dijo Waverly mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Nicole. Su mano temblaba "…no lo haremos. Está bien" la besó de nuevo, lentamente y se echó hacia atrás. Su pecho se sentía pesado y luchó para estabilizar su respiración "Estaba pensando que podríamos comenzar con algo simple. Ya sabes, con un beso o dos"

Nicole asintió en silencio, tratando de imaginar el besarla, solo besarla sin estallar en llamas. Bueno, nunca había tenido miedo a un desafío "Está bien. Sí. Eso suena razonable"

Waverly sonrió "Razonable"

"Tú lo sugeriste" dijo Nicole acaloradamente "Así que no luzcas tan malditamente arrogante"

"Hey…" dijo Waverly, levantando ambas manos en señal de rendición. No había ninguna razón para que Nicole supiera que la deseaba tanto que le dolía todo el cuerpo. Necesitaba controlar su libido fuera de control tanto como Nicole necesitaba tiempo para sentirse cómoda con ella. Entonces podrían tener una buena y adulta interacción donde ninguna saliera decepcionada o herida "…estoy de acuerdo. Razonable es bueno"

"¿Estás de acuerdo?" Nicole preguntó con suspicacia.

"Lo estoy. Completamente ¿Qué tal si yo te llevo de vuelta a tu hotel? Me puedes contar todo acerca de la ingeniería tisular en el camino"

"Está bien, pero eso no quiere decir que voy a volver aquí más tarde"

"Está bien. Sin expectativas" Waverly solo tenía que encontrar la manera de convencer a su cuerpo de eso.

Clarke salió de las sombras y se desnudó por el lado de la cama. Se deslizó bajo las sábanas y se volvió de lado para hacerle frente a Lexa. Acarició el cabello de Lexa y le besó la mejilla. "Harper ordenó a todo el mundo que se fuera y a mí que viniera a la cama"

"¿Y tú escuchaste?" bromeó Lexa.

"Casi no pude estar en desacuerdo" Clarke se acurrucó más cerca, deslizando una pierna sobre el muslo de Lexa "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Mejor. El Motrin está haciendo su efecto" Lexa instó a Clarke para que tomara la posición en la que normalmente dormían, con la mejilla de Clarke en el hombro de Lexa y la besó en la frente "Ambas podríamos reposar y dormir un poco"

Clarke deslizó su mano desde el pecho de Lexa hacia el centro de su abdomen "¿Por qué Harper necesitaba verte?"

Lexa vaciló, su instinto natural de no preocupar a Clarke salió a la superficie aun cuando sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Lo que Clarke necesitaba que hiciera "Tenemos una pequeña apertura. Puede ser que tengamos una ventaja en cuanto al paradero de Jaha"

"¿Qué vas a hacer si lo encuentras?"

El tono de Clarke era casual, pero Lexa sintió como se tensaba y la mano que había estado jugando por encima de su abdomen se detuvo "Nosotros iremos tras él"

"¿Nosotros?"

"La última vez que compartí nuestra inteligencia, alguien le avisó y él se escapó de nuestra trampa" Lexa no podía contener la furia de su voz "Éso no va a suceder de nuevo"

"Pero pensé que había sido porque el adiestrador de Harper estaba trabajando con Jaha y le había avisado. No hay manera de que pueda volver a ocurrir"

Lexa suspiró "No, esa fuga en particular ha sido manejada. Pero no puedo confiar en que él era el único que quería que Jaha tuviese éxito y lo que ocurrió ayer por la tarde me hace sospechar que Jaha tiene más amigos dentro, más de lo que pensamos"

Clarke se sentó para poder mirar directamente el rostro de Lexa. Y para que Lexa pudiera ver el suyo "Entiendo, en verdad lo hago. Sé que tiene que ser detenido. Sé lo mucho que quieres detenerlo…" lo que tenía que pedir a continuación la pondría en evidencia, revelar más de sí misma iba en contra de todos sus instintos y todo lo que era, pero lo hizo sin vacilar. Lexa significaba mucho para ella "…pero necesito que no seas tú quien vaya tras él. Por favor, Lexa. Envía a otra persona"

"Oh, bebé" murmuró Lexa. Ella lo quería muerto, pero podía vivir con él tras las rejas. Con lo que no podía vivir era con él estando libre y viniendo tras de Clarke nuevamente o ayudando a orquestar un nuevo ataque salvaje que pudiese costar cientos, posiblemente miles de vidas. Jaha y todo lo que él representaba era la razón por la que hacía lo que hacía. En muchos sentidos, combatir hombres como él la hacía quien era. La voz de Harper resonó en su mente. _No puedes seguir haciéndole esto a ella, Lexa_. Desde que tuvo uso de razón, Lexa había dependido de su deber para darse a sí misma un sentido de propósito y significado, incluso en los momentos más oscuros. Después que Costia había sido asesinada y ella había estado atormentada por la culpa, cuando se había sentido muerta por dentro y desconectada de todo en su vida, su deber y la humanidad de Harper habían sido su única salvación. Ya no era esa persona y tenía otros deberes, incluso un deber mayor, más allá de su país "No tenemos ninguna evidencia de que él tenga una gran fuerza con él. Esperemos que sólo necesitemos un pequeño equipo para detenerlo" respiró hondo y soltó el aire lentamente "Pondré a Blake a cargo"

"¿Y no vas a ir?"

Lexa tomó la mano de Clarke "No voy a ir"

Clarke bajó la cabeza y besó los dedos de Lexa "Gracias"

Lexa sacudió la cabeza "No me agradezcas. Te amo. Dejas que Reyes y su equipo te protejan y sé lo mucho que odias eso. Lo haces porque yo lo necesito"

"No es la misma cosa"

"Lo es" Lexa pasó los dedos por el cabello de Clarke y la atrajo de nuevo a su lado. Le dio un beso "Es exactamente lo mismo"

"Esta cosa del amor es muy difícil, ¿verdad?" murmuró Clarke.

Lexa se rió "Lo es. Pero no cambiaría nada" guio a Clarke para que se pusiera sobre ella y movió las piernas para que sus cuerpos se fundieron "Y definitivamente tiene sus ventajas"

Clarke rozó su boca sobre el pecho de Lexa "Déjame mostrarte cuantas tiene"


	18. Chapter 18

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 18**_

Octavia encontró a Raven trabajando en el escritorio que solía ser de Lexa Woods en el rincón más alejado del centro de mando. Además de un agente mirando los monitores en el extremo opuesto de la habitación, el lugar estaba vacío. Eran las cinco de la tarde del sábado, después de todo y los agentes que se encontraban fuera de turno estarían probablemente con su familia o disfrutando de sí mismos. No podía recordar un momento en que la noche del sábado le había parecido diferente a cualquier día de semana. Ella y Raven no habían tenido una noche a solas desde antes del 9/11. Y no la tendrían esta noche, tampoco.

"Tenemos una coincidencia" dijo Octavia "Me iré pronto. Probablemente no volveré hasta tarde en la mañana" Reyes bajó su bolígrafo y empujó su trabajo a un lado sin mirarlo.

Después de una pausa, se movió lentamente en su silla y miró a Octavia "¿Estás dirigiendo la misión?'

Octavia asintió. El equipo de la OHS compartía rutinariamente inteligencia con el equipo de seguridad de Clarke, sobre todo cuando la información impactaba la seguridad de la primera hija. Esta misión no lo hacía, todavía no, pero todos tenían una participación en el rastreo de Jaha. Especialmente Raven. Octavia no quería preocupar a su amante más de lo necesario, pero ya se había cambiado en su traje de camuflaje negro y camiseta. No llevaba sus armas todavía, pero Raven tenía que saber qué tipo de operación había sido planeada.

"¿Dónde?" preguntó Raven.

"Donde sospechábamos. Virginia"

"¿Cuántas personas van contigo?" preguntó Raven.

"Suficientes. Todas buenas personas" Octavia comprobó que la atención del otro agente estuviese ocupada, entonces se puso en cuclillas junto a la silla de Raven y puso la mano en su rodilla "No voy a ser capaz de llamar hasta que haya terminado, pero lo haré tan pronto como pueda"

Raven tomó la mano de Octavia entre las suyas, inclinó la cabeza como si estuviese estudiando la superficie de los dedos de Octavia. Frotó el pulgar sobre los nudillos de Octavia "¿Estás bien? No dormiste mucho"

Octavia se acercó más "Estoy bien, cariño. Odio que te preocupes"

"Asegúrate de que alguien cuide tu espalda ¿de acuerdo?" Raven levantó la cabeza, sus ojos oscurecidos por la ansiedad apenas disimulada "No seas una héroe"

"No pretendo serlo" Octavia la besó "Ya tenemos suficientes de ellos por aquí"

"Está bien, entonces" dijo Raven con una sonrisa forzada "Así que te veré mañana en algún momento. Podríamos estar de camino a Colorado en el momento en que vuelvas"

Octavia rozó su pulgar sobre la mejilla de Raven, luego se enderezó "Entonces te veré en las pistas. Te amo"

"También te amo" murmuró Raven.

Octavia se volvió y se alejó rápidamente, a sabiendas de que la mejor manera para ella de aliviar la preocupación en los ojos de su amante era haciendo su trabajo, hacerlo bien y regresar a casa. Eso era exactamente lo que pretendía hacer.

Clarke cerró el libro y lo dejó caer al suelo junto al sofá. Podía sentir la tensión de Lexa a través del cuarto "¿Por qué no vas abajo?"

"En unos minutos" Lexa se inclinó y le besó la frente a Clarke "¿Tratando de deshacerte de mí?"

"En realidad, sí. Me vuelves loca con tu paseo"

"No estoy paseando"

"Vamos a tener que hacer reaparecer los pisos frente de las ventanas, cariño. Has quitado todo el barniz"

"Lo siento" murmuró Lexa.

"Siéntate por un segundo" Clarke dio unas palmaditas al espacio al lado de ella. Habían dormido toda la mañana y luego Lexa se había duchado y se había ido al centro de mando. Regresó un poco más de una hora más temprano, para que pudieran cenar juntas. Lexa, intentó ocultarlo pero Clarke podía decir que estaba distraída "Estás enviado un equipo allá afuera ¿no?"

Lexa se sentó junto a ella y apoyó la cabeza hacia atrás "Sí"

"¿Es grande?"

"Podríamos tener la casa de seguridad de Jaha"

Clarke se puso tensa "¿Cómo?"

"Indra siguió una llamada telefónica sospechosa en la zona de Norfolk. Hemos encontrado una propiedad en el radio de la torre, propiedad de un hombre llamado Jeremy Barton. Es hijo de un amigo de Jaha del Ejército. Esperamos que Jaha esté ahí"

"¿Ha llamado Abigail a las operaciones especiales?"

"Esta vez no" Lexa respondió con evasivas ya que Abigail no sabía nada de la operación. Nadie lo sabía "Vamos a entrar rápido y ligero. Sólo nuestra gente y algunos de Callie"

"¿Callie está aquí?" Clarke sabía que su amiga de la infancia empleaba una fuerza de seguridad que se componía de ex-militares y después de verlos en acción, empezaba a sospechar que las Industrias Torres tenían una mayor participación en lo que estaba ocurriendo en el Medio Oriente, más de lo que nunca se había dado cuenta.

"No Callie. Envió a Steph con un par de hombres"

"¿Qué pasa si Jaha está allí y tiene una fuerza con él?"

Lexa sacudió la cabeza "Tenemos imágenes satelitales, no hay coches, ni signos reales de actividad en las últimas cinco horas. Él sabe que nosotros sabemos quién es y espero que esté haciendo todo lo posible por permanecer bajo el radar. Dudo que vaya a tener contacto directo con cualquiera de su gente, porque sabe que estamos buscando a todo el mundo con el que estuvo asociado. Un hombre solitario es más difícil de rastrear"

"¿Cuándo vas a saberlo?"

"Nuestro equipo va a llegar alrededor de la medianoche"

"Dios, otra noche sin dormir"

Lexa acercó a Clarke, acomodándola en la curva de su cuerpo "Si esta operación sigue en marcha en la mañana, tendrás que irte sin mí"

"Eso no va a pasar" Clarke pasó el dedo por el brazo de Lexa. Por lo general, Lexa se vestía para el trabajo en una camisa de vestir y pantalones a medida, incluso cuando pasaba el día abajo en la oficina de la OHS. Hoy vestía jeans gastados y una camisa de algodón azul descolorida. Se veía sexy en cualquier traje, pero Clarke se dio cuenta de lo rara que Lexa lucía fuera de servicio en estos días. No iba a irse a Colorado sin ella porque no estaba del todo segura de que Lexa no quedaría atrapada en algo captara absolutamente su atención y se olvidara de venir "Esperaré"

"Sé que es un mal momento"

"Es lo que es, Lexa" dijo Clarke sorprendida al descubrir que no estaba enfadada. Oh, estaba indignada por la incertidumbre y la vulnerabilidad que todos vivían cada día, pero desde luego no estaba molesta con su amante por hacer lo que tenía que ser hecho. "Lo siento esto es tan difícil para ti. La espera"

Lexa hizo una mueca "No estoy segura de estar hecha para este trabajo de directora adjunta. No se siente bien enviar a mi gente en una misión mientras yo me quedo aquí"

Clarke enlazó sus dedos con los de Lexa "Sé que estás haciendo esto por mí y lo aprecio. Pero…"

"No quiero que me agradezcas. Ya hemos hablado de eso"

"No estaba dándote las gracias" Clarke sacudió la mano de Lexa "Iba a señalar que mi padre piensa que eres la persona adecuada para este trabajo y Abigail está de acuerdo y yo también y no sólo porque no te quiero en el campo" apoyó la barbilla en la punta del hombro de Lexa rodeando la cintura de Lexa con ambos brazos "Una persona no puede solucionar este problema, cariño, ya lo sabes. Pero tienes un equipo que podría ser capaz de hacerlo"

"Eso es correcto. Mi equipo. Mi gente" Lexa suspiró "Debería estar allí para cuidar sus espaldas"

"Estas cuidando sus espaldas, enviando la mejor para hacer el trabajo. Eres el líder del equipo. Los mantienes a todos juntos"

Lexa apoyó su frente contra la de Clarke "Es mucho más fácil de hacer que quedarse atrás y preocuparse"

Clarke se rió y negó con la cabeza "Eso es algo que no tienes que decirme, mi amor"

"Lo siento por eso" Lexa hundió el rostro en el cabello de Clarke "Sólo odio mirar"

Clarke sintió a Lexa temblar y estuvo inmediatamente alerta. No era miedo, Lexa nunca cedía al miedo. Esto era algo más profundo.

"Hey, hey" apretó aún más su agarre "¿Qué pasa?"

Después de una pausa, Lexa dijo en voz tan baja que Clarke apenas podía oírla "Sigo pensando en esa noche, cuando Costia estaba encubierta y la operación se había ido al infierno. Todo lo que podía hacer era mirar mientras la trampa se cerraba a su alrededor. Cuando llegué a su…"

"Oh, bebe" Clarke acarició el cabello de Lexa. Lexa rara vez hablaba de la noche de Costia, una detective de narcóticos y la amante intermitente de Lexa que fue asesinada, pero sabía la historia. Por lo menos la información que Lexa había sido capaz de compartir. Costia había estado encubierta y de alguna manera, los agentes federales y los detectives locales no habían podido coordinar una redada en un almacén donde se estaba intercambiando drogas por dinero falso. Costia había quedado atrapada en el fuego cruzado y asesinada. Lexa había recibido un disparo tratando de sacarla "¿Es por eso que siempre eres la primera en estar delante de las balas?"

"Créeme, no tengo ganas de morir" dijo Lexa "Estoy haciendo mi trabajo"

La voz de Lexa estaba ahogada contra su cuello, pero Clarke podía escuchar el dolor "Lo sé. Pero nadie quiere que los protejas a costa de tu vida" acarició la espalda de Lexa y trató de no pensar en Lexa recibiendo una bala que era para ella "Sobre todo yo o cualquiera de los miembros de tu equipo"

"Nadie está haciendo nada para morir" dijo Lexa enderezándose "Los estoy enviando con un enlace satelital al centro de mando. Tendré audio y vídeo y a la primera señal de problemas, voy a sacarlos. Si Jaha apunta aunque sea una pistola de agua en su dirección, es un hombre muerto"

Clarke sonrió aunque una fría y fuerte furia se instalaba en la boca de su estómago "Eso suena como un plan perfecto. Sobre todo la última parte"

"Tengo que irme" Lexa besó a Clarke "Gracias. Gracias por permitirme sacar esto"

"En cualquier momento. Te amo" Clarke apretó el hombro de Lexa, luego le dio un pequeño empujón "Así que ve a cuidar de tu gente"

"Explícame otra vez la parte de la cosa esa de la sustancia extracelular" dijo Waverly. Sin levantar la cabeza, escribió en un cuaderno de cuero marrón con una mano y extendió la otra mano para alcanzar su taza de café.

Nicole deslizó la taza de cristal cerca de los dedos de Waverly, notando otra vez la débil rugosidad de sus dedos. Varios de sus nudillos estaban marcados con pequeñas heridas ya curadas "¿Qué te pasó en las manos?"

"¿Hmm?" Waverly la miró sorprendida de ver que el Starbucks se había llenado en algún momento durante la última hora. Había estado demasiado ocupada siguiendo toda la explicación de Nicole sobre la ingeniería de tejidos y la diferenciación de células madre para siquiera darse cuenta. No había esperado la entrevista improvisada y no quería perder ni una sola frase. Su investigación había indicado que Nicole era considerado una de las autoridades mundiales en la ingeniería de tejidos, pero estaba empezando a entender lo importante que era en realidad. El trabajo de Nicole podría conducir a un medio de cultivo de órganos en el laboratorio para el trasplante de tejidos "Así que podrías hacer crecer un riñón y alguien no tendría que esperar un donante ¿verdad?" Waverly apartó un grueso mechón de cabello de su frente e inconscientemente sorbió su café frío "O, Jesús, un corazón ¿cierto?"

"En teoría, sí" Nicole sonrió ante la intensidad de Waverly. Nunca antes había experimentado el tipo de placer que había tenido en la última hora mientras describía su trabajo a Waverly. No había pensado que tenía un ego, pero cada vez que Waverly la felicitaba, sentía una oleada de calor.

"Eso podría ser grande ¿no?" dijo Waverly "Me refiero a realmente grande. Tan grande como el Premio Nobel ¿verdad? Podrías cambiar todo el rostro de la cirugía de trasplante"

Nicole cubrió la mano de Waverly, que se apretaba alrededor de su taza de café ya olvidada "Aún estamos muy lejos de ese tipo de territorio"

Waverly frunció el ceño "No entiendo porque alguien se opondría a tu investigación"

"Entiendo algunas de las objeciones, al menos en teoría" dijo Nicole "Cualquier tipo de herramienta científica tan grande como esta, realmente podría tener un potencial de uso indebido. Mira la energía nuclear. Si se aprovechara adecuadamente, el poder del átomo podría liberarnos de la dependencia del petróleo natural y el gas. Pero ¿qué es la primera cosa que hacemos? Bombas tan enormes, tan devastadoras, que pueden destruir ciudades enteras y cientos de miles de vidas" Nicole se encogió de hombros "Hay quienes piensan que hoy sería un riñón, mañana un bebé. Y entonces…" rápidamente se puso seria "…hay algunos que piensan que lo que estamos haciendo es una afrenta contra Dios o una abominación de la naturaleza o simplemente egocentrismo. Hay un montón de argumentos. Estoy segura que los conoces"

"La gente puede ser bastante enrollada sobre estas cuestiones" dijo Waverly casualmente.

"Eso es decir poco"

"¿Conocías a la persona que te atacó en Boston?"

"No, él no estaba…" Nicole se detuvo de repente y alejó la mano de Waverly "¿Por qué haces esto ¿Por qué utilizas lo que está sucediendo entre nosotras para aprovecharte de mí?"

"¿Cómo hago eso?"

"Por tratarme como a una historia"

"Eres una historia. Tú, Nicole. Tú" la expresión de Waverly se oscureció y cuando se inclinó hacia delante sus ojos brillaron con ira "¿No lo entiendes, Nicole? Si estás en peligro, publicitarlo te haría estar más segura. Dejar que el mundo sepa que eres un objetivo de los partidarios del odio y los fanáticos, obligaría a la fundación a darte más seguridad. Eso haría que los agentes encargados de hacer cumplir la ley estuviesen más alerta la próxima vez que subieras a un escenario. Eres una persona importante. Tal vez una de las personas más importantes en el mundo ¿Qué parte de eso no captas?"

"No necesito que te preocupes por mi seguridad"

"Bueno, eso está muy bien, pero ya lo hago" Waverly se inclinó sobre la mesa y agarró la mano de Nicole "Y pasa que me gusta sostener tu mano. Pasa que me gustas mucho"

"No me gusta que uses el hecho de que me gustas" Nicole mantuvo la voz baja, aunque quería gritar "¿Es por eso que me besaste antes? ¿Porque sabes que eso me hace estúpida y sin sentido?

"¿Cómo puede un simple beso volverte estúpida?"

"No lo sé…" siseó Nicole "…pero lo hace. No puedo pensar. Todo lo que puedo hacer es sentir lo caliente que está tu boca y lo suave que son tus labios y lo mucho que quiero que sigas besándome. Las puntas de tus dedos son ásperas ¿lo sabías? Pienso en ti frotándolos…" cerró los ojos "Oh, Dios mío. Ahora ni siquiera tengo que darte un beso para volverme loca"

Todo el aire dejó el pecho de Waverly mientras su estómago daba un vuelco lento. Sabía que Nicole no estaba tratando de seducirla. De hecho, sonaba como la última cosa en el mundo que Nicole quería que pasara entre ellas. Pero sólo pensar en Nicole esperando ser besada, queriendo ser besada por ella, era la cosa más sexy que alguna vez hubiese experimentado "Es una buena maldita cosa que estamos sentadas en una cafetería en estos momentos"

Nicole abrió los ojos "¿Por qué?"

"Porque quiero besarte como nunca te han besado y no quiero parar hasta que estemos desnudas y esté dentro de ti y pueda ver cómo te vienes"

"Yo realmente no había pensado más allá de besos" susurró Nicole "Así que es posible que quieras retroceder un paso o dos"

Waverly sonrió, pero sus piernas temblaban. Si estuviese de pie, se habría caído "No te estoy usando, Nicole. Sí, quiero escribir sobre ti y lo que haces. Pero es más que eso. Quiero conocerte. Quiero saber por qué lo haces" empujó su silla hacia un lado de la pequeña mesa, rodeándola hasta que estuvieron una al lado de la otra. Besó un lado del cuello de Nicole "Quiero saber lo que te complace. Lo que te da miedo. Lo qué te hace feliz" volteó el rostro de Nicole hacia ella y la besó en los labios "Quiero hacer el amor contigo"

Nicole trazó sus dedos sobre la boca de Waverly "Tienes unos labios hermosos. Pero no estoy lista para tener un orgasmo en una cafetería"

"Estaba pensando que probablemente pudiésemos esperar hasta que estemos en la cama"

Nicole rió. Ojalá estuviesen solas para poder acurrucarse en el regazo de Waverly y besarla y ser besada y tocarla y ser tocada. Su cuerpo nunca se había sentido tan vivo "Me alegro de que no estamos solas en estos momentos"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque creo que te dejaría llevarme a la cama y no estoy lista para eso" se echó a reír de nuevo, su voz temblando tanto como sus entrañas "Bueno, al menos no todo en mí está listo"

"Está bien" Waverly se apartó, pero mantuvo la mano de Nicole entre las suyas "Nada de orgasmos esta noche ¿Pero vas a venir conmigo? Quédate en el apartamento conmigo. Te prometo que no voy a hacerte ninguna pregunta"

Nicole miró la mano de Waverly y pasó el pulgar por encima de los arañazos. Luego miró a los ojos de Waverly "¿Y si quiero hacerte algunas preguntas?"

Waverly quería decir que no pero ¿cómo iba a pedir lo que no estaba dispuesta a dar? Ella asintió con la cabeza "Muy bien. Pero tengo una condición" Nicole arqueó una ceja. "Estuviste de acuerdo anteriormente de que un beso o dos sería una expectativa razonable de mi parte"

"Uno o dos" Nicole parecía estar considerándolo "Siempre que me prometas que no te volverás codiciosa"

"Normalmente no soy codiciosa por naturaleza" dijo Waverly. Pero cuando se trataba de Nicole todas las apuestas estaban fuera.

Lexa se quedó mirando el monitor, que proporcionaba una imagen fija de la casa de campo y los terrenos circundantes donde se creía que Jaha había ubicado su base. No había luces, ni vehículos en el estacionamiento. Apretó la mandíbula mientras la voz de Blake salía de la radio.

"El lugar parece desierto, Comandante"

"Despliega tu equipo" dijo Lexa. La imagen de satélite no era lo suficientemente precisa, especialmente en la noche, para que ella pudiese seguir el movimiento de los miembros individuales del equipo y a medida que los minutos pasaban los músculos de su cuello gritaban de tensión. Tendría que haber estado allí ¿Y si una palabra de sus planes había salido de alguna manera? ¿Y si hubiera una emboscada? ¿Y si estaba equivocada y Jaha había reunido una fuerza como la cuadrilla que había atacado el Aerie?

"Nada" reportó Blake "El bastardo es como el humo"

Lexa cerró los ojos ¿Dónde diablos estaba? Jaha en movimiento iba a ser el doble de difícil para localizar y tres veces más peligroso.

Jaha pasó a través de Cumberland, Virginia y se dirigió hacia el norte por la Ruta 220 en Pennsylvania a las 4:10 am. Justo a tiempo, observó con satisfacción. El coche de alquiler que había sido entregado a su casa de seguridad un poco antes de la medianoche era oportunamente corriente, el tipo de sedán pequeño de bajo presupuesto que cualquier hombre de negocios podría conducir. Cuando se detuvo en el estacionamiento del restaurante Denny, había una docena de otros como él aparcado cerca. Se levantó, se estiró y se dirigió bajo el cielo aún oscuro hacia su reunión organizada a toda prisa. Se detuvo junto a la puerta, fingiendo inspeccionar los periódicos del dispensador que funcionaba con monedas mientras exploraba la zona. Tomado en cuenta la hora, el restaurante estaba más lleno de lo que esperaba con los camioneros y los viajeros hacia el norte de la autopista de peaje. Mucho mejor. La chaqueta suave de color caqui, los pantalones oscuros y la camisa azul de cuello, habían sido comprados en el departamento de hombres de una cadena de tiendas de baja clasificación, dudaba que cualquiera de las camareras ocupadas lo recordara en una hora. Eso podría no ser el caso con el hombre con el que se iba a reunir, por eso detestaba hacer negocios en lugares públicos. Sin embargo, los encuentros clandestinos eran inaceptables cuando no podía traer respaldo. Aquí, al menos, era poco probable que fuese un objetivo si sus amigos específicos decidían que ya no era útil. Por supuesto, él estaba bajo las mismas limitaciones, pero no tenía ninguna duda de que, llegado el momento de eliminar a los asociados no deseados, sus hombres estarían a la altura de las circunstancias.

"¿Desayuno para uno?" una rubia agobiada le preguntó mientras le entregaba automáticamente un menú laminado brillante.

Tomó el menú y sonrió "Gracias, sólo tomaré una mesa si eso está bien. Mi socio acaba de entrar en el retrete"

"Claro, adelante" dijo ella alejándose.

Jaha se acomodó en el asiento de una de las cabinas más pequeñas frente a la puerta y pidió dos cafés, diciéndole a la camarera que apenas lo miraba la misma historia. Un minuto más tarde, otro viajero entró, echó un vistazo alrededor de la habitación y se dirigió directamente a la mesa de Jaha. Vestido con ropa casual de negocios, él también hubiese pasado desapercibido con mucha facilidad, como Jaha, si no hubiese sido obviamente extranjero. Jaha resentía la necesidad de trabajar con hombres no blancos, encontrándolos inherentemente poco fiables y carentes de verdadero carácter moral. Pero la guerra exigía a los hombres hacer sacrificios y la causa a veces requería alianzas inusuales. Esta medida había demostrado ser valiosa.

"Buenos días, mi amigo" dijo el hombre mientras se sentaba al otro lado de Jaha. Su inglés era notablemente menos acentuado de lo que había parecido por el teléfono.

"Buenos días" dijo Jaha, tomando un sorbo de su café. Deficiente, al igual que todos los cafés de los restaurantes "Aunque estoy muy feliz de estar fuera de servicio, me temo que mi agenda está muy apretada actualmente"

"Sí, me imagino que tiene que tomar un avión ¿verdad?"

El instinto de Jaha se tensó, pero sabía que el hombre estaba pescando. Nadie, excepto su hombre más confiable sabía que su destino era el aeropuerto de Pittsburgh "No esperaba que nos volveríamos a encontrar"

"Si bien nuestro proyecto anterior fue un éxito más allá de nuestras expectativas, las circunstancias han cambiado desde la última vez que hablamos" Jaha logró no sonreír. Sí, las cosas habían cambiado, sin duda. El país estaba en alerta roja y el ejército estaba pateando el culo a los terroristas en Afganistán. Pronto, los harían sentir su presencia en otras partes del Medio Oriente, estaba seguro. La demostración de fuerza no sería suficiente, pero era un comienzo. Él contuvo su sonrisa y esperó. "El tema de interés mutuo…" dijo el hombre suavemente, empujando su taza de café a un lado sin tocar "…ya no queremos deshacernos de eso" extendió las manos como si estuviera hablando de las piezas de un motor y no de la primera hija de los Estados Unidos. "Creemos que tiene valor en nuestras próximas negociaciones"

Jaha se recostó casualmente, pensando furiosamente. La eliminación de Clarke Griffin había sido siempre su agenda principal, pero sólo una nota lateral para estos hombres ¿Por qué, de repente, ellos habían tomado un interés en ella? ¿Y qué negociaciones? Le molestaba ser usado, sobre todo por hombres que nunca merecerían ni siquiera pulir sus botas. Se encontró con los ojos oscuros frente a él "¿Valiosa cómo?"

El extranjero se encogió de hombros "Considérelo un cambio"

Cambio. Negociación. Intercambio. Los labios de Jaha se curvaron mientras consideraba la ventaja de sus propias metas a largo plazo. Si la hija del presidente era considerada de repente un elemento de negociación entre el gobierno de los y los terroristas extranjeros, se preguntaba cuánto tiempo el presidente podría mantener su política de no negociar con terroristas. La rendición del presidente sería otro golpe a su credibilidad y debilitaría aún más su gobierno de tigre de papel (expresión que significa que una institución aunque parece fuerte es débil)

"Estamos hablando de un producto muy caro" dijo Jaha.

"El dinero no tiene importancia para nosotros"

"Veinte millones"

"Una suma muy razonable. Puede enviar la información sobre el pago a través de los canales habituales. Nosotros preferiríamos una entrega entre semana. También tenemos una agenda muy ocupada"

El extranjero sonrió con evidente satisfacción y Jaha quiso poner una bala entre sus ojos. En su lugar, se levantó y con cuidado coloca el pago por el café más un quince por ciento de propina en la mesa. Si no podía entregar lo prometido, siempre podía recurrir a su plan inicial y matarla "Dalo por hecho"


	19. Chapter 19

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 19**_

 _Domingo_

Waverly salió apresurada de su habitación y casi atropelló a Nicole en el pasillo. Nicole obviamente acababa de salir de la ducha ya que su cabello húmedo caía como filamentos ondulados sobre sus hombros y llevaba nada más que una toalla de baño blanca ajustada por encima de la parte superior de sus pechos.

"Lo siento" dijo Waverly, agarrando los hombros de Nicole firmemente cuando se tambaleó hacia atrás. Intentó firmemente no mirar hacia abajo hacia los senos de Nicole pero no pudo. Y cuando levantó la mirada sabía que Nicole se había dado cuenta "Lo siento"

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Nicole disfrutando la mirada fuera de balance en los ojos de Waverly. Y disfrutando también la apreciación de ellos. Nunca había pensado mucho en su cuerpo. Estaba feliz de que estuviese en forma y saludable. Pero no era tan ilusa como para pretender que no sabía que otros la consideraban atractiva. Eso era agradable, pero no ocupaba el puesto más alto en las cosas que eran importantes para ella. Salvo en los últimos dos días. Le encantaba que Waverly la encontrara atractiva. Saber que de alguna manera podía hacer que Waverly, una mujer de mundo, pudiese desconcentrarse y sentirse insegura de sí misma como parecía estarlo le producía un escalofrío. Se preguntaba cuánto más excitada se sentiría si Waverly realmente pusiera las manos donde su mirada se había quedado clavada.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Waverly sonando aturdida.

Nicole sonrió. Waverly llevaba jeans, una camiseta azul marino de manga larga arremangada hasta los codos y botas marrones rayadas. Su camiseta ajustada resaltaba sus pequeños pechos y su cintura estrecha. Sexy, Dios, era sexy de una manera totalmente natural "¿Qué lamentas?"

"Uh, por casi arrastrarte" Waverly retrocedió un paso. Nicole olía al jabón Ivory nuevamente y su piel estaba enrojecida. Probablemente sólo por el calor de la ducha, pero Waverly sabía que la piel de Nicole adquiría exactamente ese color cuando estaba excitada. Y no quería nada más en el mundo que abrir la toalla y deslizar sus manos sobre los pechos que yacían debajo. Lo quería tanto que se estaba ahogando en el deseo.

"¿Dormiste bien?" preguntó Nicole, tratando de descifrar la expresión de Waverly. Necesitada y hambrienta. Nunca había pensado en lo que significaba esa frase hasta este momento, pero era exactamente así cómo Waverly lucía. Como si estuviera hambrienta y quisiera probarla. Nicole miró hacia otra dirección, temerosa de reflejar su excitación porque no tenía ni idea de cómo ocultarlo. Se humedeció los labios y se aclaró la garganta seca, cuando Waverly siguió mirándola "¿Vas a alguna parte?"

"Venía a encontrarte" dijo Waverly "Becca Pramheda llamó. Tenemos programado volar a Colorado hoy. Clarke te está buscando. Ella me pidió que te diera el mensaje de que subieras"

"Voy a vestirme y a empacar, entonces" Nicole rodeó a Waverly para llegar a su habitación. Justo antes de entrar, se volvió hacia donde Waverly seguía de pie en el pasillo "Me lo pasé muy bien anoche. Sólo hablando y viendo la televisión. No había hecho algo tan simple en mucho tiempo" Nicole vaciló "Y me gustó el beso de buenas noches también"

"Yo también" Waverly sonrió un poco, recordando el beso excepcionalmente suave y excepcionalmente cálido y excepcionalmente maravilloso que habían compartido antes de irse a sus dormitorios. Nicole había sido la primera en inclinarse hacia adelante cuando se encontraban fuera de sus puertas adyacentes para darle las buenas noches. Nicole la había besado primero "Fue una gran noche. Incluso renunciado a los orgasmos durante la noche"

Nicole rió "No sé tú, pero no renuncie a tener orgasmos. Solo que no juntas"

"¿Estás diciendo que…?" Waverly cerró los ojos "Oh vaya, eso es tan injusto"

"Te veré en unos pocos minutos"

Waverly oyó cerrarse la puerta y cuando abrió los ojos estaba sola. Probablemente había estado despierta toda la noche, inquieta y excitada, mientras que Nicole había estado en la oscuridad de la habitación contigua a la suya, tocándose, haciéndose venir. Si lo hubiese sabido, sin duda no habría sido capaz de no entrar por esa puerta. Pero Nicole había dicho que no estaba preparada y aunque Waverly la quería y sentía que la quería más de lo que había querido alguna vez a ninguna otra mujer en su vida, deseaba que Nicole también lo quisiera. Sólo tenía que ser paciente, pero Dios, era tan difícil, cuando no podía pensar en nada más que probarla y tocarla y hacerla suspirar de placer.

"Perfecto" se quejó, volviendo a su habitación para tomar su equipaje "Absolutamente el momento perfecto para estar obsesionada con una mujer que podría nunca llegar a estar interesada, justo cuando estoy en medio de no sólo una, sino dos o tres grandes historias"

"¿Estás hablando contigo misma?" dijo Nicole desde la puerta abierta. Waverly se dio la vuelta. Nicole ya no estaba con una toalla, pero la seda de la camiseta metida en los pantalones casuales negros tenía casi el mismo efecto. Todavía era hermosa y sexy. Se estaba secando las puntas de su cabello con una toalla de mano y después de unos segundos ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad. "¿Waverly?"

"Sí. Estoy hablando conmigo misma. Bueno, al parecer, si me has oído, estoy hablando de las dos"

Nicole rió "¿Sabe que algunas veces pareces no tener ningún sentido?"

"Y ni siquiera nos estamos besando, soy estúpida y sin sentido sólo con mirarte"

Poco a poco, Nicole bajó la toalla y la expresión de su rostro cambió de diversión al de sorpresa "Si no lucieras tan desconcertada, no podría creerte. No sabes lo que está pasando más que yo ¿verdad?"

"No exactamente" Waverly sonrió "Entiendo algo. La parte donde nos desnudamos"

"Esa parte la entiendo" Nicole respiró profundamente "Vine a preguntarte qué debía hacer con mi equipaje"

"Déjalo en el interior de la puerta principal. Alguien va a recogerlo y llevarlo hasta los coches"

"Estaré lista en un momento"

Waverly levantó su bolso de lona de viaje maltrecho "Te esperaré en la sala de estar"

"Está bien" Nicole se volvió y luego miró hacia atrás "Estoy tratando de no preocuparme por el hecho de que no entiendo que está encendiendo. Y para que conste, me gusta mucho la manera en que me miras"

Y entonces se fue, dejando a Waverly sintiéndose totalmente fuera de su profunda y extraña, no preocupación.

"¡Hey! Mira quien está aquí" una pequeña y fibrosa pelirroja exclamó cuando Nicole y Waverly entraron en el piso de Clarke.

"¡Steph!" Nicole corrió hacia la mujer "No sabía que ibas a estar aquí"

"Callie decidió darme algo de tiempo libre"

Mientras Waverly miraba, la pelirroja Steph rodeó con un brazo la cintura de Nicole de manera muy casual, tomándola en un abrazo de oso y la besó en la boca. Waverly entrecerró los ojos, fijándose en los pantalones negros, camiseta negra y botas negras. Jesucristo, una mercenaria. Bueno, estos días los llamaban trabajadores contratados o personal de seguridad o algún otro término igualmente soso, pero seguían siendo mercenarios ¿De dónde diablos había salido? ¿Y qué demonios estaba haciendo manoseando a Nicole? Waverly comprobó el resto de la habitación. Una poderosa reunión estaba en curso, por el aspecto de las cosas. Clarke y Zoe estaban en la sala de estar, con tazas de café y una bandeja de panecillos y bollos entre ellas sobre la mesa baja. John Murphy estaba sentado en el brazo de una silla cerca de la puerta, tomando café y hablando con Raven Reyes, quien estaba siendo flanqueada por dos fornidos marines vestidos como la pequeña que todavía estaba acariciando a Nicole. Una hermosa mujer de piel café con hombros cobrizos, cabello rubio, de pie junto a la barra de desayuno conversaba con Lexa Woods. Cuando la mujer, cuyo cuerpo irradiaba tensión, se volvió para estudiar a Waverly con una intensa mirada firme, Waverly la vinculó como federal. No formaba parte del equipo de seguridad personal de Clarke Griffin probablemente FBI. Harper faltaba, pero aunque era parte del equipo de la OHS, seguía siendo una solitaria. La piel de Waverly se erizó. Estaba llegándole la imagen, una imagen que decía que Lexa Woods, había creado su equipo de la OHS extrayendo de los organismos existentes, lo cual tenía sentido. Servicio Secreto, FBI, civiles contratados y Harper sin apellido. Harper había venido de algún lugar profundo y oscuro. Otra historia allí. Por mucho que Waverly quería quedarse y arrastrar a Steph lejos de Nicole, estaba trabajando. Se acercó a Clarke "Escuche que nos dirigíamos a las montañas"

Clarke sonrió "Por fin"

"Parece que ha recogido un montón de gente nueva"

"Sólo algunos amigos que pasaron por aquí" Clarke señaló los pastelillos "Toma algo que comer"

"Gracias" Waverly se sentó, se sirvió una taza de café y equilibró un pastelillo de arándanos en una servilleta en su regazo "¿Dónde consiguió a los chicos privados?"

"Trabajan para una buena amiga nuestra" dijo Clarke "La conocerás en Colorado. Callie Torres"

"¿Por qué conozco ese nombre?" Waverly frunció el ceño y chequeó a Steph, que todavía estaba en una animada conversación con Nicole y los otros dos chicos de negro "Torres ¿cómo de la corporación Torres?"

"Eso es correcto"

"He oído que podría estar ayudando con personal y apoyo técnico en el desierto" dijo Waverly casualmente.

Clarke miró a Zoe, quien levantó las cejas como diciendo que ella no tenía ni idea y si lo hacía, no lo admitiría.

"Callie tiene muchos intereses empresariales de los cuales no sabemos nada"

"Callie Torres. Ella es la hija ¿no? ¿La que heredó todo el imperio Torres?"

"Ella es"

"Realmente" dijo Waverly, su interés en aumento. No era de extrañar que la hija del presidente tuviese civiles contratado, como parte de su equipo de seguridad. Irregular, pero seguro. Eso explicaría por qué eran confiables. La verdadera pregunta era ¿por qué no eran usados agentes regulares si Clarke necesita más seguridad? Algo había ocurrido que había creado dudas sobre los canales habituales y Waverly estaba dispuesta a apostar que todo volvía a Boston, o tal vez incluso antes. Lo que sea que se haya pasado, Lexa Woods y Raven Reyes desconfiaban de los agentes desde el interior del sistema. Jesús ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? "¿Así que todos ustedes se conocen?" preguntó Waverly.

"Callie, Zoe y yo hemos sido amigas desde siempre" dijo Clarke.

Zoe Monroe rió "No exactamente desde siempre, querida Clarke, pero lo suficientemente cerca"

El cabello pelirrojo de Zoe se arremolinaba elegantemente alrededor de su largo y adorable cuello y en sus pantalones casuales y jersey de cachemir negro, parecía más joven de lo que Waverly había pensado al principio. Se dio cuenta de que todas ellas probablemente habían estado juntas en la escuela. Bebió un sorbo de café "Debe haber sido divertido ustedes tres juntas en la escuela"

"Bueno, Clarke y Callie estaban un poco en el lado salvaje" dijo Zoe con auto-rectitud "Yo era el modelo del decoro"

Clarke resopló "Dios mío, qué mentira tan horrible"

"Oh, está bien" dijo Zoe, empujando la pantorrilla de Clarke con la punta del pie "Todas hemos tenido nuestros momentos. Pero míranos ahora. Callie juró que nunca querría el negocio. Que nunca tendría la intención de sentar cabeza" Zoe negó con la cabeza "Ahora está casada con una oficial naval de carrera entre todas las cosas y tú estás a punto de causar un gran revuelo público con una Federal" tomó la mano de Clarke "Qué paseo"

Clarke le dio a Zoe una mirada cariñosa "Y no ha terminado ni más ni menos"

Waverly fue golpeada una vez más por la ternura evidente y no autoconsciente entre las dos mujeres. Dirigirse hacia Callie Torres y lo que había allí tenía que ser un gran desvío, pero la historia no era asunto suyo y tampoco de nadie más. Desvió la mirada justo a tiempo para ver a Steph pasando la mano por la parte exterior del brazo de Nicole y apretar brevemente la mano de Nicole.

"¿Quién es ella, exactamente?" Waverly preguntó antes de que pudiera detenerse.

"Además de deliciosa ¿quieres decir?" Zoe respondió en tono de burla.

Waverly esperaba que no estuviese ceñuda.

"Ella trabaja para Callie" Clarke repitió "Y es una amiga"

Una muy buena amiga, al menos de Nicole por lo que se podía ver. Waverly no podía recordar haber estado alguna vez realmente celosa. No de la forma en que sentía en estos momentos. Como si quisiera ponerse físicamente entre Steph y Nicole y hacer alguna declaración machista sobre la propiedad y golpear su pecho como una idiota. Nicole probablemente pensaría que había perdido la razón. Probablemente lo había hecho.

"Ella y Nicole lucen muy bien juntas ¿no lo crees?" dijo Zoe, cogiendo un panecillo.

"Basta" murmuró Clarke.

Waverly apretó los dientes.

"Lo siento" Zoe se echó a reír "Pero como soy la única que nunca llega a ver a su novia, se me permite actuar alocadamente un poco"

"¿Dónde está Harper, de todos modos?" preguntó Waverly.

"No recuerdo haber mencionado su nombre" dijo Zoe, repentinamente seria.

"No tenía que hacerlo"

"Eres muy buena en esta cosa de ser reportera ¿no es así?"

Waverly sonrió "Algunas personas piensan que sí"

"No es como si no vas a vernos juntas" dijo Zoe "Al menos, espero que lo hagas. Si Lexa decide dejarla salir de este edificio en algún momento en los próximos días"

"Zoe" dijo Clarke en voz baja.

"Está bien" dijo Waverly, sorprendiéndose a sí misma. "Estamos en extraoficial aquí. Y ya me di cuenta de que Harper es parte del equipo de la OHS" Zoe no perdía nada. Puso la taza de café vacía y la servilleta a un lado y se inclinó hacia adelante, centrándose en Clarke. "Entiendo que hay ciertas cosas que deben mantenerse confidenciales como la identidad de su personal de seguridad y los miembros del equipo de la directora adjunta. Al estar alrededor de todo el mundo así, todo el tiempo, es bastante fácil entender a los jugadores. Quiero que entienda que no tengo ninguna intención de comprometerlos"

"Te creo" dijo Clarke "Pero no eres la primera reportera que he conocido. Tienes algún imperativo biológico para meterte en las cosas"

Waverly sonrió "Tiene razón. No voy a negarlo"

"Y también sé que tienes esta necesidad obsesiva de no sólo informar, sino de utilizar el poder de la prensa en nombre de lo que consideras justicia"

"¿Considerar? ¿No es la justicia, inmutable?"

Lexa se acercó por detrás de Clarke cuando Waverly hizo la pregunta y apoyó las manos en los hombros de Clarke. Se inclinó sobre el respaldo del sofá y besó a Clarke, murmurando un hola, entonces consideró a Waverly atentamente "No cuando la justicia depende de la valoración de los méritos humanos, o de lo correcto e incorrecto"

"Entonces ¿cómo la administramos?" preguntó Waverly.

"Tenemos leyes" dijo Lexa "Y a veces el curso es tan claro que las leyes son redundantes"

Clarke cubrió la mano de Lexa y la apretó con suavidad, pero sus ojos estaban puestos en Waverly "No vas a citar eso, Waverly"

"No iba a hacerlo. Y para que conste, estoy de acuerdo" Waverly se puso de pie, decidiendo que era hora de conocer a Steph "¿Cuáles son los planes cuando lleguemos a Colorado?"

Clarke se iluminó "Si hay suficiente nieve, voy a esquiar"

"Estará oscuro" señaló Lexa.

Clarke se giró para arrodillarse en el sofá, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Lexa y tiró de ella hacia abajo en un intenso beso "Habrá luna. Puedes hacer cualquier cosa con la luna"

Zoe suspiró "¿Debo recordarte que algunos de nosotros vamos a estar solos durante al menos un día más?"

"Lo siento" dijo Lexa disculpándose "Ella debe ser capaz de seguirnos mañana"

"Si no lo hace…" dijo Zoe, golpeando el hombro de Lexa con fuerza "…voy a acosarte hasta que ella llegue. No has experimentado la miseria hasta que has estado a mi alrededor en los momentos en los que no soy correspondida"

Lexa sonrió "No era consciente de que eso pasara alguna vez"

"¿Ahora puedo citar eso?" preguntó Waverly.

Riendo, Zoe enlazó su brazo con el de Waverly e inclinó su cabeza cerca de ella "Tengo una mejor idea ¿Por qué no sustituyes a Harper hasta que llegue a la estación? No me gusta estar sin una escolta"

"Va a tener que definir sustituir" dijo Waverly juguetonamente.

"Eso es algo que tendré que pensar" Zoe frunció el ceño "Y eso es ciertamente nuevo"

Waverly logró evitar ser capturada en la seducción hipnótica de la mirada sensual de Zoe, sólo para darse cuenta de que Nicole estaba de pie a unos metros viéndolas "Hola"

"Hola" dijo Nicole con una mínima frialdad en su voz "¿Me he perdido de los planes para una fiesta?"

"No mi idea de una fiesta" dijo Zoe ironía "Clarke va a esquiar más tarde"

"Bueno" dijo Nicole "Espero que tengan un montón de equipo adicional en el albergue, porque voy a unirme a ella"

"Creo que todo el mundo ha perdido la cabeza" dijo Zoe "Por mi parte, tengo la intención de sentarme frente a la chimenea con una copa de vino y pensar en absolutamente nada"

"¿Tu esquías, Waverly?" preguntó Nicole.

"Lo hago, pero tengo la sensación de que voy a ser superada por todos los presentes"

"Bueno, entonces puedes unirte a mí en el fuego" Zoe sonrió maliciosamente "Añadiendo leña y otras cosas para asegurarte de mantenernos calientes"

"Gracias…" dijo Waverly "…pero si a Nicole no le importa la compañía, me gustaría tratar con las pistas"

"La compañía estaría bien" dijo Nicole suavemente.

"Bien, entonces es una cita" Waverly respondió fervientemente esperando que eso fuese cierto.

El coronel le pasó los prismáticos a Jaha, que yacía a su lado en la nieve en la ladera de una montaña en Colorado. Una gran casa de campo de madera y cabañas más pequeñas ocupaban un área despejada del bosque a un cuarto de milla por debajo de ellos "La casa principal, las cabañas individuales y el campo de esquiar están a un tiro de un rifle desde aquí. El MSE es otra alternativa" Se volvió e indicó uno de los varios senderos estrechos y maleza que rodeaban los bosques cubiertos de nieve por debajo de ellos "Con las motos de nieve se puede atravesar por el otro lado de la montaña hacia nuestros vehículos y a la autopista en menos de diez minutos"

"¿Y has preparado el punto de encuentro para la evacuación de emergencia?" preguntó Jaha, aceptando los prismáticos.

"Los vehículos están listos y esperando. Las armas también. Todo bien camuflado"

"¿Estás seguro de que nadie se dio cuenta de tu reconocimiento?"

"El pueblo más cercano está a seis millas de distancia y es temporada de esquí. Muchos turistas. Además, los periodistas están empezando a llegar a la ciudad. Algunos ya han estado aquí tratando de conseguir una historia previa de la posadera. Nadie me prestó atención" El coronel se encogió de hombros "He visto a la gente del Servicio Secreto en el albergue, pero ellos no pueden cubrir toda la ladera de la montaña. Con todos los senderos y bosques espesos, incluso el reconocimiento aéreo es difícil. Me imagino que la mantendrán bajo una protección personal cuando esté fuera"

"Me alegro de que le gusta esquiar" Jaha estudió la escena idílica y rústica por debajo de ellos, imaginando a Clarke Griffin saliendo al amplio porche de la cabaña en el sol de la mañana y directamente hacia la mira de su arma. Así de fácil. Tan hermosa.

Suspiró. Llevársela con vida sería mucho más difícil y no estaba del todo seguro que el placer fuese tan intenso. Por ahora, mantendría sus opciones abiertas. Después de todo, sus amigos no estaban a cargo y nunca lo estarían. Este era su país.


	20. Chapter 20

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 20**_

 _Tarde en la Noche del Domingo en Colorado_

Nicole se volteó ante el sonido de pasos en el porche detrás de ella y sonrió mientras Waverly se acercaba "¿Cómo te fue en la entrevista?"

"Increíble" Waverly se unió a Nicole en la barandilla de la amplia terraza que daba a la estación de esquí. En poco más de las nueve, la luna estaba alta y parcialmente envuelta en nubes. La única iluminación provenía de las ventanas detrás de ellas y el resplandor del gran fuego que ardía en la chimenea de piedra en la sala común. Las sombras bailaban en el rostro de Nicole. A pesar de la temperatura cerca de cero, Waverly encontró el aire cristalino de la montaña, vigorizante. Se sentía viva de una manera que no se había sentido en años. Se preguntó cuándo había dejado de sentir, cuando se había reemplazado la emoción con la actividad. No podía identificar el momento en que había abandonado la idea de una relación sustituyéndola por el peligro y el deseo. Pero sabía el momento exacto en que todo eso había cambiado. Y había ocurrido ese día en el hotel cuando Nicole oyó que era una reportera y su expresión había cambiado de una abiertamente acogedora, a una reservada y cerrada. La retirada de Nicole había sido como un portazo en su corazón e inmediatamente había querido una llave para abrirla de nuevo. Desde entonces pasó cada momento intentándolo "Además de ser un artista de renombre mundial, Anya Cassel es una mujer increíble"

"Has ganado el premio gordo en cuanto a tropezar con las personas de interés periodístico" comentó Nicole.

Waverly buscó en su rostro señales de crítica, pero no encontró ninguna. Se dio cuenta entonces que Nicole no se consideraba una de esas personas notables. Ella vaciló y luego dijo "Mi editor me envió aquí con órdenes de entrevistarte a ti también"

"Me he dado cuenta por las preguntas que me hacías el otro día en la cafetería"

"¿Cómo te sientes al respecto?"

"Inquieta. Incómoda"

"Entonces él tendrá que conformarse con los acontecimientos sociales de los próximos días…" dijo Waverly "…y las entrevistas que ya tiene"

Nicole la miró sorprendida "¿Así de fácil? ¿Descartarás la historia?"

"Sí"

"Eso no suena como tú"

Waverly se encogió de hombros "No lo hace. Pero me preocupo por ti y no quiero que te sientas incómoda por algo que yo he hecho" se acercó más, su boca cerca de la mejillas de Nicole "Yo sólo quiero hacerte sentir incómoda en el buen sentido"

Nicole rió un poco temblorosa "Estás teniendo éxito"

"Me alegra oír eso" Waverly se arriesgó acariciando la mejilla de Nicole. No estaba tan preocupada de que alguien pudiera verlas, como por su incapacidad para detenerse ante un simple toque. Había pensado en Nicole durante todo el día, pensaba en besarla, pensaba en el cálido y sensual sabor de su boca y la forma en que sus labios se deslizaban sobre los de ella cuando se besaban. Imaginaba lo que se sentiría sostener sus pechos con sus manos, apretarlos y moldearlos hasta que Nicole gimiera. Fantaseando acerca de Nicole manteniéndola gratamente ocupada en las pistas cuando no podía seguir el ritmo de Nicole y Clarke. Ella podía esquiar, pero nada en comparación a la velocidad y habilidad de ambas. No le había importado. De todos modos, había estado más interesada en ver a Nicole en las pistas. Le había encantado cuan atléticamente elegante y exuberantemente libre había estado Nicole. Quería poner esa mirada de alegría sin límites en su rostro. Sin pensarlo, tomó las mejillas de Nicole.

"Waverly…" murmuró Nicole inclinándose hacia las manos de Waverly "…me puedes entrevistar, siempre y cuando quede claro que solo imprimirás lo que yo te diga en el transcurso de la entrevista"

"Está bien" dijo Waverly con la voz ronca.

Nicole estudió el rostro de Waverly, sus ojos interrogantes "Pensé que estarías más emocionada"

"No podría estar más emocionada" Waverly rozó su pulgar sobre la esquina de la boca de Nicole "No puedo dejar de pensar en besarte. Quiero besarte por todas partes"

Nicole contuvo el aliento, con una espiral de emociones corriendo a través de ella. Se agarró de la barandilla de madera con una mano y la apretó con fuerza, esperando que Waverly no se diera cuenta de que estaba temblando. Había estado de pie en la oscuridad, mirando la increíble noche que se desarrollaba sobre ella y tratando de imaginar un encuentro físico casual con Waverly. Estaba lejos de ser una sonrojada virgen y la idea de estar con una mujer no le parecía extraña. Zoe y Clarke no eran sus primeras amigas lesbianas e incluso si lo hubieran sido, ya había pensado en estar con una mujer anteriormente. Solo que no había conocido a una con quien quisiera estar, no de la manera como quería a Waverly. La idea de tener sexo con Waverly la desconcertaba, no porque Waverly fuese una mujer, sino por lo mucho que Nicole la deseaba. Nunca había ansiado el toque de otra persona tanto como ansiaba el de Waverly, como si la necesidad fuese más que física. Nunca nada la había distraído, sobre todo cuando ella decidía poner algo fuera de su mente. Pero no podía mantener a Waverly fuera de sus pensamientos. Era consciente de ella, sin importar dónde se encontraba en una habitación. Sólo mirarla le daba punzadas de placer. Incluso podía soportar una aventura de una noche, si esa era la manera como las cosas resultaban. Lo que le preocupaba era que una noche corta podría no aliviar su hambre "No sé qué hacer contigo"

"Sé lo que quieres decir"

"¿Lo sabes?" Nicole se alejó, rompiendo suavemente su contacto "Quiero ir a la cama contigo y no tengo ni idea de por qué"

"¿Te gusto?"

Nicole rió "Así es"

"Bien, porque tú me gustas demasiado" Waverly miró por la ventana detrás de ella al interior de la casa de campo. Las figuras se movían más allá del cristal, pero ellas estaban solas en la terraza. Abrió la cremallera de su chaqueta de esquí y luego hizo lo mismo con el de Nicole. Dándole la espalda a la barandilla, se apoyó en un poste y empujó a Nicole acercándola a ella. Sus chaquetas abiertas para permitir que sus cuerpos se tocaran. Nicole se instaló en la V entre sus muslos y Waverly envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Nicole. "He querido besarte todo el día"

"Entonces tal vez deberías" Cuando sus bocas se encontraron, Nicole ajustó su pelvis estrechándola más contra la entrepierna de Waverly y apretó la cintura de los vaqueros de Waverly con ambas manos. Encajaron perfectamente entre sí como si se hubiesen besado una y mil veces. Waverly deseaba ir despacio, pero el jugueteo de la lengua de Nicole entre sus labios era como combustible para el fuego y el deseo que ardía a través de ella, destruyendo la moderación. Profundizó el beso y deslizó una mano bajo el suéter de Nicole, la deslizó hacia arriba para tomar su pecho. Cuando Nicole gimió y se apretó en su palma, su mente se vació de pensamientos y su cuerpo se disparó con un deseo incontrolable. Chupó la lengua de Nicole y encontró su pezón a través de la fina seda que cubría su pecho. Cuando lo apretó, Nicole se estremeció contra ella. "Dios, Waverly, no puedo hacer esto aquí"

"Lo siento" Waverly gruñó, forzando su mano a alejarse del pecho de Nicole "Lo siento mucho"

Nicole presionó sus dedos temblorosos en la boca de Waverly "No digas eso. Creo que fui yo quien te dijo que me besaras"

"No me dijiste que te manoseara" dijo Waverly disgustada consigo misma por no tratar a Nicole con más cuidado "Yo simplemente no pude detenerme"

"Me encanta saber que me quieres" Nicole apoyó la frente contra la de Waverly. Respiró profundamente y soltó el aire "¿Vendrías a mi cabaña esta noche?"

Waverly la besó con mucho cuidado "¿Estás segura?"

Nicole sacó una llave del bolsillo y la puso en la mano de Waverly "Estoy muy segura"

"¿Cuándo?" dijo Waverly con urgencia.

Nicole se echó a reír, amaba el sonido de deseo en su voz "Le prometí a Clarke que sería su compañera de cartas por un rato. Después de eso, soy toda tuya"

"Clarke parece relajada" dijo Anya.

"Eso es porque está ganando" Lexa se recostó en el sofá junto a su madre, cruzando sus piernas por los tobillos. Bebió un sorbo de vino y disfrutó de la vista de Clarke riendo, con el cabello suelto, vestida con unos vaqueros desgastados y un suéter con cuello en V azul marino que hacía que sus ojos lucieran imposiblemente azules. En momentos como éste, Lexa se sentía triste y alegre a la vez. La extraña exuberancia de Clarke le recordaba la enorme carga que ella llevaba, al ser una figura pública, y últimamente, un blanco secreto. Si Lexa pudiera darle algo, sería paz mental. Pero ya que eso estaba más allá de sus capacidades, le daría toda la libertad de ser ella misma, segura y sin miedo, tanto como pudiera "A ella le encanta competir"

Anya tocó suavemente la rodilla de Lexa "Parece que tú la igualas al respecto"

Lexa se rió entre dientes "Es cierto"

"¿Estás esperando con ansias el sábado?"

"Lo estoy" Lexa desvió la mirada de su amante hacia su madre "Significa algo, decir en voz alta delante de tus amigos y familiares, lo que sabes es verdad en tu corazón"

"Así es. Estoy tan feliz por ti, Lexa" tocó la mano de Lexa "Así que si no estás nerviosa ¿qué es lo que te molesta?"

"Nada" dijo Lexa rápidamente.

"Me imagino que eso no funciona con Clarke…" observó Anya fácilmente "…como tampoco lo hace conmigo. He estado escuchando las cosas que no dices durante muchos años"

Lexa estudió su vino "Nada en concreto, pero desde septiembre…" se encogió de hombros "…no puedo dejar de sentir que algo más viene y no saber cuándo, ni cómo, ni dónde me inquieta"

"Esto parece como una ubicación ideal" observó Anya "Sólo una carretera de acceso principal, las cabañas individuales no son demasiado aislado a pesar de ser privadas y estamos en medio del camino de una montaña. Me imagino que asegurar el perímetro aquí es más fácil que hacerlo en la ciudad"

"Has aprendido mucho como esposa de un embajador" Lexa sonrió, pero ambas sabían que la precaución no era suficiente. Eso no había salvado a su padre de ser asesinado por un coche bomba.

"Sí" Anya tomó la mano de Lexa "Vas a tener cuidado de ti misma mientras tienes cuidado de ella ¿no es así?"

"Lo haré"

"Bien" Anya liberó la mano de Lexa y examinó a las personas reunidas en la sala común. "Tener a una periodista tan cerca debe ser un desafío"

Lexa consideró a Waverly, quien estaba apoyada en la chimenea, con una cerveza en la mano, su mirada melancólica clavada en Nicole "Su trabajo es mejor de lo que esperaba. Earp es una tiradora recta y parece haber encontrado una manera de ganar la confianza de Clarke"

"Clarke valora la honestidad" dijo Anya "Y, por supuesto, Waverly enamorándose de una buena amiga probablemente también gana puntos con Clarke"

"¿Es eso lo que está sucediendo, es lo qué te parece?"

Anya rió "No pretendo ser una experta, pero incluso yo puedo leer lo que hay en la mente de Waverly en estos momentos"

Lexa gruñó "Incluso con Waverly a bordo todavía tenemos que permitirle a los medios de comunicación algún tipo de acceso. Los mantuve a raya cuando llegamos hoy, pero tenemos una breve rueda de prensa programada para mañana"

"Lo que no te gusta"

"No"

"Clarke debe encontrarlo difícil" dijo Anya.

"Tener a sus amigos aquí ayuda"

"Estoy deseando conocer a la infame Callie y su capitán"

"Te gustarán" dijo Lexa "¿Cuando llega Giancarlo?"

"Miércoles. Tenía negocios que no podía evitar hasta entonces"

"Yo pensaba que podrías ser la primera en casarse" dijo Lexa.

"Oh, estoy muy encariñada con él, pero el matrimonio no es algo que tenga puesto en el mercado. Tengo mi trabajo, al igual que él y cuando encontramos tiempo para los dos, eso hace que el placer sea aún más agradable"

"Puedo entender eso" Lexa sonrió mientras Clarke gritaba y tiraba un puñado de cartas, obviamente, después de haber ganado una gran mano "Creo que nunca me cansaría de estar cerca de ella"

"No, no puedo imaginar que lo hagas" dijo Anya suavemente "Esa es la diferencia entre amar a alguien y estar enamorado de ellos"

En ese momento, Clarke se movió en su asiento y miró en la dirección de Lexa. Ella sonrió y expresó en silencio un te amo. Lexa le devolvió la sonrisa, pero estaba pensando en lo oscuro que su mundo se había convertido después de perder a su padre. No podía imaginar perder a Clarke. Y sabía que, sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer, nunca lo permitiría.

"¿Puedo convencerte de entrar en el jacuzzi caliente?" preguntó Clarke, enlazándo su brazo con el de Lexa mientras caminaban por la caminera cubierta de nieve hacia su cabaña. A diferencia de la última vez que ellas se habían hospedado aquí, antes de que ella y Lexa se convirtieran en amantes, estaban quedándose en la estancia principal. Doris, la propietaria, había insistido en que tomaran la cabaña de luna de miel, la última en una línea de varias, rodeada de árboles con una gran terraza privada y jacuzzi. Zoe tenía la cabaña junto a la de Clarke, a pesar de que ahora apenas era visible, con sólo la luz de la luna iluminando la montaña. Nicole tenía otra más cerca de la casa, Anya tenía una y otra había sido reservada para Callie y Arizona, cuando llegaran. Otros invitados y miembros del equipo tenían habitaciones en el interior del albergue.

"Ni siquiera tienes que esforzarte mucho" respondió Lexa.

Clarke desaceleró mientras subían las escaleras hacia su cabaña "¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duelen las costillas?"

"Nada que unos minutos en el jacuzzi no puedan curar" Lexa deslizó sus dedos bajo el cabello de Clarke y tomó la parte posterior de su cuello, acariciándole mientras Clarke abría la puerta "Nicole parecía como si fuese una muy buena compañera"

"Los matamos" Clarke se quitó el abrigo mientras entraba en la cabaña. La decoración era la de un refugio rústico para esquiadores, con cómodos sofás, sillas y mesa de café en la habitación principal junto a la chimenea. Una pequeña cocina ocupaba la parte trasera de la cabaña y daba a la terraza de atrás. Una puerta a la izquierda, separaba el dormitorio con una cama matrimonial y un adyacente baño "¿Quieres vino?"

"He tenido suficiente" Lexa miró por encima del hombro, notando a Murphy en el camino. Sabía que iba a revisar el perímetro alrededor de la cabaña antes de regresar a su puesto más arriba en la pista. Ella cerró la puerta "Dale un minuto para que termine de revisar la parte de atrás"

"Buscaré las toallas y te veré en la puerta de atrás" dijo Clarke.

Unos minutos más tarde, Clarke volvió a aparecer en la cocina envuelta en un paño. Lexa se desnudó rápidamente y agarró la otra toalla "Ya puse a llenar la bañera"

"Bien. Una carrera" Clarke abrió la puerta trasera y salió corriendo con Lexa pisándole los talones. El aire era intensamente cortante y limpio y Clarke se sentía maravillosa. Se detuvo en el escalón superior de la tina de agua caliente, se volvió deteniendo su mirada en Lexa, hermosa y sin aliento bajo las estrellas "He pensado en esto toda la noche" se deslizó en el agua humeante. Lexa se unió a ella, apoyando las manos en el borde de la bañera a cada lado de los hombros de Clarke, sentándose a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Clarke "He estado pensando en cómo sabes"

"He estado pensando en esto también y mi imagen era un poco diferente" Lexa bajó una mano entre sus cuerpos hasta que tomó el caliente y sedosa montículo entre las piernas de Clarke. Clarke abrió los brazos a lo largo del borde de la bañera y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, con los párpados pesados, respirando lenta y profundamente.

"Mmm" murmuró Clarke "Definitivamente me gusta tu imagen"

"Bien" Lexa presionó rítmicamente, deslizando el pulgar por la base del clítoris de Clarke cada vez que masajeaba. Ella besó su boca, su cuello y mordisqueó la piel debajo de su oreja. Los músculos de los brazos de Clarke sobresalían mientras apretaba el borde de la bañera, sus caderas subían y bajaban por debajo del agua burbujeante.

"¿Se siente bien?" murmuró Lexa mientras sus dientes raspaban la columna del cuello de Clarke.

"Mejor que eso" Clarke giró sus caderas en invitación "Te quiero adentro"

"Vas a venirte"

Clarke se echó a reír con la garganta arqueada y expuesta "Tienes razón, lo haré. Quiero hacerlo" Lexa lamió la humedad en el hueco de la base de la garganta de Clarke y se deslizó dentro de ella. Al instante, Clarke se cerró alrededor de sus dedos y Lexa gruñó. Succionó el músculo tenso que recorría el pulso palpitante, murmurando su aprobación cuando Clarke cubrió su mano y empujó sus dedos, más profundo. "Dios, Lexa, Te amo" susurró Clarke "Estoy muy cerca"

"Te amo" Lexa se sentó en el banquillo y sentó a Clarke en su regazo. Los brazos de Clarke rodearon su cuello y Lexa la acunó contra su cuerpo mientras se movía lentamente en su interior. El clítoris de Clarke se agitó contra su palma y Clarke hizo un pequeño sonido distorsionado "¿Te gusta eso, bebe?"

Clarke apretó la cara contra el cuello de Lexa, sus manos apretando de manera intermitente los hombros de Lexa "Voy a venirme"

Lexa besó sus ojos, su boca y la meció suavemente incluso mientras empujaba sus dedos en cortos y fuertes movimientos entre sus piernas. "Eres hermosa, tan hermosa"

Clarke se arqueó en los brazos de Lexa y dio un fuerte grito antes de estremecerse sin control durante varios minutos. Lexa no se movió mientras Clarke se tensaba y latía a su alrededor.

"Ah, Dios" Clarke suspiró "No puedo creer que aún no me haya acostumbrado a ti. No puedo durar incluso cuando quiero"

"¿Por qué tratar? Siempre podemos volver a hacerlo"

Lentamente Clarke levantó la cabeza y pasó los dedos por el cabello de Lexa "Vamos a entrar. Te quiero en mi boca"

"Jesús" Lexa gimió con su estómago apretado "Creo que podrías llevarme al orgasmo ahora mismo solo con tus palabras"

Riendo, Clarke se levantó, con una cascada de agua deslizándose sobre su cuerpo enrojecido. Le tendió la mano "Vamos a averiguarlo"

Desde su escondite en el bosque a unos cien metros de distancia, Jaha observaba a través de las gafas de visión nocturna, primero como la hija del presidente culminaba con un salvaje grito de triunfo y después como se ponía de pie desnuda bajo la luz de la luna unos momentos después. Si no la hubiese visto desperdiciar su poder y su belleza en otra mujer, habría pensado que era perfecta. Pese a que su pene estaba duro, su mente estaba clara. Ella estaba manchada, contaminada. Si su muerte servía a la causa, ella podría al fin ser redimida. Se hundió en el interior de la bolsa térmica, desplazándose para dejarle espacio al rifle de francotirador acunado como una amante a su lado. No pasaría mucho tiempo ahora.


	21. Chapter 21

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 21**_

Ante el sonido de golpes suaves en la puerta de su cabaña, Nicole dio dos pasos hacia adelante y luego vaciló deteniéndose. Le temblaban las manos. Todo su cuerpo temblaba. Nunca había hecho algo remotamente parecido a esto en su vida.

"Nicole" Waverly llamó suavemente desde el otro lado "Todo es negociable"

Sonriendo, Nicole encontró sus piernas y llegó a la puerta principal. La abrió, una ráfaga de aire helado pasó por delante de ella como si estuviese determinado a apagar el fuego en el lado opuesto de la habitación. Waverly estaba encorvada en la puerta, con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, su cabello cubierto de nieve.

"Ven al interior. Pareces estar congelada"

"Me tomó unos minutos subir al porche"

Nicole cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella "¿En serio? ¿Así que no soy la única nerviosa?"

"No, ni mucho menos"

Waverly abrió la cremallera de su chaqueta. Debajo llevaba una camiseta oscura metida en sus vaqueros. Era fácil para Nicole ver la curva de sus senos delineado por el material ajustado. Waverly no llevaba sujetador y saber eso solo hizo que el interior de Nicole se apretara. Presionó las manos contra la puerta, obligándose a permanecer en su lugar. Su mente no podía renunciar a darle sentido a lo que estaba haciendo, pero su cuerpo funcionaba bajo tal confusión. Quería tocar a Waverly, en todas partes. Recordó lo que Waverly había dicho en el porche sólo unas horas antes. _Quiero besarte por todas partes_. Imaginarlo, aumentaba la humedad de Nicole "No puedo creer que te invitara a venir a mi cabaña para tener sexo"

Waverly sonrió torcidamente "Lo hiciste ¿no es así?" En silencio, Nicole asintió. "No tenemos que hacerlo, lo sabes" Waverly indicó su chaqueta "¿Te importaría si me quito esto?"

"Por supuesto que no. Hay vino en la nevera. Un poco de fruta y también queso, cortesía de la casa de campo. ¿Quieres un poco?"

Waverly se quitó la chaqueta y la colgó en un perchero junto a la puerta. Ahora más cerca de Nicole, ella tomó su mano. Los dedos de Nicole estaban fríos, a pesar del hecho de que la habitación estaba caliente. La expresión en los ojos de Nicole había pasado de una marcada confusión a un cuidadoso interés en los últimos minutos. Mejor, pero ni siquiera lo suficientemente cerca de estar cómoda, como para hacer otra cosa aparte de hablar. "Vamos a sentarnos junto al fuego. No tengo hambre de nada, excepto de tu compañía"

"Dices las cosas más agradables" susurró Nicole.

"Todas son verdad" Waverly dirigió a Nicole hacia el sofá frente a la chimenea y se sentó, persuadiendo a Nicole para que se acurrucara a su lado. Se movió hasta que su espalda estuvo en la esquina y Nicole reclinada en sus brazos. Waverly envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella, con las manos descansando ligeramente sobre la cintura de Nicole y la besó "Esto es bueno"

Nicole enlazó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Waverly y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Waverly. Le encantaba la manera como se sentía el cuerpo de Waverly, duro y fuerte, pero flexible en la manera correcta. Ellas encajaban sin esfuerzo. Besó el cuello de Waverly y sintió como se tensaba "¿No te gusta?"

"No, me gusta" Waverly tragó y acarició el cabello de Nicole "Me gusta mucho" se volvió un poco sobre su costado y se estiró para poder estar una frente a la otra en el sofá "Estar cerca de ti de esta manera, no me permite pensar en otra cosa excepto lo bien que se siente"

"Se siente bien para mí también" Nicole pasó sus dedos temblorosos a lo largo de la mandíbula de Waverly "Aprecio que no me apresures"

"Como he dicho, todo es negociable" Waverly se movió, lo que facilitó que sus piernas estuviesen entre los muslos de Nicole. Su estómago estaba tenso de emoción y su clítoris dolía. Luchó por no moverse, por no apretarse contra Nicole "Hemos estado bastante bien con los besos hasta ahora. Eso probablemente sea seguro"

"Oh ¿piensas eso?" Nicole rió con voz temblorosa "Nunca me había excitado al estar junto a un hombre de esta manera. No como lo estoy ahora" acarició la espalda de Waverly, luego su culo. Su respiración se hizo más rápida mientras que la superficie de su piel se volvía eléctrica, su visión se volvió un túnel hasta que todo lo que vio fue el rostro de Waverly. "Bésame y veremos cuánto tiempo podemos durar"

 _No_ _mucho_ , pensó Waverly, mientras cubría la boca de Nicole con la suya. Jugueteó con su lengua, la chupó suavemente, lamió toda la superficie suave de los labios de Nicole. Nicole se movió en sus brazos, inconscientemente seductora y Waverly apretó su agarre. Sin estar dispuesta a romper el beso, ni siquiera para respirar, aumentó su mareo y desesperación por la necesidad. Finalmente, se apartó con un breve suspiro "Tiempo. Necesito un descanso"

"¿Por qué?" los ojos de Nicole estaban nublados, su rostro suave con la excitación. Acarició la mejilla de Waverly antes de llevar su mano hacia la parte plana del pecho de Waverly, tomando su pecho a través de su camiseta. Waverly gimió y arqueó la espalda.

"Dios, Nicole, estoy tan acabada. No puedo…"

"Quiero hacer el amor contigo" susurró Nicole "¿Puedo hacer esto? Creo que si te toco, no voy a tener tanto miedo"

Waverly hizo retroceder su deseo "¿De qué tienes miedo?"

"De perderme en esta terrible necesidad que tengo por ti"

"Lo que sea que quieras, lo que sea que necesites" susurró Waverly "Podemos parar ahora"

"¿Podrías?" Nicole preguntó con urgencia "Porque yo no puedo. No quiero ¿Vas a dejar que te toque?" Waverly asintió con la cabeza, sabiendo que ya estaba perdida. "En el dormitorio. Quiero ser capaz de verte, tocarte" Nicole alejó a Waverly suavemente "Vamos al dormitorio"

Waverly se puso de pie, sus piernas estaban inestables. Cuando Nicole se levantó, ella rodeó sus hombros y Nicole agarró la parte trasera de sus vaqueros. Juntas caminaron hacia el dormitorio. Nicole encendió una lámpara en el tocador.

"¿Debería quitarme la ropa?" preguntó Waverly.

Nicole bajó las sábanas, con los ojos fijos en Waverly, levantó el jersey sobre su cabeza y lo dejó caer. No llevaba nada debajo "Ven aquí"

Waverly obedeció, su mirada viajando desde los pechos suaves de Nicole hacia su rostro "Dios"

Sonriendo, Nicole agarró la camiseta de Waverly y la sacó de sus vaqueros. Cuando el dorso de sus dedos rozó el estómago de Waverly, Waverly gimió. Nicole miró hacia abajo, sorprendida de ver las manos de Waverly apretadas a los costados "¿Qué pasa?"

"¿No sabes lo hermosa que eres? Quiero tocarte" la voz de Waverly estaba ronca, tensa por el esfuerzo de contener su creciente excitación.

"Entonces deberías hacerlo" Nicole levantó las manos de Waverly hacia sus pechos. Cuando los dedos de Waverly se cerraron alrededor de ella, inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiró "Me encanta la manera en que tus manos se sienten sobre mí. Fantaseaba con tus dedos en mis pezones, apretándolos" ella gimió cuando Waverly lo hizo. La leve aspereza de la piel de Waverly era exactamente como había imaginado "Sí. Así" Se apoyó fuertemente contra Waverly mientras su excitación la cubría completamente "Pero no puedes hacerme eso por más tiempo. Me excitaré demasiado y olvidaré lo que estoy haciendo"

Con un gemido ahogado, Waverly bajó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Nicole, arrastrando sus manos hasta la cintura de Nicole "No estoy segura de cuánto tiempo pueda soportar esto, Nicole. Si te toco otra vez, no voy a ser capaz de detenerme"

"Sólo un poco de tiempo. Ten paciencia por un rato" Nicole pasó sus manos de arriba a abajo en la espalda de Waverly, trazando los músculos duros a lo largo de ambos lados de la columna vertebral. A continuación, retrocedió lo suficiente como para tener sus manos entre ellas, abrió la cremallera y desabrochó los vaqueros de Waverly y los empujó hacia abajo. Waverly también estaba desnuda debajo de ellos y al descubrirlo Nicole dio un pequeño grito de placer "Me encanta tu cuerpo"

"Normalmente, no me vengo tan fácilmente…" confesó Waverly "…pero ahora siento que estoy en el borde, Nicole"

"Pase lo que pase, está bien" Nicole la tranquilizó, acariciando la espalda de Waverly. Ella la besó y sintió como Waverly temblaba contra ella. Era embriagador, saber que podía hacerle esto a ella. Exploró su boca, lenta y delicadamente, hasta que las dos se estremecieron. Luego dio un paso atrás, abriendo sus pantalones y quitando las barreras restantes entre ellas "Tus vaqueros. Quítatelos" En menos de un minuto, las dos estaban desnudas. Nicole se metió bajo las sábanas. "Acuéstate conmigo" Cuando Waverly se tendió a su lado, Nicole se impulsó hacia arriba para poder tomarla por completo. Cintura larga, piernas delgadas, pechos pequeños. Su cuerpo era fuerte, firme, esencialmente femenino. Pasó los dedos por el estómago de Waverly y se maravilló cuando su cuerpo se tensó como una cuerda de arco "¿Estás muy excitada?"

"Oh, sí" Waverly agarró las sábanas con su mano izquierda y agarró el hombro de Nicole con la otra "Si tocas cualquier lugar cerca de mi clítoris, voy a venirme"

"¿Qué te gusta?"

Waverly dio una risa ahogada "¿Ahora mismo? Cualquier cosa"

"Voy a reformularlo ¿Qué quieres que haga ahora?"

"Acuéstate sobre mí" susurró Waverly. Cuando Nicole lo hizo, Waverly envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella y levantó sus caderas para que la pierna de Waverly descansara contra su centro "Oh, sí. Eso es bueno"

"Mmm"

Nicole la besó, meciéndose lentamente en la curva de su pelvis, sus pechos deslizándose juntos. Waverly deslizó sus manos hasta la parte exterior del torso de Nicole, barriendo sus dedos sobre la curva exterior de sus pechos. Nicole gimió y empujó sus caderas con más fuerza entre las piernas de Waverly. La presión alterna y la fricción incesante empujaron a Waverly a las alturas. Quería dejarse ir, tenía que dejarse ir, pero más que eso, quería que Nicole tuviese todo lo que quisiera. Waverly arrastró su boca lejos "Te sientes tan bien. Vas a hacer que me venga de esta manera"

"Quiero verte primero" Nicole se apoyó en sus brazos y luego se empujó hacia abajo en la cama hasta que estuvo entre las piernas de Waverly.

Waverly se hubiese opuesto a la repentina ausencia de esa boca caliente sobre la de ella, el dulce tormento de las manos de Nicole, si no hubiese sentido el cálido aliento de Nicole entre sus piernas. Nunca le había permitido a ninguna mujer que la tomara de esta manera, tan lentamente, tan simple, tan a fondo. Cuando Nicole le acarició con sus dedos entre sus piernas, ella gritó "Oh Dios. No me toques Nicole. No"

Nicole rió "Por supuesto que voy a tocarte" atenta al desesperado tono en la voz de Waverly, Nicole movió sus dedos lejos del único lugar que más quería acariciar. Waverly estaba dura e hinchada y más hermosa de lo que jamás hubiese imaginado. Pasó los dedos por todo el pliegue entre el muslo de Waverly y su centro, a pocos centímetros de donde Waverly pulsaba y temblaba. Nicole la deseaba de una manera que no hubiese creído posible. Ferozmente, salvajemente. Presionando las palmas en el interior de los muslos de Waverly, empujó, separando sus piernas, abriéndola para ella. Waverly gimió y levantó su pelvis, haciendo señas para que siguiera. Muy cuidadosamente, Nicole rozó un beso sobre el clítoris de Waverly.

El cuerpo de Waverly se convulsionó "No voy a durar"

"¿Puedes llegar a diez?"

"No lo creo" Waverly se quedó sin aliento "Casi me vengo"

"Está bien, si es necesario" Nicole la besó de nuevo, un poco más fuerte, pero aun fugazmente. Waverly apretó su hombro y Nicole sintió que Waverly quería forzar su boca hacia abajo sobre ella. Amaba la restricción de Waverly casi tanto como quería romperla. Ella la lamió y Waverly trató de zafarse. Tomó sus piernas con más firmeza y la lamió de nuevo. "Dios" Waverly gritó, sus caderas ascendieron "Tienes que hacer que me corra. Nicole, por favor"

"Mmm" Casi ciega, casi sin respirar, Nicole selló su boca alrededor de la dura longitud de Waverly y poco a poco, con ternura succionó. Waverly se sacudió contra su boca y se hizo aún más dura entre sus labios.

"Oh, sí" la voz de Waverly se quebró.

Nicole se concentró intensamente, grabando cada temblor, cada grito, cada giro y vuelta mientras Waverly se retorcía en medio de su orgasmo. Las puertas siempre cerradas se abrieron, las barreras cayeron, las defensas estaban destruidas. Nunca habría otra primera vez para ella, para ellas. Nunca habría otro momento en la vida que alterara esto. Nicole sabía que había sido conquistada tan claramente como sentía cada una de sus vulnerabilidades al descubierto. Cuando Waverly finalmente se arqueó alejándose, las lágrimas surcaban las mejillas de Nicole. Apretó el rostro contra el temblorosos abdomen de Waverly "Gracias"

"Nicole" susurró Waverly sintiéndose drogada. Quería sentarse, quería tomar a Nicole entre sus brazos, quería darle placer por placer. Apenas podía levantar la mano y lograr acariciar el rostro de Nicole. Sintió la humedad en la punta de sus dedos y su corazón se encogió. "¿Qué pasa? Nicole ¿Qué está mal?"

Nicole negó con la cabeza "No hay nada malo. Todo está bien"

"Quiero abrazarte, pero me puedo moverme. Ayúdame"

Riendo suavemente, Nicole se movió más arriba en la cama y se tendió sobre Waverly nuevamente. Sus piernas entrelazadas, sus pechos adheridos, sus bocas fundidas. Nicole ardía. Su piel, sus músculos, su clítoris. Llameantes. Tenía que ser tocada. Desesperadamente "Waverly" se quedó sin aliento, sin conocer las palabras "Te necesito"

Las fuerzas de Waverly regresaron a toda prisa y rodó sobre Nicole, hasta que estuvo encima de ella, de sus rodillas y brazos. Pasó los dedos entre las piernas de Nicole "¿Aquí?"

Los ojos de Nicole se abrieron y apretó su mano sobre la de Waverly, presionando sus dedos contra los lugares que le dolían.

"Sí. Allí. Allí. Oh Dios. Tócame, Waverly, tócame. Quiero…necesito…"

"Lo sé" Waverly bajó la cabeza hacia el pecho de Nicole y tomó su pezón dentro de su boca. Succionó, jugando con su lengua sobre la punta suave, firme, mientras trazaba un dedo alrededor de la dolorosa dureza. El clítoris de Nicole se tensó, a punto de estallar. Lo apretó, lo rodeó "¿Aquí?"

"Sí" Nicole se atragantó "Sí" Waverly besó el camino desde el centro de la garganta de Nicole hacia su boca, haciendo círculos rápidos con sus dedos entre las piernas de Nicole. "Waverly" Nicole respiró con asombro "Oh, Waverly" Waverly la besó mientras gritaba, bebiendo su placer mientras ella derramaba su pasión. Los gritos de Nicole disminuyeron a suaves suspiros, pero su clítoris permanecía lleno y palpitante. Waverly se deslizó dentro de ella y sintió que sus músculos se tensaban y acarició la aún dura prominencia con su dedo pulgar. Los muslos de Nicole se tensaron. "Yo…Waverly…oh" Nicole tartamudeó mientras empujaba hacia abajo contra la mano de Waverly "Voy a venirme otra vez"

Waverly frotó su mejilla sobre el pecho de Nicole, sintiendo el martilleo de su corazón contra sus costillas "Lo sé. Déjalo ir. Déjalo ir, bebe"

"Oh Dios" Nicole gritó.

Cuando Nicole se calmó, Waverly se colocó a su lado y tiró de Nicole acercándola, sus dedos todavía dentro de ella "¿Está bien ahora?"

Nicole acurrucó su rostro en la curva del cuello de Waverly, sus brazos rodeando débilmente el cuerpo de Waverly "Nunca he sentido algo así en mi vida"

"Buen comienzo, entonces'

"Oh, muy buen comienzo. Perfecto" Nicole besó la garganta de Waverly "Lo siento. Creo que voy a quedarme dormida"

"Eso está bien"

"No necesitas…" Nicole vaciló, tratando de pensar, pero su mente estaba tan confusa. "¿Está excitada? ¿Necesitas…?"

Waverly besó la frente de Nicole "Sí. Lo estoy. Pero va a mantenerse así"

"¿Por cuánto tiempo?"

Waverly se echó a reír "Hasta la próxima vez"

"Maravilloso…" murmuró Nicole "Maravilloso"

"Duerme ahora" Waverly apoyó la mejilla en la cabeza de Nicole. No quería dormir. No quería perder ni un momento de esta noche. Esta noche que, no importa lo que siguiera, había marcado el comienzo del resto de su vida.


	22. Chapter 22

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 22**_

 _Lunes_

Lexa se dio la vuelta, tratando de no despertar a Clarke y comprobó el reloj de la mesilla. La alarma sonaría en dos minutos. Clarke dormía con su espalda al frente de Lexa, sus caderas acunadas en la curva de la pelvis de Lexa. Lexa se acercó más y pasó el brazo por el abdomen de Clarke. Cuando le besó el lado del cuello de Clarke, Clarke murmuró y atrajo la mano de Lexa hacia su pecho. El pezón se endureció y Clarke suspiró.

"Bebe" murmuró Lexa "Tenemos que levantarnos"

"¿Podemos hacer trampa?"

Lexa se rió "Podríamos, pero no confío que esos reporteros no lleguen temprano. Preferiría estar vestida cuando lleguen"

Gruñendo, Clarke rodó sobre su espalda y tiró de Lexa para darle un beso "Rapiditos como los de anoche están muy bien, pero estoy teniendo ese deseo de que me hagas el amor por una deliciosa hora"

"Si no me hubieses puesto a dormir tan eficiente anoche, me habría ocupado de eso por ti"

Clarke sonrió "Me encanta noquearte. Me hace sentir viril"

"Viril ¿eh?" Lexa pasó su mano por el vientre de Clarke y rozó los dedos entre sus piernas. Ella estaba húmeda "No es el primer pensamiento que viene a mi mente"

"Quiero decir, como potente y poderosa" Clarke inclinó sus caderas y abrió sus piernas "Cinco minutos. Cinco minutos para sacarme del borde hasta que podamos robarnos un par de horas para nosotras"

Lexa se colocó sobre las almohadas "Ven aquí arriba"

Clarke se puso de rodillas y se sentó a horcajadas sobre el pecho de Lexa. Cuando Lexa tomó su culo y la guio hacia abajo, cerró los ojos y tomó el placer que sólo Lexa podía darle.

Jaha envolvió la manta térmica alrededor de su rifle y lo enterró en la nieve en la base de un pino bifurcado. No lo necesitaría para la primera acción que había planeado y los pocos extra segundos que compraría al no alertar a los agentes que guardaban su presa sería vital. A continuación aseguró los cargadores de munición extra para su automática en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Entonces masticaba una barra K-ración y observó el cambio de turno que tenía lugar en la parte trasera de la cabaña. Cada cuatro horas durante la noche, los agentes habían cambiado. Ahora un agente en traje militar de invierno se dirigió hacia el camino lateral en la cubierta trasera, subió las escaleras y se detuvo junto a la bañera de hidromasaje para hablar con la mujer que había tenido la última guardia. Jaha sonrió, pensando en la escena en la bañera de hidromasaje. La mejor vigilancia en el deber que había tenido. No podía radiar a su segundo con una actualización ya que el Servicio Secreto podría estar supervisando los dispositivos para recoger cualquier transmisión en la zona. Estimó que tendría cinco segundos antes de que el agente afuera de la puerta de Clarke Griffin, se diera cuenta de lo que había planeado.

Nicole se sentó en la cama y pasó la mano por el lugar vacío junto a ella. El espacio estaba todavía caliente. Oyó el agua corriendo en el cuarto de baño y se relajó. Waverly no la hubiera dejado. La puerta del baño se abrió y cuando Waverly salió, desnuda, Nicole sonrió "Hola"

Waverly se deslizó en la cama y besó a Nicole "Hola ¿Cómo va tu mañana?"

"Es diferente"

"¿Cómo es eso?" el tono de voz de Waverly ligero, pero parecía preocupada "¿Remordimientos de la mañana-después?"

"No" Nicole pasó los dedos por el cabello de Waverly "Pero nunca había estado tan pérdida en cuanto a lo que debería decir. O hacer"

"¿Algo que te molesta?" Waverly apoyó la cabeza en su codo y acarició el hombro y el brazo de Nicole con la otra mano.

"No que se me ocurra, aunque mi mente está un poco confusa todavía" Nicole acarició la cadera de Waverly.

"¿Dormiste bien?"

"¿Entre despertares para tener sexo contigo?" Nicole negó con la cabeza, sin poder creer cuántas veces se había venido y sorprendida de que quisiera más, en este momento "Me siento muy bien ¿Debo disculparme por no permitir que durmieras?"

"No lo creo. Todo acerca de anoche fue fantástico" Waverly bajó la cabeza para besar el pecho de Nicole, luego rodó lentamente su lengua alrededor del rápido endurecimiento del pezón. Cuando Nicole gimió y sostuvo su cabeza con más fuerza contra su pecho, Waverly se encendió, como lo había hecho cada vez que Nicole la había alcanzado en la noche. Nicole era mágica en la cama. Tan cautelosa como Nicole era fuera de la cama, también era igualmente sin reservas en ella. Pedía lo que quería y parecía deleitarse al complacer a Waverly, dejando a Waverly incesantemente hambrienta de ella. Waverly se movió hacia el otro pezón sin dejar de jugar con el que había abandonado.

"Haces muy, muy difícil para mí que pueda pensar" Nicole se quejó débilmente. Necesitando más contacto, adolorida por Waverly en una manera que nunca antes había experimentado, empujó a Waverly encima de ella. La besó, mientras fusionaba sus centros masajeando los fuertes músculos de los hombros y la espalda de Waverly "Oh Dios, eso es bueno" Waverly se apoyó en sus brazos, empujando más y más rápido entre las piernas de Nicole. Las uñas de Nicole se clavaron en su piel, recorriéndolas a lo largo de su espalda y aferrándose a su culo. Los ojos de Nicole se abrieron de golpe y el asombro y el placer que patinaron en su rostro hizo que el clítoris de Waverly se hinchara y pulsara. Ella gimió. "Oh, vas a venirte ¿no es así?" dijo Nicole, envolviendo sus piernas fuertemente alrededor de las caderas de Waverly "Me encanta cuando tu…oh. Dios estoy…"

"Tú también" Waverly se quedó sin aliento y sus ojos se cerraron de golpe "Oh Cristo"

Se aferraron la una a la otra, tensas, temblando, gritando. Entonces los brazos de Waverly se debilitaron y se derrumbó entre los brazos de Nicole. Nicole le acarició el cabello, la parte posterior de su cuello, sus hombros.

"Me encanta lo que me haces" susurró Nicole.

"Tú me matas"

Nicole sonrió, físicamente satisfecha y sumamente contenta. Pensó en lo que había dicho anoche, que si ella hiciera el amor con Waverly, mantenía el control, no se perdería así misma. Que tonta había sido. No había sido capaz de mantener a Waverly alejada de cualquier parte de ella misma. No había sabido lo que era la verdadera necesidad hasta que Waverly la había despertado en ella y contestó "Dios, no sé lo voy a hacer"

Waverly levantó la cabeza, con el ceño fruncido entre sus cejas "¿Sobre qué?"

Nicole trazó la boca de Waverly con sus dedos "Sobre ti. Acerca de esta hambre que tengo por ti"

"Es nuevo para mí también" dijo Waverly "Pero anoche se sentía como un comienzo. No voy a ir a ninguna parte" Miró el reloj y sonrió con tristeza "Bueno, no permanentemente. Pero tengo que irme ahora"

"¿Trabajo?"

"Me temo que sí" Waverly salió de la cama. Nicole la extrañó inmediatamente. "Tengo una entrevista de pre-prensa programada con Clarke y si no me voy, llegaré tarde" Waverly besó rápidamente a Nicole y agarró su ropa antes de que se rindiera e hiciera lo que quería hacer, lo cual era probarla y juguetear con ella y hacer que se viniera una y otra vez. Se puso los vaqueros y una camiseta "¿Puedo verte después? Sola"

"Sí" Cuando Waverly se inclinó para otro beso, Nicole curvó un brazo alrededor de su cuello, incapaz de detenerse en un suave beso, se hundió en su boca, bebiendo de ella. Cuando la soltó, sabía que iba a estar adolorida por ella durante horas. "Pero no puedo prometer que no voy a atacarte al instante que te vea"

"Espero por eso" Waverly se pasó una mano por el cabello y sacudió la cabeza "Jesús. Realmente no quiero irme"

Nicole se cubrió con las mantas hasta la barbilla y las apretó contra su cuerpo "Vete ahora. Vete, o voy a arrastrarte de nuevo aquí y no voy a dejar que te levantes nuevamente hoy"

Waverly se apartó, devorando a Nicole con sus ojos "Piensa en mí"

"No tienes ni idea" Nicole suspiró "No he sido capaz de pensar en otra cosa desde el momento en que te vi"

Waverly salió por la puerta del dormitorio y Nicole se desplomó sobre las almohadas. Su cuerpo estaba en una crisis, pero su mente estaba tan clara y tranquila como nunca antes había estado. Por primera vez en su vida, no tenía que entender algo para saber qué era lo correcto.

Jaha observó a Lexa Woods alejarse por el camino hacia la casa principal mientras otro agente que no reconoció se dirigía hacia la cabaña. Eso ponía a tres agentes estacionados en algún lugar en las proximidades de la cabaña. No estaba ni sorprendido ni disuadido. La hija del presidente nunca estaba sola, pero había por lo general, menos personas a su alrededor, mientras estaba en sus aposentos privados que afuera en el público. Era por eso que había organizado el primer ataque en su piso. Esta cabaña no era muy diferente. La casa principal estaba llena de agentes y de acuerdo con el boletín de prensa de la Casa Blanca del día anterior, una conferencia de prensa estaba prevista más adelante en la mañana. Su ventana de oportunidad para llegar a ella era muy pequeña y nunca sería perfecta. Afortunadamente, la sorpresa estaba de su lado. Y, por supuesto, lo estaba Dios. Si él quisiera matarla, ya estaría muerta. Por el momento, al menos, trataría de ofrecer lo que sus amigos extranjeros habían solicitado. Se quitó la Glock de la funda y se adentró en el bosque. Si él se acercaba a la cabaña desde el lado más alejado de la casa de campo, sería invisible la mayor parte del camino. Aspiró una profunda bocanada de aire fresco de la montaña. Era un gran día para una cacería.

"Buenos días" dijo Waverly a Raven Reyes mientras subía los escalones hacia la cabaña de Clarke. Indicó la puerta "Me esperan"

"Buenos días" Reyes sabía el horario de días, incluyendo el circo mediático que estaba previsto para el mediodía. Una pesadilla era eso lo que era. El control del tráfico por toda la ladera de la montaña iba a ser un reto y a pesar de los controles de identidad y los pases de prensa necesarios, para limitar la exposición de Clarke a la prensa y los curiosos, todo era esencialmente imposible. Además de mantener a Clarke en el interior, la seguridad absoluta era inalcanzable. Sin embargo, era el trabajo de Reyes proporcionar eso "Ella está esperando"

"Gracias" Waverly llamó y Clarke respondió inmediatamente "Espero no llegar tan temprano"

Clarke sonrió "Llegaste justo a tiempo. Entra acabo de poner café fresco"

Waverly entró por la puerta y se quitó la chaqueta. Apenas había tenido tiempo de tomar una ducha, ponerse vaqueros limpios, una camiseta y suéter antes de salir corriendo de nuevo hacia Clarke. Cuando pasó por la cabaña de Nicole, le tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no desviarse por un minuto. Había resistido porque sabía que un minuto no iba a ser suficiente y nunca podía hacer esperar a la hija del presidente. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de preguntarse si Nicole había vuelto a dormir, acurrucada en la memoria de la noche que habían compartido. Apartando las imágenes que amenazaban con agitarla y causar estragos en su concentración, indicó el perchero "¿Puedo?"

"Por supuesto" Clarke se dirigió hacia la cocina "¿Hambre? Tengo panecillos para acompañar el café"

"Vendido"

En seguida Waverly oyó un golpe en el porche trasero. Nieve cayendo del techo, lo más probable. Una nueva tormenta había estallado en algún momento antes del amanecer y ya varios nuevos centímetros se habían acumulado en el camino.

El guardia en la cubierta trasera sacudió su atención cuando una figura apareció por la esquina de la cabaña. Sin dudarlo, dio un paso hacia delante, su mano se deslizó dentro de su chaqueta "Eso es sufic…" Jaha levantó la pistola y disparó. La sangre brotó en la frente del agente y cayó. Antes de que el cuerpo cayera, Jaha se echó hacia atrás, dándole una patada a la puerta de atrás abriéndola y saltó a la cocina.

"Buenos días" dijo amablemente cuando apuntó su arma en la primera hija "¿Es eso café que huelo?"

"¿Quién es usted?" rápidamente Clarke retrocedió hacia la puerta, con la esperanza de cubrir a Waverly de la línea visual del intruso. Si él no la veía, Waverly podría tener la oportunidad de salir. Consideró la distancia hacia la mano con la pistola. No había suficiente espacio para una patada circular, pero, con suerte, una patada bien colocada podría funcionar.

Antes de que Clarke pudiese intentarlo, Jaha corrió hacia ella, volteándola hacia la sala de estar y la empujó con el puño en la mitad de la espalda "Muévete"

Clarke gritó una advertencia a Waverly antes de estrellarse en una mesa lateral. Jaha golpeó a Waverly en la sien. Al caer, la puerta de enfrente se abrió. Reyes corrió dentro, gritando en su transmisor, su arma barrió la habitación. Jaha abrió fuego.

Cuando la señal de alerta roja se acercó a su receptor, Becca Pramheda saltó de la pequeña mesa del comedor, tirando su taza de café en el suelo "¡John!"

Murphy se estrelló a través de las puertas dobles de la cocina "¡Lo escuché!"

"¡Alguien avísele a la Comandante Woods!" Becca corrió hacia la puerta.

Segundos más tarde, ella y Murphy corrieron por el camino cubierto de nieve hacia la cabaña de Clarke. Vaughn corrió por el sendero hacia ellos desde el otro lado de la cabaña de Clarke. Becca gritó en su radio "¿Reyes? ¿Julio? ¿Situación?"

"Jesús" Murphy jadeó cuando su receptor permaneció en silencio "¿Dónde están?"

Becca captó un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo y giró, su arma se extendió. Lexa Woods corrió hacia ellos sobre la nieve en su camisa manga larga, su arma fuera, su rostro con una extraña calma.

"¿Informe?" Lexa ladró, sin frenar su ritmo.

"No lo sé" Becca se hizo a un lado mientras la comandante pasaba junto a ella, luego corrió para ponerse al día "Recibí una transmisión interrumpida desde…oh Jesús"

Todo el mundo excepto Lexa se detuvo en seco. Clarke estaba enmarcada en la puerta de la cabaña. Un hombre en uniforme militar de invierno estaba detrás de ella, viendo cómo se acercaban. Mantenía una pistola automática en la sien de Clarke.

"Pramheda, Murphy, quédense atrás" gritó Lexa, deteniéndose al pie del camino que llevaba hacia la cabaña de Clarke. Luego apuntó el arma hacia el hombre en la puerta. Jaha. Por fin "Deja que se vaya"

Jaha sonrió "No lo creo"

Lexa sentía como si su cabeza fuese a explotar. Iba a matarlo por tocar a Clarke. Ahora no. Más tarde. Ella lo mataría después. Se obligó a apartar su terror al ver la pistola contra la cabeza de Clarke. No como Costia. Clarke. No Costia. Clarke. Él no le quitaría a Clarke. Lexa avanzó lentamente hacia adelante en la nieve inmaculada, un paso a la vez, su arma firmemente establecida entre sus dos manos "¿Qué quieres?"

"Esto es suficiente" Jaha empujó el cañón de la pistola en la sien de Clarke y Clarke hizo una mueca levantándose de puntillas para aliviar la presión.

Lexa estaba lo suficientemente cerca para ver la expresión en los ojos de Clarke. Miedo, sí, pero sobre todo, furia. Bien, Clarke necesitaría esa furia para mantener la cabeza clara. Lexa se detuvo. Hombre muerto. Eres un hombre muerto.

"¿Qué quieres?" Lexa repitió con calma. Si él quisiera a Clarke muerta, ya le habría disparado y se habría ido.

"Dile al presidente que espere una llamada"

"Puedo ayudarle a conseguir lo que quiere" Lexa dio un cauteloso paso hacia adelante. Veinte metros. Era buena en veinte metros, pero no lo suficiente. Siempre cambiaría por algo. Tendría que romper algunas reglas, pero esta era Clarke "Vamos a trabajar juntos aquí"

"¿Por qué debería hacer eso? Tengo todo el poder" Ató un brazo alrededor del cuello de Clarke y la atrajo contra su pecho, protegiendo su cuerpo aún más "Yo la tengo"

"Sabe cómo funciona" dijo Lexa, jugando con su ego "Muestra de buena fe. Usted me da algo, hago una llamada a la persona adecuada"

"¿Y qué te gustaría?"

"Tengo que entrar. Luego haré algunas llamadas"

"No" gritó Clarke, con la voz ahogada por la presión del brazo de Jaha en su garganta.

Jaha se echó a reír "Ya tengo bastante gente aquí adentro"

"Entonces cambiaré lugar con ella. Seré mucho más útil para usted que ella. Sé quién tiene el poder en Washington ¿De verdad piensa que es su padre?" Lexa rió y dio un paso más. Casi lo suficientemente cerca. Si pudiera dispararle a su arma. Contaba que su equipo ya hubiese puesto a alguien en posición con un rifle de francotirador "Yo por ella"

Clarke luchó con el agarre de Jaha y gritó cuando él apuñó su mano en su cabello, tirando de su cabeza hacia atrás. Su expresión se endureció "Tal vez todo el mundo se sienta más inclinado a colaborar si pongo una bala en ella"

"Está bien, está bien" gritó Lexa "Si le haces daño, no tendrás nada para negociar"

"Tengo mucho que negociar. Uno de tus agentes se está desangrando en el suelo justo en el interior" dijo Jaha como en una conversación "Y tengo a otro que va a tener un dolor de cabeza si es que alguna vez llega a eso" sonrió "Tengo mucho para negociar"

"¿Sabes de lo que estoy hablando?" dijo Lexa, de pie rígida, el arma todavía apuntándole. No levantó su voz, pero llegó a través del aire fresco y limpio, como el acero cortando carne "Hazle daño y aunque Dios Todopoderoso esté en esa habitación, no podría salvarte"

"¿Qué te hace pensar que Dios no está en esta habitación?" Jaha arrastró a Clarke hacia atrás dentro de la cabaña. En el último instante, volvió su arma contra Lexa.

El grito de Clarke se perdió con el ruido del disparo.


	23. Chapter 23

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 23**_

En el lapso de un latido de corazón, Lexa se mantuvo firme a pesar del sonido del disparo alrededor de su cabeza, orando por una fracción de segundo del cuerpo de Jaha sin protección, justo en su mira. Pero el hijo de puta era inteligente y sostuvo a Clarke tan cerca que sólo una o dos pulgadas de su cabeza y torso eran visibles. Era una buena oportunidad, pero no lo suficiente como para arriesgar la vida de Clarke. Lexa se mantuvo durante otro instante, pidiéndole al universo para que doblara su fuerza de voluntad, pero no cedería. Se derrumbó en el suelo primero sobre su pecho, apenas registrando el dolor lacerante a través de sus costillas magulladas. Cuando se hizo el silencio, se puso de rodillas, respirando con dificultad y dirigió su arma hacia la puerta cerrada de la cabaña. Quería asaltar la cabaña, quería estar en esa habitación con sus manos alrededor del cuello de Jaha. Quería gritar que si la dañaba, que si tan solo la tocaba de nuevo, arrancaría su corazón aun latiendo de su pecho con las manos desnudas.

"Comandante" Pramheda llamó desde algún lugar detrás de Lexa "Comandante, cúbrase por el amor de Dios"

Lexa se puso de pie, con la mirada clavada en la cabaña y poco a poco se alejó. Poniéndose a cubierto ¿Qué clase de cobertura tenía Clarke dentro de esa cabaña con un loco? Cuando Lexa llegó al sendero frente a la cabaña y no vio actividad desde el interior, enfundó su arma y buscó a su gente que habían tomado posiciones en los árboles alrededor del claro. Pramheda y Murphy estaban acompañados por los otros miembros del equipo de seguridad de Clarke junto con Steph y el resto del equipo de Callie. En total, una docena de profesionales formidables. Alguien, probablemente Pramheda, les había desplegado para cubrir la cabaña en caso de que Jaha tratara de escapar, con o sin los rehenes. Lexa necesitaba formular un contraataque. Jaha iba a actuar con rapidez y él tenía la ventaja, siempre y cuando Clarke estuviese viva. Que tenía la intención de matarla era un hecho. En algún momento, Clarke ya no tendría valor como moneda de negociación y a continuación, Jaha la ejecutaría. Lexa tenía sólo una opción matarlo antes de que él tuviese esa oportunidad.

"Steph…" dijo Lexa "…pon a tu mejor francotirador en esa puerta. Pon otro en la parte posterior. Quiero que sólo tú, Pramheda y yo tengamos un canal abierto con ellos. Yo doy la orden"

"Sí, señora"

"Asegúrense de que tengamos un perímetro cerrado en la cabaña. Después evacúen las otras cabañas, manténganlos a todos en la casa de campo y después a alguien en todas las entradas. Nadie se va sin que yo lo diga"

"Estoy en ello" Steph habló por un micrófono de garganta mientras corría hacia la cabaña más cercana.

"Pramheda"

"¿Comandante?"

"Necesito la vigilancia aérea. Ten a Murphy en contacto con el equipo de avanzada del presidente en la ciudad y diles que cancelen la conferencia de prensa, porque necesitamos tiempo adicional para asegurar el camino hasta aquí. No informen de la situación aquí. Luego, pon a John y a uno de los tiradores de largo alcance de Steph en el aire en nuestro pájaro"

"Sí, señora" Pramheda comenzó a alejarse.

"Pramheda" dijo Lexa.

Pramheda miró hacia atrás "¿Señora?"

"Si caigo, tienes el mando" Lexa miró hacia la cabaña "Él va a tratar de moverla. Pronto. Él va a salir y ella es su boleto a la libertad. No dejes que la ponga en un vehículo. Dale al francotirador luz verde para disparar a voluntad"

"Entendido" la voz de Pramheda estaba ronca por la tensión.

Pramheda desapareció y Lexa hizo seña a uno de los hombres de Steph para que ocupara el puesto que había dejado vacante Pramheda. Luego se fue en busca de Marcus Kane. Lo encontró agachado detrás de una roca, con un rifle de asalto apuntando a la cabaña.

"Reyes cayó"

"¿Sabe si…?"

"Estado desconocido" Lexa apretó los puños "Waverly Earp está allí también. Eso es todo lo que sabemos"

"Jesús"

"¿Tienes gente en la parte de atrás?"

"Dos equipos"

"Bien ¿Quién estaba en la puerta de atrás?"

"Julio" Marcus negó con la cabeza sin dejar de mirar a la cabaña "Hay un cuerpo en el porche. Debe ser él. De ninguna manera Jaha podría haber pasado más allá de él a menos que lo eliminara"

"Estoy de acuerdo" la cabeza de Lexa zumbaba, sus instintos estaban en guerra. Su corazón y una buena parte de su mente gritaban para que sacara a Clarke ahora, para alejar a Clarke de él, para asegurar a Clarke. Pero su entrenamiento exigía que estuviese tranquila y sin apasionamientos sobre la situación, aplicar el plan de contingencia y en última instancia, ejecutar un contraataque. El Servicio Secreto no reaccionaba, actuaba. No podía permitir que Jaha dictara las jugadas. Ella lo sabía. Pero quería estar dentro de la cabaña con Clarke, más de lo que nunca hubiese deseado algo en su vida y no le importaba si moría tratando. No de la forma que tenía que estar pensando. Cerró los ojos y dirigió cada poco de fuerza de voluntad que poseía, en la restauración de sus escudos profesionales. Ella haría esto por el libro, hasta que no tuviese otra opción.

"¿Cree que está solo?" preguntó Marcus.

"Eso parece. Hasta ahora" los nervios de Lexa se afianzaban mientras se centraba en el problema "Ningún fuego de cobertura mientras cualquiera de nosotros toma posición y este tipo de sujetos no pasan un blanco fácil. Además, creo que la única forma en que podría haber llegado tan cerca sin ser detectado era venir solo o con uno o dos más"

"Plan audaz, pero tiene sentido"

"El pistolero solitario" dijo Lexa con amargura "Lo más difícil de defender. Cristo, podría haber esquiado a menos de cien metros de aquí desde casi cualquier lugar de la montaña y no podríamos haber sabido"

"¿Qué quiere?

"Lo que cualquiera de estos fanáticos quiere. Alguien que escuche. La apariencia de poder" Ella pasó una mano por su cabello. Tenía miedo, era más que mero fanatismo político en este momento. Ella temía que su verdadero objetivo fuese Clarke y siempre lo había sido. Su camisa, mojada por su inmersión en la nieve, se había congelado y la piel la tenía irritada. Se estremeció "Él nos lo dirá muy pronto. Mientras tanto, te necesito de nuevo en la casa de campo. Establece un puesto de mando y controla todas y cada una de las transmisiones dentro o fuera de esta área"

"Con todo respeto, Comandante, creo que seré de más utilidad aquí. Tal vez usted deba tomar el interior…"

"No" dijo Lexa bruscamente "Él tiene socios en alguna parte. No entraría en esto si no tuviera a alguien en el exterior esperando para ayudarlo a desaparecer. Cuanto más sepamos, más limitaremos sus opciones. No quiero que piense que él está a cargo"

"Correcto. Está bien" Marcus lucía incómodo "¿Va a pedir refuerzos?"

Lexa sacudió la cabeza "Tenemos toda la gente que necesitamos aquí y sé lo buenos que son. Si traemos a alguien de rescate de rehenes o un equipo de operaciones especiales, tendremos un caos. No voy a ponerlo bajo ese tipo de presión. No con nuestra gente dentro de la cabaña. No con su arma sobre Clarke" Cuando Marcus parecía que iba a decir algo más, Lexa le cortó. Sabía que probablemente perderá sus credenciales por esta decisión. Eso no importaba. Nada importaba excepto conseguir que Clarke y los otros salieran "¿Cuál es la ETA de Harper y Octavia?"

"Deberían estar aterrizando justo ahora"

"Bien. Adelántate y reúnete con ellas, luego quiero verlas a las dos" Lexa escudriñó la zona, comprobando para asegurarse de que tenía a su gente en posiciones estratégicas apropiadas. "Revisa que todos tengan radios y ponlos en la frecuencia delta. Después regresa a la casa de campo, Marcus" Ella apartó los ojos de la cabaña y se encontró con la de él "Ahí es donde te necesito. Necesito saber lo que él hace. Estoy ciega aquí"

"Sí señora" Marcus se agachó, dispuesto a alejarse, pero vaciló "Le enviaré un chaleco y una camisa seca"

"Estoy bien"

"Es posible que esté aquí por un tiempo"

Sin decir palabra, Lexa asintió. Ella estaría aquí hasta que Clarke estuviese a salvo. El tiempo era irrelevante.

Nicole había oído disparos. El primer disparo le había sentado de golpe en la cama mientras luchaba por darle sentido al sonido. Sabía lo que era, pero su mente consciente se negó a aceptar la idea. El segundo y tercer disparo habían seguido de cerca al primero y por instinto rodó fuera de la cama hacia el suelo, ya no pueden negar la realidad. El extraño silencio que siguió fue más desconcertante que los disparos. Permaneció abajo, fuera de la vista de la ventana del dormitorio, rápidamente agarró su ropa y se metió en el cuarto de baño. A toda prisa, con las manos temblorosas, sacó unos vaqueros, un suéter y botas. Cuando se atrevió a asomarse por la ventana vio figuras armadas en movimiento en el borde del bosque, pero no podía distinguir quiénes eran. Con un martilleo en su corazón, corrió a la habitación principal y agarró la chaqueta y el teléfono celular. Deseó tener un arma. Después del primer ataque contra su vida, había conseguido una licencia y aprendió a disparar, pero se negó a llevar un arma. A pesar de las amenazas en contra de ella, no quería responder a la violencia y el odio con más violencia. Ahora se preguntaba si se habría equivocado. Sabía que era más seguro estar dentro de la cabaña que en el exterior y sabía que alguien vendría. Agachada en el suelo detrás del sofá, esperaba que proporcionara suficiente protección de una bala errante. Esperar era lo más difícil que había hecho alguna vez.

Cuando un fuerte golpe en la puerta fue seguido casi inmediatamente por una llamada de voz "Nicole, soy Steph. Déjame entrar" Nicole se puso de pie.

"¿Qué pasó?" Nicole preguntó con ansiedad mientras sostenía la puerta lo suficientemente abierta como para Steph pudiese deslizarse dentro.

"Ha habido un incidente con Clarke. Necesito que tú y los demás vayan al albergue"

Nicole agarró el brazo de Steph "¿Qué quieres decir con incidente? ¿Está herida?"

Un músculo de la mandíbula de Steph se tensó "Es una situación de rehenes, Nicole. No tengo mucho tiempo. Vamos"

"Oh, Dios mío. Waverly. Waverly iba a reunirse con Clarke ¿Está ahí?"

"No estamos seguros de quien está allí"

Aturdida, Nicole miró en dirección a la habitación ¿Era posible que hace menos de una hora, ella y Waverly se había acostado juntas en la cama, haciendo el amor, hablando de la próxima vez? ¿Y si no hubiese una próxima vez? ¿Qué pasa si Waverly nunca regresaba? Nicole no podría soportarlo. La sangre salió de su cabeza y su visión parpadeó. El ambiente se volvió gris en los bordes y se tambaleó "Esto no puede ser. Ella estuvo aquí. Hicimos…"

Steph la agarró del brazo manteniendo firme a Nicole "Jesús, Nicole. No sabía que ustedes dos. Lo siento"

"Es reciente" enojada consigo misma por casi caerse en pedazos, Nicole negó con la cabeza. Apretó las manos hasta que sus dedos le dolieron. Mejor "¿Qué puedes decirme?"

"Hasta que tengamos un recuento de cabeza en el albergue, no sabremos con certeza quien esta con Clarke. El asesino dijo que alguien estaba inconsciente. Puede ser que sea Waverly"

"¿Que va a pasar?" Nicole preguntó con urgencia mientras Steph abría la puerta y la condujo afuera con un brazo alrededor de ella y una pistola en la mano. Ahora que estaban afuera, Nicole veía agentes encubiertos por las rocas y los árboles alrededor de la cabaña de Clarke.

"Vamos a atrapar a este tipo" dijo Steph resueltamente "Confía en nosotros"

Nicole no estaba acostumbrada a depender de otros para hacerse cargo de lo que era importante para ella. Y Waverly era muy importante para ella. "Sé cómo disparar. Practico en el rango regular. Puedo ayudar"

"Nunca le has disparado a una persona" Steph llevó a Nicole rápidamente por el camino hacia el albergue "Es muy diferente que un blanco de papel"

"Él hirió a mis amigos. No dudaré"

Steph indicó la puerta trasera de la casa de campo "Eres el único médico que tenemos. Puede ser que te necesitemos. Ve si puedes armar un puesto de socorro"

Nicole observó a Steph alejándose de prisa. No era suficiente. El cuidado de los heridos, sin importar lo necesario, no iba a aliviar la terrible ira que se agitaba en su pecho. Pero hacer lo que pudiera, podría evitar que imaginara a Waverly herida. Waverly tenía que estar bien. Apenas habían comenzado, pocas horas antes la había abrazado, la había amado. Nicole se negaba a creer que nunca tendría otra oportunidad.

Jaha empujó a Clarke hacia el sofá "Siéntate" Clarke dudó. No tendría muchas oportunidades para sacarse a sí misma fuera de esto y no tenía mucho tiempo. Reyes estaba tirada en el suelo junto a la puerta. Clarke no podría decir cuántas veces había sido herida, pero un charco oscuro de sangre se extendía por debajo de su cuerpo por una herida de bala en su muslo izquierdo. Parecía estar inconsciente, pero Clarke no estaba segura. Waverly estaba boca abajo donde había caído después que Jaha le había golpeado. Cualquiera de ellas podría estar mortalmente herida y no iba a esperar y verlas morir.

Como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos, Jaha dijo "Si hace un movimiento en cualquier parte, salvo moverse donde yo diga, le dispararé a uno de ellos"

"Ella necesita atención" dijo Clarke apuntando hacia Reyes "Por lo menos déjeme ver si puedo frenar la hemorragia"

Jaha no respondió al recoger la pistola de Reyes, escondiéndola en su cintura en la parte baja de su espalda y se acercó al lado de la ventana del frente. Con los ojos y la pistola todavía en Clarke, buscó la cuerda y tiró de las cortinas cerrándolas. Luego pasó por encima de Reyes y golpeó el hombro de Waverly con su bota. Cuando no respondió, la empujó y ella rodó sobre su espalda con un gemido. Jaha dirigió una mirada a Clarke "¿Quién es esta?"

Clarke no dijo nada y Jaha pateó a Waverly en las costillas. Clarke salió disparada cuando Waverly gimió "Déjala en paz"

"Yo me detendría allí" dijo Jaha con frialdad. Apuntando el arma hacia la cabeza de Waverly "Un paso más y no me va a importa quién es"

"Ella es una amiga mía"

"Ella no es una portadora, no es una agente" Jaha le indicó Clarke que regresara de nuevo al sofá "Siéntate"

Waverly abrió los ojos, parpadeó y levantó la cabeza lo suficiente para mirar alrededor de la habitación. Su expresión se ensombreció al ver a Reyes "Cristo" se puso de rodillas, tosió un par de veces y finalmente, se centró en Jaha "No creo que nos conozcamos"

Él se echó a reír "Bienvenida a la fiesta ¿Quién diablos es usted?"

"El nombre de Earp…" ella miró a Clarke "…supongo que él no es un amigo tuyo"

"No exactamente"

"Dejar que un agente federal muera no es muy buena idea" Waverly se puso lentamente de pie, balanceándose ligeramente. Se llevó una mano a la caja torácica "¿Qué le parece si echo un vistazo en ella?"

Jaha hizo un gesto con su arma hacia Reyes "Te quiero por allí de todos modos. En el suelo, a su lado. Si quieres poner tu mano sobre el agujero en la pierna, adelante"

Waverly avanzó con cuidado en dirección a Reyes, con los ojos en Jaha. Luego se arrodilló y sacó su jersey por la cabeza, dejando al descubierto la camiseta blanca que llevaba debajo. Presionando la prenda contra el muslo de Reyes dijo "Ella está sangrado en una muy buena secuencia ¿Qué tal si la arrastro al porche para que alguien pueda llevarla a un médico?" niveló su mirada en Jaha "Usted me puede ver a través de la puerta. Si trato de correr, puede dispararme"

"Gracias por el permiso. Ella se queda"

"Soy la única que usted quiere" dijo Clarke "Soy todo lo que necesita, y lo sabe. Deje que Waverly saque a la agente. No hay ninguna razón por la que tenga que morir"

"Usted puede ser tan loca como para intentar venir contra de mí" dijo Jaha a Clarke "Pero si sabe que voy a disparar a una de sus amigas, ni siquiera estornudaría por equivocación, entonces tal vez se comporte. Se quedan"

Clarke miró a Waverly "Lo siento por esto"

"Yo no" Waverly mantuvo su presión sobre la pierna de Reyes, pero mantuvo su enfoque en Jaha "Mire, soy una periodista de investigación. Debe tener una historia importante que contar ¿Por qué no me la cuenta, empezando por lo que quiere"

Jaha la miró con interés "Usted puede ser útil, pero no estoy seguro de que estaré el tiempo suficiente aquí para contar la historia" Él sonrió y sacó un teléfono celular del bolsillo "La sra. Griffin y yo vamos a dar una vuelta con uno de mis amigos"


	24. Chapter 24

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 24**_

Minutos, horas, las medidas arbitrarias de la existencia no tenían relevancia para Lexa. Lo único que le importaba era la mujer dentro de la cabaña. Ella, ella era la piedra angular, el enfoque, el fundamento de la vida de Lexa. Hasta que Clarke estuviese libre, nada la afectaría, ni el frío, ni el hambre, ni el cansancio, ni el dolor de sus costillas magulladas o los calambres en los músculos por permanecer inmóvil durante tanto tiempo. Cuando oyó el crujido de unos pasos sobre la nieve detrás de ella, no se volvió. Ella mantuvo sus ojos y su arma dirigida hacia la puerta que la separaba de su mundo.

"Solicitud de autorización para relevar al Agente Pramheda" dijo Octavia Blake rígidamente.

Lexa la miró lo suficiente para ver que llevaba un rifle de asalto "¿Marcus le ha informado que tenemos una situación de rehenes?"

"Sí. Dijo que ud me informaría sobre los detalles" Octavia miró hacia la cabaña "Egret ¿Está herida?"

"No hasta ahora"

Octavia tomó una respiración temblorosa "Marcus dijo que Raven estaba de servicio"

"Sí"

"¿Conocemos su situación?"

"No" Lexa quería consolarla, pero no era el momento. Para ninguna de ellas "Pero creemos que está herida"

"¿Arma de fuego?

"Probablemente" Lexa le dirigió otra mirada rápida, notando la palidez debajo de su piel normalmente de oro y sus pupilas dilatadas salvajemente. Su nivel de estrés estaba fuera de serie "Hay civiles dentro también. Waverly Earp"

"¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a esperar?"

"No mucho" dijo Lexa con seriedad "Y no puedo darme el lujo de tener una agente aquí en quien no confíe para seguir mis órdenes"

"Estoy bien, comandante"

"¿Y si te digo que Egret es tu prioridad, tu única prioridad?"

Octavia soltó una breve risa cortante "Raven me patearía el culo si lo manejara de otra manera"

"Toma el lugar de Pramheda. Dile que ella será el líder del equipo trasero y que revise sus posiciones. Quiero que estén lo más cerca que puedan"

"Sí señora" Octavia se giró y se detuvo "No merece salir de aquí con vida"

"No he escuchado eso. Lleve su mensaje, agente. Vaya"

Se hizo el silencio. La luz del sol se reflejaba en la nieve blanca pura y Lexa parpadeó para aclararse la vista bajo la luz cegadora. Estaba de acuerdo con Octavia sobre el destino de Jaha, pero no podía dar permiso a Octavia para que llevara a cabo una acción que más tarde podría pesar mucho en su conciencia o por lo menos terminaría su carrera. Lexa no tenía tales preocupaciones. Jaha lo había hecho personal cuando envió un equipo para asesinar a Clarke y ella de buena gana cargaría con la responsabilidad de impartir justicia.

Harper se inclinó hacia la parte trasera de la Suburban y sacó un chaleco antibalas. Marcus le había dado un esbozo de lo que había ocurrido cuando ella, Octavia, e Indra llegaron. Había viajado desde Manhattan en vaqueros y botas así que todo lo que tenía que hacer era cambiar su chaqueta por un suéter negro pesado que había guardado en su equipaje. Enganchó su funda de pistola en su cadera derecha y abrió el compartimiento de municiones en la parte trasera del vehículo. Tocó su radio "Marcus, pídale a alguien que recoja todas las XM84 de los vehículos"

"Entendido"

Se enderezó y se aferró a su chaleco en una mano y un fusil en la otra. Cuando se volvió, se encontró con Zoe, sus brazos envueltos apretadamente alrededor de ella, observándola. A pesar de su abrigo pesado de invierno, largo hasta la rodilla, Zoe parecía congelada "No deberías estar aquí"

"Escuché que habías vuelto" Zoe miró por la pendiente hacia las cabañas "Sé que necesitas...imagino que tú…Dios, no puedo imaginar qué es lo que necesitas hacer en estos momentos. Sé que no es hablar conmigo, pero…" Harper rápidamente avanzó al tiempo que cambiaba su rifle poniéndolo bajo el brazo que sostenía su chaleco y tiró de Zoe contra ella. La besó, con fuerza, casi con desesperación. Luego dio un paso atrás "Marcus me dijo que estabas bien y el interior de la casa de campo. No tengo tiempo, querida. Necesito que vuelvas a entrar. Necesito que estés a salvo"

"Te amo" dijo Zoe con urgencia "¿Me entiendes? Te amo. Por favor, por favor ten cuidado"

"Yo también te amo. Estaré de vuelta tan pronto como saquemos a nuestra gente" Harper sonrió suavemente "Vuelve ahora al interior. Estás fría"

"Te veré dentro de un rato" dijo Zoe, agarrando la mano de Harper "Voy a verte"

"Sí" Harper retrocedió, asegurando cuidadosamente la imagen de Zoe en el lugar privado en su interior que la consolaba. Luego aclaró su mente de amor, de miedo, de incertidumbre, de cualquier cosa que pudiera distraerla o disuadirla y fue en busca de Lexa.

Lexa hizo la llamada que sabía tenía que ser hecha.

"Abigail Washburn"

"Abigail, soy Lexa Woods. Necesita informarle al personal de seguridad del presidente iniciar prioridad uno de inmediato"

"¿Por qué?"

"A las siete y media de esta mañana Jaha mató a un agente, derribó a otro, entró en la cabaña de Clarke y la tomó como rehén. No tengo ninguna indicación de que se trate de parte de una operación más grande, pero no podemos descontarlo tampoco"

"Espera" después de varios segundos de silencio, Abigail volvió "¿Un pistolero solitario?"

"Sí"

"¿Qué quiere?"

"No lo sé todavía, pero planea claramente negociar la libertad de Clarke. Sospecho que el querrá hablar con el presidente"

"¿Está herida?"

"No" dijo Lexa bruscamente, alejando de su mente la imagen de la pistola de Jaha contra la sien de Clarke.

"Puedo tener un equipo de ataque desde…"

"No. Tengo equipos en su lugar. No necesito más gente. Él ahora cree que tiene la sartén por el mango y quiero que siga siendo así"

"Ella es la hija del presidente. Tenemos que responder con fuerza"

"¿No crees que sé quién es ella?" Lexa respiró hondo, tratando de controlar su temperamento "No puede enviarme a nadie más calificado que la gente que tengo aquí. Estamos entrenados para esto. Sólo asegúrese de que el presidente esté protegido"

"Tengo la intención de eso. Quiero actualizaciones. No puedo prometerle otra cosa en este momento. El presidente y su asesor de seguridad tendrán que ser notificado al menos"

"Le prometo esto…" dijo Lexa "…no voy a dejar que nadie ponga en peligro la seguridad de Clarke"

"Eso podría no ser su decisión de ma…"

Lexa colgó el teléfono y se lo metió en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Reyes arañó su camino a la conciencia a través de una espesa niebla de dolor. El pecho le ardía cada vez que respiraba y su pierna izquierda gritaba en agonía. El bastardo le había disparado. Su corazón no podía latir más rápido, pero una oleada de enfermiza aprensión corrió a través de ella. Clarke. Ella gimió y trató de incorporarse. Se las arregló para sostenerse a sí misma unos cuantos centímetros.

"Quédate quieta"

Reyes tuvo problemas para enfocar. Waverly Earp se inclinó sobre ella, su boca se cerraba en una línea sombría.

"¿Clarke?"

"Ella está bien" murmuró Waverly.

La fuerza de Reyes la abandonó y se derrumbó en el suelo. Trató de reconstruir los fragmentos de imágenes que ella podía recordar en una imagen que tuviese sentido. Un hombre armado había atravesado su línea. La puerta de atrás. Se sacudió ante la conciencia de que el pistolero tenía que haber matado al menos a un agente. Gimió y luchó para levantarse de nuevo.

"No" Waverly insistió "No le des un blanco"

"¿Qué…que es lo que quiere?"

"¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?" Jaha dijo a unos metros de distancia.

"Ella quiere saber lo que quiere" dijo Waverly, manteniendo la presión sobre la pierna de Reyes mientras miraba por encima de su hombro al hombre que estaba equidistante entre ella y Clarke. Si ellos lo atacaban al mismo tiempo, probablemente sólo será capaz de disparar a uno de ellos. Sin embargo, no podría estar segura de a quién sería y no quería correr el riesgo de que la primera hija fuese baleada. Capturó los ojos de Clarke y tuvo la sensación de Clarke estaba pensando lo mismo "Le dije que soy una reportera"

"Ahora reconozco su nombre. Eres buena"

"Entonces, ahora es su oportunidad de decir lo que quiere decir"

"Primero hay una transacción de negocios que tengo que cuidar" Jaha marcó un número en su teléfono celular y esperó unos segundos "Fase uno completada. Espero la llamada" Colgó, guardó el teléfono y se apoyó de espaldas contra la chimenea de piedra, con la mirada alterna entre Waverly y Clarke "Permítanme comenzar diciendo que soy un patriota"

"Sí" dijo Waverly, con cuidado de mantener un tono neutral "Puedo ver eso"

"Lexa" Harper se agachó, su hombro tocando el de Lexa. Apoyó su rifle contra la roca que les proporciona cobertura parcial.

"Hola, Harper"

"¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?"

"Treinta y dos minutos" dijo Lexa sin mirar el reloj "¿Está todo el mundo asegurado en el albergue?"

"Sí. ¿Ninguna fuerza secundaria?"

"Ninguna que haya visto. Tengo la sensación de que planea entregarla a quien quiera usarla como moneda de cambio. De lo contrario, ya la habría sacado"

"Estoy de acuerdo. Hasta hoy, su agenda había sido el asesinato, no el secuestro"

Lexa registro la presión del brazo de Harper contra el de ella y sintió una infusión de fuerza transmitida libremente. Su siguiente respiración se hizo un poco más fácil "¿Alguna idea sobre quien está tirando de sus cadenas?"

"Intereses extranjeros probablemente trabajando con Bin Laden, o facciones aliadas"

El estómago de Lexa se contrajo y se tragó una oleada de náuseas. Ella estuvo de acuerdo. Las apuestas habían crecido. Jaha era exactamente lo que parecía, un terrorista doméstico desquiciado pero inteligente, cuya alianza con aquellos cuyas alianzas eran mucho más destructivas lo habían convertido en un adversario letal "¿Recomendación?"

"Dos equipos de cuatro hombres, granadas de humo seguidas de una rápida entrada"

"Tenemos tres rehenes en peligro" Lo que Lexa no tenía que decir era que un intento de rescate podría resultar en muertes. Incluso tomando en cuenta que los cinco a seis segundos de desorientación abrumaran a Jaha, era probable que tuviese experiencia en el caos creado por un millón de destellos de luces segadoras y un bang de 175 millones de decibeles, estaba segura de que abriría fuego. Probablemente indiscriminadamente. El equipo de asalto tendría chalecos antibalas, pero no los rehenes "Él tratará de sacarlos"

"Si le dejamos salir de aquí con ella, la posibilidad de supervivencia disminuye drásticamente. En este momento, él está en nuestro territorio y es superado"

"Él está contando con que nosotros no lanzaremos un contraataque. Él la matara si lo hacemos y él sabe que nosotros lo sabemos"

Harper no dijo nada. Lexa se preguntó si tomaría una decisión diferente si el rehén que Jaha probablemente quería matar no fuese su amante. Ella no lo sabía. ¿Cómo podría? Todo lo que sabía era como se sentía en estos momentos. Indefensa. Impotente. Aterrada.

Clarke escuchó hablar a Jaha, su mente se rebela a la locura de su diatriba ¿Cómo podía alguien creer que el asesinato masivo estaba justificado por algún motivo, por no hablar del amor a Dios y al país? Ella tuvo que recordarse a sí misma que por supuesto él no tenía sentido, porque era un loco. Lo aterrador era que no se veía o incluso realmente no sonaba loco, hasta que absorbió su mensaje de odio e intolerancia. Ella se estremeció, no por temor, sino por repugnancia. Waverly era increíble, atrayendo a Jaha con sus preguntas y atención. De alguna manera se las arregló para dialogar con él, haciéndole sentir como si lo que tenía que decir era muy importante. Como si él fuese muy importante. Mientras Clarke observaba y escuchaba, veía como Jaha se acaloraba a su tema. Su voz y su rostro se hacían más animados. Era realmente aterrador en su total sentido de la justicia. Mientras hablaban, Clarke se dio cuenta de que el enfoque de Jaha, incluso su posición del cuerpo, se desplazaba cada vez más hacia Waverly. Había una atracción y Waverly también lo sabía y de repente entendió exactamente lo que estaba haciendo Waverly Earp. Waverly estaba haciéndose a sí misma el objetivo. Clarke de repente temió que Waverly intentara atraer el fuego de Jaha para darle a Clarke la oportunidad de escapar. No podía dejar que eso sucediera. Y no era sólo por Waverly por quien estaba preocupada. Raven seguía sangrando y parecía haber caído en la inconsciencia. Se les está acabando el tiempo. Tiempo. Lexa no esperaría mucho más tiempo, Clarke estaba segura de ello. Lexa vendría por ella y cuando lo hiciera estaría en peligro. Demasiados en peligro. Las mujeres que amaba, los hombres que respetaba, personas que arriesgaban sus vidas por ella. No más. No más. Tomó aire, vaciando sus pensamientos y se preparó a sí misma. Se sentía tranquila, en paz. Esto era lo correcto. Como debía ser. Nadie debía interponerse entre ella y el mal. Esta era su lucha, como siempre había sido. No iba a dejar que una persona más muriera por su culpa. Ella lo atraería hacia sí misma antes de que eso ocurriera. Ella se acercó a lo largo del sofá hasta que se posicionó en el extremo más cercano a él. La distancia entre ellos era de unos seis pies. Si ella empujaba duro y rápido y lanzaba una patada voladora, ofrecería menos de un objetivo y podría ser capaz de derribarlo antes de que hiciera más de un disparo. Si él le disparaba, probablemente dispararía en su pierna o su hombro, con suerte, nada letal.

* * *

 _ **¡Felices Fiestas!**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 25**_

El teléfono celular de Lexa sonó "Woods"

"Acabamos de recibir una llamada…" informó Abigail Washburn "…exigiendo la liberación de catorce mal llamados presos políticos que están destinados para ser transportados desde Afganistán a un centro de detención militar de los en dos días"

"¿Fuiste capaz de triangular la ubicación de la persona que llamó?"

"No, pero no fue Jaha. Nuestros analistas del lenguaje están de acuerdo de que este hombre es del Medio Oriente"

"¿Qué dijo sobre Clarke?" Lexa luchaba contra la frustración de estar fuera del circuito. Odiaba depender de los burócratas y los monos de escritorio. Abigail era una gran estratega política, pero no era una agente de campo.

"Él dijo…" la voz de Abigail se quebró y se aclaró la garganta "…él nos dijo que teníamos treinta minutos para estar de acuerdo con sus peticiones. Una vez que nos pusiéramos de acuerdo, iba a esperar doce horas para liberar a los prisioneros"

"¿Si te niegas?" Un hilo de sudor helado corrió por la parte posterior del cuello de Lexa. A pesar de las bajas temperaturas, su cabello estaba empapado de sudor y tenía que frotar su antebrazo a través de su rostro continuamente para aclarar su visión.

"Clarke será ejecutada"

Lexa sabía que eso vendría, pero aun así sintió como si hubiese sido golpeada en el estómago "Eso no tiene ningún sentido. Jaha entrado en una situación sin salida y sin Clarke no tiene la oportunidad de salir con vida de la cabaña"

"Es posible que Jaha y los negociadores de los presos extranjeros tengan diferentes agendas. Pueden no estar siguiendo el mismo plan de juego"

"Lo que hace que la situación aquí sea más volátil"

"No tenemos tiempo para proporcionarte respaldo, más que los miembros del equipo de seguridad de avanzada del presidente que ya están allí. Puedo llamar a Tom"

"No, no quiero que se involucren. Te lo dije, tenemos las personas" Lexa miró a través del claro de la cabaña. Parecía vacía y sin embargo, lo tenía todo. Todo "Quiero saber si hay alguna otra comunicación"

"Lexa" dijo Abigail, su voz perdiendo su tensa formalidad "…el presidente y yo confiamos en que la saques. Cualquier cosa que necesites hacer, sácala. Sácalos a todos"

"Lo haré" Lexa desconectó y le dijo a Harper "El presidente tiene treinta minutos para ponerse de acuerdo para un intercambio de prisioneros"

"¿Lo hará?"

"No"

Harper tocó la manga de Lexa "¿Estás segura?"

"Estoy segura" Lexa se rió sordamente "Clarke masticaría su trasero"

"Me imagino" Harper apretó el brazo de Lexa "Jaha tendrá que moverla. Ella es su salida de aquí"

"Sí"

"Quiero que traspases tu comando hacia mí ahora"

La mandíbula de Lexa se apretó "Sabes que no puedo"

"Tú sabes que es lo que debe hacerse" la mirada de Harper era firme y sus ojos amables "Confía en mí, Lexa y déjame hacer esto por ti. Por las dos"

"Ellos son mi gente" Lexa susurró, deseando poder cambiar lugares con ellos.

"Ya lo sé, pero ella es tu corazón. Ninguno de nosotros puede pensar con claridad cuando nuestros corazones están en juego"

"Tengo que entrar"

Harper sonrió "Por supuesto que sí. Y lo harás"

Lexa vaciló por lo que pareció una eternidad, agonizando con la decisión que cambiaría el curso de su vida. Y porque ella dudaba, por un solo instante, dijo "Toma el comando"

Jaha interrumpió su monólogo con Waverly cuando el teléfono en el bolsillo de su chaqueta comenzó a sonar. Mirando a Clarke, sonrió mientras respondía "¿Sí? Ya veo. Cuarenta minutos, entonces. Buena suerte, coronel"

Clarke no se atrevió a arriesgarse mirando en dirección a Waverly y desde que la automática de Jaha ahora se señalaba directamente a su propio pecho, mantuvo su posición. Tarde o temprano, iba a querer que se levantara. Entonces tendría una oportunidad, probablemente la única oportunidad. "Parece que tu padre no piensa que seas tan valiosa" dijo Jaha.

Clarke sonrió con satisfacción "Creo que él dijo que no a cualquier cosa que quisieras"

"Llama a tu novia" Jaha arrojó su teléfono celular hacia Clarke, con una expresión de disgusto "Tengo un mensaje para ella"

Clarke esperaba que sus manos no estuviesen temblando visiblemente mientras marcaba el número de Lexa.

"Woods"

"Soy Clarke, Lexa" Clarke quería decir, soy yo, cariño, estoy bien. No hagas ninguna locura. Pero mantuvo su voz neutral porque no le daría la satisfacción a Jaha de escuchar nada personal entre ellas.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, pero Raven está he…" jadeó mientras Jaha jalaba su cabello hacia atrás y le quitaba el teléfono de la mano al mismo tiempo. La empujó hacia abajo sobre el sofá y sostuvo su arma sobre ella.

"Escucha con atención…" dijo Jaha en el teléfono "…en veinticinco minutos quiero uno de tus vehículos blindados frente a la cabaña. No me digas que no puedes traerlo aquí, porque sé que puedes"

Clarke apenas podía distinguir el sonido de la voz de Lexa, pero sólo escuchar el fuerte y constante timbre le daba esperanza. Se esforzó para coger unas cuantas palabras.

"El exceso de nieve desde aquí hasta el estacionamiento…"

"Te olvidas, que sé lo que esos vehículos son capaces de hacer. Veinticinco minutos. Tráelo a la cabaña con la puerta del conductor nivelada con las escaleras del porche"

"Acerca de la agente..."

Jaha se rió y miró al otro lado de la habitación hacia Raven y Waverly.

"No creo que ella vaya a ser de alguna utilidad para cualquiera de nosotros en poco tiempo"

"Déjala ir" dijo Clarke rápidamente "Sólo va a atrasarnos"

Jaha no le hizo caso "La agente se queda. Ahora tienes veintitrés minutos"

En el instante en que cerró su teléfono, Clarke sintió la separación de Lexa como si alguien hubiera cortado parte de su cuerpo con un machete. Lexa había sonado estresada y preocupada, pero al mando. Dios, la amaba. Quería decírselo una vez más, tocarla de nuevo. Amarla de nuevo. Su corazón se rompió ante la idea de Octavia allá afuera, sin saber lo que estaba pasando con Raven. Ella debía estar fuera de su mente por la preocupación. Ella estaba frenética de pensar en Lexa entrando, encargándose de todo y logrando que la hirieran. No quería que Lexa viniera por ella, aunque sabía que lo haría. Ella no podría vivir con la pérdida de Lexa.

"Ve allí junto a tus amigos" dijo Jaha, ocupando la posición de espaldas en la chimenea nuevamente. Desde ese punto de vista, podría fácilmente mantener a los tres en su punto de mira.

Clarke se apresuró y se arrodilló junto a Waverly. Pasó la mano por el rostro de Raven. Tenía la piel fría, pálida y húmeda. Cuando presionó sus dedos sobre la garganta de Raven, al principio no pudo encontrar un pulso y una oleada de pánico se estrelló contra ella. Entonces sintió un débil latido filiforme. Ella miró por encima del hombro a Jaha "Ha perdido mucha sangre. Necesitamos darle ayuda. No hay ninguna necesidad de que muera" tomó aire, aceptando lo que tenía que hacer "Por favor. Deje que Waverly la lleve fuera. Deje que se vayan. Me quedaré con usted. Hare cualquier cosa que diga. Tiene mi palabra"

Jaha se echó a reír "Si usted fuera una mujer normal, puede ser que le creyera. Pero no lo es ¿verdad?" consultó su reloj. "No tenemos mucho tiempo para esperar. Si ella no puede durar tanto tiempo, entonces debe ser la voluntad de Dios"

"Nicole…" dijo Marcus al entrar en el comedor, que había sido designado como puesto de socorro "…podríamos necesitar su asistencia en unos pocos minutos. Indra la acompañará si tiene que salir de la casa de campo. Aquí tiene un chaleco. Asegúrese de ponérselo y quédese con Indra, no importa lo que vea o escuche"

"¿Qué está sucediendo?" Nicole apoyó una mano en la larga mesa en la esquina donde había reunido los suministros médicos que varios agentes habían traído. Afortunadamente, el equipo de seguridad de Clarke viajaba con una impresionante gama de equipos de emergencia. Tenía antibióticos, analgésicos y líquidos para vía intravenosa. Incluso sustitutos de la sangre. Todo lo que necesita para estabilizar a un paciente lesionado, si llegaba a ellos con la suficiente rapidez. El problema era, que alguien lesionado en la primera ronda de disparos se estaba quedando sin tiempo. Rogó que no fuese Waverly, casi ahogándose con la culpa, porque no quería que Raven o Clarke estuviesen lesionadas tampoco.

"Sólo prepárese ¿de acuerdo?" dijo Marcus suavemente.

Zoe apareció en la puerta detrás de él, con el rostro pálido y angustiado "Vi gente que llevaba armas y otras cosas hacia la cabaña ¿Van a sacarlos ahora?"

"Se supone que se mantendría alejada de las ventanas" dijo Marcus bruscamente.

"¡Esos son mis amigos allí!" Zoe se abrazó a sí misma "¿Crees que puedo sentarme aquí y pretender que nada está pasando?"

"Lo siento" dijo Marcus "Me tengo que ir. Sólo quédese en el interior de la casa. No queremos más heridos"

"No puedo soportar esto" gritó Zoe cuando Marcus desapareció. Se dejó caer contra la puerta "Voy a volverme loca nada más con la espera, sin hacer nada"

"Estoy contigo" las manos de Nicole temblaban mientras revisaba los viales de medicación "Preferiría estar allí con una pistola"

"Dios, yo también y ni siquiera sé por cual extremo sale la bala" Zoe se rió un poco alocado "Lo siento, sé que debería ser mejor en esto. He pasado a través de este tipo de cosas antes. Excepto Dios, ese hijo de puta tiene a Clarke. Y a Raven y a Waverly"

"Ellos los sacarán" susurró Nicole, el pánico que había logrado mantener a raya, mientras planificaba la atención de los heridos había regresado.

"¡Hey!" Zoe apretó los hombros de Nicole "Te ves terrible"

"Estoy…estoy bien"

Zoe la miró "No, no lo estás. Oh demonios, es Waverly ¿cierto?" Nicole asintió "Oh, cariño" Zoe la atrajo hacia sí "Lo podrido momento. No puedo ni siquiera preguntar por los detalles todavía"

"Más tarde" dijo Nicole, apoyando la mejilla en los hombros de Zoe y cerró los ojos. El consuelo se sentía de maravilla "Cuando ella está de vuelta, te lo diré todo"

"Más te vale" Zoe acarició el cabello de Nicole "Ella es tan sexy que hace que me duelan los ojos"

Nicole levantó la cabeza y sonrió temblorosamente "Harper es una de las mujeres más hermosas que he visto en mi vida"

El rostro de Zoe se suavizó "Lo es, ¿verdad? Nunca pensé que estaría tan locamente enamorada de nadie"

"Sé lo que quieres decir" murmuró Nicole "Yo sólo quiero que vuelva. Dios, yo sólo quiero que vuelva"

"Lleve el vehículo hacia abajo" dijo Harper en su micrófono.

Lexa se tensó cuando Harper transmitió las órdenes, posicionando los equipos de ataque. Junto a ella, la respiración rápida de Blake era interrumpida por bocanadas de aire helado "¿Estás bien?"

"Bien" Blake respondió lacónicamente.

"Tendremos cinco segundos como máximo. Según lo acordado" Harper había tomado la decisión y cuando se había trazado el plan, Lexa había estado de acuerdo. Había dado a Harper la iniciativa porque confiaba en ella y porque lo único que podía pensar era en el interior de la cabaña. No podía ser responsable de todo lo demás. Una vez, con todo en juego, tenía que ser un jugador y no el que se coloca detrás de las líneas que dirigen la acción "Te necesito justo en mi hombro cuando tomemos la puerta, Octavia"

"Estaré allí. Soy sólida. Jesús, ya quiero estar allí" Blake se movió en la nieve, con las manos inquietas en su rifle de asalto.

"Lo sé" Lexa apretó el hombro de Blake por debajo del borde de la camiseta que cubría su camiseta negro. Ninguna de ellas llevaba abrigos. Sus propias camisas estaba húmedas bajo su chaleco "Yo también"

Al amparo de la Suburban que avanzaba lentamente a través de la nieve por el camino empinado desde el aparcamiento, dos agentes con XM84 y granadas de humo se deslizaban junto a ella, fuera de la vista de la cabaña donde Jaha debía estar mirando por la ventana.

"Equipo Alfa, adelante" la voz de Harper llegó a través del radio de Lexa mientras el vehículo avanzaba hacia el lado opuesto de la posición de Lexa y Blake.

Lexa murmuró "Conmigo, Blake"

Y entonces, por fin, con la mente totalmente clara y todos los sentidos enfocados en una sola cosa, Lexa corrió hacia la cabaña y hacia Clarke.

Jaha subió la cortina a un lado y se asomó, gruñendo con aparente satisfacción. "Nuestro transporte ha llegado"

Clarke, en las rodillas de Raven, avanzó lentamente hacia adelante hasta que estuvo entre Jaha y las demás "No hay manera de que consiga que los cuatro entremos en ese vehículo. Ya le dije iré con usted solo deje aquí a Waverly y a Raven"

"Tú tienes que venir conmigo" dijo Jaha gratamente, como si estuviera discutiendo planes para el almuerzo "Serás la conductora" él levantó la automática "Tus amigas vienen también. De esa manera, puedo estar seguro de que no intentarás ser un héroe. Si intentas llevarnos contra un árbol, le dispararé a una de ellas. Earp es tu trabajo poner a la agente en ese vehículo. Si no puedes hacerlo, la mataré como a un animal herido. Muerte misericordiosa"

"Me tienes a mí" el rostro de Waverly se ensombreció por la ira "Además, yo quiero ir. Me debe el resto de la historia y esto es una primicia que no querría perderme. Un rehén adicional debería ser suficiente. Por el amor de Dios, déjela aquí"

"No es de extrañar que no dejamos que las mujeres sirvan en combate. Están demasiado ocupadas cuidándose la una a la otra para concentrarse en la lucha" Jaha señaló a la forma inconsciente de Raven "Ustedes dos pónganla sobre sus pies. Cuando salgamos, ella es toda tuya, Earp. Sra. Griffin ud será mi acompañante"

"Bien" dijo Clarke. Ella dejaría que le disparara antes de entrar en ese vehículo con él. Mientras más lejos estuviese de Lexa y los otros, menos posibilidades tendría.

El teléfono celular de Jaha sonó y él sonrió "Ensilla" Clarke se enderezó y se centró en sí misma. La puerta de entrada estaba a cinco metros a su derecha. Jaha la puso de frente al otro lado, justo fuera de su rango de patada. Tenía que esperar que no le disparara en el instante en que se lanzara, porque necesitaba ese paso extra para llegar a él. Jaha sacó su celular de su bolsillo y lo abrió "¿Sí?"

Clarke estaba en el aire cuando la ventana de enfrente había sido destrozada y la cabaña se balanceó con una enorme explosión acompañada de un destello de luces blancas y brillantes. Su pierna conectó con algo duro, pero su mente estaba demasiado revuelta para determinar lo que era. Oyó disparos, o tal vez era sólo el eco de aquella primera explosión que resonaba en sus oídos traumatizados. El dolor atravesó el lado derecho de su rostro y cuello y de repente no pudo respirar. Cegada, mareada y con los pulmones en llamas, Clarke arqueó la espalda, ignorando el peso aplastante en su cuello y empuje los brazos detrás de ella. Entonces, se puso de rodillas y tiró con todas sus fuerzas.

"¡Jaha!" gritó Lexa, buscando en la cabina, su rifle a la altura del hombro, frenéticamente barriendo el espacio. Los agentes entraban a través de la puerta posterior y el aire explotó con gritos. Giró, con el dedo apretado en el gatillo mientras su corazón se detenía. Jaha tenía a Clarke agarrada por la espalda, un brazo fornido la sujetaba por el cuello y levantó su arma hacia su sien. Lexa gritó "¡No!"

Y entonces, en uno de los más bellos movimientos que jamás hubiese visto, Clarke se dejó caer en un pase de hombro hacia adelante, catapultando a Jaha sobre su cabeza y hacia el suelo delante de ella. Con una acción nacida del instinto y años de entrenamiento, Clarke agarró su cabeza con ambas manos y en una rápida y fluida rotación del torso, le rompió el cuello.


	26. Chapter 26

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 26**_

"¡Despejado! "¡Despejado! "¡Despejado!" El aire estaba cargado con el olor de los explosivos y nublado con residuos. Lexa se arrancó el casco y las gafas de protección y cayó de rodillas al lado de Clarke. Bajando su arma, puso a Clarke entre sus brazos "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí" dijo Clarke sin aliento "Raven"

"Lo sabemos. Nicole viene en camino. La llevaremos al hospital" Lexa acunó la cabeza de Clarke, su mirada revisando su rostro. Una roncha roja cubría su sien derecha donde Jaha había presionado su arma. No podía creer que la tenía nuevamente entre sus brazos. Frotó los brazos de Clarke con ambas manos, de repente consciente de que Clarke estaba temblando incontrolablemente. "¿Te hizo daño? bebé ¿estás herida?"

Clarke miró el cuerpo inerte tendido frente a ellas. Jaha yacía de espaldas, con las manos laxas a los costados, con una expresión de confusión leve "No, estoy…estoy bien. Pero Dios, Lexa, creo que…"

"Vamos" dijo Lexa guiando a Clarke sobre sus pies. No le hacía falta comprobar el cuerpo. Había visto el tirón firme y la contracción de sus miembros cuando su columna había sido lesionada "Vamos a salir de aquí"

"Quiero quedarme con Raven"

"Tan pronto como la situación esté bajo control, iremos al hospital" Lexa peinó el cabello de Clarke con sus dedos. Su mano temblaba. Quería sacar a Clarke de ese ambiente, lejos de la muerte y la violencia. Quería desesperadamente protegerla de la fealdad del odio y no podía "Lo siento. No puedo dejar que abandones el campo todavía. Él puede tener un socio cercano"

Clarke se abrazó a la cintura de Lexa y enterró el rostro en la curva del cuello de Lexa "Estoy tan feliz de verte"

"Dios, bebe. Te amo" Lexa estaba de pie en medio de la multitud de agentes y soldados contratados actuando por todos lados, meciendo a Clarke y consolándose a las dos. Harper apareció por la puerta, con la luz del sol a su espalda, su rostro en sombras. Lexa podía sentir sus ojos sobre ellas y asintió con un silencioso, gracias. Harper inclinó la cabeza en respuesta.

Entonces la voz de Harper sonó gutural por el esfuerzo de superar el clamor de los equipos cargados de adrenalina "Tenemos heridos aquí y hostiles potenciales siguen en libertad, tropas. Equipo alfa estarán evacuando. Equipo beta aseguren la escena" Cuando el caos cedió al orden, Harper se acercó "Sra. Griffin ¿necesita atención médica?"

Clarke relajó su abrazo de Lexa, pero mantuvo su mano en la cadera Lexa "No, gracias. Tanto Raven como Waverly resultaron heridas"

"Ella debe ser revisada" dijo Lexa.

Clarke empezó a protestar, pero Harper la interrumpió "Estoy de acuerdo. Pero ya que no es urgente, sugiero que la lleve a un lugar seguro Directora Adjunta"

Lexa pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Clarke "Tienes razón. Gracias. Si me necesitas para algo"

Harper sonrió "La mantendremos informada, por supuesto" Cuando Clarke y Lexa empezaron a alejarse, Harper dijo en voz baja "¿Podría decirle a Zoe que tardaré un poco más?"

Clarke se volvió "Le haré saber que estás bien. Y Harper, gracias por..." ella miró a su alrededor "Por esto"

"No es necesario" dijo Harper "…pero eres muy bienvenida"

"Todo despejado" Indra Davis dijo a Nicole "Puede pasar" Nicole saltó de la Suburban que se había detenido junto a la que estaba parada frente a la cabaña de Clarke y corrió por la nieve acumulada en el porche. Saltó los dos pasos y entro por la puerta abierta. La habitación principal estaba repleta con hombres y mujeres con armas de asalto. A solo unos pies dentro de la puerta, Waverly estaba arrodillada junto a Raven Reyes, ambas manos apretadas al muslo izquierdo de Reyes mientras Octavia Blake acunaba a la mujer inconsciente en sus brazos. El rostro de Waverly estaba manchado de sangre y un moretón del tamaño de un huevo distorsionaba su mejilla izquierda. Su camisa pálida estaba casi negra, con sangre y por un segundo, Nicole fue casi consumida por el pánico. Entonces su mente registró que Waverly no había resultado herida de gravedad y a pesar que Nicole quería tocarla, no podía. No cuando Reyes la necesitaba más.

"Está bien, cariño, está bien" Blake expresó una y otra vez, sus labios sobre la frente de Reyes, su rostro una máscara de deplorable terror.

"Necesitamos una camilla aquí" gritó Nicole, a nadie en particular, por lo que se agachó. Waverly le dirigió una sonrisa ansiosa y Nicole rápidamente le devolvió la sonrisa antes de volver su atención a Raven. Su pulso andaba por los cincuenta y su piel estaba fría "Está en estado de shock" alzó la voz "Necesito líquido de reanimación en estos momentos"

De su lado un hombre respondió "Aquí tiene, doctora"

"Corta su chaqueta y sube las mangas de su camisa" ordenó Nicole mientras rasgaba el envoltorio de plástico de tubo IV. Luego insertó los catéteres de plástico en las venas en ambos brazos de Raven y conectó las mangueras a las bolsas de fluido "Bombea estos. Luego pasa dos más" miró por encima del hombro y vio una camilla plegable junto a la puerta "¿Tenemos los pantalones anti-shock?"

"No" dijo uno de los del equipo de Callie "Lo siento, doctora"

Nicole movió la cabeza en señal de frustración "Vamos a moverla, entonces" se acercó más a Waverly "¿Cuánto ha estado sangrando?"

"Ya no mucho…" dijo Waverly manteniendo la voz baja "…pero sangró muchísimo"

"¿Qué tan grave estás herida?"

"Golpe en la cabeza. He tenido peores"

"Quiero que te lleven al hospital y que te revisen. Voy a estar ocupada con ella durante un rato" Nicole pasó rápidamente los dedos sobre la mejilla de Waverly, justo debajo de la contusión "Estaba muy preocupada por ti. No desaparezcas ¿de acuerdo? Dios, Waverly, necesito verte"

"Sólo cuida de ella. Te encontraré"

"Bien. No lo olvides" Nicole se puso de pie "Permítanme poner vendajes en esa pierna y luego salgamos de aquí"

"Estoy bien, papá" Clarke acunaba el teléfono en una mano mientras se despojaba de sus jeans y suéter en el dormitorio de la cabaña de Zoe "De verdad, estoy bien… ¿Qué?" ante la fuerte sorpresa en la voz de Clarke, Lexa dio un paso hacia ella, pero Clarke le pidió que se alejara con un gesto "Por supuesto que no estoy molesta" dijo Clarke rotundamente "No esperaba que hicieras nada, excepto lo que hiciste…Dios, papá. Tú no puedes simplemente ceder ante estos hijos de puta" A Lexa no le importaba si Clarke quería o no ser abrazada. Ella necesitaba abrazarla. Cuando puso sus brazos alrededor de ella, Clarke se hundió en ella. "Lo siento" Clarke dijo a su padre, con voz temblorosa "Estoy un poco tensa ahora mismo. Sólo quiero tomar una ducha. Aquí está Lexa" Clarke se alejó de Lexa y le tendió el teléfono "Dile lo que sea"

Lexa esperó hasta que la puerta del baño se cerró de golpe y luego se sentó en el borde de la cama. Estaba exhausta y ansiosa al mismo tiempo "Señor, soy Lexa Woods"

"¿Estas segura que no está herida?" dijo el presidente.

"Ella está un poco sacudida, pero ilesa"

"¿Qué tan malo fue?"

Lexa cerró los ojos "Malo. Situación extrema"

"Quiero un informe completo"

"Sí, señor. Por supuesto"

"¿Le dijiste a Abigail que la amenaza fue neutralizada?"

Lexa vaciló. Sólo le había dicho a Abigail en una rápida llamada telefónica que Clarke había sido recuperada, que no tenía lesiones y que Jaha ya no era una amenaza. No había proporcionado ningún detalle. No estaba segura de cuanto quería decirle al presidente acerca de lo que había pasado en esa cabaña"

Como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos Jake Griffin dijo "Soy su padre, Lexa. Esto es entre tú y yo"

"Clarke lo mató, con sus manos"

El presidente suspiró "Bueno ¿Cómo se lo está tomando?"

"No lo sé" Lexa miró hacia el cuarto de baño. No ser capaz de verla, aunque fuese por unos segundos, la estaba volviendo loca "Si todo está bien con usted, señor, Me gustaría terminar mi informe luego"

"Cuídala"

"Sí, señor. Lo haré"

Lexa dejó caer el teléfono en la mesilla de noche, desató su arma y se despojó de ella. Quería llevar el arma con ella dentro el baño, pero lo último que Clarke necesitaba en ese momento era sentirse insegura. Negoció consigo misma en colocarla en la silla más cercana a la puerta del baño. Tocó la puerta, trató con la manija y encontrando la puerta abierta entró. La ducha estaba corriendo, pero Clarke estaba parada frente al lavabo, con las manos agarrando el borde, con la cabeza hacia abajo. Su cabello caía hacia delante cubriendo su rostro, pero era fácil decir que estaba llorando. Lexa la acunó desde atrás.

"Está bien, bebe"

Clarke se dio la vuelta y envolvió fuertemente sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Lexa, presionando su rostro en el cuello de Lexa "Todo pasó tan rápido. No pensé en ello. A él no le importaba si Raven moría. Tenía que detenerlo"

"¿Te arrepientes?"

"No" dijo Clarke a los pocos segundos. Levantó la cabeza y buscó el rostro de Lexa "¿Debería estarlo?"

Lexa sonrió irónicamente "No, bebe. No debes estarlo. Él asesinó a uno de los hombres de Callie, le disparó a Reyes y la dejó para que muriera. Sin duda te habría matado a ti y a Waverly, una vez que se diera cuenta de que no habría negociaciones. Y eso fue sólo hoy"

Clarke sonrió débilmente "¿Alguna vez lo has hecho con tus propias manos?"

"No. Con un arma" Lexa suspiró. "Y he dado la orden, cuando hubiese preferido hacerlo con mis propias manos" acarició la mejilla de Clarke "Estuviste increíble. Te has salvado a ti misma, salvaste a Waverly y a Raven. Hiciste exactamente lo que se necesitaba hacer" le dio un beso "Estoy orgullosa de ti"

"Estás temblando" murmuró Clarke.

Lexa cerró los ojos fuertemente, conteniendo las lágrimas que surgían de la nada "Sólo tengo que abrazarte"

Clarke acarició la espalda de Lexa, alisando su cabello con su mano "Estoy bien. Estoy aquí"

"Cristo, estaba asustada"

"Sabía que vendrías" susurró Clarke "No llores, cariño. Nunca voy a dejarte"

Lexa limpió su rostro con su brazo "Sólo quiero pasar el resto del día contigo en mis brazos, pero tenemos que ir al hospital"

"¿Qué tal si tomas una ducha conmigo primero?"

"Tomaré una ducha contigo. Demonios, incluso iré de compras contigo" Lexa le besó, con fuerza "No voy a perderte de mí vista. Nunca"

"No voy a quejarme" Clarke rió

"Cómo cambian las cosas" Lexa mantuvo abierta la puerta de la ducha "El amor puede hacerte eso"

Waverly colocó un sándwich envuelto en celofán que había recogido en la cafetería del hospital en la mano de Octavia. Puso una taza de café en la mesita junto a ella y se dejó caer en una silla cercana sorprendentemente cómoda "Sé que no quieres comer, pero deberías. Ha sido un largo día. Y probablemente va a ser una noche larga"

Octavia jugueteó con el sándwich entre sus manos como si nunca hubiese visto uno antes. Todavía llevaba su uniforme militar negro y una camiseta y se veía salvaje y peligrosa "Ha estado allí durante casi cinco horas"

"El residente de trauma le dijo a Nicole que se había fisurado una rama de la arteria femoral. Tienen que repararlo. Ese tipo de cosas toma un tiempo"

"Dijeron que el nervio estaba bien ¿verdad?" Octavia preguntó por tercera vez "Su pierna…si su pierna…si ella no puede…" Waverly nunca había visto a nadie desmayarse mientras estuviese sentado, pero pensó que Octavia estaba a punto de hacerlo. Su normalmente vibrante piel dorada estaba sin brillo, beige descolorida y sus ojos estaban desenfocados. Waverly se arrodilló rápidamente frente a ella y tomó la parte posterior de su cuello "Aquí, pon tu cabeza hacia abajo por un segundo"

"Lo siento" susurró Octavia "Lo siento"

"Está bien" murmuró Waverly, frotando su hombro "Ha sido un día realmente malo"

Octavia rió débilmente y lentamente levantó la cabeza. Sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas "Sí. Realmente" frotó sus mejillas "Ella ama su maldito trabajo. Si no puede hacerlo más, creo que eso rompería su corazón"

Waverly pasó las manos por los hombros de Octavia luego los presionó "Ese tipo de decisiones están fuera del camino. Creo que este país necesita gente como ella en este momento y el gobierno no le permitirá irse tan fácilmente. Ellos probablemente la tendrán en rehabilitación hasta que su culo se caiga, pero conseguirán que vuelva al trabajo"

"Sí. He estado allí. Los centros de rehabilitación son una putada" Octavia miró más allá del hombros de Waverly y se puso rígida "¡Nicole! ¿Sabes algo?"

"Una de las enfermeras asomó la cabeza fuera de la sala de operaciones. Ya casi están terminando. Ella está estable"

"¿Saben algo sobre su pierna?"

"Es demasiado pronto para decirlo, pero las reparaciones arteriales suelen ser avanzadas" Nicole apoyó la mano en el hombro de Waverly mientras Waverly se ponía de pie "No voy a decir que no te preocupes, porque eso es imposible. Pero creo que tenemos razones para ser optimistas"

Octavia dio un suspiro tembloroso "Gracias por todo"

Nicole se inclinó hacia Waverly "Creo que es Waverly a quien debes agradecer. Mantener la presión sobre la herida durante todo ese tiempo hizo una gran diferencia"

Waverly se sonrojó, gustándole la forma en que Nicole la tocaba en público. Deseaba poder estar a solas con ella. Con todo lo que había estado sucediendo, apenas habían tenido la oportunidad de verse la una a la otra desde el contraataque en la cabaña. Aun así, cada vez que Nicole la veía, su mirada se detenía en Waverly y su boca se curvaba en una pequeña sonrisa. Incluso la más mínima mirada hacía temblar a Waverly. Sus pensamientos estaban a punto de navegar, hacia avenidas decididamente inoportunas tomando en cuenta dónde estaban y cuánto tiempo probablemente estarían allí, cuando Clarke Griffin y Lexa Woods entraron en la pequeña sala de espera. La hija del presidente parecía notablemente fresca y serena en vaqueros y blusa oscura. La directora adjunta llevaba una chaqueta y pantalones y una expresión ilegible. Preocupación, pensó Waverly. Dudaba que tanto Lexa Woods como Clarke le gustara aventurarse en público, lo que probablemente explicaba la presencia de un grupo de agentes justo detrás de ellas. Waverly hizo un gesto hacia Clarke "Es a la Sra. Griffin a quien debemos agradecer. Ella salvó nuestros culos"

Octavia saltó cuando Clarke se acercó apresurada.

"Hey" dijo Clarke, abrazándola "¿Cómo estás?"

"Está bien" dijo Octavia "¿Y ud?"

La expresión se Clarke se nubló "Lamento terriblemente lo de Raven, Octavia"

Octavia frunció el ceño "Si no fuera por ud, ella podría estar muerta"

"Si no fuera por mí…" dijo Clarke con amargura "…ella no estaría en la sala de operaciones en este momento"

"Clarke" dijo Lexa suavemente.

"Es cierto Lexa y no hay manera de embellecerlo" dijo Clarke bruscamente "Maldita sea. Ellos iban detrás de mí"

"Sí, lo hacían" dijo Lexa en un tono razonable, aunque la expresión de sus ojos era llameante y enojada "Ellos estaban detrás de ti, personalmente, que es bastante malo. Pero tratando de usarte como palanca contra el presidente, también iban detrás de todos nosotros, y todos aquellos que como nosotros, protegen la nación, no sólo aquí, sino en todas partes. Jaha y los que trabajan con él estaban tratando de destruir algo mucho más grande que tú" tomó la mano de Clarke "Y puedo garantizar que Raven Reyes o cualquiera de nosotros, incluida tú, moriríamos con gusto luchando para evitar que eso suceda"

Todos los agentes en la sala asintieron y Clarke se limitó a sacudir la cabeza antes de besar la mejilla de Lexa "Te amo ¿lo sabías?" Ella miró a su alrededor "A todos ustedes"

"¿Puedo citar eso?" preguntó Waverly.

"Sí" Clarke y Lexa contestaron juntas.


	27. Chapter 27

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 27**_

Zoe se apartó de la ventana, sintiendo una presencia a pesar del silencio absoluto en la sala. Harper estaba justo dentro de la puerta de la habitación, como si estuviese esperando permiso para avanzar hacia ella. Zoe no había oído la puerta abrir o cerrar, lo que no era inusual. Harper aparecía y desaparecía como si su existencia fuese simplemente una onda en la superficie de la vida de otras personas. Zoe se preguntó cuándo Harper confiaría en lo que había entre ellas y creería que no había nada en ella, en su pasado, en su presente o lo que ella tuviese que hacer en el futuro, que obligaría a Zoe a alejarse de ella. Poco a poco, cerró las persianas y luego cruzó la habitación iluminada por la lámpara hasta que estuvo frente a Harper. Tomó sus dos manos, maravillada por la suave y sutil fuerza en sus largos dedos. Con el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo, sin maquillaje, con los vaqueros que muy rara vez llevaba y botas pesadas, no se parecía en nada a la mujer sofisticada y elegante que solía presentar al mundo.

"Me gustas así" murmuró Zoe trazando su dedo por el borde de la mandíbula de Harper "Eres hermosa con cualquier cosa que lleves. O cuando no te pones nada en absoluto" se echó a reír y rodeó libremente con los brazos el cuello de Harper "Pero justo así, te ves tan fuerte. Simplemente hermosa"

Harper cerró los ojos brevemente "He pasado la mayor parte de mi vida tratando de no ser vista. O por lo menos asegurarme que los demás sólo vieran lo que yo quería que vieran. No estoy segura de que lo que ves es real"

"Oh, créeme…" murmuró Zoe insinuando su cuerpo contra el de Harper "…es real. Eres real. Lo que hay entre nosotras es real"

"Estoy muy enamorada de ti" dijo Harper en voz baja.

"¿Incluso si no soy heroica?"

Frunciendo el ceño, Harper las guio por la habitación hasta la cama y puso a Zoe a su lado, así es que estaban medio acostadas, medio sentadas, frente a frente "¿De dónde salió eso?"

"Estoy rodeada de mujeres perfectas. Valientes. Valiosas. Mujeres guerreras" Zoe se encogió de hombros y miró a un punto en la cama entre ellas "No soy ninguna de esas cosas. Soy frívola y pusilánime y…"

"Para" Harper la hizo callar con un beso "La valentía no se trata de llevar un arma de fuego para luchar. Es sobre estar dispuesto a luchar, incluso morir, por algo. Sé que morirías por Clarke. Por cualquiera de tus amigos"

"Por ti" Zoe atrajo a Harper hacia ella hasta que sus piernas se entrelazaron. Se besaron, y ella olía al persistente olor de la batalla. Abrazó a Harper con fuerza, consciente de que podría no haber regresado. Aceptando eso, este momento, cada momento, era precioso "Te amo"

Harper apoyó la frente contra la de Zoe y suspiró "Estoy tan cansada. Tan cansada de nunca poder ser capaz de parar. De nunca sentirme segura"

"Ven a la cama conmigo. Déjame abrazarte. Deja que te mantenga a salvo esta noche"

"Lo haré" Harper se apartó "Pero tengo que ver a Lexa primero. Hay cosas que tengo que decirle. Ellas están de regreso del hospital ahorita. Les dije que conservaran tu cabaña"

"Bien. Ve a verla. Pero luego te quiero de vuelta"

"Tan pronto como me sea posible"

Zoe no quería dejarla ir. Los ojos de Harper estaban bordeados con sombras y el dolor de demasiados años de soledad, brillaba en ellos "Estaré aquí. Quiero estar aquí. No importa lo que venga"

"Yo también quiero eso" Harper acunó la mano de Zoe contra su mejilla "Más de lo que jamás hubiera deseado nada ni a nadie"

Zoe sonrió "Bueno, eso es un buen comienzo"

Riendo, luciendo desenfada y de pronto años más joven, Harper se apartó y se puso de pie. Señaló, sacudiendo su dedo "Quédate ahí. Mejor aún, quítate la ropa y métete en la cama. Estaré de vuelta"

"Ve" Zoe se estremeció cuando Harper se volvió lentamente, con la mirada hambrienta. Zoe temía que si Harper no se iba rápidamente, iría tras ella y si la tocaba, no podría dejarla ir "Me debes una noche de insoportable placer y planeo cobrármela"

"¿Insoportable?" Harper negó con la cabeza "Esa palabra no se aplica a nosotras"

Entonces Harper se fue, tan rápida y silenciosamente como había entrado. Podría estar acostumbrada a pasar por la vida de otras personas sin dejar rastro, pero su presencia estaba indeleblemente marcada en el corazón Zoe. Con lenta anticipación, Zoe se desnudó.

Nicole entro en la cabaña lo más silenciosamente que pudo. Había enviado horas antes a Waverly de regreso al albergue con algunos de los otros, después de haberse dado cuenta, con una buena mirada hacia ella, de que Waverly estaba a punto de caerse. Le había hecho prometer a Waverly que se iría a la cama y con suerte, estaría profundamente dormida en estos momentos. Se desvistió en la sala de estar y desnuda de puntillas entró en el dormitorio a oscuras. Cuando se puso de pie al lado de la cama, escuchando la respiración regular de Waverly, pensó que era el sonido más dulce que jamás hubiese escuchado. Con cuidado, se deslizó bajo las sabanas.

"¿Nicole?" Waverly preguntó adormilada.

"Hola" susurró Nicole, acurrucándose cerca. Cuando rodeó con su brazo el medio de Waverly, Waverly contuvo el aliento y se puso tensa. "¿Qué pasa?" Nicole se sentó "¿Estás herida? Dios ¿Waverly estás herida?"

"No" dijo Waverly, sonando completamente despierta.

"Déjame encender la luz y mirarte"

"Estoy bien" dijo Waverly, deteniendo a Nicole al colocar una mano sobre su brazo "Mis costillas fueron golpeadas esta mañana y estoy un poco rígida. No es nada serio"

Nicole pasó los dedos por el cabello de Waverly "¿Estás segura?"

"Lo prometo. Sólo tenemos que ir con calma durante algunos días"

"Maldita sea" murmuró Nicole, relajándose entre los brazos de Waverly nuevamente "Y yo que tenía ciertos planes para ti"

"Se mantendrán ¿no es así?"

Nicole escuchó la incertidumbre en la voz de Waverly y besó el borde de su mandíbula "¿No dijimos esta mañana?…Dios ¿fue solo esta mañana?... ¿No dijimos que estar juntas anoche fue un comienzo? Hoy, cuando pensé que algo podría haberte pasado…" la voz de Nicole vaciló y tuvo que tomar una respiración profunda "Te quiero en mi vida. Quiero que ambas descubramos lo que eso significa"

"Yo también quiero eso" Waverly besó su frente, luego sus labios "Paso mucho tiempo de viaje"

"Trabajo mucho"

"No pierdo el tiempo jugueteando"

"Eso es muy malo" hizo bailar sus dedos en el centro de los pechos de Waverly, sobre su abdomen, luego más abajo "Porque yo si lo hago"

"Déjame corregir eso" susurró Waverly "Yo sólo perdería el tiempo contigo"

"¿Puedo citar eso?" preguntó Nicole, acariciándola suavemente.

"Sí" Waverly gimió "¿Podrías por favor…? oh, Dios ¿Podrías seguir haciendo eso para siempre?"

Nicole rió suavemente "Bueno, eso es un comienzo"

"¿Una bebida?" preguntó Lexa mientras servía dos dedos de Scotch en su vaso.

"No, gracias" dijo Harper, revisando rápidamente la habitación "¿Clarke?"

Lexa asintió con la cabeza hacia la puerta cerrada del dormitorio mientras regresaba al sofá. "Dormida. Tan pronto como llegamos del hospital cayó rendida"

"No es de extrañar. Me enteré de que Reyes está fuera de cirugía"

Lexa se sentó pesadamente, estiró las piernas y dejó caer la cabeza sobre el respaldo del sofá. Se había puesto unos vaqueros y una sudadera después de que Clarke se había quedado dormida y esperó sabiendo que Harper finalmente llegaría "Considerando todo, ella es afortunada. La bala rompió algo del músculo, pero falló el hueso y el nervio. Si no hubiese rozado la arteria, probablemente no habría caído. La pérdida de sangre fue lo que noqueó"

"Entonces debería irle bien"

"Con un poco más de esa suerte" Lexa hizo una mueca, pensando en el hombre que habían perdido. De casi haber perdido a Reyes. De Waverly. Y Dios, de Clarke. Hizo un gesto hacia el sofá "Siéntate. Debes estar destruida, porque te aseguro que yo lo estoy"

"Nuestras situaciones son un poco diferentes" Harper se instaló en el sofá a pocos centímetros de Lexa "Pensé que necesitarías un informe esta noche"

"Así es" Lexa tomó un sorbo de whisky "Te ofrezco un trato…te diré lo que recibí de Abigail si me dices que tienes a la pareja de Jaha"

Harper inclinó la cabeza medio sonriendo "¿Cuál?"

"No el que estaba haciendo las demandas telefónicas de DC. Con el que Jaha contaba para sacarlo hoy de aquí"

"Me preguntaba si te darías cuenta de eso"

Lexa sonrió con cansancio "Estoy cansada, pero creo que mi cerebro todavía está en funcionamiento"

"Nadie te culparía por estar fuera de tu juego hoy, pero no lo estabas"

"Sí, lo estaba y lo sabes. Te debo. Todos te debemos por decírmelo"

"No quería el control de la operación porque no confiara en tu juicio, Lexa" Harper lanzó una mirada hacia la puerta del dormitorio y bajó la voz aún más "Si algo salía mal, quería…"

"Sé lo que querías" Lexa tocó ligeramente el brazo de Harper, una suave caricia, luego retiró la mano "Querías que las víctimas estuviesen sobre tu cabeza, no la mía. Sobre todo si una de ellos era Clarke"

"Sí"

"Gracias"

"De nada" Harper se inclinó hacia un lado del sofá y su pierna rozó el muslo de Lexa "Estamos casi a mano"

Lexa sacudió la cabeza "Digamos cada una ha salvado la vida de la otra más de una vez. Espero que no tengamos que hacerlo de nuevo"

"Con suerte" dijo Harper pensativa.

"Así que dime"

"Cuando John estaba volando por una cuadrícula sobre el área, en el helicóptero, vio un rastro de motos de nieve atravesando el bosque, a unos cinco kilómetros por la montaña. No intersectaba con la carretera principal, pero corría bastante cerca de un punto donde un vehículo todoterreno podría haber llegado"

"Un gran SUV como el Suburban" dijo Lexa.

"Sí. Hizo que el piloto bajara el helicóptero hasta donde el sendero se acercaba más a la carretera y parecía como si los árboles estaban más delgados. Encontró rastro de un viejo incendio y lo siguió. Adivina que encontró"

Lexa vació su whisky y dejó el vaso con cuidado sobre la mesa a su lado "¿Una moto de nieve abandonada?"

"Precisamente"

"Jaha sabía que íbamos a seguirlo si conseguía salir de aquí con Clarke en la camioneta" dijo Lexa con voz apagada. "Todo lo que necesitaba era estar un minuto por delante de nosotros, entonces saldría fuera de la carretera llegando a la pista donde su pareja la estaba esperando, cambiarían a las motos de nieve y desaparecería en el bosque. No hubiésemos sido capaces de verlo desde el aire y no contaríamos con el equipo para hacer un seguimiento por tierra"

Harper se encogió de hombros "Sencillo, pero elegante. Los mejores planes de siempre. Tengo gente allá fuera en este momento siguiendo las pistas de moto, pero dudo que encuentren algo"

"Él no esperaba que arriesgáramos a los rehenes atacando la cabaña" Lexa se levantó bruscamente, su pecho llameante por la ira. Jaha hubiese ejecutado a los rehenes en la selva, estaba segura de eso "Él pensó que podría poner a Clarke en ese vehículo y marcharse y que nosotros lo permitiríamos"

"Contaba con que fuésemos cautelosos debido a quien era Clarke"

Lexa sonrió con placer oscuro "Él la subestimó ¿verdad?"

"Él lo hizo ¿Cómo está?"

"Agotada" Lexa apoyó un brazo en la chimenea y observó como las llamas consumían los troncos "No se suponía que tenía que hacerlo ella misma. Es por eso que estamos aquí, para evitarle eso"

"Lexa" dijo Harper en voz baja. Fue hacia Lexa y apoyó ambas manos sobre sus hombros "Lo importante es que ella sobrevivió. Y tienes que recordarle que lo que hizo estuvo bien, en todos los niveles"

"Abigail no pudo rastrear a la persona que llamó" Lexa suspiró mientras Harper suavemente masajeaba sus hombros "Cuando él fue advertido de que no habría intercambio de prisioneros, dijo que esto era sólo el primer golpe. Luego colgó"

"Hemos escuchado eso antes. Sabemos que esto es sólo el comienzo"

"Te necesito en el equipo, ahora más que nunca" Lexa se volvió y Harper bajó las manos "Tengo la mejor gente que hay, pero tú…tú me conoces y yo necesito eso"

"La agencia nos enseña que el mayor peligro es permitir que otros nos conozcan" Harper ahuecó la mandíbula de Lexa y la besó fugazmente "Eso fue por mostrarme cuán equivocados estaban. Gracias"

"Eres bienvenida" dijo Lexa suavemente mientras Harper se alejaba. Lexa cuadró los hombros "Infórmale a los demás que nos reuniremos a las…oh… seiscientas"

"Lo haré. Buenas noches"

"¿Era Harper?" Clarke preguntó cuándo Lexa entró en el dormitorio.

"Sí. Dando informe" Lexa se quitó las botas y se desnudó. Se metió en la cama y puso a Clarke entre sus brazos "Lo siento si te desperté"

"No, estaba despierta" Clarke metió la cabeza debajo de la barbilla de Lexa "¿Está todo bien ahora?"

"Estamos a salvo"

"¿Vamos a ser capaces de encontrar a los cómplices de Jaha?"

"Eventualmente" dijo Lexa con certeza.

"¿Y hasta entonces?"

"Vamos a seguir con nuestras vidas, tal como lo planeamos"

Clarke suspiró "Mi padre no debería venir aquí ahora mismo ¿no es así?"

"Ah, bebé" Lexa murmuró "Lo siento"

"Y Raven va a estar en el hospital durante una semana por lo menos" Clarke se acercó más hasta que estuvo acostada en la parte superior de Lexa. Apretó los brazos alrededor de los hombros se Lexa y le acarició el cuello "No voy a casarme sin Raven allí"

"Reprogramaremos" cuando Clarke se puso rígida, Lexa tomó su barbilla y levantó su cabeza, obligando a Clarke a mirarla. "Posponer. No cancelar. No vas a librarte tan fácilmente de eso"

Clarke se rió "Y yo que pensaba que iba a deshacerme de ti"

"Nunca" Lexa agarró los hombros de Clarke y le dio la vuelta, colocando sus caderas entre las piernas de Clarke. Le beso hundiéndose en el calor de su boca y la suave bienvenida de su cuerpo. Susurró sobre sus labios "Te amo y nada ni nadie se va a interponer entre nosotras. Intento decirle eso a todo el que escuche"

"Aquellos que probablemente piensen que nos asustaron empujándonos a escondernos. No sólo por cómo sentimos la una por la otra, pero por como sentimos respecto a ellos…No voy a esconderme"

"No, no vamos a escondernos" Lexa extendió sus dedos por el cabello de Clarke, sosteniéndola mientras besaba su cuello. Cuando las piernas de Clarke la rodearon, tirando de ella aún más fuerte, sintió la oleada familiar de excitación que nunca dejaba de sorprenderla. Lo que compartían era más que amor, era la vida y nadie les quitaría eso "¿Estás muy cansada?"

Clarke encontró la mano de Lexa y la llevó a su pecho. Presionó los dedos de Lexa contra su corazón "Te necesito aquí. Hazme el amor aquí. Eres la única que puede hacerlo"

Con pasión y reverencia, energía y gozo, Lexa tomó lo que se le dio y le dio todo lo que tenía.


	28. Chapter 28

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.  
Este es el último capítulo de este libro, por lo que ya subí el siguiente que se llama "Juramento de Honor".**_

 _ **Capítulo 28**_

 _Un mes más tarde_

"Déjame ir alrededor y abrir la puerta" dijo Octavia mientras la Suburban se detenía en el camino circular frente a la casa de cristal y madera en el borde del océano "Utiliza tu bastón ¿de acuerdo?"

"Lo tengo aquí" respondió Raven esperando obedientemente mientras Octavia saltaba y corría alrededor del vehículo para abrir la puerta. Realmente ya no necesitaba la ayuda, pero Octavia necesitaba hacerlo. Había sentido lo mismo cuando a Octavia le habían disparado, impotente y asustada. Así que no protestó cuando Octavia se inclinó para tomar su brazo para guiarla hacia el sendero de lajas que conducía a la casa de Callie y Arizona en la isla de Torres.

"Sólo quiero saber si comienzas a sentirte cansada…" dijo Octavia "…e iremos a algún lugar para sentarnos por un rato"

"Correcto. Lo haré"

Octavia entrelazó su brazo con el de Raven mientras se abrían paso entre los jardines de la terraza que ahora estaban cubiertos con la nieve y las fuentes vacías que en verano llenaban el aire con el arco iris "Soy una sombra ¿no es así?"

"Nope" Raven hizo una seña a los agentes que flanqueaban la escalera que conducían a la amplia terraza, comprobaban los ID y las listas de invitados. Ella se sonrojó cuando varios casualmente le saludaron. La notoriedad que venía, por haber recibido un disparo en el cumplimiento del deber, era embarazosa, especialmente cuando no había sido capaz de neutralizar la amenaza contra su protegida. Ella ciertamente no se sentía heroica.

"Hiciste tu trabajo, cariño" murmuró Octavia "Has hecho que todos se sientan orgullosos"

"Da miedo la forma en que puedes leer mi mente"

Octavia le besó en la mejilla "Es sólo porque Te amo"

"Eso es bueno" Raven se rió y pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Octavia "Porque odiaría pensar que alguien más sabría lo que estoy pensando, especialmente cuando te ves tan espectacular con ese vestido'

"¿Eso es un sedal?"

Raven esperó a que el agente en la puerta la abriera para ellas y una vez que estaban en el interior de la gran sala, que ya era un hervidero de actividad y el murmullo de las conversaciones, respondió "Por supuesto. El médico dijo que no restricciones salvo levantar objetos pesados. Y tú no eres pesada"

Octavia rió y saludó a Nicole y Waverly "Tienes dos semanas antes que se inicie la rehabilitación seria. Mientras tanto, creo que podemos trabajar un poco en tu flexibilidad"

"Suena como la terapia que necesito"

"Es difícil creer que solo ha pasado un mes desde esa pesadilla" dijo Nicole cuando Raven y Octavia se alejaron para hablar con los anfitriones. Su mirada recorrió a Waverly, sus párpados bajaron lentamente, mientras sus labios se curvaron juguetones "Aunque estoy consciente que ha pasado casi un mes desde la última vez que te vi. Dolorosamente consciente"

"El mes más largo de mi vida" murmuró Waverly concentrándose en la sensación de la mano de Nicole en la suya. No se habían tocado en veintiocho días. Veintiocho días interminables y agitadas noches. Deseaba que estuviesen en otro lugar en este momento, haciendo otra cosa que esperar que la primera hija se casara. Todavía estaba oficialmente en esta historia, aunque no parecía ser capaz de prestar atención a nadie más que a Nicole. Dios, Nicole olía tan bien y su vestido azul, el color exacto del mar Mediterráneo acentuaba todas sus curvas y revelaba suficiente piel a la altura de sus pechos y espalda haciendo que las palmas de Waverly hormiguearan "Es tan condenadamente bueno verte. He estado viviendo con el sonido de tu voz por el teléfono y por muy divertido que sea a veces, no es suficiente. Estoy muriéndome por tocarte"

"Lo siento, no pude escaparme antes. Saber que llegabas anoche para entrevistar a Clarke y yo sin poder llegar hasta esta mañana me ha estado volviendo loca" Nicole se acercó y le susurró "Quiero besarte. En realidad, quiero sacarte de ese elegante traje y hacer el amor contigo durante una semana"

"¿Sólo una semana?"

"Eso es la primera ronda"

Waverly se preguntaba cómo iba a manejar una conversación civilizada por las siguientes cinco horas, mientras estaba completamente excitada "Conseguí algún tiempo libre. Nunca había tomado mi licencia después de regresar del extranjero la última vez. Clive me ha tenido encadenada a mi escritorio"

"Tu reporte sobre el terrorismo y lo que significa para nosotros, todos nosotros, ha sido asombroso. Me alegra que la Casa Blanca no haya exigido un bloqueo informativo en todo" Nicole escaneó la multitud que esperaba la señal para entrar en el solario, donde se celebraría la ceremonia, destacando el gran número de guardias de seguridad "Manejaste lo que le pasó a Clarke con gran sensibilidad"

"Aunque no la hubiese conocido personalmente, no habría informado los detalles de lo que ocurrió de todos modos" Waverly se encogió de hombros "No tengo que darle a otro montón de locos ideas, con el fin de informar lo que realmente importa. Mientras Abigail Washburn y mi editor se armaban un escándalo el uno al otro sobre los derechos de la Primera Enmienda contra la seguridad nacional, simplemente escribí mi historia y dejé que ellos se preocuparan por el giro"

"Me encantó leer tus artículos. Me hizo sentir más cerca de ti"

"¿Puedes escaparte?" preguntó Waverly, sabiendo que sonaba desesperada "Realmente necesito..."

"Sí. Es por eso que he estado muy ocupada. Hemos tenido respetuosos reportes de la fundación y necesitaba que mi gente de alto nivel comenzara en una etapa importante de nuestro proyecto actual. Ahora puedo tomar un descanso" Nicole apretó la mano de Waverly "También necesito tiempo contigo ¿Regresarás…regresarás al extranjero?"

"No lo sé. Depende de cuánto tiempo dure la pelea allá. Tal vez" Waverly sabía que no era fácil, para la gente en su línea de trabajo, mantener una relación y ella quería tanto hacerlo "Sé que es pronto y sé que mi estilo de vida no es lo ideal, pero…"

"No es demasiado pronto. Y entiendo acerca de tu trabajo" Nicole la besó en la mejilla "No siempre estoy disponible tampoco. Pero tú importas, nosotras importamos y encontraremos una manera de hacer que funcione"

Waverly la besó, un suave beso de promesa "Lo haremos"

"Me sorprende que todavía estés haciendo esta parte de la historia" dijo Nicole señalando a la multitud.

"Si hubiese sido la boda de alguien más, hubiese encontrado una manera de salir de ella. Pero quería verte y quería estar aquí para Clarke y Lexa y…" hizo un gesto hacia la puerta, cuando el presidente de los Estados Unidos entró con Abigail Washburn en su brazo "…esta es la historia de la hora"

"¿Nerviosa?" Zoe subió la cremallera de la parte posterior del vestido color crema de Armani de Clarke y apoyó ambas manos sobre los hombros de Clarke, estudiándola en el espejo frente a ellas. El corpiño ajustado destacaba los suaves y fuertes hombros de Clarke y el sutil fruncido femenino acentuaba las líneas fluidas de su cuerpo "Este vestido es fabuloso. Eres un nocaut"

Clarke echó la cabeza hacia atrás contra el hombro de Zoe y suspiró "No estoy muy nerviosa. Emocionada, en su mayoría"

"Callie ha hecho un gran trabajo manteniendo a la prensa de espionaje lejos de nosotros esta semana y tener a Waverly como la reportera oficial ha ayudado"

"Es la primera vez que me he sentido feliz de tener un reportero en el bolsillo" dijo Clarke con una carcajada "¿Está todo bien? No he visto mucho de Harper esta semana"

"Ella está aquí, pero se mantiene en un bajo perfil, sobre todo para hacerme feliz. Sé que Lexa dijo que con la muerte de su adiestrador y Jaha, probablemente no había nadie en el organismo interesado en ella, pero todavía no quiero su foto en los periódicos"

Clarke deslizó los pendientes de gota de diamante que Lexa le había dado como regalo de cumpleaños "Te estás volviendo muy buena en las cosas de agentes secretos"

Zoe se rió y negó con la cabeza "Lo sé. Quien iba a creerlo"

"¿Pero estás bien?" Clarke se volvió y tomó las manos de Zoe "¿Estas contenta?"

"Más de lo que nunca imaginé" Zoe le dio un apretón a las manos de Clarke "Sobre todo porque Lexa llegó a ti antes de que pudiera convencerte del gran partido que soy"

Clarke le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego la abrazó "Te quiero"

"¡Cabello! ¡Maquillaje!" Zoe exclamó con horror, pero abrazó a Clarke de nuevamente "Yo también te quiero"

Llamaron a la puerta seguido por una voz masculina preguntando "¿Clarke?"

Zoe se alejó "Esa es mi señal para ir a buscar a mi amante. Te veré abajo"

"No te pierdas. No voy a hacer esto sin ti a mi lado"

"Es allí donde voy a estar, en cualquier momento que me necesites"

Clarke contestó "Adelante"

La puerta se abrió y el presidente entró "Hola, Zoe"

"Sr. Presidente, es bueno verle" Zoe pasó junto a él y desapareció al exterior.

"Hola, papá" dijo Clarke.

"Hola, cariño ¿Todo listo?"

Ella tomó su mano "Sí"

"Déjame hacer eso" dijo Anya sujetando el pequeño emblema del sello de los Estados Unidos que el presidente había presentado a Lexa por servicios meritorios, en la solapa de su frac gris oscuro. Luego pasó las manos por los hombros y las mangas de Lexa "Te ves deslumbrante"

"Nadie va a estar mirándome a mí" dijo Lexa. Al menos esperaba que ese fuera el caso.

"Eres tan hermosa como Clarke"

Lexa se rió "Hablas como una madre"

"Lo cual soy" dijo Anya cariñosamente "Esto que están haciendo es algo muy valiente. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti"

"Amar a Clarke es la cosa más inteligente que he hecho en mi vida" dijo Lexa "Convencerla de tenerme fue la parte difícil. Todo después de eso es fácil. Sé que lo que pasó en Colorado podría ocurrir de nuevo. Pero no podemos vivir con miedo ¿verdad?"

Anya besó la mejilla de Lexa "Deja que tus amigos les ayuden a ambas a cuidarse la una a la otra"

"Lo haré" Lexa le tendió el brazo a su madre "Si puedo ser la mitad de sabia y valiente de lo que tú eres, estaremos bien"

"Entonces no voy a preocuparme por ti en absoluto ¿Lista?"

"Lo estoy"

Clarke entró en la sala con su padre justo cuando Lexa y Anya salían de la habitación de enfrente.

"Señor" Lexa asintió con la cabeza al presidente.

"Lexa"

"Hola, cariño" dijo Clarke en voz baja.

"Hola, bebé" murmuró Lexa dando un paso más cerca cuando el presidente y su madre se hicieron a un lado para saludarse.

"¿Alguna duda?" preguntó Clarke.

"Ni una" Lexa quería besarla, pero se contuvo "Te ves hermosa"

"Tú también" Clarke se sorprendió al escuchar su voz temblorosa "Para que quede claro, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo"

"Soy tuya, para siempre. Cuenta con eso"

"Acepto"

"También acepto"

Clarke se unió a su padre "Entonces te veré abajo y podremos decirlo de nuevo para que todo el mundo lo escuche"

"Lo que ud. diga, Sra. Griffin" dijo Lexa tras ella mientras la risa de Clarke llenaba su corazón.


End file.
